Affair
by Eli Black Malfoy de Lannister
Summary: Encontrar al hombre con el que se acaba de casar in flagrante delicto Hermione Granger. Ahora es una novia sin novio, pero decidida a disfrutar de su noche de bodas, y ¿quien mejor que Draco Malfoy? quien es todo lo opuesto a Ron Weasley
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAMER: **_lOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECEN.

_**H**_ola, aqui vuelvo con un proyecto que hace rato queria cumplir, escribir un Dramione. Es pero les guste, ya que esta es mi pareja favorita. en cuanto a mis otros fic no desesperen, pronto se acerca otro capitulo de Heroe de Corazón y muchos mas de Loprohibido se Hace tentador. Esta historia en particular esta inspirada en la obra de Alden Jami titulada "Fiesta privada". Se q este primer capitulo parecerá mas una adaptación, pero en el futuro esto puede cambiar.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>CAPITULO I<span>_**

_La Boda_

Hermione Granger era, sin lugar a dudas, la novia más hermosa que Draco Malfoy había visto jamás. El vestido de color marfil sin tirantes dejaba los brazos de la joven al aire y, si cerraba los ojos, Draco podía imaginarse lo sedosa que sería aquella piel bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Aunque el velo le ocultaba la cara, a Draco no le costaba ver en su mente aquellos ojos grandes y de largas pestañas, ojos del color marrón como pozos de chocolate ardiente, la nariz pequeña, un poco respingona y los labios rosados y carnosos. Los pechos de la joven henchían con elegancia el corpiño del vestido, aunque con solo verlo al joven ya se le secaba la boca y le sudaban las manos. La falda amplia y ahuecada de su vestido de novia cubría casi por completo el pasillo entero de el Salón de fiestas de la Mansión Malfoy y a Draco le recordó a un delicioso merengue, un merengue tentador que lo desafiaba a llevárselo a la boca entero, de un solo y lujurioso lametón.

Draco sintió un nudo en el pecho cuando vio acercarse a la novia y el estómago se le fue encogiendo cada vez más con cada paso que acercaba a Hermione al altar. Aquella mujer iba a llegar hasta el final. Draco había tenido dieciocho meses para prepararse mentalmente para aquel momento y, con todo, la realidad lo golpeó como un puñetazo en las tripas. Apretó los puños, respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y se obligó a no dar la vuelta y salir corriendo de la iglesia tan deprisa como podía. Había hecho una promesa y, al igual que todos hombres de su familia, cuando él daba su palabra, tenía por costumbre cumplirla.

- ¿Quién entrega a esta mujer en matrimonio a este hombre?

Draco observó, con un dolor amargo invadiéndole el estómago, al padre de la joven, Albert, que levantaba el velo y revelaba la sonrisa nerviosa de Hermione, una sonrisa que no terminaba de invadirle los ojos.

- Su madre y yo la entregamos —respondió Albert, y Draco contuvo la maldición que clamaba en su cerebro cuando el prometido de Hermione, uno de los idiotas, digo Héroes, más grande del mundo mágico, Ronald Weasley, se adelantó para coger la mano temblorosa de su novia.

…

- ¿Pero se puede saber dónde está? Es hora de cortar la tarta.

- Estoy segura de que estará aquí de un momento a otro – Hermione Granger Weasley intentó tranquilizar a la acelerada organizadora de su boda, Luna.- ¿Por qué no le pides a uno de los amigos del novio que mire en el baño mientras yo voy a ver si está en el vestíbulo?

Con franqueza, se diría que Ronald ya debería saber a esas alturas que el novio no desaparece en medio del banquete.

- ¿Va todo bien? - Ginny, la dama de honor de Hermione, se acercó con sigilo para hablar con ella.

- No encuentro a Ron. Supongo que necesitaba un momento a solas.

Ginny alzó una ceja.

- Ya…

Está bien, quizá Ron no fuera el tío más introspectivo del mundo pero, con todo, era el día de su boda. Bien sabía Dios que hasta Hermione estaba un poco abrumada con todo aquello.

- Supongo que no lo habrás visto.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Dónde está nuestro anfitrión? Creí que era su trabajo vigilar al novio.

- Se fue justo después de hacer su brindis -dijo Hermione. La novia sonrió un poco al pensar en el brindis de Draco. Tan ensayado, tan civilizado. Tan poco propio de él. Draco ya no era el tío que se preocupaba mucho por lo que la gente pensase de él, sobre todo no la multitud pomposa y prepotente que se había dignado a asistir a la boda de Hermione. El estilo relajado y natural de su ex enemigo lo hacía destacar entre aquella masa, incluso cuando intentaba encajar.

Al contrario que el de Ronald, el cabello rubio platinado de Draco siempre iba un poco desaliñado, y su cuerpo atlético se veía espectacular con cualquier cosa que se pusiera. Pero había aparecido con un aspecto absolutamente delicioso con el esmoquin que contrastaba de una forma de lo más seductora con su piel pálida. Draco siempre había sido guapísimo y había mejorado todavía más en los cinco años que habían pasado desde la última vez que Hermione lo había visto.

La novia cerró los ojos e intentó no imaginarse los palmos músculos que ocultaba aquel esmoquin. Hermione creía haber superado aquel enamoramiento absurdo y adolescente, y desde luego el día de su boda con Ronald Weasley no era el mejor momento para resucitarlo.

Hermione se dio una bofetada mental; era el día de su boda, por el amor de Dios. Todos aquellos meses de duro trabajo y preparativos al fin daban su fruto y no era el momento de revivir el encaprichamiento que había sentido por la oveja negra de la casa Malfoy.

La novia salió del salón de baile y se abrió camino por el vestíbulo sin dejar de detenerse para intercambiar algunos comentarios corteses con cuantos invitados se encontraba. Al acercarse al cuarto de las escobas, oyó un golpe seco tras la puerta cerrada. Después una risita. Y luego un gemido.

Un gemido decididamente masculino.

Con el estómago más o menos a la altura de los tobillos, Hermione tuvo un horrible presentimiento; no quería imaginarse lo que iba a encontrar tras la puerta.

- Serás hijo de puta. -Su voz le sonó muy lejana, como si saliera del final de un túnel larguísimo y lleno de ecos.

Cerró los ojos con tanta fuerza que tuvo un calambre en los párpados. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Es que no podía.

Pero allí estaba Ron, inconfundible, inmóvil en pleno embate mientras se follaba a otra mujer contra la pared. La chica la miraba con la boca abierta por encima del hombro de su novio de un modo que habría sido incluso cómico en otras circunstancias.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada rápida a la otra mujer. Ah, claro, la encantadora Lavander, la ayudante que acababa de entrar a trabajar para Ron. A Hermione se le había ocurrido en su momento que el contrato de Lavander tenía más que ver con unas piernas de varios kilómetros y unos pechos exagerados que con sus habilidades como secretaria, y se dio un par de patadas mentales por haber sido tan estúpida y haberle dado a Ron el beneficio de la duda. Pero la última vez que lo había pillado engañándola, su novio había jurado por Merlín, sobre la tumba de su abuela y por las ramas de su adorada escoba Mimbus 3000 que nunca, jamás de los jamases volvería a ocurrir. Le había prometido que la próxima vez que tuviera relaciones sexuales sería con ella, en su noche de bodas. Y con los preparativos de la boda en pleno apogeo, había sido más fácil creerle que admitir que estaba a punto de cometer el peor error de su vida.

- Hermione, no es nada. No significa nada. -Ron se manoseó con torpeza los pantalones del esmoquin y después se sujetó el fajín cuando los pantalones volvieron a caérsele hasta los tobillos. Lavander se había bajado la falda y se tiró en plancha a recuperar las bragas, un movimiento que lanzó hacia atrás a Ron, que tropezó con una fregona y un cubo antes de caer de culo encima de Lavander.

A Hermione jamás le habían dado un puñetazo a traición pero se imaginó que la sensación debía de ser muy parecida. Un golpe seco en medio del pecho y la sensación de quedarse sin aire hasta terminar jadeando como una trucha recién pescada. Un dolor que la atravesaba entera, acompañado por el ardor gélido de la humillación. Con todo, la novia intentó no perder el control: no quería que Ron viera que se estaba haciendo añicos por dentro, explotando en un millar de fragmentos diminutos. La mente de Hermione trabajaba a mil por hora, intentando encontrar lo más apropiado que se pudiera decir o hacer en una situación como esa. Pero no había forma de barrer aquello bajo la alfombra con un puñado de sutilezas sociales.

Coger el mango de una fregona y meterlo en algún sitio extremadamente doloroso quizá no fuera la mejor respuesta, por atractiva que resultara en ese momento.

- Se supone que tenemos que cortar la torta -dijo Hermione; hasta a ella la frase le sonó absurda.

Aturdida, regresó al salón como pudo. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Permitir que la arrastraran hasta el altar como una especie de vaca destinada al sacrificio. La dulce Hermione, la perfecta Hermione, la que siempre hacía lo que tenía que hacer por sus padres, por sus amigos, por su trabajo. Tan decidida estaba a no armar jaleo por nada que se había negado a admitir la verdad sobre su futuro marido.

Apenas consciente de lo que hacía, Hermione abrió de un empujón la puerta del salón de baile, la joya de la corona del imperio Malfoy. Después de la muerte de su padre en la batalla final, a favor de el trió dorado y de la absolución de sus delitos como mortífago, los Malfoy se habían radicado en Francia y habían convertido la mansión Malfoy en uno de los Hoteles Museo más grandes del mundo mágico.

Pero ni siquiera vio el precioso salón de baile recién redecorado con sus sofisticadas arañas de luces y los tapices de seda que transmitían un ambiente de elegancia y lujo antiguo. A Hermione le daban igual las decenas de miles de dólares en rosas blancas que adornaban cada una de las setenta mesas que se habían dispuesto para albergar a los invitados a la boda. Ni siquiera le importó chocar con un camarero y que una copa de merlot le salpicara la falda de su vestido de novia de Vera Wang hecho a medida.

Atravesó la multitud sin ver más que el contorno borroso de color carne de los invitados que intentaban estrecharle la mano y besarla en la mejilla para felicitarla. Hizo caso omiso de todos y cada uno y se dirigió al estrado que había en la parte delantera del salón y que en esos momentos ocupaba la orquesta.

Cuando subió el primer escalón la radiante novia sintió una mano firme que le cogía el brazo, pero ni siquiera reconoció a Ginny cuando se desprendió de los dedos de su amiga.

Hermione le hizo una seña a la orquesta para que parara, cogió el micrófono y lo bajó hasta que lo tuvo a la altura de la boca. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. No era un simple temblor de manos sino un auténtico terremoto por todo el cuerpo. Se quedó mirando una multitud que representaba a la flor y nata de la comunidad mágica. Por el rabillo del ojo vio al ministro de magia tirándole los trastos a una de sus amigas. Los socios de Ronald, los jueces de el Wizengamot y los ricos financieros y sus esposas; todos la miraban con actitud expectante.

Hermione se humedeció los labios y apretó al micrófono. Se le quedaron los nudillos blancos cuando se aferró al micro como si fuera un salvavidas. Miró a su derecha y se le encogió el estómago cuando dos camareros entraron con el carrito que llevaba la tarta de bodas de cinco pisos, de chocolate y frambuesas con glaseado de vainilla, y la colocaron a su lado.

- ¿Pueden prestarme atención, por favor?

La petición era innecesaria, todo el mundo se la había quedado mirando con la boca ligeramente abierta.

- Les agradezco que hayan venido para celebrar lo que se suponía que iba a ser el día más especial de mi vida. —La inundó una sensación vaga, como sí abandonara su propio cuerpo y pudiera verse desde el otro extremo de la sala. ¿Qué iba a decir a continuación la pequeña novia psicópata?-. Por desgracia, ese día tan especial lo ha arruinado el hecho de que mi marido —Hermione señaló con un gesto la parte posterior del salón, donde Ron luchaba por abrirse camino entre la multitud— decidiera que su banquete de boda era el sitio perfecto para follarse a su nueva ayudante.

Un coro de gritos ahogados y murmullos se alzó entre la multitud y lo puso todo en perspectiva de repente. La gente se quedó mirando con la boca abierta y los ojos casi salidos de las órbitas mientras estiraban el cuello para ver al novio descarriado.

- Así que, si bien les ruego que sigan disfrutando de la fiesta, yo creo que voy a dar la noche por terminada. -Se recogió la falda entera y apenas había conseguido llegar al borde del escenario cuando Ron la alcanzó al fin.

- Hermione, lo siento, por favor, tienes que escucharme. -Ron se había peinado y se había estirado el esmoquin, y una vez más era la encarnación de la masculinidad impecable. La cogió por los brazos con tanta fuerza que Hermione supo que le quedarían marcas y después le dijo con tono suplicante-: Soy adicto al sexo. Es una enfermedad. No puedo evitarlo, Hermione…

Hermione se deshizo de las manos de su novio de un tirón y una oleada de rabia la sacó de repente de su estado de _shock_. Esa era la clase de excusa que se le tenía que ocurrir a Ron algo que lo absolvía a él de toda responsabilidad personal y suscitaba comprensión en lugar de censura, Hermione se puso tan furiosa en un momento que temió que la cabeza le estallara en llamas.

- ¿Adicto? –chilló-. ¡Pues para ser un adicto no has tenido mayores problemas para no ponerme ni un dedo encima a mí!

Ron se acercó a ella con gesto decidido pero Hermione se apartó e intentó rodearlo.

- ¿Tengo yo la culpa de querer evitar un caso permanente de congelación? -murmuró Ron en voz tan baja que solo ella pudo oírlo. De cara a la multitud se explayó un poco más-: ¿Cómo puedes darme la espalda así cuando necesito tu apoyo?

Todos los ojos se habían clavado en el drama que se desarrollaba sobre el escenario.

- Apártate de mi camino, Ron. – Hermione tenía que salir de aquel salón, tenía que alejarse de todos y de todo lo que la había obligado a someterse a aquella humillación pública.

Ron se movió otra vez para cogerla, Hermione estiró el brazo hacia atrás por instinto y sus dedos entraron en contacto con la superficie cremosa de la torta. Se giró un poco y cogió el piso superior del pastel, bastante pesado, por cierto. Después hizo acopio de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y estrelló la tarta contra el rostro conmocionado de Ron.

- Quizá quieras subirte la cremallera de paso —se burló la novia.

Tras lo cual, Hermione Granger, su alteza serenísima la Heroína del mundo mágico, cuadró los hombros, levantó la barbilla con arrogancia y sacó su persona, manchada de vino y tarta y totalmente enfurecida, del salón del banquete.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿que les pareció? si les gusto o si no les gusto, dejen un Review... la rapidez con la que acrualiza es directamente proporcional a la cantidad de Reviews q reciba.<p>

xoxo

Elizabeth Black Malfoy de Lannister.


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAMER: _**Ninguno de los personajes son mios.

**_C_**_omo lo prometido es deuda y la historia ha tenido buena acogida aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo espero que lo disfruten, pero antes quiero agradecer a mis seis primeros lectores:_

**_Alinar_**

**_Andirula Malfoy_**

**_Caroone_**

**_Noelitaah_**

**_Sol Meyer M.G.P. _**(Me alegra ver que otra de mis historias te guste. trate de responder tu review, pero aparece q teiene la opcion desconectada :(. He extrañado tus reviews en mis otras historias, Lo Prohibido Se Hace Tentador y Choque de Dos Mundos)

**_Merian Li_**

Ahora si nos los distraigo mas los dejo para que lean.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO II<strong>_

_La Nueva Hermione_

- ¡Maldito sea, maldito sea, maldito sea!

Hermione se arrancó el velo y maldijo otra vez cuando casi la mitad del pelo se le desprendió del cuero cabelludo en el proceso. Las horquillas salieron disparadas de su cabeza como confeti y su liso y perfecto moño francés quedó diezmado, con lo que su cabello cayó en mechones castaños pegajosos de laca que le llegaban al cenit de sus pechos. Se quitó de un par de patadas sus zapatillas y entró en el baño a grandes zancadas para buscar un cepillo.

El reflejo que la recibió desde el espejo era alarmante, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Estaba colorada, cortesía de una combinación de ira y todo el champán que había consumido. Llevaba el pelo de punta, muy al estilo Medusa, algo muy parecido a lo que veía algunos de sus peores días nada más levantarse de la cama. Una risa semi perturbada le hormigueó en la garganta.

Su precioso vestido sin tirantes, confeccionado para que se adaptara a la perfección a su pequeño cuerpo, lucía una gigantesca mancha de vino en el corpiño y un gran borrón marrón de fango, de cuando se había caído en el jardín de la mansión, durante su frenética huida del salón de banquetes.

_¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto?_

Por lo general, Hermione no era de las que se dejaba llevar por la autocompasión. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo cuando tenía más de lo que cualquier mujer tenía derecho a pedir? Unos padres implicados en su educación, aunque no especialmente cariñosos, y un prometido —no, que sea ya marido— guapo y con éxito. Un trabajo que le encantaba como directora ejecutiva de eventos para la protección de creaturas en vías de extinción y un generoso fideicomiso del ministerio por ser heroína de guerra que le permitía tener un Apartamento en la zona más exclusiva de el callejón Diagon.

¿Era mucho pedir ser la única pareja sexual de su marido en su noche de bodas?

De repente sintió un nudo en el pecho y empezó a quedarse sin aliento. El corpiño del vestido impedía que le llegara aire a los pulmones y Hermione empezó a tirarse como una loca de los botones que le cubrían la espalda entera.

Gruñó y tironeó de la tela pero le temblaban los dedos, incapaces de dominar los botoncitos forrados de seda. Comenzó a hiperventilar todavía más y supo que estaba a meros instantes de desmayarse. Con la suerte que tenía, lo mismo se daba un golpe en la cabeza con el váter y sufría una lesión cerebral masiva.

- Puñetero vestido —jadeó mientras intentaba en vano alcanzar los botones. ¿Por qué tenían que hacer unos vestidos de novia tan difíciles de poner y quitar? ¿Qué clase de tradición sádica era esa, meter a una mujer en una prenda que no podía ponerse ni quitarse sola si había una emergencia?

Si pudiera encontrar su varita, podría cortarlo y sacárselo. Volcó el contenido del neceser en el suelo y estaba revolviendo como una posesa entre la pila resultante cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta de la suite.

Largo - chilló mientras buscaba entre el contenido del neceser con las manos temblorosas. ¿Dónde estaban su maldita varita? la había usado esa mañana para cortar un hilo suelto de la bastilla del vestido, quizá estaban en la salita…

- Déjame entrar. -Era Ginny, que le hablaba con tono firme a través de la pesada madera de la puerta.

Hermione apretó los puños y entre ellos la tela del vestido.

- Vete. Ahora mismo no quiero hablar con nadie.

- Mione, si no me dejas entrar, mi madre va venir a tumbarla.

Hermione se derrumbó en el suelo del baño, derrotada. No le cabía la menor duda: Molly Weasley era muy capaz de hacer eso y a Hermione ya no le quedaban fuerzas para enfrentarse a la histeria de Molly. Tenía que dejar entrar a Ginny, aunque solo fuera para que bloqueara la puerta.

- Voy. —Se levantó despacio y en el proceso se pisó el borde de la falda. Oyó el ruido de una tela que se rasgaba y al mirar vio un desgarrón de diez centímetros en la costura, donde la falda del vestido se unía al corpiño. La verdad, por veinte mil galeones se diría que un vestido tendría que aguantar un poco más.

Hermione abrió la puerta. Su mejor amiga tenía una expresión preocupada y cautelosa en sus grandes ojos castaños. Cruzó el umbral sin decir nada y abrazó a Hermione.

- ¿Estás bien?

Hermione se desprendió del abrazo de su amiga con suavidad pero con firmeza. Si bien agradecía el gesto, temía derrumbarse del todo al menor roce.

Estás hecha un desastre.

- Sí, ya lo sé.

No le costaba nada hacerse una idea de la imagen que estaba dando, sobre todo en comparación con Ginny, que tenía un aspecto sexy y lleno de _glamor_, con su alta figura y el cabello rojizo realzado a la perfección por el vestido largo y rosa de dama de honor.

Una nueva oleada de angustia embargó a Hermione cuando recordó que más de quinientos amigos y parientes seguían sin duda abajo, preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando. Se le aceleró la respiración y volvió a tironearse del vestido, desesperada por deshacerse de la voluminosa prenda.

- ¡Quítame esto de encima!

- Espera, espera. - Ginny la cogió por los hombros para detener los frenéticos movimientos. Después le dio la vuelta y en un momento había desabrochado los botones y los broches del corsé de encaje francés que llevaba debajo.

Cuando el vestido cayó a sus pies convertido en un charco de espuma blanca, Hermione respiró hondo varias veces. Qué maravilla poder llenarse los pulmones con libertad. Después abrió los ojos y lo apartó de una patada colérica. Tras quitarse el igualmente restrictivo corsé del torso, se acercó al armario para sacar su albornoz violeta de felpilla. Con casi diez años de antigüedad, andrajoso y desvaído después de muchos lavados, la consolaba tanto como la mantita favorita de un bebé.

Ron odia este albornoz. Decía que me hacía parecer una abuela. -Hermione saboreó la profunda satisfacción que sintió cuando se ciñó el cinturón alrededor de la cintura—. Me obligó a dejar de usarlo delante de él, iba a deshacerme de él tras esta noche.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, junto a Ginny, y ocultó la cara entre las manos. Su albornoz favorito parecía un símbolo de todo a lo que había estado dispuesta a renunciar en el curso de su relación con Ron. Se acabaron las caminatas por las colinas de Hogsmeade porque Ron quería que hiciera ejercicio bajo la mirada estricta y reglamentada de su entrenador personal del club de Quidditch de su equipo. Nada de ponerse ropa cómoda y moderna porque necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir para parecer mayor y más sofisticado. Debía cambiar su encantador apartamento en el centro de Londres muggle por un lujosísimo Pent House en el edificio más in del callejón Diagon «más apropiado para la imagen que tenía que cultivar».

Tantas cosas, grandes y pequeñas, pero todas ellas cosas que le gustaban, cosas que formaban parte de ella. Había renunciado a todas ellas con una misión concreta: ser la bruja perfecta, la novia perfecta, la todo perfecta.

- No me puedo creer que me hiciera esto —dijo—. ¿Te puedes creer que me hiciera esto? —Hermione se quedó mirando a Ginny.

Las cejas alzadas de Ginny y su consoladora palmadita en la rodilla de Hermione fue más que suficiente para transmitir que nada de aquello la había sorprendido en absoluto.

- Me siento como una estúpida. De verdad pensé, después de sorprenderlo en primavera, que me sería fiel. Pero apuesto a que nunca dejó de engañarme en todo este tiempo.

- Pues no, no dejó de engañarte. —dijo Harry Potter desde el umbral de la puerta antes de adentrarse en la habitación. La convicción de Ginny provocó un hormigueo de irritación que atravesó los hombros de Hermione.

- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes con tanta seguridad?

- Mione, lo vimos por toda la ciudad. —Al contrario que Hermione, Ginny era una juerguista convencida y le encantaba explorar los restaurantes y discotecas más animados del mundo mágico. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, eran raras las veces que Hermione se unía a ella para pasar una noche de fiesta—. Por lo menos una vez a la semana lo veía con alguna mujer.

Había veces que Hermione agradecía de verdad la franqueza de Ginny pero esa no era una de ellas.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —Para ser justos, Ginny no tenía la culpa del comportamiento de Ron, pero Hermione no podía creer que la mujer que llevaba quince años siendo su mejor amiga fuera capaz de ocultarle semejante información.

- Pero si te lo dijimos —dijo Ginny, exasperada—. Más de una vez.

- Y cada vez volvías a aceptarlo. Siempre supiste que no iba a cambiar. Si tú estabas dispuesta a no darle importancia a sus aventuras, ¿quiénes somos nosotros para intentar convencerte de lo contrario? – dijo Harry quien se había distanciado de Ron.

A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y aunque no dijo nada reconoció que lo que decían era cierto. Desde que habían salido de Hogwarts y ganado la guerra, Ron había cambiado mucho se había distanciado de Harry e incluso Ginny decía no reconocer a su antiguo hermano es este nuevo Ron Weasley.

- Era demasiado orgulloso. - decía Ginny.- Demasiado zalamero, demasiado refinado, un repelente niño; como Percy en su peor época. Había intentado, a veces con sutileza —pero la mayor parte de las veces sin ella— convencer a Hermione para que lo dejara. Cuando Harry le había aconsejado que no se casara con el Hermione se había indignado a tal punto que no le había hablado en varias semanas.

Los amigos terminaron por hacer las paces pero desde ese momento, si Harry tenía algo en contra de Ron, se lo guardaba.

Pero a pesar de la estricta política de «sin comentarios» que había instaurado, Harry había sido incapaz de quedarse callada hace seis meses. Había visto a Ron saliendo de un Hotel en Hogsmeade a primera hora de la mañana de un día laborable, cuando se suponía que estaba en Norteamérica por negocios, con una seductora morena prácticamente pegada al costado.

A esas alturas, Hermione ya se había atrincherado en los preparativos de la boda que planeaban para el otoño, embalada en su carrera hacia su futuro como la señora de Ronald Weasley. Se había convencido de que Ron había tenido un desliz, pero solo esa vez. Y dado que Hermione se había visto obligada a admitir, aunque solo fuera ante sí misma, que su vida sexual no era demasiado espectacular, parte de ella se preguntó si quizá no fuera también culpa suya. Después de eso, se había jurado esforzarse más para ser la clase de amante que quería su prometido y así evitar futuros lapsus.

Claro que, en el fondo, Hermione siempre había sabido que aquella no había sido la primera vez, ni la única. Que era por lo que sus intentos de darle un poco más de sabor a su vida sexual se habían reducido a la compra de un inmenso montón de lencería carísima y dos encuentros bastante mediocres en los últimos seis meses. Al menos a ella le gustaba mucho su nueva ropa interior, que era muy sexy, aunque Ron no hubiera sabido apreciarla.

Después de aquello, Hermione se resignó a tener un matrimonio cómodo, aunque no fuera apasionado. Después de todo, en un matrimonio había cosas más importantes que el sexo. Y al casarse con Ron contribuía de una forma decisiva a cumplir los sueños de sus familias quien esperaban ansioso como si fuera el cumplimiento de un sueño de hadas, elevar el perfil público de la compañía de los Weasley y satisfacer las expectativas de la comunidad mágica al unir a dos grandes héroes de guerra. Aunque hubiera querido echarse atrás, no habría podido hacerlo sin provocar la madre de todos los desastres.

Con todo, el desastre se las había arreglado para encontrarla a ella.

- Dios, soy un auténtico felpudo —gimió Hermione mientras se tiraba en la cama. Después se sentó y apretó los puños—. Quiero ir ahí abajo y darle una buena patada en donde más le duele.

Harry lanzó una áspera carcajada.

- Venga, vamos. Yo te lo sujeto.

Entonces oyeron que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

—Herms, déjame entrar.

Hermione hizo una mueca al oír aquella voz temblorosa que arrastraba las palabras. Genial. Su madre no solo era un caso perdido emocional, como de costumbre, sino que encima llevaba una buena curda. Por lo general, era Hermione la que tenía que calmar a su madre y hacerla bajar del árbol emocional al que se hubiera encaramado pero esa noche ya no tenía fuerzas. Cogió a Harry por los hombros y le rogó:

- Tienes que deshacerte de ella.

Harry fue a la puerta y le hizo un gesto a Hermione para que se escondiera en la cocinita de la suite mientras ella contestaba a la puerta. Hermione oyó la voz apagada de Harry y después la más aguda de su madre.

- Lo de ahí abajo es un caos —sollozaba su madre—. No hacen más que preguntarme qué pasa y yo no tengo ni idea. Albert ha desaparecido con Ron y Herms tiene que bajar para tranquilizar a todo el mundo. —A Jane se le quebró la voz y Hermione oyó el graznido apagado de su madre sonándose la nariz—. Y toda la prensa mágica internacional está por aquí. ¿Qué diantres les voy a decir? No hay nadie que me diga lo que tengo que decirles.

- Señora Granger ¿por qué no se va a su habitación y se toma un poco de café? Yo llamaré a la coordinadora de la boda y haré que ella lo solucione todo.

—Pero Herms…

Hermione se asomó a la esquina y Harry se movió para bloquear físicamente la puerta con su cuerpo. Por suerte, la madre de Hermione compartía el cuerpo menudo de su hija así que Harry no tuvo problemas para hacer de gorila de discoteca.

- Confíe en mí, señora Granger es mejor que su hija no vea a nadie ahora mismo. ¿Quién sabe qué más sería capaz de hacer?

En circunstancias normales no era difícil arrollar a la madre de Hermione y era obvio que el estrés de la noche había despojado a la buena mujer de sus escasas reservas de fuerzas. Con un pequeño sollozo lastimero y el ruego de que Hermione fuera a visitarla cuando se sintiera con ánimo, Jane accedió a retirarse a su habitación hasta el día siguiente. Hermione tomó nota mentalmente de enviarle un Martini bien cargado.

Después dio un suspiro de alivio cuando oyó que Harry cerraba la puerta y corría el cerrojo de seguridad. Su amigo regresó a la suite y rodeó los hombros de Hermione con un brazo.

- Ya está. Mi madre va a sufrir por fin un ataque de nervios y será toda culpa mía.

- No le va a pasar nada.

Hermione bufó.

- ¿Crees que a la prensa sobrará un poco de compasión para mí?

- Sabes que estás mejor así, ¿verdad?

Hermione se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama.

- Creo que podríamos haber conseguido que funcionara. Nos conocemos desde siempre. Nos movemos en los mismos círculos. Jamás he tenido que preocuparme por si iba detrás de mí fama.

- O de tu cuerpo. —Ginny se dirigió directamente al mini bar y apareció con los brazos cargados de botellas diminutas.

Para algunas personas…

El sexo no es lo más importante -Ginny terminó por ella el sonsonete.

—Y aparte del sexo, ¿qué hay de la confianza, la compañía y todo eso? Admítelo, Hermione, la única razón para que empezaras a salir con Ron ya en primer lugar fue por la ley del mínimo esfuerzo y porque era un modo de garantizarte la aprobación de mi madre.

Hermione lanzó un gemido, incapaz de negar la verdad.

—Es patético. Yo soy patética.

—Lo has dicho tú, no yo —dijo Ginny por lo bajo. Hermione le sacó la lengua

- No eres para nada patética, eres sensacional y si el idiota de Ron no lo puede ver necesita anteojo. – dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y le ponía un beso en la frente. Acto dijo:- Hablando de Ron tengo cuentas que arreglar con él. - Dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

- Trata de no romperle todos los huesos. Después de todo sigue siendo mi hermano.- dijo Ginny a la figura de su novio que salía por la puerta.

Hermione se paso las manos por el pelo e hizo una mueca cuando sus dedos se toparon con la densa capa de laca que lo cubría.

—Agh, necesito una ducha. Prepáranos unas copas.

Hermione oyó el tintineo de las botellitas cuando se metió bajo el chorro y empezó a frotarse con vigor para quitarse hasta el último rastro de maquillaje, laca, vino y tarta, en un intento de borrar aquel día de su vida en el proceso. Estaba tan harta de ser educada… no quería morderse más la lengua para guardar las apariencias. Durante los últimos cinco años sus agallas Gryffindor habían quedado dormidas y ya era hora de despertarlas.

Salió del baño quince minutos después, sin laca y sin maquillaje. Miró la copa que le ofrecía Ginny y sacudió la cabeza.

Su amiga frunció el ceño, confundida.

—Es Chardonnay, lo que bebes siempre.

—Dame eso —dijo Hermione mientras cogía de un manotazo una botellita de Whisky de Fuego.

—Esto… Mione, ¿estás segura de que quieres beberte eso?

—El Chardonnay es para jovencitas sin agallas. Desde hoy, soy una mujer fuerte e independiente. —Destapó la botellita de Cuervo con un floreo—. Me gustaría proponer un brindis por la versión nueva y mejorada de Hermione Granger. Una nueva Hermione que hace lo que quiere, cuando quiere y que no se deja mangonear por nadie. Sobre todo por el gilipollas de su marido, un capullo incapaz de esperar a cortar la tarta para tener su primera aventura. —Levantó la botella y se ventiló el contenido de un solo trago.

La nueva imagen de chica dura de Hermione Granger quedó arruinada cuando le entró tal ataque de tos y arcadas que la tumbó.

—Agh, Esto es asqueroso. —Hermione echó mano del vino para quitarse el sabor a gasolina que le había quedado en la boca—. Será mejor que vaya poco a poco antes de ponerme con Whisky.

Sus ojos no tardaron en posarse en una botella de Veuve Clicquot que se enfriaba en un cubo junto con dos copas de champán de cristal de Baccarat.

—Qué romántico —dijo con tono sarcástico mientras se apoderaba de la botella con una mano y de las copas con la otra.

Hermione se acomodó en la cama junto a Ginny y en un momento destapó la botella y derramó un poco del líquido burbujeante en la moqueta. Después le dio a Ginny una copa de champán.

—Vamos a probar otra vez. Un brindis por la nueva Hermione Granger, antiguo felpudo y flamante zorra del momento. —Tomó un largo trago de champán. Las burbujas le cosquillearon por la garganta y le calentaron el vientre de inmediato.

La sonrisa de Ginny se apoderó de la mitad inferior de su cara.

- ¡Ya era hora!

Lo sé. Hace años que me dices que tengo que alejarme de mis padres, vivir mi propia vida y deshacerme de Ronn. Creo que todo este fiasco es la forma que tiene de decirme el universo que ya va siendo hora. Hay todo un mundo nuevo de posibilidades, y empieza ahora mismo.

- Así se habla. —Ginny tomó un buen sorbo de champán y Hermione se apresuró a rellenar las copas.

A medida que el alcohol le iba calentando el vientre, Hermione se iba entusiasmando cada vez más con su nueva vida.

- Quiero encontrar a alguien salvaje, alguien totalmente inadecuado para mí.

- Deberías acostarte con Draco —dijo Ginny con los altos pómulos acalorados por el champán—. Ya sabes, dos metros de hombre, hombros anchos cuerpo atlético. Ya me imagino lo que se esconde debajo de ese esmoquin. ¿Y le has visto las manos? Prometedoras, muy prometedoras. Que lo sepas, un buen polvo con él sería la venganza perfecta para cabrear a Ron de lo lindo.

- No puedo ir a por Draco. —Pero mientras hablaba, el cerebro de Hermione se inundó de imágenes de Draco desnudo, sobre ella, bajo ella, moviéndose dentro de ella—. Además, incluso aunque quisiera, no soy su tipo para nada.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y le hizo un gesto a Hermione para que le bajara la cremallera y pudiera cambiarse el vestido de dama de honor por uno de los albornoces de cortesía de la suite.

- Chorradas. La única razón por la que los tíos no te entran es por esa actitud que tienes de mosquita muerta. Créeme, con un mínimo estímulo por tu parte, aparecerían un montón de tíos a los que les encantaría tener la oportunidad de despeinarte un poco. —Se pulió el resto del champán que le quedaba y después se preparó un vodka con tónica en el mini bar—. Draco Malfoy no es ninguna excepción.

Su incapacidad para «ligar» era uno de los temas favoritos de discusión de las dos amigas, que a lo largo de los años lo habían hablado hasta la saciedad, una conversación que a Hermione no le apetecía tener en ese momento. A pesar de las ruidosas protestas y argumentos que daba Ginny en sentido contrario, en el fondo a Hermione no le parecía que tuviera mucho con lo que trabajar.

Era bastante atractiva, suponía. Pero con 1,60 de altura, el cabello castaño ondulado, los grandes ojos chocolates y las modestas curvas de su cuerpo, se parecía bastante más a Sandra Dee, la niña buena de _Grease_, que a Marilyn Monroe. Hasta le podrían haber grabado «futura madre de familia respetable» en la frente. No se podía decir que fuera de las que le inspiraban a nadie pensamientos lujuriosos. Cosa que tampoco le había molestado mucho hasta, el momento.

Está bien, le había molestado el año que Draco y ella habían coincidido en la universidad mágica en Francia, cuando ella era una ingenua de primero y él, el chico popular de la escuela que la protegía. Había ganado una beca para estudiar leyes mágicas en la más prestigiosa universidad en el mundo mágico y al llegar solo lo conocía a él, hasta entonces, Hermione solo lo había visto la faceta de niño mimado de Draco pero esos dos años que estuvo en Francia conoció al nuevo Draco, el que e había dejado de sus prejuicios infundados por sus creencias y que ahora vivía la vida como le apetecía, tanto como para llegar a ser el protector de la pura e inocente Hermione Granger quien en una época fue su enemiga. Por esa época, había inspirado en ella de repente todo tipo de sensaciones y fantasías sexuales, sentimientos que Hermione no había experimentado en su vida. Ni los había vuelto a experimentar después.

- Soy como su adorable hermanita pequeña —dijo con tono sombrío—. Desde que nos amigamos en Francia y me defendía de pretendientes "inadecuados". —No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a Draco cerniéndose sobre más de un desafortunado chico de alguna fraternidad que intentaba emborracharla con cerveza de barril o ponche de garrafón—. No le había visto desde que se largó, después que ella a anunciara mi noviazgo con Ron, justo después de que yo me graduara. Dios, está tan bueno. —Hermione apenas había pensado en Draco en los cinco años transcurridos desde que se había marchado. O más bien no se había permitido pensar en él, quizá porque, en el fondo, sabía que terminaría tal y como estaba en esos momentos. Con el cerebro lleno de imágenes lascivas, inquieta, tensa y con el cuerpo palpitándole en sitios donde no tenía por qué palpitar, y sin esperanza de encontrar alivio en el guapísimo pedazo de carne responsable de todo aquello.

Hora y media después, Hermione daba vueltas en su cama sin poder dormir. Ginny roncaba entre las almohadas con una bolsa medio vacía de grageas de mil sabores apretada en el puño.

Maldita fuera Ginny y toda esa charla de vengarse con un buen polvo y arrojarse en brazos de Draco. No podía dejar de pensar en él, enredado en sus sábanas de seiscientos hilos, desnudo.

La lujuria se acumulaba en el vientre de Hermione, mezclada con la indignación, mientras examinaba cada rasgo de la suite nupcial. Se suponía que era su noche de bodas, maldita fuera. Se suponía que tenía que estar rodando por aquella cama y retozando en el _jacuzzi_ con el hombre con el que se había casado.

Por extraño que pareciera, la idea no era tan dolorosa como embarazosa. Una vez superado el susto inicial, Hermione se dio cuenta de que el cabreo que tenía era más por su orgullo herido que porque Ron le hubiera roto el corazón. Quería casarse con él, al menos eso había pensado. Con todo, siempre había sabido que el suyo habría sido un matrimonio basado en la comodidad más que en la pasión. Y a ella le había parecido bien. Pero hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de la poca consideración que sentía Ron por ella, tan poca que había sido capaz de hacer algo así el día de su boda.

Si miraba las cosas con perspectiva, se daba cuenta de que había actuado como un felpudo, ¿era de extrañar entonces que Ron pensara que podía pisarla sin más? Pero todo eso iba a cambiar, desde ese mismo instante.

Quizá Ginny tenía razón. Quizá solo tenía que dejar de comportarse como una niña buena para que los hombres se enteraran de que ardiendo bajo su aspecto seráfico había una diosa del sexo esperando a que alguien la soltara. Solo había un modo de averiguarlo.

Fue al tocador y sacó un pequeño paquete de papel del que extrajo el salto de cama de La Perla que había elegido para esa noche. Cuando se lo puso, la seda fresca alivió su piel ardiente. Estiró la tela sobre las caderas y alargó el brazo para ponerse otra vez el albornoz violeta, después cogió el neceser íntimo que con tanta consideración proporcionaba el personal de Malfoy Manor.

La vieja Hermione jamás haría algo como lo que había planeado, pero a la nueva Hermione le habían prometido sexo esa noche y no pensaba renunciar a él.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA...<p>

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO...

¿Se atreverá, la nueva Hermione, a proponer le una noche salvaje de sexo a Draco? ¿Aceptara Draco semejante oferta?

* * *

><p>Si les gusto demen sus felicitaciones en un review, si no les gustó dejen sus insultos en un review; todas las opciones llevan a un review. El primer capitulo tuvo 6. el próximo necesita 18, xD.<p>

Elizabeth Black Malfoy de Lannister


	3. Chapter 3

**_H_**ola, tal y como lo prometí aqui estoy con otro capitulo justo cuando este fic ha reunido 18 reviews, estoy muy complacida con el éxito que ha tenido la historia y espero que continué.

_**ADVERTENCIA:**__** ANTES DE EMPEZAR QUIERO ADVERTIRLES QUE ESTE CAPITULO **__**CONTIENE LEMON ALTAMENTE EXPLICITO. SI SON DE LOS QUE NO SOPORTAN LEER ESTE TIPO DE COSAS LES ACONSEJO QUE SE SALTEN ESTE CAPITULO.**_

Antes de empezar me gustaria agradecer a mi slectoras que dejan reviews:

_**Keira Potter**_

_**Romix:**_ Te respondo por aquí porque no se donde mas conseguirte. me alegra que te este gustando la historia :D. el libro lo puedes conseguir en la pagina www(dot)bibliotheka(dot)org (sustituyes la palabra (dot) por un punto), o si me mandas tu correo te lo envió.

_**pao2093**_

_**littlevampiremajo:**_ ¿Una sola noche? No. Muchísimas noche, todas las noche con Draco Malfoy, el sueño hecho realidad.

**_Andirula Malfoy:_** No os preocupéis esta historia es prácticamente solo Draco y Hermione. en especial este capitulo.

_**Kasi M:**_ Que bueno ya ya conozcas de que va la historia, este capitulo sigue siendo muy parecido, pero poco a poco algunas cosas irán cambiando.

**_Alinar:_** Jajaja... me dio mucha risa lo de el caracol con titulo, en realidad esta Hermione se ha visto muy abrumada por la fama y se a obligado, como siempre a tratar de ser perfecta, la niña buena que sacrifica sus deseos por lo que los demás esperan de ella y todo para que el idiota d Ron no lo agradezca. en cuanto a lo de si Draco es o no un Dios del sexo, prefiero que leas este capitulo y tu misma me lo respondas en el próximo review.

**_Merian Li_**

**_Serena Princesita Hale_**

**_Sol Meyer_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>CAPITULO III<span>_**

_Realidad y Fantasía_

Draco se quedó mirando el mini bar mientras se planteaba su siguiente selección. Tenía que reconocérselo a Zabinni, el administrador de su casa desde que decidió convertirla en Hotel, el sí que sabían con qué había que llenar un mini bar. Podía emborracharse una semana entera si quería.

Que era con toda probabilidad lo que habría hecho sí no tuviera que irse casi al amanecer para regresar a Mónaco Bay.

Eligió una botellita de Whisky de fuego y lo rebajó con la otra mitad del coñac que se acababa de tomar. Cierto, era absurdo esconderse en su habitación a beberse su licor cuando podía estar disfrutando abajo de la barra libre a expensas de la comadreja.

Pero era incapaz de enfrentarse a aquello. Había cumplido con su obligación y lo que toda la comunidad mágica esperaba de un reivindicado mortífago. Había aparecido, había sido el anfitrión perfecto, había dado la imagen de ser el amigo de los héroes para de alguna manera seguir limpiando su imagen de los viejos errores y había fingido estar encantado de ver que la pequeña Hermione Granger se encadenaba a un imbécil integral como Ron. Después, había salido zumbando de allí nada más escupir el brindis preparado y totalmente insincero que había tenido que soltar.

Draco no se hacía ilusiones con la comadreja y la clase de marido en la que iba a convertirse. Ron era exactamente igual de estúpido como su padre: arribista, engreído con complejo de inferioridad si el mundo no giraba a su alrededor, el típico idiota que necesitaba quedar siempre por encima. No era más que un estúpido con suerte, que gracias a su condición de Héroe había logrado un puesto en un mediocre equipo de Quidditch, y luego de demostrar su carencia de habilidad para jugar opto por comprar el equipo.

Aferró con más fuerza la copa y se acomodó entre las orondas almohadas que adornaban la cama gigante de la habitación. No sabía por qué estaba tan disgustado. Tampoco era como si se hubiera pasado los últimos cinco años suspirando por ella. Por lo menos no mucho. Pero habían pasado nueve meses desde que había recibido el anuncio del compromiso. Nueve meses para deshacerse de cualquier ilusión que pudiera haberle quedado de llegar a disfrutar algún día de todo lo que la dulce Hermione tenía que ofrecer.

No obstante, las imágenes de aquella chica seguían atormentándolo. Hermione con su bikini rojo de guingán el verano que había pasado en la costa francesa. Unos pechos redondos que se apretaban contra, la ceñida tela, con los pezones endurecidos por el agua fría. Siempre había sido toda una dama, incluso de adolescente, cuando lo irritaba con su gazmoñería al tiempo que le inspiraba escabrosas fantasías en las que él le quitaba las braguitas blancas de algodón y le demostraba lo divertido que podía ser portarse mal.

Y al fin la peor imagen de todas. Hermione, de pie ante el altar junto a Ron, tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana mientras hacía los votos que la unían a Ron.

Se bebió el resto de la copa, como si con eso pudiera ahogar las voces de su cabeza que lo ponían verde por no haber salido con Hermione cuando había tenido la oportunidad. Ah, no, por alguna extraña razón a los veintidós años había tenido que desarrollar una vena noble cuando se trataba de aquella chica, quizá porque había sabido por instinto que si salía con ella solo terminarían sufriendo los dos. Así que en lugar de permitirse disfrutar de aquella larga fantasía recurrente en la que le enseñaba a la virginal Hermione todo lo que había que saber sobre las alegrías del sexo, se había dedicado a ser su protector en lugar de su amante.

Y mientras él estaba en Francia matándose para poner a Mónaco Bay en la cumbre de los complejos de lujo de primera clase, el que le había caído había sido el cabronazo de Ronald Weasley.

Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó con un sobresalto de su meditación. Un vistazo por la mirilla reveló a la última persona que hubiera esperado ver allí. Hermione Granger (más bien Weasley, con los rasgos distorsionados por el efecto pecera de la mirilla) aporreaba con determinación la puerta de su habitación en la que se suponía que era su noche de bodas.

Draco descorrió el cerrojo y abrió la puerta. Por un momento creyó que estaba sufriendo una alucinación. O quizá había hecho una mezcla un poco fuerte con el último Whisky que quedaba en el mini bar, se había desmayado y estaba soñando. Desde luego no era la primera vez que Hermione invadía sus sueños pero por lo general llevaba algo un poco más provocativo que la deshilachada bata violeta de abuela que ya tenía en la universidad. Tenía que ser real, porque si fuera un sueño, a esas alturas la bata ya estaría en el suelo y él ya estaría medio metido en aquel cuerpo.

Lo que no evitó que la sangre se le acumulara en la entrepierna. El año que habían coincidido en Francia, Draco había llegado a la puerta del dormitorio de la residencia de la joven en incontables ocasiones y se la había encontrado recién salida de la ducha y envuelta en aquel albornoz. La idea de despojarla de aquella prenda suave y gastada para poder recorrer con la lengua toda su piel suave y húmeda se había burlado en casi todas aquellas ocasiones de la promesa que había hecho de no ponerle las manos encima.

Su miembro se le hinchó en los calzoncillos y Draco se recordó con furia que era una mujer casada, por si fuera poco con un héroe. Tenía que haber pasado algo grave para que Hermione estuviera allí. ¿Cómo se le ocurría, a él empalmarse cuando necesitaba toda la sangre posible en el cerebro?

— ¿Ha pasado algo malo? —preguntó Draco cuando Hermione no dijo nada.

Se lo había quedado mirando con la boca un poco abierta. Draco casi podía sentir el calor de aquella mirada en su piel mientras lo iba recorriendo entero, primero el pecho, después el abdomen plano para seguir bajando, hasta que las cejas femeninas se alzaron con cierto interés.

Draco bajó los ojos y se puso colorado cuando se dio cuenta de que no llevaba más que los _bóxers_ y que el bulto de la bragueta seguía creciendo bajo la mirada de la joven.

— ¿Puedo entrar? —dijo Hermione al tiempo que alzaba de mala gana los ojos hacia la cara de Draco.

Draco se apartó para dejarla pasar y en algún lugar de su cerebro nublado por el mini bar se disparó una alarma. Por lo general, las mujeres no visitaban las habitaciones de otros hombres a las dos de la mañana de su noche de bodas.

Hermione se encaramó al borde de la cama y encendió la lamparilla de la mesita. La luz la envolvió en un fulgor tenue que iluminó su cabello de color avellana y su piel suave como la de un bebé. Aparentaba unos catorce años con sus grandes ojos chocolate y los labios suaves y rosados. Había vuelto a clavar los ojos en él y en su expresión había cualquier cosa menos inocencia.

Con su ereccion amenazando con asomar por la bragueta de los calzoncillos, Draco cogió con gesto casual uno de los albornoces que colgaban en su armario. El albornoz le tiraba de los hombros, no le cubría el pecho y apenas le dejaba estirar los brazos. Pero al menos si su amiguito decidía asomar la cabeza por la cinturilla, Hermione no tendría que verlo.

— Te fuiste temprano de la fiesta, ¿no? —dijo la joven, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo estar en su habitación cuando debería estar disfrutando de su primera noche de sexo marital.

Draco asintió.

— Tengo que coger un vuelo muy temprano. —Se sentó en la cama, al lado de ella y solo su aroma fue suficiente para volverlo loco. Como en sus mejores sueños, Hermione había aparecido en su habitación de hotel. Pero en la realidad hablaban de trivialidades, del banquete y sus planes de viaje mientras él tenía una erección capaz de clavar clavos en cualquier sitio.

Y aunque cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas era consciente de lo que tenía delante y le rogaba que la echara en la cama y le metiera la lengua entre las piernas, Draco sabía que no era para eso para lo que Hermione había ido allí.

¿O sí? Se preguntó cuando la joven se encogió de hombros y una de las mangas del albornoz se deslizó y le dejó el hombro al descubierto.

A Draco se le secó la boca al ver el diminuto tirante de satén de color marfil que se apoyaba en aquella piel suave.

— Sorprendí a Ron tirándose a su ayudante en el cuarto de las escobas.

La revelación de Hermione lo arrancó por un momento de la fantasía que estaba teniendo en la que cogía el tirante con los dientes y lo bajaba por la piel sedosa del brazo femenino.

— ¿Qué sorprendiste qué?

— Fui a buscarlo para cortar la torta y lo encontré tirándose a Lavander, en el cuarto de las escobas que hay junto al salón de banquetes.

Hermione parecía sorprendentemente tranquila, dadas las circunstancias. Claro que Hermione nunca se dejaba llevar por sus emociones. Si alguien podía manejar una situación así con elegancia, esa era Hermione.

— Así que me subí al escenario y les expliqué a todos lo que había ocurrido, y después le aplasté la tarta en la cara.

No debía de haber sido muy divertido pero Draco no pudo contener la carcajada. La serena y perfecta Hermione estrellando una tarta en la cara del Héroe y ex jugador de Quidditch, Ronald Weasley. Y nada menos que delante de quinientos de sus amigos más íntimos y socios empresariales.

Draco no pudo evitar la risita baja que le brotaba del pecho.

— Mierda, siento habérmelo perdido. —Hizo una pausa e intentó recuperar la compostura.

Una sonrisita traviesa que Draco no había visto jamás cruzó la cara de la joven.

— De hecho, fue graciosísimo. Encima, Ron todavía llevaba la bragueta abierta, el muy idiota.

— Lo siento mucho. —Draco se acercó un poco más y le envolvió los hombros con un abrazo de consuelo, Hermione se acurrucó contra él, su amigo enterró la nariz en la suavidad de su cabello y aspiró el aroma limpio y fresco de la joven. A Draco siempre le había encantado cómo olía Hermione, a jabón fresco y flores blancas. Su erección creció lo que le pareció otro centímetro y Draco le dijo con toda firmeza que se fuera calmando. Hermione había ido allí para que la consolaran.

Pero entonces la joven se volvió hacia él y le deslizó la mano por el torso, por dentro del albornoz, después lo rodeó hasta apoyar los dedos en la piel desnuda de su espalda. Draco estuvo a punto de ponerse a ronronear cuando las yemas femeninas trazaron pequeños dibujos en los músculos de sus hombros.

— Me alegro tanto de verte otra vez, Draco —murmuró Hermione acurrucándose todavía más contra él hasta que la bocanada cálida de su aliento le cosquilleó en el cuello—. Te he echado de menos.

— Yo también me alegro mucho de verte, Mione. —Draco le acarició la espalda con gesto tranquilizador. Solo la estaba consolando. ¿Qué tenía eso de malo? Nada. Bajó un poco más la mano y puso a prueba la resistencia de la cadera femenina antes de esquivar el trasero de la joven con nobleza para volver a desrizarle la mano espalda arriba.

Hermione se apartó un poco pero sin dejar de abrazarlo, mientras con la mano seguía provocando la piel desnuda de la espalda masculina.

— Se supone que es mi noche de bodas. —El rostro de la joven era sombrío pero no lucía la expresión dolorida que Draco hubiera esperado en una mujer a la que acababa de traicionar el hombre al que amaba—. Se supone que esta noche la iba a pasar haciendo el amor con mi flamante marido.

Lo único que podía hacer Draco era asentir. ¿Adónde quería ir a parar con todo eso?

— ¿Sabes que me he pasado toda la vida intentando ser perfecta? Lo he hecho todo bien, todo lo que todo el mundo ha esperado de mi, he sido buena hija, buena amiga, soy una maldita heroína de guerra, y mira lo que he conseguido.

Era cierto. Hermione se había pasado la vida intentando conseguir la aprobación de todo el mundo. Uno de los grandes motivos por los que nunca le había dicho nada a Hermione era porque sabía que la comunidad mágica nunca los aceptaría como pareja. De las pocas veces que lo habían visto con Hermione en público mientras estaban en la universidad, la tendencia de la prensa había sido siempre imputarle malos motivos. Hermione había tenido tanto cuidado de mantener su amistad en secreto que él había sabido que nunca lo presentaría ante el mundo como su novio. En aquel momento, Draco había decidido que era mejor conformarse con una amistad; temía que si llegaba a acostarse de verdad con ella, no sería capaz de evitar gritar a los cuatro vientos que aquella mujer era suya y a la mierda con las consecuencias. Y entretanto se había tragado el resentimiento que le inspiraba tener que ocultar su inocente relación como si fuera una especie de sucio secreto.

Y cuando Draco había abandonado su país natal para perseguir su sueño de fundar su propio complejo de lujo supo que Hermione jamás se plantearía dejar la seguridad del nido familiar para reunirse con él. Tampoco era que él hubiera considerado la opción de preguntárselo. Por lo menos no más de unas cien veces.

Por aquel entonces no había tenido la oportunidad de tener un futuro con ella y tampoco la tenía esa noche. Pero allí estaba, mirándolo con aquellos grandes ojos marrones como chocolate caliente, presumiendo de hombros sexys y llenándolo con una mezcla perturbadora de lujuria y ternura, queriendo intrigar como fuera para llevársela a su isla paradisíaca hasta que reconociera que era suya y de nadie más. ¿Pero qué coño le pasaba? Había tenido años enteros para superar todas aquellas fantasias. Había tenido tiempo de sobra —por no hablar de mujeres de sobra— para conseguir superar el hecho de que su irracional encaprichamiento con Hermione jamás encontraría satisfacción.

¿Qué importaba que estuviera en su habitación en plena noche? Era demasiado mayor para dejar que Hermione (que no tenía ni la más remota idea del tornado que bramaba en el interior de Draco) lo enredara. Aunque sabía que no era buena idea que siguiera acariciándola, recorrió con el pulgar la curva de la mejilla de la joven mientras intentaba como podía no hacer caso de la intensa descarga que lo atravesaba desde el pulgar a su entrepierna.

— Ojalá pudiera haberme parecido más a ti, ojalá hubiera tenido el valor de defenderme sola y decir lo que quería. En lugar de eso, dejé que me convencieran para casarme con un hombre que sabía que nunca me haría feliz.

Draco asintió.

— Siempre pensé que te merecías algo mejor. —La envolvió entre sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza.

— Y desde hoy mismo yo también lo sé. Y ahí es donde entras tú.

La mano de Draco se congeló en la espalda femenina. Por un instante le había parecido que volvían a los viejos tiempos. ¿Cuántas veces había en la universidad no había consolado a Hermione cuando el chico que le gustaba rompía con ella? Por supuesto, una parte de él, la parte que le palpitaba con insistencia en la entrepierna, se moría por desnudarla, pero había sido capaz de contenerla y recuperar el ritmo antiguo y conocido de su vieja amistad.

Pero allí estaba esa mirada otra vez. Esa mirada que decía que aquella chica quería lamerlo de la cabeza a los pies, y prestar quizá una atención especial a las partes intermedias.

Ojalá. Debía de estar muy borracho, o haberse vuelto loco. O las dos cosas.

— Draco, tengo que pedirte un favor muy grande. —La expresión de la joven había perdido el fulgor lujurioso y se había convertido en un gesto de expectativa cortés.

— Lo que quieras, Mione.

— Quiero que te acuestes conmigo.

— ¿Qué? —No podía haberla entendido bien.

— Acuéstate conmigo, por favor —repitió Hermione, cuya expresión era tan impaciente y civilizada como sí le estuviera pidiendo que le sirviera un poco más de jugo de calabaza. Pero cuando Draco no hizo nada salvo mirarla con la boca abierta, Hermione continuó—: Hablo en serio. Llevo toda la vida dejando que otras personas me digan lo que quiero porque temía desagradarles. Después de esta noche, me da igual lo que piense nadie. Por una vez, quiero tener algo que quiero de verdad. Y eres tú.

Los ojos de Hermione ardieron y se licuaron una vez más mientras sus manos buscaban bajo las solapas del albornoz masculino y le acariciaban el pecho.

—Te deseo, Malfoy —susurró otra vez antes de inclinarse para deslizar los labios por la piel de la clavícula del empresario. Con todo, Draco hizo lo que pudo para recordar todas las razones por las que no debería aceptar la oferta. Para empezar, aquella chica estaba en un momento vulnerable. Había encontrado a su marido siéndole infiel apenas unas horas después de la boda. Eso ya era suficiente para mandar a cualquiera al abismo del comportamiento irracional y poco apropiado. Y además, Hermione olía a champán y él jamás se había aprovechado de una chica borracha, ni siquiera en la universidad, cuando era un idiota que vivía en una fraternidad.

La mano femenina se deslizó por el interior del muslo de Draco y sus dedos se fueron abriendo camino, atormentándolo bajo la pernera del calzoncillo. El pobre estuvo a punto de correrse allí mismo.

— Sé que estás disgustada —medio gimió Draco—, pero no creo que quieras hacer esto de verdad.

— Oh, pues yo estoy bastante segura de lo que quiero. —Hermione se levantó, se desprendió de la bata violeta, que dejó caer al suelo, cogió la mano masculina y se cubrió con ella un pecho a través del satén cremoso de la combinación que llevaba.

— Me voy mañana —dijo Draco, incapaz de resistir la tentación de recorrer con el pulgar el guijarro duro del pezón que le ofrecían—, y no sé cuándo podré volver. Lo único que puedo prometerte es una noche. —Por Merlín y toda la orden, tenía la teta de Hermione Granger en la mano. La mera idea hizo rugir su cabeza con tal estrépito que casi no oyó lo que le dijo ella a continuación.

— Sé cómo eres, Draco —dijo Hermione con aquel tono ronco tan sexy que el Slytherin no le había oído jamás, mientras le pasaba una pierna por encima de los muslos para sentarse sobre él a horcajadas—. De eso se trata, precisamente.

Draco no tuvo tiempo de pensar a qué se refería la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Hermione se alzó sobre las rodillas y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. A pesar de todas sus bravatas, el beso que le dio era vacilante, con los labios apenas separados, buscándole la boca con la más ligera de las presiones. El sabor de la joven explotó en la boca de Draco, dulce, picante, disparándose por su columna hasta que las manos le temblaron de deseo. El hombre le separó los labios con la lengua; la necesitaba, necesitaba sentir la lengua femenina enredándose con la suya. Las manos de Hermione se enredaron en el cinturón del albornoz que llevaba Draco y este se despojó con impaciencia de la prenda, con un gemido al sentir los pechos cubiertos de satén contra su torso.

Draco le succionó y le mordió los labios; estaba perdiendo el control a toda velocidad mientras deslizaba las manos por la espalda de la joven y luego las bajaba para cubrir la curva suntuosa de su trasero. A pesar de todas las fantasías que había tenido con Hermione, con estar con ella, con acariciarla, besarla, saborearla, la realidad era mejor que todo lo que podía haber imaginado. Draco arqueó las caderas contra la V que dibujaban los muslos femeninos para que la joven pudiera sentir cómo ardía por ella, lo grande que la tenía solo por ella.

Hermione dejó escapar un gritito y se agarrotó un poco contra él. Joder. Tenía que frenar un poco o el único que iba a divertirse esa noche era él.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? —preguntó él, rezando para que Hermione dijera que sí pero con la necesidad de asegurarse de todos modos. Era cierto que hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía, pero la Hermione que él había conocido nunca había sido de las que se dedicaban a tener relaciones sexuales casuales y Draco dudaba mucho que eso hubiera cambiado.

— Muy segura —gimió Hermione, que abrió las piernas más todavía sobre las caderas masculinas para que él pudiera sentir el calor que irradiaba su excitación a través del algodón fino de los _bóxers_—. Siempre te he deseado, Draco, y ahora por fin tengo la oportunidad de hacerte mío.

Los pensamientos masculinos se habían enfangado en el horno de la lujuria pero un diminuto grano de esperanza se alojó en medio de sus tripas. A pesar de todo lo que había dicho, ¿era posible que Hermione quisiera algo más? Quizá una vez solucionado todo aquel desastre con la comadreja, una vez que la vida de Draco se calmase un poco, ¿existía la posibilidad de que pudieran estar juntos?

— Además —le susurró ella entre beso y beso—, me encanta pensar cómo se cabrearían todos si llegaran a averiguar esto.

Las manos de Draco se quedaron inmóviles sobre los pechos de la joven. Un polvo para vengarse de su marido. De eso se trataba. Debería haberse dado cuenta en cuanto la había visto por la mirilla de la puerta. La realidad no hizo nada por calmar su excitación aunque sí detuvo en seco aquellas vagas fantasías que empezaban a formarse de vivir con Hermione algún día, felices para siempre.

Pues claro. Él era el renegado joven ex mortífago, suficientemente bueno para hacer alardes de la bondad misericordiosa del trió dorado pero no lo suficientemente a la altura de una heroína de guerra. Suficiente para echar un polvo pero no para nada más.

Las manos masculinas se tensaron sobre las caderas de Hermione al tiempo que algo oscuro y primitivo se alzaba en su interior. Si lo único que Hermione quería era un simple polvo sin pretensiones entre amigos, ¿quién era él para negárselo? Le daría lo que quería. Un polvo tan intenso y extraordinario que, los recuerdos la torturarían durante el resto de su vida, como ella lo había torturado a él. Y con un poco de suerte, al poder tener a Hermione justo donde la quería y como la quería, quizá por fin podría quitársela de la cabeza de una vez por todas.

Cambió de posición y la echó sobre la cama, boca arriba, sujetándole las muñecas con una mano por encima de la cabeza. La otra mano la deslizó por el plano firme del vientre de Hermione, antes de seguir bajando. La humedad empapaba la tela de la combinación cuando Draco introdujo los dedos en el calor que quemaba los muslos femeninos. Emitió un sonido profundo de satisfacción cuando sintió que la ereccion se le endurecía todavía más, hasta lo imposible. La seda rozaba el botón del clítoris de la joven que Draco sintió latir bajo él cuando incrementó la presión e introdujo los dedos en los pliegues inundados de aquel sexo dulce y palpitante.

Succionó la lengua de Hermione y aspiró sus gemidos, sus jadeos roncos.

— Estoy deseando entrar en ti.

La joven se estremeció contra él, casi a punto de deshacerse entre sus brazos. Draco sacó la mano de entre sus muslos y sonrió al oír la indignada protesta de Hermione pero él quería que se corriera cuando estuviera dentro de ella, quería mirarla a los ojos y oírla gritar su nombre mientras palpitaba y le ceñía el miembro con su vulva.

Le soltó las muñecas y le bajó la combinación hasta la cintura. Durante un instante eterno no la tocó, se limitó a cernerse sobre ella, sujetándose con los brazos, para poder absorber aquellos pechos perfectos. Al fin Hermione empezó a retorcerse, con el rostro enrojecido de vergüenza bajo aquella mirada descarada.

Draco se acostó de lado y se incorporó sobre un codo mientras con la otra mano la exploraba casi con pereza.

— ¿Sabes —le dijo al tiempo que con una palma enorme cubría casi por entero la piel cremosa— cuántas veces me he imaginado esto? —La piel femenina era, por imposible que pareciera, incluso más suave que la tela de su albornoz, con los pezones pequeños y rosados, tensos y erectos como capullos pequeños y duros. Por un momento la cólera de Draco al sentirse utilizado se desvaneció mientras gozaba de la sensación de aquella piel satinada contra la palma de su mano.

Se inclinó para trazar con la lengua el borde inferior del pecho femenino.

— Recuerdo que te miraba en la piscina. Tú llevabas un bikini de cuadros blancos y rojos. —Le rodeó con la lengua el pezón y le regaló el más ligero de los golpecitos—. El agua fría te endurecía los pezones, como ahora. —Los dedos de Hermione se entrelazaron en el cabello de su amante y no dejaron que su boca se apartara de su sensibilizada piel—. Te imaginaba quitándote el bikini para mí, para que pudiera saborearte. —Draco continuó con un hábil lametón de un pezón y luego el otro.

— Por favor —le susurró Hermione, que hacía rodar la cabeza por el colchón y se arqueaba hacia su boca, rogándole algo más que aquella caricia que la atormentaba. Draco cerró los labios con firmeza alrededor de un capullito y atormentó el otro pezón con el pellizco suave de sus dedos. Abrió más la boca y envolvió todo lo que pudo de aquella mujer con los labios, después se apartó un poco y succionó con fuerza.

Después se colocó sobre ella y se acomodó entre sus piernas sin dejar de besar, succionar y lamer sus pechos de todas las formas que había imaginado siempre. Hermione le rodeó el torso con las piernas y se apretó contra él. La combinación se le había subido hasta las caderas y el calor húmedo de la joven se frotaba con pasión contra el abdomen masculino. El aroma de la excitación de la joven flotaba en el aire, almizcleño y dulce a la vez. Aquella mujer lo estaba matando.

— Dios, eres preciosa.

A Hermione le brillaban los ojos, vidriados de deseo, con los rizos sueltos bajo la cabeza, sexy y despeinada. La combinación se le había arremolinado alrededor de la cintura, por arriba desnudaba unos pechos llenos y alegres y por abajo la maraña exuberante de unos rizos de color castaño, las piernas abiertas le ofrecían a Draco una vista perfecta de su carne rosada y resplandeciente. La parte de su cerebro que todavía era capaz de pensar se maravilló ante aquella criatura extraordinariamente sensual que acechaba bajo la virtuosa fachada de Hermione. Allí echada, en medio de su cama, había una mujer sexy, impaciente y más ardiente de lo que ninguna mujer podría llegar a ser jamás.

Se le crispó el miembro y Draco supo que no podría esperar mucho más. Había esperado a Hermione demasiados años, maldita sea. Tenía que penetrarla de una vez. Ya.

Se levantó y se deshizo de los _bóxers_.

— Ay, madre —dijo Hermione con una vocecita tímida cuando la erección de Draco quedó libre por fin.

Su amante no pudo evitar una oleada de puro orgullo masculino cuando vio el destello de admiración que había en los ojos femeninos. Y bajo la admiración… nerviosismo. Se inclinó, apoyó el peso en los brazos y atrapó la boca femenina en otro beso que la abrasó.

— Esto va a estar muy bien. Mejor que bien.

Después acomodó su peso entre los muslos de Hermione. Bajó la mano, se colocó sobre el sexo de la joven y se introdujo con un embate.

— Merlín, esta tan tenso —susurró mientras introducía todo su grosor en el interior de la joven. Cerró un momento los ojos cuando sintió la presión firme de los finos músculos de la joven envolviéndole la verga. Empujó otra vez, con más decisión, y Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño gritico.

Quizá la lujuria lo hubiera dejado sin cerebro pero tendría que estar ciego para no notar la mueca de dolor que cruzó el rostro de Hermione.

— Mierda. —Hasta un improperio tan suave sonaba raro en los labios de Hermione. La joven sonrió avergonzada y acarició la mejilla de Draco con los dedos—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. —La risita suave que siguió al comentario hizo que el sexo de la joven se tensara a su alrededor de un modo insoportable. Draco estuvo a punto de quedarse bizco cuando el calor sedoso y ardiente de la joven le presionó el miembro.

Draco apretó los dientes y sofocó de forma implacable el impulso de hundirse en ella de inmediato y hasta el fondo.

— ¿Cuánto?

Hermione contuvo el aliento y levantó las caderas con cierta vacilación.

— Una relación sin pena ni gloria hace casi un año.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba a la comadreja? ¿Cómo demonios había podido mantener las manos apartadas de aquella mujer? Draco no le habría encontrado sentido ni en las mejores circunstancias y desde luego era incapaz en aquel momento, cuando casi con toda seguridad toda su sangre había abandonado su cerebro.

Intentó concentrarse con desesperación para pensar con un poco de coherencia, cosa nada fácil cuando se había introducido en quince centímetros del sexo más tenso y húmedo que había sentido jamás. Debería habérselo tomado con más calma, haberle dado a Hermione más tiempo para acostumbrarse a su tamaño… Intentó salirse y Hermione volvió a hacer otra mueca. La cruda realidad del dolor de la joven liberó parte de la sangre de Draco, que regresó, obediente, a su cerebro. Joder. Estaba tan impaciente por hacer experimentar a aquella mujer lo que no había vivido en su vida que había terminado por hacerle daño. Quizá estuviera enfadado por el hecho de que ella lo estuviera utilizando para vengarse su marido, pero era importante que ella también disfrutara de verdad. No hay nada como saber que le estás causando a una mujer una incomodidad notable para matar el momento.

Pero Hermione tenía otras ideas.

— No —le dijo mientras ceñía mejor las piernas alrededor de la cintura masculina.- Ni te atrevas a parar. —Puntuó la orden con una arremetida diminuta de las caderas, y los testículos de Draco se tensaron ante aquella fricción exquisita.

— Deberías habérmelo dicho. —Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con ternura en la frente; ansiaba calmarla y consolarla después de haberla atacado con la delicadeza de un adolescente de dieciséis años e inexperto—. Habría sido un poco más dulce contigo.

— Por alguna razón no me pareció que fuera el lugar adecuado para hablar de Ron y nuestra desastrosa vida sexual. —Hermione le acarició la espalda con las manos y a Draco le hizo falta toda su fuerza de voluntad para resistir el impulso de hundirse todavía más en ella—. Por favor, no te pares —le dijo otra vez—. Quiero hacerlo. Hace mucho tiempo que te deseo. No creo haber deseado a nadie como te deseo a ti.

Otro pequeño empujón de las caderas femeninas y Draco tuvo que sujetarlas con firmeza para evitar cualquier otro movimiento.

— Hermione, deja de moverte. No quiero hacerte daño.

Pero la joven apretó los músculos internos para ceñirle y soltarle el miembro en una caricia insoportable. Una sonrisita astuta cruzó los labios femeninos y volvió a encoger los músculos. Draco lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos apretados. Por Dios, un hombre solo podía aguantar hasta cierto punto.

Metió la mano entre los cuerpos de los dos y encontró con el pulgar el capullito tenso del clítoris femenino.

— No te muevas —le dijo otra vez mientras la rodeaba con caricias tensas y firmes. A los pocos segundos, Hermione se estaba fundiendo a su alrededor, alzando las caderas en impulsos diminutos e inconscientes a medida que se iba humedeciendo cada vez más con cada golpecito del pulgar de Draco.

El cosquilleo tenso comenzó en la base de la columna de Draco y se fue abriendo camino hasta sus testículos. No iba a durar mucho. Y ella estaba tan cerca, jadeaba con suspiros entrecortados y tenía los pezones erectos, como picos de color cereza, con el orgasmo apenas a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero Draco sabía que no iba a poder aguantar ni un segundo más dentro de ella sin correrse y antes se cortaba el testículo izquierdo que permitirse llegar al final antes que ella. Había llegado el momento de tomar medidas drásticas.

— No —protestó Hermione cuando Draco, con suavidad pero con firmeza, se desprendió de las piernas que le rodeaban la cintura y se retiró. Frustrada, las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Hermione—. No puedes parar ahora. —No cuando estaba tan cerca de lo que sabía que sería el orgasmo más intenso de toda su vida. Por no decir el único orgasmo que había tenido jamás.

Draco la interrumpió con otro de aquellos besos que la derretían entera.

— No voy a parar, Mione. —Se deslizó por el cuerpo de Hermione hasta que su cabeza quedó al mismo nivel que la de ella, con el estómago apretado entre las piernas de la joven. Alzó la mano para acunar la mandíbula femenina y Hermione se olvidó de lo que estaba diciendo cuando Draco le exploró sin prisas la boca con la lengua—. Pero sí voy a hacer que todo vaya muchísimo mejor, ya lo verás.

Hermione volvió a excitarse muchísimo más. Draco entrecerró los ojos, cuyo gris acerado apenas quedaba visible entre las gruesas pestañas. La suya era una expresión decidida. Decidida a darle a Hermione todo el placer posible.

Los dedos y la lengua de Draco colmaron de atenciones los pezones femeninos hasta que Hermione creyó que se iba a volver loca si no paraba y que lo mataría si se detenía. El hombre bajó la mano para abrir los pliegues húmedos de la entrepierna femenina, acariciándola, calmándola y, por increíble que fuera, excitándola al mismo tiempo. Hermione se sentó en la cama, conmocionada, cuando la boca de Draco siguió a las manos. No era la primera vez que la joven se preguntaba si no había sido demasiado impulsiva la decisión de acostarse con Draco. No era que no se lo estuviese pasando bien. Se lo estaba pasando en grande, más que con cualquier otro hombre en toda su vida. Pero era mucho más intenso, mucho más abrumador de lo que sé habría imaginado jamás.

Como en ese momento, pensó mientras bajaba la cabeza, estupefacta al ver los mechones de cabello rubio que contrastaban con la piel bronceada de sus muslos. Siempre le había dado demasiada vergüenza dejar que un hombre le hiciera aquello pero sus inhibiciones salieron huyendo con la primera caricia firme de la lengua masculina en aquella zona hipersensible. Hermione gimió de deseo cuando la presión dulce y cálida de los labios de Draco envió oleadas de placer que resonaron por cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

— Siento haberte hecho daño. —El rumor profundo de la voz de Draco cosquilleó junto a la piel femenina—. Pero ahora te voy a curar a besos.

La lengua de aquel hombre hacía magia, girando y hundiéndose en su ardiente esencia. Hermione apretó los puños contra el edredón y agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro. Ni en sus mejores fantasías podría haberse imaginado sensación mejor. Primero uno y después dos dedos se deslizaron en su interior y le ensancharon la entrada, atormentando un puñado de nervios que ella ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

— Sabes tan bien —murmuró Draco y su lenguaje franco la hizo enrojecer entera—. No tienes ni idea de cuántas veces me hice una paja soñando con esto.

La imagen envió una descarga de placer que atravesó a la joven entera haciéndola retorcerse contra la boca ávida que la lamía. Sus gemidos y grititos de placer se fundieron con los chupeteos cálidos y húmedos de los besos masculinos. La tensión le hizo un nudo en el estómago. La presión firme de los dedos de Draco entrando y saliendo sin prisas, la succión suave de sus labios y su lengua la hicieron caer en una espiral de deseo. Hermione no hubiera podido contener el orgasmo aunque hubiera querido. Arqueó la espalda y la levantó de la cama, después se corrió en una oleada que parecía interminable mientras sus estridentes gritos se desvanecían en suaves suspiros al irse calmando los temblores.

Podrían haber pasado segundos u horas mientras yacía allí, un poco aturdida. Soltó el edredón y dejó caer las manos con las palmas hacía arriba a ambos lados de la cabeza. Poco a poco fue consciente de que Draco iba abriéndose camino a besos por su vientre y su torso. El Slytherin se detuvo un instante para atormentarle un pezón con un mero papirotazo de la lengua, como si hubiera comprendido que hipersensibilidad del pico no podría soportar una succión más firme en ese momento.

— ¿Mejor? —le susurró mientras se acomodaba una vez más entre sus piernas. Hermione lo sintió, increíblemente grueso y duro, presionando con insistencia la cara interna de sus muslos.

— Mucho mejor, gracias —le contestó y lanzó una risita al ver la gran sonrisa que se extendió por la cara de Draco.

— Ni que me estuvieras dando las gracias por el té —se burló él al inclinar la cabeza para besarla. Levantó una mano y la entrelazó en el cabello femenino mientras la otra le cogía una pierna y se la encaramaba a la cadera. Cambió de posición y Hermione gozó de la sensación de aquel miembro que se estiraba y se deslizaba cuando Draco le introdujo el glande.

— ¿Lista para intentarlo otra vez?

Hermione intentó decir que sí pero todo lo que le salió fue un confuso «sa» cuando la hábil presión combinada con la fricción en su interior envió una nueva oleada de calor por todo su cuerpo.

Un tendón sobresalió en brusco relieve en el cuello masculino y el sudor comenzó a caerle de las sienes a Draco mientras luchaba por mantener el control. Esa vez no se lanzó en un embate sino que fue introduciéndose poco a poco, centímetro a incitante centímetro hasta que al fin se hundió en ella hasta tal punto que los cosquilleos de placer le recorrieron a Hermione la columna entera.

— ¿Estás bien? —La cara del hombre estaba marcada por líneas tensas de concentración y los brazos le temblaban un poco al soportar su peso.

Era una criatura bella y salvaje la que se sostenía sobre Hermione, con todo el cuerpo estremecido por el esfuerzo de no perder el control. A modo de experimento, la joven cambió las caderas de posición y jadeó de repente cuando el movimiento apoyó la base del miembro de Draco contra su clítoris. Al confundir aquel sonido con un gemido de dolor, el hombre lanzó un juramento y empezó a retirarse.

— Lo siento…

— No, por favor, no pares. No me duele, te lo juro. —Hermione se apretó contra él otra vez, rezando para que volviera a moverse dentro de ella—. Estoy bien, increíblemente bien. —Hermione deslizó las manos por la espalda de su amante y le cogió las nalgas, apretándoselas para introducirlo todavía más en ella—. Creo que puedo sentir los latidos de tu corazón dentro de mí.

Fue todo el aliento que Draco necesitaba. Al fin empezó a moverse, saliendo y entrando del cuerpo femenino poco a poco, gimiendo cuando ella se apretaba a su alrededor para intentar introducirlo más en ella con cada acometida.

Hermione levantó las rodillas por instinto para abrirse más. Draco metió las manos bajo las rodillas de la joven y le apretó los muslos contra el pecho para, abrirle más las piernas y que pudiera sentir su miembro cuando se deslizaba contra su clítoris cada vez que entraba en ella.

Hermione oyó de forma vaga sus propios gemidos, cuyo volumen se iba incrementando con cada embestida. Clavó las uñas en los músculos duros de las nalgas masculinas y sus gritos lo alentaron mientras la acometía una y otra vez hasta que otro orgasmo la golpeó con tal fuerza que podría haber jurado que había visto estrellas.

Draco echó atrás la cabeza y al llegar al clímax, un grito gutural se escapó de su garganta. Hermione lo exprimió con dulzura y sintió una deliciosa sensación de poder cuando él se hundió en ella con fuerza. Y cuando se derrumbó sobre ella, Hermione lo acunó rodeándolo con brazos y piernas.

Era mucho más grande que ella y quizá debería haberse sentido asfixiada, pero en lugar de eso, enterró la cara en el cuello masculino y sintió una satisfacción inmensa. Ella, la aburrida y pequeña Hermione Granger, tenía el poder de convertir a Draco Malfoy en una temblorosa e indefensa masa de carne.

Draco yació sobre ella varios minutos, consciente hasta cierto punto de que era muy probable que la estuviera aplastando, pero incapaz de moverse. Enterró la nariz en el cuello de Hermione y aspiró el aroma dulce de su piel mezclado con su propio sudor. Seguía temblando tras aquel intenso orgasmo que lo había fundido por completo, pero con solo percibir su propio olor en ella ya fue suficiente para que su miembro empezara a endurecerse de nuevo en el interior de la joven.

Al fin rodó de lado, apenas capaz de creer lo que acababa de pasar, y eso que Hermione se estaba acurrucando contra su pecho. Hermione Granger estaba en su cama, desnuda, prácticamente ronroneando después de una sesión del sexo más ardiente y vigoroso del que él había disfrutado jamás. Lo que demostraba que la realidad era mucho, mucho mejor que cualquier fantasía que se le hubiera podido ocurrir.

Rozó con la mano derecha los sedosos rizos castaños de su amiga, acarició la curva del hombro femenino y dibujó la línea suave de su brazo. Le cubrió la mano con la suya e hizo una mueca cuando se inmiscuyó la realidad en forma de un gigantesco anillo de compromiso que le arañó la palma de la mano.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó.

Hermione se apoyó en su pecho y le dedicó una sonrisa adormilada.

— Estaba pensando que podía darte unos cinco minutos o así para que te recuperaras, ¿y después quizá podríamos hacerlo otra vez?

La sangre se acumuló en la entrepierna masculina al oír la sugerencia de la joven pero una vez mitigada la necesidad más ardiente, a Draco no era tan fácil distraerlo.

— Me refiero a la comadreja —dijo mientras cerraba el pulgar y el índice alrededor del pedrusco para darle más énfasis a sus palabras—. ¿Vas a pedir el divorcio?

— No lo sé. —Hermione apartó la mano, extendió los dedos y frunció el ceño al ver la ofensiva joya. Pero tampoco se molestó en quitárselo.

La mandíbula de Draco se cerró un poco más y tensó todos y cada uno de los músculos.

— ¿No pensarás quedarte con él? No después de lo que ha hecho. No después de lo que acabamos de hacer nosotros.

— No quiero hablar de eso esta noche. —Hermione le cubrió el torso de besos ligeros como plumas—. Ahora mismo no quiero pensar en nada salvo esto. —Le deslizó la mano entre las piernas y con un profundo murmullo de satisfacción capturó la erección que comenzaba a alzarse.

Draco cerró los ojos y se arqueó bajo sus manos. Hermione tenía razón. ¿Para qué complicar las cosas? ¿Por qué darle vueltas al hecho de que menos de veinticuatro horas antes aquella mujer se había casado? Nada de eso importaba esa noche. Esa noche, era Draco, no Ron, el que hundía los dedos en el broche cálido y cremoso del sexo de Hermione. Era él el que bajaba la mano y cubría la de Hermione para enseñarle exactamente cómo le gustaba que lo acariciaran. Era su miembro el que Hermione estaba bombeando con movimientos rápidos y firmes hasta que Draco se encontró palpitando y retorciéndose como si minutos antes no se hubiera corrido hasta casi perder la conciencia.

Era él el que la contemplaba deslizarse por su pene y gemir cuando su miembro desaparecía centímetro a tentador centímetro en el interior de su dulce vagina. Esa noche, era Draco el que la contemplaba gemir y retorcerse al correrse sobre él. Esa noche, aquella mujer era suya y con eso era suficiente. Tenía que serio.

…

Una luz gris comenzaba a acariciar el cielo cuando Draco cerró la cremallera de la maleta. Hermione estaba, estirada boca abajo, con las sábanas retorcidas que dejaban al aire toda su suave espalda y una pierna cremosa. A Draco le picaban los dedos, ansiaba desrizarlos por aquella piel, y se le hizo la boca agua con solo pensar en enterrar la lengua entre sus piernas y hacer que se despertara corriéndose contra su boca.

Pero se resistió, en parte porque ya había retrasado su partida todo lo posible. A ese paso tendría suerte si conseguía llegar a tiempo al translator. Pero también porque sus emociones estaban hechas un lío. Lejos del placentero estado de agotamiento en el que por lo general se encontraba tras una noche como la anterior, esa mañana hervía de rabia y viejos resentimientos.

¿Qué esperaba que dijera Hermione si la despertaba para despedirse? Sabía lo que él quería que le dijera., que iba a anunciar sus planes para plantar a Ronald de una vez por todas y que huiría con él. Ni en sueños iba a ocurrir eso, por muchas cosas que hubieran pasado la noche anterior.

Era mucho mejor así, se recordó Draco mientras se ponía los zapatos silenciosamente. Porque él no tenía tiempo para dedicárselo a su vida personal. Aquella sensación amarga y angustiosa que tenía en la boca del estómago no eran más que las viejas heridas que se volvían a abrir. El deseo olvidado mucho tiempo atrás de que, por una vez no importaran los errores de su pasado. Draco creía que ya había superado todo eso durante los años que se había pasado levantando su propio y triunfante negocio lejos de la influencia de su pasado. Pero ver a Hermione pasar a su lado rumbo al altar lo había vuelto a arrastrar todo, hirviendo, a la superficie. Y pasar la noche descubriendo todos los secretos de aquel sexy y delicioso cuerpo tampoco le había ayudado mucho.

Lo mejor era irse sin ruido y a toda prisa, no seguir alargando más las cosas. Con todo, no le parecía bien dejarla sin decir nada, sin algún tipo de despedida. Por pura cortesía escribió una nota rápida:

_"Tengo que coger un vuelo muy temprano. Ha sido estupendo verte otra vez. Gracias por una noche extraordinaria."_

Draco mordió el bolígrafo y se quedó mirando la letra de molde que había hecho. La nota le pareció un poco brusca y añadió:

_"Pásate a verme cuando necesites un respiro de ese mundo de locos."_

Estuvo a punto de tachar lo último. ¿Y si le tomaba la palabra? A Draco se le encogió el estómago de angustia al pensar que ella pudiera aparecer en Mónaco Bay. Un hombre podía soportar la tortura emocional solo hasta ciertos límites.

No, Hermione no quería nada más de él, solo que la ayudara a igualar el marcador con Ronn. Se daría cuenta de que era más que una simple invitación que no significaba nada, pero al menos evitaba que la nota fuera de un desprecio absoluto, en plan «gracias por un buen polvo, ya nos veremos». Firmó con su nombre y se permitió una última mirada a aquel cuerpo dorado, cremoso, agotado por las caricias que él le había prodigado; después cerró la puerta tras él sin hacer ruido.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA...<p>

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO...

¿Como se lo tomara Hermione cuando despierte sola en la cama de Draco? ¿Sera que todo quedara ahí? agréguenlo en el próximo capitulo que esta a solo 18 reviews de distancia. :D

* * *

><p>Ya saben quiero saberlo todo, ¿les gustó? ¿que fue lo que mas les gustó? ¿que les gustaria que pasara? dejemelo saber todo en un Review.<p>

Elizabeth Black Malfoy de Lannister


	4. Chapter 4

_**_DISCLAMER: NINUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE._**_

_**H**_ola espero no se molesten conmigo, se que no han cumplido con la cantidad de reviews, pero estoy tan emocionada con la aceptacion que ha tenido la historia que no pude aguantarme las ganas de publicar este capitulo.

Antes que nada gracias a mis hermosos lectores cuyos reviews forzaron la actualización de este capitulo:

_**Amy-tsubasa**_

_**Keira Potter**_

_**arizz**_

_**Caroone**_

_**Andirula Malfoy:**_ No os preocupéis, en la historia seguira habiendo lemons, claro que este fue el mas intenso. tampoco es un PWP

_**Cristtine**_

_**Kasi M:**_ Mis lectores se han vuelto un poco lento a la hora de enviarlos reviews pero les doy este regalito por ser fin de semana y xq estoy contenta.

_**Merian Li**_

_**Wonderwall:**_ Gracias por tu review, me alegra en impresiona saber que te parezca tan bueno considerando que aquí en hay mucha gente con muy buenas historias. Tu review me lleno de orgullo.

_**Allison Cameron**_

_**Noeli:**_ Me encanta que te guste, espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews.

_**Sol Meyer**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO IV<strong>_

_Mónaco Bay_

Hermione cerró los ojos, aspiró el salitre del aire caribeño y sintió que todas sus tensiones se fundían bajo la calidez del sol de la bahía francesa. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba, pensó mientras el zumbido profundo del motor del_ ferry_ la adormecía sumiéndola en un estado de ensoñación. Una semana entera de sol, arena y cócteles con sombrillitas. Y lo que era más importante, una aventura ardiente y sin compromisos para ponerle la guinda al pastel.

Una voluta de anticipación comenzó a florecer en su vientre. Habían pasado diez días desde que había despertado sola en la habitación de Draco y en menos de diez minutos lo volvería a ver.

Suspiró de placer cuando la brisa ligera le acarició la piel de los hombros, que el vaporoso top blanco sin espalda ni mangas dejaba al descubierto. Formaba parte de las muchas compras en las que había insistido Ginny mientras preparaban el viaje al complejo turístico de Mónaco Bay.

Hermione se acomodó en el suave banco tapizado del_ ferry_ y no pudo evitar dejarse impresionar por el servicio del hotel hasta el momento. A ella y a varios pasajeros más los había recibido un monovolumen en la estación de Beauxbatons Hill, el pueblito más mágico de todo Francia, al_ ferry_ privado del complejo vacacional. Una vez a bordo les habían servido un delicioso ponche de ron, un cóctel de gambas y un delicioso surtido de fruta fresca tropical mientras aguardaban la llegada de otros huéspedes.

Si la bienvenida daba una idea del servicio que iba a recibir, Hermione comenzó a comprender por qué Mónaco Bay estaba adquiriendo tan deprisa la reputación de ser uno de los lugares favoritos de los jóvenes y ricos para descansar, recuperarse y divertirse. No pudo evitar admirar a Draco por haber hecho realidad su sueño. Recordaba con claridad sus días de universidad, cuando Draco le había hablado de fundar su propio complejo turístico, lejos de la sombra de apellido Malfoy. Draco había cumplido su sueño de sobra.

—No es más que un club sórdido para gente a la que le va la marcha —habían gruñido Ron cuando a Mónaco Bay lo habían descrito como «un lujo hedonista de primer orden» en la revista _Viajes y Ocio_—. Apuesto a que no hay más que orgías y gente corriendo desnuda por ahí. Es una vergüenza para la comunidad mágica.

Hermione jamás se había molestado en puntualizar que Mónaco Bay no tenía nada en absoluto que ver con apellido Malfoy, que Draco había levantado el complejo de la nada y que se había buscado sus propios inversores. Que ella supiese, su amigo no había cogido ni un centavo de su considerable fondo familiar ni de el dinero que el ministerio le había otorgado por ayudar a la resistencia, a pesar de solo haberlo hecho en el último momento, como siempre le gustaba a Ron recordar.

Pero Hermione sabía que no tenía sentido discutir. Ron sufría de un caso grave del síndrome de «Una vez mortífago, siempre mortífago

Los nervios y la anticipación le hacían bullir la sangre. Viajar hasta allí le había parecido una idea estupenda cuando Ginny se lo había sugerido dos días antes.

—Necesitas salir de aquí —le había dicho Ginny mientras examinaba los montones de regalos de boda que salpicaban el apartamento de Hermione una semana después del desastre de su boda.

—Ojalá —gimió Hermione pasándose los dedos por el pelo—. Pero tengo que devolver todos los regalos y escribirles notas de disculpa a todos los invitados. —La joven sondeó lo que por lo general era un saloncito impoluto.

—¿Tarjetas de disculpa? ¿Qué se supone que tienes que decir, «disculpen que el novio se dedicara a follarse a otra en el cuarto de las escobas»? ¿Esto no debería estar haciéndolo Ron?

—No lo sé. Pero mamá insistió —dijo Hermione—. Y últimamente está la pobre hecha un desastre, no podía discutir con ella.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a la nueva Hermione? ¿La Hermione que no deja que la mangoneen así como así? —preguntó Ginny mientras se acomodaba en la silla de madera de respaldo alto, enfrente de Hermione.

—Creo que se ha ido a mi luna de miel.

—No, esos son Ron y Lavander.

—No me lo recuerdes. —Hermione dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.

Como si descubrir a su marido tirándose a otra mujer en su banquete de boda no fuera suficiente, por alguna razón la prensa amarilla nacional, aupada por Rita Skeeter, había decidido publicar la historia de Hermione. En lo que debía de ser una semana increíblemente lenta para las noticias sobre celebridades, Hermione había aparecido en un artículo llamado «La heroína se vuelve loca». Un invitado de lo más atento les había proporcionado a los tabloides varias fotos indiscretas, incluyendo una de Hermione con el velo torcido, el vestido rasgado y manchado de vino tinto y una expresión rabiosa en la cara mientras estrellaba la tarta en la cara de Ron. Durante los últimos días la habían acosado con llamadas por su red flu y cada uno de sus movimientos había sido perseguido por fotógrafos mientras la prensa amarilla intentaba pintarla —a ella, la aburrida y obediente Hermione Granger— como la siguiente Galatea Zabinni, la bruja con mas escándalos de la farándula mágica.

Gracias a Dios que nadie —salvo Ginny, por supuesto— sabía lo que había ocurrido con Draco. Seguro que la habrían desheredado.

Cosa que, había que admitirlo, tenía su atractivo en esos instantes, con su madre llamándola cincuenta veces al día, histérica perdida, y Molly casi tantas veces como su madre, aunque su actitud era mucho más fría y mordaz cuando le reprochaba el desastre que había provocado en público.

Y Ron, que era el que los había metido a todos en aquel follón, no estaba sufriendo ni una sola de las consecuencias; no, él se dedicaba a disfrutar de sus cócteles en Fiji mientras su nueva novia lo untaba con aceite de coco. Para cuando volviera, el fiasco entero ya se habría olvidado.

Ya que lo pensaba, salir de la ciudad hasta que el mundo se olvidara del escándalo de su boda parecía una buena estrategia.

—Antes de que se me olvide, también te he traído esto. —Ginny metió la mano en su maletín y sacó un grueso sobre de color manila—. Son los papeles de la anulación. Le pedí a una de las socias que les echara un vistazo y dijo que todo parece en orden. Lo único que tienes que hacer es firmar.

Hermione firmó con tal entusiasmo que el bolígrafo dejó una huella en el acabado rústico de la madera de la mesa de la cocina.

—Y has salido en _El Profeta_ —dijo Ginny al tiempo que tiraba la revista encima de los documentos legales.

La revista estaba abierta por una foto de Hermione, sin maquillaje y con la ropa que se ponía para salir a correr, cuando había salido a buscar su _latte_ matinal habitual. Se la habían hecho a menos de una manzana de su apartamento.

—Tienes razón, tengo que salir de aquí —gimió Hermione.

—Como siempre, voy un paso por delante de ti. —Ginny sacó otro sobre de su maletín y lo abrió con un floreo—. Me he tomado la libertad de reservarte, a la nueva y mejorada Hermione Granger, con sus agallas y todo, una semana de estancia en el ultra lujoso complejo turístico de Mónaco Bay, en el paraíso en la costa Francesa.

Hermione levantó la cabeza de golpe.

¿Qué has hecho qué?

No te preocupes, mande la factura a tu bóveda en Gringotts. Sabes que te quiero como a una hermana, pero veinte mil a la semana es un poco carillo para una simple estudiante de segundo años de mendimagia y jugadora a tiempo parcial de las Arpías.

No puedo ir allí, es el hotel de Draco. Sí voy allí y alguien lo averigua, la prensa se lo va a pasar en grande. Esto —Hermione agitó el ejemplar de_ El Profeta_ bajo la nariz de Ginny— no será nada en comparación con el caos que se puede armar. Por no hablar de mis padres y los tuyos, que son capaces de matarme.

¿Y qué? —se burló Ginny—. Qué quieres que te diga, sí les hubiera preocupado un poco más tu felicidad y un poco menos las acciones y el estatus social, jamás te habrías casado con Ron ya en primer lugar. Así que, en realidad, todo este desastre es culpa suya. No sé por qué te preocupa tanto protegerlos.

Además —continuó—, ¿quién va a enterarse? Yo, desde luego, no pienso decírselo a nadie, ¿y Mónaco Bay no es famoso por su discreción? A ver, cuando George y Angelina estuvieron allí, nadie se enteró siquiera hasta un mes después de que se fueran.

Era cierto. Uno de los puntos fuertes más importantes de Mónaco Bay, sobre todo para las celebridades, era que la prensa nunca parecía ser capaz de encontrar a nadie allí. Quizá fuera posible desaparecer, aunque solo fuera una semana.

Con Draco.

Una sonrisa ladina cruzó el rostro de Ginny.

No suena nada mal, ¿eh? —Cogió el satinado folleto—. «Haremos todos los esfuerzos necesarios para garantizar el placer y la satisfacción de nuestros clientes». —Ginny meneó las cejas—. Y por la expresión de tu cara, estás recordando con toda exactitud los «esfuerzos» que hará Draco, ¿no?

Hermione sintió que se ponía roja bajo la sonrisa cómplice y satisfecha de Ginny. Quizá fuera la nueva Hermione Granger, pero seguía sin estar demasiado orgullosa de haberse acostado con el padrino en su noche de bodas, y eso fue lo que dijo.

Ginny desechó todas sus objeciones con un gesto de la mano.

Si alguien se lo merecía, esa eras tú. Si acaso, deberías estar orgullosa de ti misma por tomar la iniciativa.

No creo que una simple aventura de una noche sea algo de lo que estar orgullosa —gruñó Hermione. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la susodicha noche. De acuerdo, quizá se sentía un poco orgullosa de sí misma.

Está bien, bórrate esa sonrisa de éxtasis de la cara. Vas a babear el piso.

Nada de buen sexo —dijo, incapaz de resistir la oportunidad de mofarse de su amiga—. Sexo asombroso. Perfecto y asombroso.

Entonces no entiendo por qué no te estás dirigiendo ahora mismo al aeropuerto como un misil crucero.

La sonrisa de Hermione se desvaneció al recordar aquella mañana, cuando se había despertado sola en la cama revuelta que todavía olía a Draco y a sexo. Una única hoja de papel estaba doblada en la almohada, a su lado.

"_Tengo que coger un vuelo muy temprano. Ha sido estupendo verte otra vez. Gracias por una noche extraordinaria. Pásate a verme cuando necesites un respiro de ese mundo de locos._

_Draco."_

Pues cuánta emoción, ni que se hubieran pasado la noche tomando un café. Hermione estaba convencida de que Draco se lo había pasado bien, los músculos doloridos que lo demostraban. Está bien, así que le decía que fuera a visitarlo. Pero estaba bastante segura de que solo lo había dicho porque sabía que ella no le tomaría la palabra. Y desde luego no la esperaría allí menos de un mes más tarde.

Tuvimos nuestra noche —dijo Hermione— y ninguno de los dos tenía intención de llevar las cosas más allá. No quiero pasarme. —Arrugó la nariz al pensar en la potencial incomodidad de la situación—. No quiero que piense que estoy… no sé, acosándolo o algo así.

Ginny desechó las protestas de su amiga con la mano.

Oye, los planes cambian. ¿Quieres o no quieres verlo otra vez? —dijo la eterna optimista.

Sería genial, pero estoy en plenos trámites de anulación. Lo último que me hace falta es involucrarme con alguien nada más anular mi matrimonio.

¿Quién ha dicho nada de involucrarse con alguien? Yo estoy hablando de una semana en un paraíso con un tío que está de escándalo. ¿Por qué no te das un caprichito? Y para cuando vuelvas, la anulación será definitiva y la prensa habrá pasado ya al siguiente pedazo de mierda de la semana. Entretanto, tú podrás presumir de saber que el verdadero escándalo (que te estás acostando con Draco), seguirá siendo alto secreto.

Hermione jugueteó con el folleto, pensándoselo.

Estás ofreciendo sexo sin ataduras, no hay tío que rechace eso —la animó Ginny—. Y por lo que he leído sobre ese sitio, si Draco está lo bastante loco como para rechazar la oferta, no tendrás problemas para encontrar un sustituto adecuado.

Hermione arrugó la nariz al oír eso. Draco había estado en lo cierto sobre una cosa. El sexo casual no era lo suyo y ella no se había planteado de esa forma la noche que había pasado con Draco. Una cosa era el sexo sin complicaciones con un viejo amigo, y otra muy diferente hacérselo con un completo desconocido.

Pero…

Sería agradable poder pasar un tiempo sola en la playa para plantearme las cosas —admitió Hermione.

Ginny vio que su amiga se estaba rindiendo y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

Vamos a hacer las maletas.

Dado que ya las había hecho para su luna de miel, Hermione supuso que ya estaba casi lista para irse, pero Ginny no pensaba lo mismo.

Oh, Dios mío, ¿pero qué es esto? —Ginny sacó el vestido tubo nuevo de Hermione, negro, de lino, y los pantalones cortos de color caqui—. ¿Nos vamos a la playa con la abuelita Paz? ¿Y esto? —Levantó la ofensiva prenda, una camisa de acampada con un estampado tropical—.

¿Qué? Esa ropa no está tan mal.

Claro, no está tan mal si quieres encajar en un viaje de pensionistas. —Ginny lanzó un bufido desdeñoso cuando vio el mono que Hermione había metido en la maleta.

Esa tarde Ginny la llevó a hacer un maratón de compras, intercalado con una serie completa de tratamientos de belleza en uno de los salones más exclusivos de Hogsmeade.

¿Estás completamente segura de que necesito unas ingles brasileñas? —había preguntado Hermione, no muy segura, después de que la esteticista le explicara el procedimiento con todo detalle.

Ginny se mantuvo firme.

Por supuesto. Aunque insistieras en ponerte el bikini más recatado del mundo. —Ginny puso los ojos en blanco ante el persistente conservadurismo de Hermione—. Más vale prevenir que lamentar. Es más fácil relajarse cuando no te estás preocupando por pelitos perdidos.

Pues mira, por eso no iba a tener que preocuparse, pensó Hermione más tarde cuando salió con una mueca de la sala de tratamientos, despojada de todo vello salvo por un pequeño trozo sobre el monte de Venus.

Después pusieron rumbo al callejón Diagon. No había nada que le gustara más que gastar el dinero de otros, así que se lo pasó en grande despojando a Hermione de su exquisito y elegante estilo. Al final del día, el guardarropa que se llevaba Hermione de vacaciones estaba tan bien provisto que tendría que cambiarse de conjunto cinco veces al día para llegar a ponérselo todo.

Ginny había cargado el equipaje de Hermione con coquetos vestidito, sexys sandalias y lo que tenía que ser la caja de pociones anticonceptivas más grande del mundo. Y esa mañana había dejado a Hermione en la parada internacional de Hogsmeade con la advertencia de que no se olvidara de la protección solar cuando estuviera follando como una loca en la playa.

Hermione cerró los ojos y sintió que la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo mientras el_ ferry_ atravesaba las tranquilas aguas azules. El murmullo de los otros huéspedes aumentó de volumen y, cuando abrió los ojos, vio que se estaban acercando al muelle de Mónaco Bay.

Se diría que tras haberse criado visitando y trabajando en algunos de los mejores complejos turísticos del mundo, Hermione tendría que haber sido inmune a las vistas. No obstante, se le escapó un silbido bajo de admiración al contemplar por primera vez los dominios de Draco.

Era exactamente igual que en el folleto, solo que las fotos jamás podrían transmitir el aroma del mar, la calidez del sol o el ritmo tranquilizador de las olas que lamían la costa con suavidad. Un enorme edificio principal de estuco rosa pálido se encaramaba en una colina, sobre la playa. Unos cuantos chalés de varios tamaños, desde cabañas pequeñas a casi mansiones, se acurrucaban entre las palmeras. La playa, de arena blanca como el azúcar, se extendía a lo largo de centenares de metros y los huéspedes ocupaban tumbonas y sombrillas instaladas de modo que garantizaran espacio y privacidad suficientes. Hermione sabía que había varias playas más, más pequeñas y aisladas alrededor de la isla, incluyendo la que estaba justo delante del _bungalow_ que Ginny le había reservado. Estaba deseando darse su primer baño en aquel mar cálido y transparente como el cristal.

No vio a Draco hasta que ya casi estaban en el muelle. Cerca había amarrados varios yates. Algunos debían de pertenecer a los huéspedes del hotel pero la mayoría, según había leído Hermione en el folleto, pertenecían al complejo turístico y estaban a disposición de los huéspedes, que los podían reservar para hacer excursiones privadas.

Draco, te has superado a ti mismo —dijo Hermione por lo bajo cuando el_ ferry_ atracó en el muelle.

Y allí estaba, esperando para recibir a los recién llegados, como un Mr. Roarke moderno de la serie _La Isla de la Fantasía_. Pero en lugar de un traje blanco, Draco era la encarnación de la despreocupación. Una camisa estampada tropical suelta, en tonos azules y blancos que le colgaba de los elegantes hombros y que no se había molestado en meterse por los pantalones cortos trigueños. En los grandes pies lucía unas chancletas y había ocultado los ojos tras un par de gafas de sol con cristales de espejo.

Por no hablar de que era mucho más sexy de lo que Mr. Roarke había sido jamás. Su cabello, del color platinado, brillaba como lo la plata a la luz del sol y tenía un cuerpo duro su piel pálida sonrojada de una manera tenue que le daban un aspecto mucho mas juvenil. Exudaba un carisma masculino que iba más allá de la simple belleza.

Y Hermione ya sabía de primera mano que aquel hombre era muy capaz de convertir todas sus fantasías en realidad.

Oh, Dios mío —exclamó una rubia alta dirigiéndose a su grupo de tres amigas—. ¿Ese es el propietario? Está que cruje.

Al parecer Hermione no era la única que lo pensaba.

Sí, ese es Draco Malfoy. Fue el que construyó este sitio de la nada. —Hermione hizo una mueca al oírse. Parecía una madre orgullosa de su pequeño.

He oído decir que vino aquí con unos cuantos amigos y volvió a casa con un proyecto empresarial —dijo la rubia de la sonrisa agradable—. Claro que con sus contactos tampoco sorprende tanto su triunfo.

Este sitio no tiene nada que ver con el emporio Malfoy, si es lo que crees —dijo Hermione—. Lo hizo todo solo, sin la ayuda ni la influencia de su familia.

Da la sensación de que lo conoces bastante bien—dijo la rubia. Sus tres amigas también estaban mirando a Hermione cuando el grupo se dirigió a la parte delantera del_ ferry_.

Ah, genial, bonita forma de pasar desapercibida.

Nos conocimos en el colegio —contestó con la esperanza de que no le pidieran más detalles.

La rubia abrió mucho los ojos.

¡Espera, ya sé quién eres! ¡Eres Hermione Granger! Yo soy Amy, por cierto. —La rubia le tendió la mano—. He leído algo sobre ti en… el _El profeta_. Me refiero a tu boda. Vi el reportaje en el _El Profeta_.

Hermione agradeció el intento de decir las cosas con tacto pero estaba bastante segura de que Amy la había reconocido por alguna publicación mucho menos reputada que el periódico.

¿Eres de Inglaterra?

De Londres, en realidad. Solo quiero decir que te admiro mucho. Ron Weasley es un auténtico cabrón y se merecía algo mucho peor que un poco de tarta en la cara.

Sus amigas asintieron y se mostraron de acuerdo entre murmullos.

La sonrisa de Hermione se iluminó. Quizá la hubieran descubierto pero al menos esas mujeres parecían inclinadas a ser aliadas más que enemigas.

Gracias. Estoy segura de que habéis visto todo lo que han estado publicando sobre mí. —Las chicas hicieron unas cuantas muecas comprensivas—. Parte de la razón de venir aquí es para alejarme de todo eso así que os agradecería mucho que no le dijerais a nadie en casa que estoy aquí.

Amy pareció casi ofendida ante semejante sugerencia.

Pues claro que no. Te mereces un auténtico respiro de toda esa mierda. No diremos ni una sola palabra. —Miró a sus amigas en busca de asentimiento y clavó sobre todo los ojos en una morena alta de aspecto hosco que, la verdad, parecía aburrida con toda aquella charla. A Hermione la cara le resultaba vagamente conocida pero no terminaba de ubiPansy.

Yo me voy a casar dentro de unas semanas, esta es mi despedida de soltera. —Amy presentó con rapidez al resto del grupo antes de continuar—. Sé lo mucho que afecta el jaleo de organizar la boda. Hay que tenerlos muy bien puestos para plantarse delante de todo el mundo y decir a la mierda con todo, ¿sabes?

Hermione no pudo evitarlo: Amy y sus modales bruscos pero cordiales le cayeron de maravilla. A ella nunca se le había dado muy bien hacerse valer y era agradable que alguien, aunque fuera una perfecta desconocida, la respaldara.

Estás aquí sola, ¿no?

Hermione asintió.

Sí, me estoy tomando un respiro de la realidad mientras espero a que mi anulación sea definitiva.

Las cuatro chicas lanzaron una risita de comprensión o asintieron compasivas.

Ginevra, una pelirroja de aspecto atlético, le dio unas amables palmadas a Hermione en el hombro.

Bueno, si decides que quieres compañía, ven a buscarnos. Amy no puede hacer nada —Ginevra le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a un grupo de cuatro tipos guapos que reunían su equipaje tras ellas—, pero te garantizo que las demás nos lo vamos a pasar en grande.

Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Hermione sintió que se quedaba sin aliento cuando ella y los demás huéspedes bajaron al muelle. Cada vez estaba más cerca del sitio donde aguardaba Draco. La mejor amiga de toda la vida de Draco, Pansy, una mujer muy guapa con el cabello oscuro y rizado, permanecía a su lado con un sencillo vestido de playa estampado de flores.

Hermione se hizo a un lado a toda prisa para comprobar su aspecto y dejó que varios huéspedes más pasaran por delante. Se ahuecó el cabello y se pasó por la nariz varios papelitos secantes. Con sol o sin él, Hermione no quería que Draco la viera sudorosa. Por lo menos todavía no.

¿Qué le diría? Estaría contento de verla, ¿no? Después de todo, como había dicho Ginny, le estaba ofreciendo sexo sin compromisos, ¿qué hombre con sangre en las venas le diría que no a eso? ¿Sobre todo cuando los dos sabían lo formidable que sería?

Con todo, Hermione era incapaz de deshacerse de esa pequeña y molesta incertidumbre que le carcomía el estómago. Respiró hondo para darse ánimos, se colgó del hombro la correa de su bolso.

…

Draco luchó por mantener la sonrisa cordial y cortés mientras saludaba a los veinticinco nuevos huéspedes que acababan de llegar. Agradeció las gafas de sol que ocultaban las bolsas bajo los ojos inyectados en sangre. Se suponía que debía transmitir una imagen de lujo y relajación y no quedaría muy bien que los huéspedes lo vieran tan ojeroso.

Sonríe —le siseó entre sonrisas Pansy, su mejor amiga y subdirectora del complejo turístico.

Estoy sonriendo —le siseó Draco a su vez.

No, no estás sonriendo. Estás enseñando los dientes.

Draco hizo un esfuerzo y levantó las comisuras de la boca.

Eso está mejor—dijo su prima.

Draco suspiró y les estrechó las manos a una pareja de Londres. Él era músico o algo así. Tampoco importaba mucho. Parte del atractivo que tenía Mónaco Bay para los ricos y famosos era que el personal nunca dejaba entrever que les impresionaba la fama, si es que les impresionaba.

_Espabila, tío_ se dijo. Ni siquiera estaban en temporada alta y ya estaba molido. Pero en los diez días transcurridos desde su regreso de Inglaterra había perdido a su contable y a su director de _catering_. Y todo mientras intentaba planear la lujosa y ultra secreta boda de una de las actrices más populares de la comunidad magica. Tanto él como Pansy habían estado trabajando catorce horas al día para intentar no retrasarse.

No ayudaba mucho que cuando por fin caía en la cama, agotado, no pudiera dormir. No con las imágenes de Hermione manteniéndolo despierto, y frustrado.

Había sido una auténtica estupidez llevársela a la cama. Daba igual que la agresora hubiera sido ella. Él tenía más experiencia y debería haber sabido que no era una buena idea. Pero Hermione era tan guapa y tan dulce, y él llevaba tanto tiempo deseándola… Hacer el amor con ella —y eso era lo que había sido: no se la había tirado, no había sido un polvo, no simple sexo— había sido una de las experiencias más increíbles de su vida. Recordaba cada detalle de aquella noche, a qué sabía Hermione, a qué olía, cada movimiento de su hermoso cuerpo. Allí donde todas sus amantes se desvanecían en un contorno borroso aunque agradable, cada momento con Hermione destacaba con una claridad brillante y diáfana. Hasta entonces Hermione había existido de una forma vaga en su subconsciente y solo surgía para atormentarlo en sueños eróticos. Después de aquella noche los recuerdos de Hermione invadían su conciencia como criaturas vivas. Su sabor, dulce y salado a la vez, la suavidad cremosa de la piel del interior de sus muslos, los jadeos pequeños y ardientes que estallaban entre sus labios cuando se corría, todo ello se repetía de forma incesante en su cabeza. Como un idiota cualquiera había creído que una noche con ella podría compensar todos aquellos años de lujuria insatisfecha, pero en lugar de eso lo había dejado dolorido, hambriento y deseando más, mucho más.

Pero por muchas veces que en los últimos diez días se hubiera planteado llamarla para invitarla a su hotel o tomar el primer translator a Inglaterra, Draco sabía que lo mejor era no acercarse. Nada bueno podría salir de un idilio entre los dos y él estaba demasiado liado en esos momentos para arriesgarse a enredarse en la bonita telaraña de Hermione.

Optó por devolver su atención, no sin gran esfuerzo, a los huéspedes que se suponía que debía recibir y contempló el muelle para examinar al resto del grupo. Un grupo de cuatro mujeres, todas jóvenes y atractivas, se dirigían hacia él y Draco intentó conjurar una chispa de interés. En el pasado había disfrutado de aventuras fugaces con sus clientes femeninos, de forma discreta, por supuesto. En lo que a él se refería, si una mujer guapa y soltera estaba buscando una aventura amorosa en la isla y el interés era mutuo, ¿quién era él para decir que no?

Quizá eso fuera lo que necesitaba, se dijo mientras examinaba a cada una de las mujeres. Alguien nuevo para quitarle el sabor de Hermione de la boca. Pero mientras contemplaba a las mujeres, se encontró con que era incapaz de entusiasmarse mucho. Por Dios, ¿pero qué le pasaba? Se suponía que una noche con una mujer no te destrozaba la vida entera. De acuerdo, había sido una noche loca, ardiente y salvaje con la mujer que encarnaba todas las fantasías masculinas, adolescentes o adultas, que él había acariciado alguna vez, pero con todo…

Se encontraba saludando con toda cortesía al grupo de mujeres cuando su mirada se posó en la última pasajera que bajaba por el muelle. Tuvo la sensación de que le acababan de dar un puñetazo en el estómago. ¡No podía ser! Tenía que ser una alucinación inducida por el insomnio. La castaña menuda con las gafas de cristales tintados de violeta, solo se parecía a Hermione. Llevaba el pelo suelto y rizado, y le caía por sus hombros. Vestía un top blanco sin espaldas ni mangas y una falda a juego por la cadera que le proporcionó a Draco una bonita vista de un abdomen plano y bronceado y un ombligo decorado por una joya diminuta.

Cualquier fantasía absurda de que aquella pudiera ser Hermione se desvaneció al instante. Draco podía afirmar que tenía un conocimiento bastante íntimo del ombligo de Hermione Granger y no cabía duda de que allí no había habido ningún adorno.

La sonrisa de Draco se convirtió en genuina cuando sintió los primeros atisbos de interés. Sabía que no podía tener a Hermione pero no tenía nada de malo divertirse un poco con su sexy doble.

Al fin tuvo a la joven delante y sintió que se le escapaba todo el aire de los pulmones cuando la joven se quitó las gafas de sol.

Algo parecido a la alegría estalló en su vientre, seguido casi de inmediato por un nudo duro y frío de pavor. Era un milagro. Era un desastre. Estaba bien jodido, de forma absoluta e irrevocable.

Hola, Draco —dijo Hermione sin hacer caso de la mano que le había tendido el empresario y abrazándolo en su lugar—. Este sitio es asombroso y sé que me lo voy a pasar en grande aquí.

…

Hermione dio un paso atrás y alzó la cabeza para mirar a Draco a la cara. No era tan fácil. Cuando lo había rodeado con sus brazos había tenido que contenerse para no ocultar la cara en la V de piel que le dejaba al descubierto el cuello abierto de la camisa.

A Hermione se le desvaneció la sonrisa cuando vio la expresión sombría del rostro masculino. La había animado tanto aquella sonrisa amplia con la que la había recibido que se había convencido de que él estaba tan contento de verla como ella de verlo a él. Pero en ese momento la miraba en silencio, con los ojos ocultos tras las gafas de sol y sus labios carnosos apretados en una mueca tensa.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

No era exactamente la bienvenida que Hermione había esperado.

Yo también me alegro mucho de verte, Malfoy.

A pesar de las gafas de sol, Hermione sintió los ojos masculinos que le recorrían el cuerpo entero y asimilaban el top sin mangas ni espalda que le dejaba el abdomen al aire. Sintió que se le endurecían los pezones bajo la fina tela de algodón y, no por primera vez, se cuestionó si había sido muy acertado seguir a ciegas el criterio de Ginny.

Confía en mí, Mione —había dicho Ginny cuando Hermione había protestado que no podía ponerse un sujetador con aquella camiseta—. Dios te ha bendecido con unos pechos perfectos. Son lo bastante grandes como para tener una bonita pechera pero no tanto como para parecer vulgar cuando vas sin sujetador.

Hermione se había rendido pero en ese momento se sentía tan desnuda como si las manos de Draco le hubieran quitado el top.

Hola, Pansy, también me alegro de verte otra vez —dijo Hermione al tiempo que le tendía la mano a la ex Slytherin de Draco.

Pansy le lanzó a su primo una mirada desconcertada antes de contestar.

Puesto que Draco parece haber olvidado sus obligaciones como anfitrión, déjame que te ayude a instalarte. —Le dio a Hermione la llave y un mapa para llegar a su quinta y le aseguró que su equipaje la estaría esperando en la habitación cuando llegase.

Hermione se alejo rápidamente con la esperanza de que el paseo disipase la rabia que sentía enrollándose en su vientre. ¿Por qué se mostraba tan frío aquel hombre? Por un momento estuvo a punto de regresar al_ ferry_ de un salto y volver a casa. Nunca le había gustado causar problemas. Ni quedarse donde no era bienvenida.

Pero entonces irguió la columna. La vieja Hermione quizá se hubiera dado la vuelta y echado a correr pero la nueva Hermione no pensaba dejarse arredrar. ¿Que Draco no la quería allí? Muy bien. Como Ginevra había señalado en el_ ferry_, había cosas de sobra para entretenerse en la isla.

…

Draco observó a Hermione marcharse con paso airado, hipnotizado por la elasticidad de aquel delicioso trasero que se movía bajo la falda. Resistió el impulso de ir tras ella y disculparse. Draco había visto el dolor en los ojos de la joven, el modo en que había inundado su dulce y emocionada sonrisa. Su comportamiento había sido imperdonablemente grosero, se había comportado como un auténtico imbécil, pero Hermione lo había cogido desprevenido, maldita sea, había aparecido sin anunciarse, como una de sus ridículas fantasías hechas realidad. Y Draco, que jamás había tenido ningún problema para conducirse con soltura entre las mujeres, se encontró de repente perdido por completo. Así que en lugar de acompañar a Hermione hasta su quinta, se había quedado junto a Pansy, intentando reagrupar sus fuerzas y averiguar cuál debía ser su próximo movimiento.

¿Qué ha sido eso? —le preguntó Pansy a Draco cuando Hermione ya no pudo oírlos.

Una complicación que no me hace ninguna falta ahora mismo.

¿No acabas de volver de su boda? ¿Dónde está su marido?

Deja el tema, Pansy.

Espera un momento, ¿ella y tú… en su boda? —Pansy quizá se abstuviera de líos propios pero le encantaba vivir otros a través de Draco.

He dicho que dejes el tema. —Draco sintió la tensión que se iba colando en su cuello con la promesa de un dolor de cabeza de órdago si no se tomaba una poción para el dolor de cabeza y dormía un poco en un futuro no demasiado lejano.

Aja, parece que esta va a ser una semana muy divertida.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA...<p>

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO...

¿Se atrevera Hermione a proponerle su sordiada aventura a Draco? ¿aceptara Draco ser el clavo que saque a otro clavo? ¿podran mantener sus manos separadas el uno del otro? averiguen todoe so y mas en el proximo capitulo.

* * *

><p>Digan me la verdad, ¿les gusto o no? Necesito recibir review para poder seguir, son la gasolina que mueve el motor de esta historia. ¿que les parecen los instrumentos mágicos inventados por mi?<p>

XOXO

Elizabeth Black Malfoy de Lannister.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen.**

**Fe de erratas: es mi deber informar que cometí un error en el capitulo anterior, el nombre de la pelirroja amiga de Amy no es Ginevra es Jennifer.**

**Hola ¿Me extrañaron?Y apuesto a que si. aqui vengo con otro capitulo que espero que les guste tanto como los anteriores, o tal vez mas. Pero antes los respectivos agradecimientos a mis lectores.**

_**Kariitho Potter**_

_**Romiix: **_Que Tramposa, dejando reviews en los capítulos anteriores para llegar a la cuota mínima mas tapido, jajaja. es broma cielo, no te preocupes no pasa nada, me alegra tanto que te guste la historia que quieras comentar hasta por los capítulos que aun no he subido. xD

_**Diable Dreams:**_ Gracias por tu entusiasta review espero que te siga gustando la historia.

**_Caroone_**

**_Merian Li_**

**_astroriamdq_**

**_Kasi M:_** Gracias por la observación. son los errores que cometo por andar pensando en Draco.

**_Andirula Malfoy: _**Jajaja, me encantan tus reviews, son muy animosos y me animan a actualizar, pero nos número no mienten. Por otra parte, creo que todas las que estamos aquí odiamos a Ron.

**_ZhirruUrie_**

_**littlevampireMajo**_

_**Bellatrix Monserrat**_

_**Emerick**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO V<strong>_

_¿Amigos?_

Hermione se echó una última mirada en el espejo y se colocó bien los tirantes de la camisola de color rosa pálido. El escote ligeramente fruncido evitaba que la seda se le pegara demasiado al torso, y casi mejor, ya que el top y la falda a juego en seda y gasa era otro conjunto que requería la ausencia de sujetador. De hecho, el modo que tenía la falda de pegarse a su cuerpo apenas permitía tampoco otra ropa interior pero Ginny le había asegurado que podía ponerse sin problemas uno de sus nuevos tangas.

Lo que ya en sí era toda una aventura. Después de pasarse la mayor parte de su vida intentando evitar que las bragas se le metieran por el trasero, no era fácil acostumbrarse a tener una tira de tela metida continuamente por ahí.

Aunque tenía que admitir, pensó mientras examinaba su reflejo, que estaba guapa. Sexy pero con gusto. El color rosa pálido de la seda la favorecía y hacía resaltar el dorado recién adquirido de su piel, cortesía del tratamiento autobronceador que había recibido después de la depilación con, proceso que le había parecido un tanto invasivo. La sedosa caída de la tela hacía resaltar su poco impresionante busto mientras disimulaba de una forma milagrosa lo que ella siempre había considerado un culo demasiado respingón.

Un último retoque con su brillo de labios favorito y estaría lista para enfrentarse con Draco.

El corto paseo de esa tarde hasta la quinta no había servido de mucho a la hora de enfriar su irritación, pero la tensión había comenzado a desvanecerse en cuanto había puesto el pie dentro de la frescura proporcionada por el aire acondicionado de la casita. Los muebles de mimbre suntuosos pero cómodos del chalé, la inmensa cama de matrimonio con su mosquitera y lo que era más importante, la bellísima playa de arena blanca que tenía justo delante de la terraza, hizo maravillas con su enfado, ¿Para qué iba a perder el tiempo dándole vueltas al poco entusiasta recibimiento de Draco cuando tenía todo aquel lujo a su disposición?

Pero después de repasar todos los servicios que ofrecía el complejo, Hermione no pudo evitar desear que la respuesta de Draco hubiera sido un poco más efusiva. Además de la variedad habitual de servicios que se ofrecían en el_ spa_, Mónaco Bay también ofrecía tratamientos solo para parejas en los que los amantes podían darse masajes uno a otro y envolverse en miel o darse saunas privadas o baños de vapor. Y el menú del servicio de habitaciones incluía un surtido de cestas con regalitos que iban desde pociones anticonceptivas a aceites para masajes de diferentes sabores y cuerdas mágicas del amor.

Draco esposado a la cama y cubierto de aceite con sabor a coco. La sola idea envió una oleada de calor por los muslos de Hermione.

Después de deshacer las maletas se puso el más modesto de sus nuevos bikinis y fue a darse un baño relajado en el mar, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había disfrutado de unas vacaciones de verdad? No recordaba la última vez que había llegado a un sitio bonito y no había tenido nada mejor que hacer que ir a nadar o echarse una siesta bajo el cálido sol tropical.

Pero había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a la realidad, en forma de Draco. Esa noche se celebraba el cóctel de bienvenida en el restaurante de la playa del complejo. Draco tendría que estar allí, dado que era el anfitrión oficial.

Se le hizo un nudo en el vientre, una mezcla de anticipación y aprensión. Lo único que tenía que hacer era hablar con él a solas un par de minutos, explicarle que lo único que quería de él eran un par de semanas relajantes, nada más.

…

La fiesta ya estaba en pleno apogeo y le llevó un minuto encontrar a Draco entre la multitud de ochenta y tantos invitados que se arremolinaban junto a la barra u ocupaban varias mesas.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio su atuendo. Todavía llevaba el conjunto que se había puesto para ir al muelle, un aspecto que encontraba su eco en la mayor parte de los invitados masculinos. Las mujeres, por el contrario, se habían puesto elegantes vestidos de playa y faldas de diseño y Hermione se tomó un instante para dar gracias por haber elegido uno de los conjuntos más elegantes que se había traído.

Draco le lanzó una sonrisa rápida y la saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza pero no hizo movimiento alguno de acercarse a ella. El dolor la punzó como un mosquito y se riñó por ponerse tan paranoica, como si lo necesitara solo a él. La vida de Draco quizá pareciera unas largas vacaciones pero, de hecho, estaba trabajando. No podía dejarlo todo para entretenerla solo porque ella hubiera decidido aparecer ante su puerta.

Hermione se abrió camino entre la multitud para intentar acercarse a donde Draco se encontraba charlando con un grupo de buceadores que había llegado en el_ ferry_ pero la detuvo una camarera para preguntarle lo que le apetecía beber.

Tomaré un vino blanco… —La mujer la miró expectante. Vamos a ver, ¿acaso no había dejado atrás de una vez sus días de vino blanco?—. Tomaré un margarita de Patrón Silver con hielo —dijo.

Cuando la camarera se alejó, Hermione cogió un pastelito de cangrejo de otro camarero que pasaba y buscó de nuevo a Draco con la mirada. Acababa de encontrarlo cuando oyó una voz conocida a su izquierda.

¡Eh, Hermione, por aquí! —Amy y su grupo de amigas habían juntado varias mesitas y el grupo de ex jugadores de Quidditch se había sentado con ellas—. Ven a sentarte con nosotras.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer. Lo cierto era que el grupo parecía estar pasándoselo bien pero ella quería hablar con Draco. Quería asegurarse de que no había visto en realidad aquella mirada sorprendida y angustiada en los ojos masculinos cuando se había bajado del_ ferry_.

Amy estaba muy ocupada moviendo a la gente y colocando otra silla entre ella y un tipo alto, rubio y atractivo cuyo nombre Hermione recordaba vagamente que era Mike. Qué diablos. Draco estaba inmerso en su conversación con la pareja de Londres. Quizá fuera mejor esperar a que la multitud hubiera mermado un poco antes de intentar hablar con él.

Recogió la copa que le había traído la camarera y se sentó en la silla que le ofrecían.

Hermione, ya conoces a Jen, Kara y Chrissy —dijo Amy señalando a sus tres amigas—. Y estos son Mike, Dan, Greg y Brad.

Hermione estrechó con gesto cordial las manos de todos y observó que ninguno de ellos se mostraba muy sutil a la hora de mirarla de arriba abajo. Tomó un sorbo de su copa y supo que la calidez que sentía no tenía nada que ver con el tequila. _Llámame frívola_, pensó, pero era agradable verse admirada después de pasarse buena parte de su vida sintiéndose invisible.

El grupo se puso a charlar y Hermione se enteró de que los chicos eran todos compañeros de la facultad de Empresariales de Durmstrang. Todos tenían treinta y tantos años y habían aprovechado bien el _boom_ de desarrollar artefactos mágicos inspirándose en los muggles, ferries impulsados por magia liquida que se veían exactamente a los muggles por fuera pero que podían contener todo tipo de servicios mágicos, como red de flu y hechicería, justamente estaban tratando de impulsar un proyecto de internet mágico. Se reunían al menos una vez al año para disfrutar de los mejores rincones del mundo para practicar el Quidditch.

Dime, Hermione, ¿tú vuelas? —preguntó Mike. Los rizos rubios le caían de una forma encantadora sobre la frente y tenía unos ojos de color azul claro muy bonitos.

Lo he hecho un par de veces pero la verdad es que no es lo mío. —Contó a toda prisa la historia de su última y desastrosa experiencia en escoba casi dos años antes. Habían sido las primeras vacaciones (y las últimas) que había pasado con Ron. Este la había convencido para ir a volar en las corrientes de Seattle a pesar de las protestas de Hermione, que tendía a sufrir un ataque de pánico cuando las corrientes de brisa se soplaban demasiado fuerte. Una vez en el aire la había rozado un helicóptero y Hermione, se había aterrorizado y se había agarrado a Ron, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Al llegar tierra, su novio le había dicho que no volvería a volar con ella jamás si iba a comportarse como una niña pequeña. Después, él se había pasado el resto de las vacaciones practicando el vuelo entre los rascacielos con la sexy ex compañera de su equipo de Quidditch.

Dado que nunca he superado el miedo a las alturas, era una buena excusa para limitarme leer una buena novela. —Hubo risitas y gestos de asentimiento entre algunas de las chicas.

Mike había fruncido el ceño.

Pero eso no tiene ninguna gracia. Si no estabas cómoda a esas corrientes, ese tipo debería haberte llevado a lugares más tranquilos y a una altura más moderada hasta que adquirieras más confianza.

La caballerosidad nunca fue el punto fuerte de Ron —dijo Hermione mientras lamía la sal de la copa y daba otro sorbo.

Razón de más para sentirte afortunada por haberte deshecho de ese imbécil —dijo Jen al tiempo que levantaba su piña colada—. Por Hermione y su recién adquirida y merecida libertad de todos los gilipollas del mundo.

Hermione se echó a reír y levantó su copa. Lo cierto era que se sentía libre. Y era genial.

Parece que os lo estáis pasando muy bien.

Hermione dio un respingo al oír aquella voz tan conocida tras ella. Ladeó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Draco, que examinaba al grupo con una sonrisa que parecía un poco tensa en las comisuras.

Tienes un hotel fabuloso —se explayó Amy—. Ya nos lo estamos pasando en grande.

Hermione observó a Draco, que se iba moviendo alrededor de la mesa para ir saludándolos uno a uno. ¿Era ella o estaba mirando de arriba abajo a todas las mujeres salvo a ella? Hermione levantó la mano y se tiró del lóbulo de la oreja; de repente se sentía cohibida. Apenas cinco minutos antes se había sentido segura de sí misma y sexy pero en ese instante tenía la sensación de ser una adolescente torpe entre un grupo lleno de _glamor_.

Kara, una doble de Angelina Jolie de ojos incitantes y una sinuosa melena de color negra, acaparaba la atención de Draco. Los maravillosos ojos de color gris plomo del gerente se habían clavado en ella con un brillo alegre y lucía el destello de sus dientes blancos al reírse de algo que había dicho la amiga de Amy.

Hermione tomó otro trago de su copa y después le hizo una rápida seña a una camarera para que le llevara otra. Justo cuando ya no soportaba verlo seguir coqueteando con Kara, Draco se dirigió hacia ella, le cogió una mano y se la llevó a los labios. Incluso ese pequeño contacto fue suficiente para enviar una oleada de calor por su brazo. La boca masculina se torció en una divertida media sonrisa.

Y es un placer verte otra vez, Mione. Me alegro de ver que te estás recuperando de tu reciente fiasco. Estoy seguro de que tus nuevos amigos te ayudarán a olvidarlo todo. —Antes de que Hermione pudiera responder, Draco se irguió y se disculpó—. Debería seguir saludando a mis invitados —dijo—. Pero espero que disfrutéis todos de la velada y del resto de vuestra estancia.

Hermione estuvo a punto de echar a correr tras él. ¿De qué iba todo aquello? Draco se había mostrado de lo más cordial y aquel beso en la mano había sido suficiente —por embarazoso que fuese— para que se mojara las bragas. ¿Pero a qué se refería con «sus nuevos amigos»? ¿Era una manera de quitársela de encima para no tener que entretenerla?

Apenas oyó la conversación de esos nuevos amigos, que iba aumentando de volumen a medida que se acumulaban las copas vacías. A Hermione le costó mucho seguirla, consumida como estaba por el frío comportamiento de Draco. Se había convencido de que Ginny tenía razón, que si aparecía allí y le ofrecía sexo sin compromisos, no habría forma humana de que Draco la rechazase. Pero al parecer eso era lo que iba a hacer. ¿Es que no se lo habían pasado en grande juntos? ¿Tan mal lo había hecho, tan inepta había sido, que a Draco le repugnaba la idea de acostarse con ella otra vez?

Hermione intentó no perder el control de sus emociones, intentó ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de Draco. Que él supiera, Hermione había recorrido más de cuatro mil quinientos kilómetros para verlo después de haber pasado solo una noche con él. Para ser justos, aquello era una especie de acoso. Lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar sus intenciones claras como el agua. En cuanto él tuviera un momento libre, Hermione se le plantaría delante y le diría que quería reavivar la llama de su vieja amistad, pero con unos cuantos beneficios añadidos. Nada más. Entonces él ya no tendría razones para preocuparse por si había expectativas poco realistas por parte de Hermione.

¿Sigue enfadado contigo?

¿Qué? —Hermione vio la expresión preocupada de los ojos azules de Amy. Ay, Dios, ¿había averiguado de alguna forma lo de su noche con Draco?

¿Por lo de la Guerra y todo eso? —le aclaró Amy.

Ah, ya. Creo que todo ese asunto no ha sido muy fácil para él, eso es todo —dijo Hermione—. Hablando de bodas, dime lo que has planeado para la tuya. —Amy aprovechó con avidez el cambio de tema. Como todas las novias, describió con entusiasmo cada detalle de sus inminentes nupcias, hasta el número de cristales que iban a adornar sus zapatos de novia de seda.

Hermione lanzó los «ohs» y «ahs» correspondientes sin dejar de vigilar ni un momento a Draco, a la espera de que se tomara un respiro. Se ventiló la copa con un último trago y al levantarse notó que le temblaban un poco las piernas. Para alguien de su tamaño, dos copas sin comer nada más que un pastelito de cangrejo podían tumbarla. Tomó nota mentalmente de hacerle una visita a la bandeja de los quesos y las galletas saladas después de hablar con Draco.

Draco estaba junto a una de las barras, apoyado en un codo con aire despreocupado mientras se tomaba su copa. Hermione levantó la mano para saludarlo y la mirada masculina vaciló así que la joven supo que la había visto. Pero al parecer no podía deshacerse de la conversación que estaba sosteniendo con una modelo que a Hermione le sonaba mucho. La modelo y su novio, una estrella del rock, estaban entre los huéspedes que ya llevaban varios días en el complejo y daba la sensación de que Draco y ella ya eran muy buenos amigos.

Hermione cobró ánimos y continuó acercándose mientras intentaba hacer caso omiso de la incómoda sensación que tenía en las tripas y de la tensión que sentía en la garganta. Jamás se había considerado celosa, ni siquiera cuando Ron le había dado razones más que de sobra para serlo. Pero si aquella mujer se volvía a pasar la mano por el pelo y lanzaba otra risita estúpida, Hermione iba a arrancarle de raíz todas y cada una de aquellas mechas perfectas.

Se abrió camino entre la multitud hasta que se encontró junto a Draco, que le sonrió pero no hizo nada para dar por finalizada su conversación con la modelo. Al fin, Hermione pidió otro margarita, para que pareciera que tenía una razón para estar en la barra.

Oh, ahí está Johnny —dijo por fin Megan, o Madeline, o como se llamara—. Será mejor que le corte la retirada antes que decida ir a darse un baño en bolas.

Draco —Hermione lo cogió por el brazo antes de que él pudiera encontrar otra razón para escapar—, necesito hablar contigo.

¿Ocurre algo? ¿Hay algún problema con tu alojamiento? —preguntó Draco, que sabía de sobra que no se trataba de eso.

No, el problema es que tengo la impresión de que no me quieres aquí.

Draco contuvo el impulso de echarse a reír. ¿Que no la quería allí? Joder, sí que la quería allí. Quería sentarla en la barra y subirle de un tirón la falda hasta la cintura para ver de qué color llevaba las bragas. Después quería quitarle esas bragas con los dientes y pasar más o menos una hora averiguando si sabía tan bien como recordaba. Después quería llevársela a su quinta y mantenerla allí, desnuda la semana entera. Amarla por todos los lados posibles con la vana esperanza de que quizá así se le quitara la obsesión de una vez, ya que era obvio que una noche no había sido suficiente.

Pero tenía que seguir atendiendo la fiesta y mezclándose con los invitados. Y cuando terminara con eso, tenía que volver a su despacho y seguir trabajando en esa estúpida boda que iban a celebrar en dos semanas, la boda que en un principio había parecido una gran idea pero que en ese momento amenazaba con volverlo chiflado por completo.

Mierda, sí, la quería allí. Demasiado. Y ese era justo el problema. Así que en lugar de permitir que lo distrajeran Hermione y sus más que notables encantos, estaba más que decidido a mantener las distancias. Si ella quería huir al paraíso durante una semana, estupendo, pero él tenía dos semanas cargadas de trabajo y no podía enredarse en los jueguecitos de Hermione.

Pues claro que te quiero aquí. Quiero que todos mis huéspedes se sientan bienvenidos.

Los ojos de la joven se estrecharon de forma casi imperceptible cuando lamió la sal del borde de la copa de margarita. Draco tragó saliva con cierta dificultad; ojalá pudiera perseguir aquella dulce lengüecita con la suya y metérsela en la boca.

Sé que ha sido una sorpresa —dijo Hermione—. Pero con todo lo que está pasando, necesitaba huir a algún lugar tranquilo, algún sitio donde pudiera pasar desapercibida, ¿sabes? —La joven dejó la copa en la barra y dio un paso hacia él. El aroma a flores frescas y piel cálida estuvo a punto de hacer caer a Draco de rodillas, pero consiguió seguir de pie y no perder la compostura.

Hermione posó la mano en el brazo masculino, y la palma fresca de la joven, quemó la piel de Draco.

Y esperaba… pasar algún tiempo contigo. —Joder, aquella mujer no podía ponerle las cosas fáciles, ¿verdad?

Aunque hacerlo estuvo a punto de acabar con él, Draco le quitó la mano.

Ojalá pudiera darte lo que quieres pero no creo que pueda.

La confusión arrugó las cejas castañas y perfectamente arqueadas de Hermione.

No sé qué crees que quiero pero lo cierto es que solo esperaba reavivar la llama de nuestra amistad —la joven le dedicó una sonrisa picara—, con unos cuantos beneficios añadidos.

Justo lo que él había pensado. Draco no habría creído que el tema fuera para tanto pero, por alguna razón, al oírle decirlo en voz alta se volvió a cabrear otra vez.

¿Amistad? Hermione, no te había visto en cinco años y apareces en mi habitación en tu noche de bodas para echar un polvo y poder vengarte de otro. —Aquellas palabras salpicadas de vitriolo le brotaron de la boca antes de que su cerebro pudiera activar la función de edición—. No sé si eso nos hace muy buenos amigos.

Sorpresa, dolor y al fin una humillación vil tiñó la cara de Hermione. Draco sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. Joder.

Había herido a aquella mujer. Quizá hubiera querido utilizarlo para vengarse un poco de Ron, pero Hermione seguía siendo la misma chica dulce y sana que conjuraba en él toda una hueste de instintos protectores. Verla herida lo hizo sentirse como una mierda, y saber que había sido él el que la había herido lo hizo sentirse más mierda todavía.

Perdona. —Draco estiró la mano pero ella ya se estaba alejando.

Gracias por dejar claros tus sentimientos —dijo Hermione y había que decir en su favor que la voz solo le tembló un poco—. Ahora, si me disculpas, estoy segura de que puedo encontrar algo que me mantenga ocupada, muchas gracias. —Se alejó como un rayo del lado de Draco y se abrió camino a toda prisa entre la multitud. Draco intentó ir tras ella pero no tardaron en abordarlo sus invitados y se vio obligado a intercambiar saludos corteses y hablar de naderías.

Cuando se detuvo a pedir otra copa, entabló sin muchas ganas una conversación con un magnate de la india. No le interesaba demasiado el modo en el que la siguiente generación de programas iba a revolucionar las bases de datos corporativas de la comunidad mágica, después de todo era algo que los muggles habían inventado hace mucho tiempo pero Draco había tenido cuatro años para perfeccionar la sonrisa de interés perfecta para esos casos.

Su mirada no dejaba de posarse en Hermione, que había regresado con su grupo de solteras y jugadores de Quidditch y reía y charlaba como si no tuviera una sola preocupación en el mundo. Draco siempre había admirado su habilidad para recuperar la compostura de inmediato cuando algo la alteraba.

Y desde luego él la había alterado. Odiaba lo duro que había sido con ella pero no podía evitar pensar que quizá fuera lo mejor. Si Hermione pensaba que era un absoluto gilipollas, cumpliría su parte y no intentaría acercarse a él.

Además, lo que le había dicho era verdad. Sí, en otro tiempo habían sido amigos pero no habían seguido en contacto y no habían vuelto a hablar hasta un día antes de su boda con su antagonista. Dejando aparte su reciente comportamiento, era obvio que Hermione estaba contenta en su nido seguro y protegido. Un mundo en el que siempre hacía lo que se esperaba de ella, en el que nunca se iba en contra de las costumbres y prejuicios sociales, y a cambio, siempre habría alguien para cuidar de ella.

Draco asintió a algo que dijo el director general de la tal empresa informática pero su atención se había centrado por completo en Hermione. Esta se reía de algo que decía el tal Mike y le ponía la mano en el brazo con gesto coqueto.

Aunque el cerebro de Draco insistía en que guardara las distancias, eso no impidió que un nudo de celos se le enroscara en el estómago. Apenas pudo contener el impulso primitivo de acercarse al grupo, darle un puñetazo a Mike en la cara y llevarse a Hermione a su guarida, como un hombre de las cavernas.

En lugar de eso se zumbó el resto de la copa y se masajeó el cuello. El dolor de cabeza había vuelto a colarse por la base del cráneo y tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para mantener la sonrisa.

Era una de las cosas que peor llevaba del trabajo. La mayor parte del tiempo su trabajo le encantaba. Era por naturaleza una criatura muy sociable, la clase de tío que hacía amigos en todas partes y siempre estaba dispuesto a ir de juerga. Levantar el complejo turístico de la nada había sido un sueño hecho realidad y él estaba hecho para el papel de anfitrión deslumbrante. Conocer gente nueva, sentir el sincero placer que exudaban cuando él les ofrecía un entorno lujoso y único que hasta los más mimados de los fabulosamente ricos eran capaces de apreciar, le proporcionaba más satisfacciones que todo lo demás junto.

Y saber que lo había hecho todo solo, sin ayuda alguna de su madre o del dinero de su madre… bueno, eso no era más que la enorme guinda que adornaba el pastel.

Pero a veces, como en ese momento, pensaba que ojalá pudiera darse un respiro. No solo del trabajo en sí, que se había triplicado en el último año con la creciente popularidad del complejo, sino también de la carga social que tenía que soportar como propietario y gerente de Mónaco Bay.

Claro que el único culpable era él. Desde el momento en que se había inaugurado Mónaco Bay, Draco había llenado la lista de invitados con sus amigos y conocidos, todos ellos personas jóvenes y ridículamente ricas como él. Mónaco Bay había adoptado de inmediato el ambiente de un club de amigos y la carga de que todo el mundo se sintiera como un miembro preferente recaía en Draco, incluso cuando la lista fue creciendo hasta incluir menos amigos y más desconocidos. El resultado, que formaba parte del gran atractivo de Mónaco Bay, era que los huéspedes se sentían como si estuvieran en una inmensa fiesta en la casa caribeña de un amigo y Draco fuese el anfitrión del siglo.

Pero esa noche al anfitrión solo le apetecía dejarse caer en una hamaca de su terraza, abrir una cerveza y quizá leer un libro. O quizá solo quedarse mirando el mar de color turquesa hasta que le entrase sueño.

O, mejor que todo eso, llevarse a Hermione a su quinta y hacerle el amor hasta caer agotado.

Pero en lugar de todo eso entabló una nueva conversación con un miembro secundario de la Orden de Merlín mientras observaba a Hermione, que se había acercado a la barandilla que se asomaba a la playa con Mike cogiéndola del brazo con aire casual.

El Mago alejó al fin en busca de su novia y Draco se apoyó en la barra y le pidió al barman una botella de Whisky de fuego y dos pociones para el dolor de cabeza.

No deberías tomarte eso con alcohol, ¿sabes? —le dijo Pansy cuando tragó las pastillas con un sorbo de cerveza—. No es bueno para el hígado.

Ahora mismo el dolor de cabeza tiene prioridad absoluta, el hígado va a tener que apañárselas. —Draco tomó otro largo trago de cerveza.

Tan mal estás, ¿eh? —Pansy lo observó con aire especulativo.

Solo estoy demasiado cansado. —Bostezó y se masajeó el cuello para recalcarlo.

Ya. —Pansy miró tras él, a la izquierda de Draco, hacia la barandilla. Una sonrisa astuta cruzó sus labios carnosos—. ¿Por qué no te tiras a la piscina?

Draco no se molestó en fingir que no sabía de qué estaba hablando Pansy.

Para empezar, está casada con un Héroe del mundo mágico…

Pero ha pedido la anulación —lo interrumpió Pansy.

¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Me lo dijo Amy. —La cabeza sedosa y oscura de Pansy señaló con un gesto al grupo de las solteras—. Pasé un rato con ellas esta tarde, en la piscina.

Incluso aunque haya pedido la anulación —dijo Draco sin hacer caso de la pequeña punzada de emoción y alivio que lo atravesó entero—, eso no cambia nada. Hermione no es la clase de mujer con la que pueda acostarme y dejarla sin más.

¿Y si a ella no le importa? ¿Y si solo le apetece una pequeña aventura sin complicaciones que la ayude a superarlo todo?

Draco no se molestó en explicarle que el problema no era Hermione.

Confía en mí, Pansy. Esto solo puede terminar mal, para los dos.

¿Crees que antes no terminaba mal nunca?

Draco sintió que empezaba a perder los estribos.

Así de mal no. —_Por lo menos para mí_.

Solo porque seas sincero e intentes mantener las cosas en un plano casual no significa que algunas personas no salgan heridas. La diferencia es que antes nunca te importó.

Quizá esa era la forma que tenía el universo de vengarse de él. Después de todas sus aventuras sin sentido, de todas las mujeres que se habían ido con una sonrisa melancólica en los labios, la única mujer que deseaba más que nada en el mundo aparecía y lo único que quería era una aventura sin compromiso. Y su amiga le estaba dando todas las razones que había para que aceptara el ofrecimiento de Hermione.

Draco no contestó y después de un minuto Pansy continuó:

Mira, las mujeres toman sus propias decisiones, buenas y malas, y si te dicen que lo único que quieren también es algo sin compromiso, no es responsabilidad tuya buscar intenciones ocultas. Algunas estarán diciendo la verdad, otras no, pero no eres tú el que tiene que protegerlas de sí mismas.

Hermione no es como las otras mujeres —dijo Draco—. No tiene tanta experiencia como las demás.

¿Y qué? Tú tampoco la tenías en tus tiempos.

Dios, para una vez en su vida que estaba intentando hacer las cosas bien —aunque fuera por motivos egoístas— y lo único que conseguía era un dolor de cabeza.

De todos modos, quizá hayas perdido tu oportunidad —dijo su prima mientras señalaba con un gesto el otro lado de la sala—. Creo que hay otra persona dispuesta a entretenerla.

Draco se giró justo a tiempo de ver a Mike, con el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hermione, seguir a sus amigos y al grupo de solteras al patio que daba al restaurante.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA...<p>

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO...

¿Qué problemas causara la nueva Hermione? ¿Draco podrá seguir siendo un chico bueno? averigüen lo en el próximo capitulo que esta a 24 reviews de distancia.

* * *

><p>¿Que les pareció? las sigue dejando cardíacas? ¿Sera que la nueva Hermione es mas estúpida que la anterior?Batalla de galanes? ¿"Club de navajas por una mujer"? Draco vs Mike, ¿quien ganara? respondan me esas preguntas por medio de un review.<p>

XOXO

Elizabeth Black Malfoy de Lannister


	6. Chapter 6

**_DISCLAMER: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER ME PERTNECE._**

**_Volví_**_**, con otro capitulo que espero le guste tanto como los anteriores. pero antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores los cuales me dejan review y de este modo aceleran mis actualizaciones.**_

_**The Chronicles of Cissy Black**_

_**adrmil**_

_**ximena: **_Muchas gracias me alegra que te guste y espero que lo siga haciendo.

_**Romiix: **_No te preocupes se que no era tu intención; lo decía en juego.

_**wonderwall: **_Espero te guste este capitulo y sigas enganchada a la historia.

_**Andirula Malfoy:**_ Espero te guste este capitulo, y tambien espero tus reviws de mis otras historias, xD; como ya lo habrás notado soy una adicta a los reviews.

_**Nueva1212: **_Jajaja, a mi tanbien me suepr encanta esta pareja, y si, concuerdo contigo en que Draco debe sufrir un poquito por haber rechazado a Hermi.

_**Kasi M: **_Realmente ha sido dificiel esta capitulo, sobre todo por el tiempo y xq aun hay personas q ponen alerta y no dejan review como review adicta, eso me deprime y la depresion es enemiga de la reatividad. Sin embargo, aqui les traigo otro cap.

_**¡A leer!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO VI<strong>_

_Topless_

Al día siguiente, Draco saltó de la cama a las cinco y media de la mañana. Puesto que ya llevaba dos horas despierto, lo mismo podía levantarse. Después de una carrera rápida de ocho kilómetros alrededor de la isla, se dio una ducha y se dirigió sin prisas a su despacho.

Tenía que repasar los planes para la gran boda poblada de celebridades que iba a celebrarse en el hotel diez días después. Era la primera vez que iban a albergar un evento de esas características y Draco y Pansy estaban haciendo el pino puente para intentar asegurarse de que todo iba a la perfección. Para complicar las cosas, la novia era una de las actrices mejor pagadas Wizardwood y estaba decidida a mantener la ubicación de su boda en absoluto secreto para que no se enterara la prensa. Era un desafío inmenso, incluso a pesar del compromiso de Mónaco Bay con la intimidad de sus huéspedes. Pansy y Draco se veían reducidos a hablar en código con todo el personal, los proveedores y cualquiera que pudiera filtrar el evento a la prensa.

Por el lado bueno, si la boda iba bien, Mónaco Bay se convertiría en el lugar más exclusivo del mundo para celebrar una boda.

Entretanto, pensó Draco mientras se hundía los dedos en la nuca, era una suerte que el trabajo le quitara a Hermione de la cabeza. Se había pasado toda la noche imaginándosela entrelazada con ex jugador de Quidditch aquel, el tal Mike, y aquella visión lo había vuelto loco.

Pansy ya estaba en la oficina, esperándolo.

Gracias a Dios que estás aquí. Ya me ha llamado cinco veces esta mañana para repasar el presupuesto. —Pansy miró el reloj—. Y son qué, ¿las cuatro de la mañana allá? Esa mujer es una psicópata. Ah, y ese jefe de seguridad que tiene…

Draco se sirvió una taza de café y escuchó solo a medias mientras Pansy se despachaba a gusto sobre el jefe de los guardaespaldas de Julia Bowden.

Se cree que somos unos incompetentes —bramó su amiga—. Quiere que hagamos comprobaciones detalladas de los antecedentes de todo el personal, ¡hasta la última camarera del hotel!

Draco se sentó detrás del escritorio, enfrente del de Pansy.

¿Qué quería Julia? —preguntó Draco. Pansy podía quejarse del guardaespaldas todo lo que quisiera. En lo que a Draco se refería, era Julia la auténtica espina que los atormentaba a los dos—. ¿Vuelve a quejarse de las flores?

La novia no entendía cómo podían costar tanto las flores cuando estaban en una isla tropical. No parecía comprender que las hortensias que quería no crecían en Mónaco.

No, esta vez es el _catering_ —dijo Pansy—. Cree que deberíamos conseguir un precio mejor por el champán.

Draco saco una vasija con ruanas, parecida a un pensadero, al tocar con su parita en la superficie, fueron apareciendo datos como en los computadores muggles y no tardó en encontrar en su base de datos el número de directorio mágico y desde la red flu llamó a la ayudante personal de la novia.

Yo diría que cuando a alguien le pagan un millón de galeones por función, no se pone a discutir por este tipo de cosas.

No era la primera vez que Draco se cuestionaba si había sido buena idea aceptar la organización de la boda de Julia Bowden. El dinero y la publicidad les iban a venir de perlas pero después de pasarse cuatro semanas negociando hasta el último centavo, no estaba muy seguro de que compensara los dolores de cabeza.

Lo sé —dijo Pansy—. Yo pensaba que el sentido de este sitio, era que si tienes que preocuparte por el presupuesto es que no deberías estar aquí.

Draco consiguió adoptar un tono cordial cuando dejó el mensaje para la ayudante de Julia pidiéndole que lo llamara para hablar del _catering_.

Si esa tipa no se tranquiliza, va a terminar con un regalito muy especial en la tarta —dijo Draco.

Esa no es una actitud muy propia de un empresario dedicado a complacer a sus clientes. —Pansy abrió un archivo y le pasó a Draco la última versión del menú de la boda de Julia.

No se puede decir que hoy esté por la labor de complacer a nadie.

Y hablando de complacer, ¿a qué se dedica hoy tu amiguita? —preguntó Pansy.

Draco frunció el ceño.

¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Estoy seguro de que está muy entretenida por ahí.

No me cabe duda. Una se puede divertir mucho en un sitio como este.

Ya, como si tú lo supieras de primera mano —le soltó Draco—. La mujer que se pasa casi cada noche con la única compañía de los helados Ben & Jerry.

¿Estás insinuando que estoy engordando? —Pansy se levantó a medias de su silla. Su amiga salía a correr todos los días y hacía ejercicio sin perder ni un solo día con uno de los preparadores personales del complejo. Gorda no era desde luego uno de los adjetivos que Draco utilizaría para describirla.

No, solo digo que no tienes vida propia.

Y a ti te hace falta un buen polvo. Estás empezando a perder el sentido del humor —dijo Pansy.

Mira quién habla. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace? ¿Cuatro años?

Tres.

Para matarte. Tú ya has pasado del malhumor a la franca hostilidad. Creo que eres tú la que necesita un poco de acción.

De eso nada, no puedo permitirme perder mi reputación hostil. Por tanto, me toca a mí ser la desagradable. —La joven alzó una ceja y miró a Draco—. Tú, por otro lado, tienes que ser fascinante con todas esas personas encantadoras que vienen a visitarte. Creo que tienes que ir a buscar a la señorita Hermione y aliviarte un poco.

Ya te he dicho…

Ah, ya, todas esas tonterías de la niña buena. Bueno, pues con otra. ¿Qué hay de Kara DeMartinis? —Pansy se refería a la morena que había llegado con el grupo de la despedida de soltera—. Por lo que tengo entendido, es de las que son capaces de colgarse de la lámpara.

Draco arrugó la nariz, un tanto asqueado.

Solo si quiero pillar algo. —Kara DeMartinis era una habitual de las fiestas, la clase de chica que era famosa por nada en realidad, salvo un comportamiento escandaloso y una larga lista de novios ricos.

Draco abrió la hoja de cálculo del presupuesto de la boda y empezó a revisar el montón de notas que Sarah, la ayudante de Julia Bowden, le había mandado por lechuza. Pensó que ojalá pudiera seguir la sugerencia de Pansy e irse a buscar a Hermione a donde estuviera y pasar el resto de la semana —tal y como ella había dicho— «reavivando la llama de su amistad».

Por extraño que pareciera y a pesar de lo que le había dicho a Hermione la noche anterior, la idea no dejaba de tener su atractivo, incluso sin los beneficios que su amiga había mencionado. Aunque no la había visto y apenas se habían mantenido en contacto en los últimos años, Draco la había echado de menos. Había extrañado ver películas estúpidas con ella. Había extrañado el modo en el que la joven se ruborizaba mientras se reía del chiste más obsceno que solo se le podía ocurrir a él. Había extrañado el modo en el que arrugaba la nariz cuando bebía con el mejor de los ánimos su parte del barril de cerveza. Echaba de menos el modo en el que Hermione, ah, con tanta educación, eludía a sus posibles pretendientes de modo que los chicos ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que les habían dado calabazas y lo enternecía como se mordía el labio cuando estaba nerviosa.

Draco había dejado esa amistad atrás cuando le había dado la espalda a la comunidad magia inglesa y su puesto en el ministerio, en realidad solo lo querían para hacerse publicidad ellos mismos, aparentando que en verdad habían reinsertado en la sociedad a los ex mortífagos arrepentidos. Y que ella empezara a salir con Ron había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso. Draco no solo no estaba dispuesto a oír hablar de la nueva vida y el nuevo amor de Hermione, sino que no podía evitar sentir que si Hermione era el tipo de mujer que podía enamorarse de Ron, quizá no era el tipo de persona que él había creído que era. Así que había dejado morir su ya infrecuente correspondencia. Le había parecido más fácil soltar amarras del todo.

Estaba tan perdido en sus cavilaciones que Pansy tuvo que acercarse físicamente a su escritorio y agitar una mano delante de él para captar su atención.

Ah de la casa. ¿Tan interesante es la selección de aperitivos?

Draco se dio cuenta de que llevaba casi una hora mirando sin ver la primera página del menú de la boda.

Al fin se centró en los grandes ojos oscuros de Pansy.

Te preguntaba si querías algo para comer.

Draco miró el reloj. Solo eran las once de la mañana pero dado que no había desayunado, un almuerzo temprano le pareció una gran idea.

Sí, vamos hasta el café —dijo, refiriéndose al restaurante pequeño e informal que había junto a una de las piscinas.

No —dijo Pansy—. Vamos al bar de la playa. Creo que las vistas serán mejores.

Draco todavía estaba intentando averiguar a qué se refería su amiga con aquello cuando su estómago, animado por la mención de la comida, rugió con fuerza suficiente como para ahogar cualquier otro pensamiento que pudiera tener su dueño.

...

Hermione, ¿tú quieres algo?

Hermione, que estaba medio adormilada en su hamaca, giró la cabeza hacia Amy.

¿Hmm?

Amy señaló con la cabeza al camarero, que esperaba con paciencia, con su uniforme de camisa tropical, pantalones cortos sueltos y sin zapatos.

Me encantaría tomar un jugo de calabaza con lima, por favor —le dijo Hermione al camarero.

Amy puso los ojos en blanco.

Oh, no seas tan aburrida.

Sí —interpuso Jen—. Yo voy a tomar un margarita, Amy un Bloody Mary y Kara y Chrisssy van a compartir una jarra de ponche de ron.

Las otras chicas la miraron expectantes.

Hermione miró el reloj.

Pero son solo las diez y media.

Kara puso los ojos en blanco con una expresión que parecía de auténtico disgusto.

No seas tan estirada —dijo. Al contrario que el de Amy y Jen, su tono no era de broma—. Puedes relajarte un poquito, ¿sabes?

Bueno…

Hermione, solo era una broma. Pide lo que quieras —dijo Amy mientras le lanzaba una mirada furiosa a Kara.

Hermione se alegró de poder atribuir su sonrojo al calor del sol. Qué típico. La buena de Hermione pide un agua mientras las demás chicas se sueltan el pelo. Kara tenía razón. Estaba de vacaciones y se podía permitir… no, se merecía, soltarse un poquito.

Me gustaría tomar ese jugo —le sonrió a Amy y después le lanzó a Kara una mirada de soslayo— y una Daiquiri de mandragora. —Siempre que tomara el agua junto con el alcohol, se dijo Hermione, todo iría bien.

El camarero volvió tres minutos después con las copas. Hermione se acomodó en la hamaca y dio un largo trago. Había algo en la bebida dulce y la fuerza del licor que la hizo sonreír. Tenía la sensación de que estaba cometiendo una travesura y nadie le iba a decir nada, y así se lo dijo a Amy.

Pues es bastante triste, Hermione, la verdad, si lo único que hace falta para que te sientas como una chica mala es tomar una copa antes de las doce.

Admito que no hace falta gran cosa —dijo Hermione mientras tomaba otro sorbo.

Brindo por las chicas malas, o, al menos, un poco traviesas —dijo Amy y todas las chicas se apresuraron a entrechocar las copas.

Hermione le sonrió al grupo, agradeciendo una vez más que Amy la hubiera acogido bajo su ala. De otro modo se habría pasado la semana sintiéndose como una intrusa, acechando a la espera de que alguien hablara con ella. Aunque el complejo tenía la reputación de ser el lugar perfecto para divertirte si estabas soltero, Hermione observó que todos los demás huéspedes solteros habían acudido con amigos.

Sabía que disfrutaría de la soledad y la tranquilidad mientras estuviera allí pero era agradable saber que podía tener compañía cuando quisiera. Y Amy y sus amigas —por no mencionar a Mike ex jugador de Quidditch, como lo llamaba Hermione para sí—, parecían dispuestos e impacientes por asegurarse de que se lo pasaba bien.

Al contrario que Draco, el muy imbécil. Seguía sin poder creerse todo lo que le había dicho aquel hombre. ¿De verdad pensaba que era una niña malcriada? ¿Que lo único que quería era utilizarlo para vengarse de algún modo?

Está bien, quizá tuviera razón, al menos un poco de razón. Pero también se había acostado con él porque era lo que deseaba, de verdad. Y de verdad, de verdad que quería volver a acostarse con él, aunque tal admisión —por silenciosa que fuera— estuvo a punto de hacerla atragantarse.

Bueno, era obvio que no había nada que hacer. Había disfrutado de una noche increíble con él y tendría que dejar las cosas así e intentar concentrarse en lo bueno, y de eso había mucho. Pero desde luego pensaba alejarse de él todo lo posible durante el resto de su estancia, aunque solo fuera para demostrarle que no le hacía ninguna falta su atención para pasarlo bien.

Pero el hecho de que la hubiera rechazado con tanta facilidad todavía la alteraba. ¡Qué vergüenza! Ella le había dejado claro que lo único que quería era sexo y él ni siquiera se iba a tomar la molestia. Se lo había dejado perfectamente claro en el bar la noche anterior.

Menos mal que Hermione no le había contado toda la verdad, cómo había fantaseado durante todo el viaje sobre él. Sobre cómo la cogería entre sus brazos y la besaría como solo él sabía, derritiéndola y dejándola sin aliento. Y que luego se pasaría toda la semana untándola con aceite de coco y haciéndola correrse hasta que ya no pudiera moverse.

En lugar de eso la había recibido con expresión aterrada, frialdad y al final auténtica hostilidad. _Pásate a verme cuando necesites un respiro de ese inundo de locos_. Ja. Al menos todo ese desastre la enseñaría a no aceptar de forma impulsiva una invitación que sabía de sobra que solo se había hecho por pura cortesía.

Avergonzada o no, herida o no, allí estaba y pensaba divertirse aunque muriera en el intento.

Hermione le dio otro sorbo a la copa y le sorprendió ver que ya se había terminado la mitad. _Será mejor que frenes un poco_, se dijo. El sol, combinado con el alcohol, la acunó hasta adormecerla. Oyó vagamente a las chicas hablando sobre otros huéspedes que acababan de llegar a la playa.

Creí que íbamos a tener esto para nosotras solas —oyó decir a Jen.

La isla tenía varias playas entre las que elegir. La mayor parte de los huéspedes, sobre todo las parejas, se quedaban cerca de sus quintas, donde era más fácil contar con cierta intimidad. Amy y sus amigas, por el contrario, habían elegido la playa principal que había delante del complejo turístico; preferían estar donde se encontraba la acción. Pero hasta el momento ellas cinco eran las únicas que podían poner un poco de acción por allí.

Hermione abrió un ojo. Cómo no, era el Druida Persa y su prometida. La pareja le pidió al chico que atendía la playa que alejara un poco más las hamacas del grupo de las solteras.

Bueno, ¿y qué hay de lo tuyo con Mike?

Hermione se quedó callada un momento hasta que se dio cuenta de que Jen estaba hablando con ella.

Sí, está muy bueno —dijo Chrissy, una castaña bajita que podría haberse hecho pasar por la hermana de Hermione—. Pero Dan también, y dado que Mike parece muy ocupado ya…

Pero si conocí a Mike ayer —dijo Hermione—. ¿Cómo iba a pasar algo ya?

Oh, venga ya —la riñó Amy—. Un día en un sitio como este es tiempo de sobra. —La joven se bajó un poco las gafas de y miró a Jen por encima de ellas—. ¿No es cierto, Jen?

Jen se estiró con pereza antes de contestar.

Qué quieres que te diga, hay poco tiempo, los recursos son escasos y tengo que trabajar rápido.

Jen se enrolló con Greg anoche —dijo Kara.

Es el tío moreno de los ojos verdes, ¿no? —preguntó Hermione y se terminó la copa con un último trago. Casi por arte de magia apareció el camarero y Amy pidió otra ronda para todas.

No, ese es Dan —le aclaró Jen—. Greg es el de los ojos azules y el pelo de color negro.

Entonces, el otro es Brad, ¿no? —dijo Amy.

Pues tú deberías saberlo, estuviste sentada a su lado durante la cena —la riñó Jen.

Ya, como si me fuera a acordar. A esas alturas ya estaba tan curda que tuve suerte si fui capaz de acordarme de mi propio nombre —rió Amy—. Pobre Brad, seguro que pensó que iba a ver un poco de acción, la última aventura de la futura novia, ¡ja! —Amy suspiró—. Por desgracia para él, estoy demasiado enamorada de Will para mirar siquiera a otro hombre.

Chorradas —dijo Kara con aspereza.

Está bien, puedo mirar, pero no pienso hacer nada más —dijo Amy.

Hermione se echó a reír y cogió la nueva copa que le ofrecía el camarero. Sintió una ligera punzada de envidia al oír las bromas de aquel grupo de amigas. Salvo por Ginny y Harry, Hermione había perdido el contacto con la mayor parte de sus amistades.

Hermione siguió la mirada de Jen playa abajo. La prometida del druida, de atributos harto improbables, se había quitado el sujetador del bikini y se estaba untando los pechos con protección solar con toda tranquilidad.

Estupendo —dijo Kara y no tardó ni un instante en deshacerse de su propio sujetador.

Hermione se quedó mirando con la boca abierta mientras las demás se quitaban los sujetadores a una velocidad más que notable.

Vamos, Hermione —la animó Amy.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. Beber por la mañana era una cosa pero no tenía la menor intención de quedarse con los pechos al aire delante de un montón de desconocidos.

Es que se me ha olvidado la crema protectora en la quinta. —Después le dio otro sorbo a su copa.

Kara le lanzó una mirada desafiante y le tiró un bronceador en el regazo. Sobresaltada, Hermione se tiró parte de la copa por el estómago.

Tiene un factor de protección de 45.

Hubo algo en la actitud de Kara que irritó a Hermione, como si hubiera notado que la actitud despreocupada y divertida de Hermione solo era una fachada y supiera que en el fondo era tan aburrida que Kara nunca se hubiera molestado en hablar con ella. O quizá era el modo en que Kara prácticamente le había metido los pechos a Draco en la cara la noche anterior, durante el cóctel.

Fuera lo que fuese, después de cobrar ánimo con otro sorbo de su trago, Hermione respiró hondo y se desató el sujetador de su bikini de color coral brillante. Los dos pequeños triángulos que le cubrían los pechos cayeron de inmediato y Hermione contuvo el impulso de cubrirse; en lugar de eso se llevó las manos a la espalda y se desató la otra cinta.

De inmediato sintió que los pezones se le erizaban cuando la cálida brisa del mar le rozó la piel. Se aplicó a toda prisa una generosa capa de protector solar y miró a su alrededor, avergonzada.

Jen se echó a reír.

No hay nadie mirando —dijo mientras cogía el tubo de bronceador de Hermione y se lo aplicaba ella también. Hermione miró a su alrededor. Pues no, el Druida estaba metido de cabeza en su ejemplar del diario _El Diario El Profeta_, sin advertir el festín de pechos que tenía ante sus ojos.

Hermione cogió su libro, una gruesa obra histórica que presentaba a un fornido nativo de las tierras altas escocesas. ¿Qué aspecto tendría Draco con una falda escocesa?, se preguntó con una sonrisa.

Su compostura se alteró un poco cuando vio que el camarero volvía a acercarse. Al contrario que las otras mujeres, ella no era capaz de quedarse allí echada como si no pasara nada. Sin darle aparente importancia, Hermione ajustó el respaldo de la hamaca para que quedara plano y se dio la vuelta.

—Mione, ¿quieres otra?

Sabía que no debería. Claro que tampoco debería estar exponiendo la piel virgen de sus pechos al daño del sol. Pero qué más daba.

Si tráigame un Daiquiri de mandrágora.- tan pronto como se lo trajeron Hermione se percató de su error, ya que en Francia, los daiquiris estaban más concentrados que el Inglaterra debido a la abundancia de mandrágoras en la zona, tenían más alcohol que caramelo

…

El café de la playa todavía no estaba muy lleno, solo había ocupadas unas cuantas mesas. La mayor parte de los huéspedes estaban disfrutando de una de las muchas playas o de la piscina, o bien habían salido a bucear.

Mientras Pansy esperaba a que les trajeran los pedidos, Draco se acercó a la terraza del café, que se asomaba a la playa principal del complejo. Esta también estaba casi vacía, como la mayor parte de las hamacas.

Qué no daría él por tener una hora para tirarse en la arena y quedarse mirando las aguas tranquilas de color turquesa. Pero esa era la bendición y la maldición de dirigir un sitio así. Draco vivía en uno de los sitios más bonitos de la tierra pero cada vez tenía menos tiempo para disfrutarlo.

Draco observó al camarero que se apresuraba por la arena con una bandeja llena de bebidas. Su mirada se posó en el grupo al que servía el camarero y se quedó sin aliento.

Era un grupo de mujeres, Amy y su despedida de soltera. Y en la hamaca más próxima a él estaba Hermione.

Aunque estaba boca abajo, Draco se dio cuenta de que era ella. Reconoció el perfil cuando se apoyó en los codos para coger la copa que le tendía el camarero. Llevaba el cabello castaño y rizado recogido de cualquier modo con una pinza, con unos zarcillos húmedos enroscándosele en la nuca. La piel de la espalda resplandecía con un incitante color dorado bajo el sol brillante y Draco sintió que una oleada de calor le invadía la entrepierna cuando su mirada siguió bajando por el cuerpo femenino.

Desde donde se encontraba tenía una vista espectacular del trasero de Hermione, apenas cubierto por la tela brillante de color coral del bikini. A Draco siempre le había encantado su trasero. Que no era gordo, como ella siempre decía, sino redondo y suculento. Y —como Draco sabía de primera mano— perfecto, firme y suave al tacto. Sintió que le picaban los dedos al imaginarse desatando los lazos que sujetaban las bragas del bikini para revelar…

—Eeh, espero que se hayan puesto crema.

La voz de Pansy lo sobresaltó, sacándolo de su ensueño.

¿Qué? —dijo no muy entusiasmado.

Una quemadura en las tetas es de lo más doloroso que hay —dijo Pansy.

Draco arrugó el ceño y volvió a mirar al grupo. Pues sí, las cuatro nuevas amigas de Hermione estaban haciendo _topless_. Y él ni siquiera lo había notado. Que unas chicas hicieran _topless_ no era tan raro en Mónaco Bay pero Draco era un hombre. Solo porque viera pechos desnudos en la playa todo el tiempo no significaba que no supiera apreciarlos.

¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba para que se quedara tan hipnotizado por el trasero de Hermione que ni siquiera había visto cuatro (y ahora que se fijaba, observó que eran bastante bonitos) pares de pechos desnudos a menos de diez metros de sus narices?

Aquello empezaba a ser ridículo.

Y justo entonces Hermione se dio la vuelta y Draco gimió. Pues claro, Hermione también estaba haciendo _topless_. Al tiempo que se ponía verde a sí mismo por comérsela con los ojos, Draco no podría haber parado ni aunque lo hubieran amenazado con una pistola. No tenía los pechos más grandes del grupo —Kara era la que se llevaba el título, admitió Draco con objetividad—, pero los pechos de Hermione eran sin duda los más atractivos. Suaves, de piel cremosa, con unos pezones duros y rosados que apuntaban al cielo azul despejado. A Draco se le hizo la boca agua al pensar en trazarlos con la lengua.

¿Quieres una servilleta?

¿Una qué? —Draco se volvió hacia Pansy, que había puesto los ojos en blanco.

Se te está cayendo la baba.

¿Ya tenemos la comida lista? —Tenía que salir de allí. Se dio la vuelta para entrar otra vez pero ya era demasiado tarde.

¡Draco! ¡Eh, Draco! —Kara lo había visto en la terraza y agitaba los brazos con el entusiasmo suficiente como para que sus copas D se movieran de un lado a otro.

Draco le devolvió el saludo sin demasiada convicción e hizo amago de volver al interior del café.

Ven a tomarte una copa con nosotras —exclamó Kara. Todas las demás, excepto Hermione, como no dejó de notar Draco, extendieron la invitación.

Será mejor que vayas. —A Draco le apeteció quitarle a Pansy la sonrisita engreída—. No querrías estropear tu reputación de anfitrión siempre servicial. —Pansy se dio la vuelta y entró en el café.

Draco frunció el ceño pero fue hacia los escalones que llevaban a la playa. ¿No era una locura que lo invitaran a unirse a cinco mujeres en _topless_ y él tuviera la sensación de que prefería ponerse a la cola de las multas del ministerio de regulación aérea de escobas?

Acercó una silla de mala gana a la hamaca de Hermione e hizo lo que pudo para no quedarse mirándola como un auténtico viejo verde. Bajo el bronceado de Hermione, su piel estaba ruborizada por el calor y un leve brillo de transpiración resplandecía en el valle que quedaba entre sus pechos.

En un intento de distraerse de la necesidad de recorrer con la lengua aquella piel húmeda, Draco se encontró clavando los ojos en el _piercing_ que llevaba la joven en el ombligo: el pequeño diamante se asomaba al vientre de Hermione y resplandecía bajo el sol. A Draco por lo general le repugnaban las joyas corporales cuando se llevaban demasiado lejos, pero jamás había podido resistirse a un _piercing_ en el ombligo, y el hecho de que fuera el vientre de Hermione solo lo hacía mucho más atrayente.

¿Sabes? Si alguien me hubiera dicho que un día Hermione Granger se haría un _piercing_ en el ombligo y que se bañaría en _topless_ en una playa pública, habría pensado que estaba loco.

Hermione sonrió, con los ojos ocultos por las gafas de cristales de color violeta.

A veces una chica tiene que animar las cosas un poco, ya sabes, que no se pierda el interés.

La joven tomó un sorbo de su daiquiri pero arruinó el efecto despreocupado cuando la sombrillita le dio en la mejilla.

Draco se obligó a apartar los ojos de Hermione y se concentró en la conversación de Amy y Kara. A juzgar por las risitas y las voces que estaban a punto de ser demasiado altas, las chicas se habían pasado buena parte de la mañana bebiendo bajo el sol.

No nos habremos metido en un lío ni nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó Amy de repente—. ¿Por lo del _topless_? Vimos a la como se llame… —Amy señaló con descuido a la mujer que estaba algo más abajo en la playa y cuyos pechos preternaturalmente animados se alzaban al aire como conos de tráfico— y supusimos que no pasaba nada.

Draco se obligó a sonreír.

Por mí no hay problema. —Lo cual era cierto cuando se trataba de otras mujeres. Pero le picaban los dedos por la necesidad de envolver a Hermione con una toalla y apretar bien la tela. Quizá con cinta adhesiva. Supuso que debería agradecer que no hubiera nadie más por allí para verla. Al único tío que había en la playa parecía interesarle más vigilar su cartera de acciones, y el personal del café de la playa había visto tanto en Mónaco Bay que unos pechos desnudos les parecían tan escandalosos como los pies descalzos.

Hasta unos diez minutos antes, Draco habría jurado que él sentía lo mismo.

Después miró a Hermione, que se acabó el daiquiri y le hizo un gesto al camarero para que se acercase.

Draco le cogió la m

* * *

><p>uñeca con una mano.<p>

¿No te parece que deberías frenar un poco?

¿Qué eres, mi padre? —le soltó Hermione con aspereza.

No seas aguafiestas, Draco —dijo Jen—. Pídete tú también algo.

Draco optó por hacerle caso y pidió una cerveza y cuando Hermione pidió otro daiquiri, Draco la interrumpió.

—Y asegúrate que este a la inglesa —le dijo al camarero.

Hermione se sentó en la hamaca, indignada, y sus pechos zangolotearon de un modo que hizo que a Draco le diera vueltas la cabeza.

No tienes que cuidarme, Draco. Ya no tengo dieciocho años.

Pues desde luego no lo parece —le soltó él a su vez.

De repente se dio cuenta de que se habían detenido todas las conversaciones y cinco mujeres de pechos desnudos lo miraban asombradas. Genial, tío. Así se hace, la mejor forma de hacer que tus huéspedes se sientan cómodos y relajados. Pero antes de que pudiera dar marcha atrás y calmar la situación, vio algo por encima del hombro de Kara que le provocó un nudo en la boca del estómago.

Los jugadores habían vuelto de su excursión y los cuatro se dirigían hacia ellos.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA..<p>

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, LA REACCION DE DRACO ANTE LA LLEGADA DE MIKE Y SUS AMIGOS ¿HABRA ENFRENTAMIENTO O NO?

* * *

><p>¿Que les pareció este capitulo? ¿me demore mucho? ¿valió la pena la espera? sáquenme de dudas con un review. Mínimo de vería tener 12 reviews para volver a actualizar.<p>

xoxo

Elizabeth Black Malfoy de Lannister.


	7. Chapter 7

_**¿DISCLAMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Harrry Potter me pertenece.**_

_**Advertencia:Definitivamente siguen pareciendo las escenas fuertes en esta historia (Lemon) ya saben mi consejo si son mentes inocentes mejor no lean.**_

_**Hola aqui estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo, no me extendere mucho, ya q no tengo tiempo, ya llevo mas de 3 dias sin dormir y mañana tengo parcial de estructura, oren por mi. **_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS**_

**__****_: gracias por tu review y gracias a el es que estoy actualizando hoy, fuiste el review numero 12 de el capitulo 6._**

**_Emerick_**

**_sunshine,of,lov3_**

**_Romiix: me identifico contigo, en estos momentos estoy agotando el máximo de la capacidad de la mías (mis baterías)._**

**_Kasi M gracias por tu review, me encnata que mi adaptación te guste mas q la historia original, agranda mii ego._**

**_Zhirru Urie: _**

**_Sky C_**

**_sailor mercuri o neptune_**

**_the chronicles of Cissy Black_**

**_Lilith Evans Black_**

**_tere: gracias, aprecio cada review._**

**_Merian li_**

_**CAPITULO VI**_

_Daiquiris De Mandrágora_

A Draco le daba igual la mala impresión que pudiera dar, no tenía ninguna intención de dejar que Mike y compañía vieran a Hermione así. Se levantó sin más preámbulos y cogió el pareo de Hermione con una mano y el brazo de la joven con la otra.

Tenemos que hablar —le dijo al tiempo que la levantaba de un tirón.

Hermione se tambaleó hacia él y el Slytherin dejó escapar un siseo cuando los pechos femeninos entraron en contacto con su antebrazo. Tenía que vestirla sin perder más tiempo.

Ponte esto —dijo mientras le tiraba el pareo.

Las otras cuatro mujeres se lo habían quedado mirando sin decir nada.

Hermione hizo caso omiso del pareo y lo dejó caer en la arena.

Suéltame —dijo. Intentó soltarse pero Draco la sujetaba con firmeza por el antebrazo—. ¿Pero qué problema tienes? —Hermione volvió a tirar otra vez y se tambaleó al perder pie.

Draco tropezó al recibir todo el impacto del peso de la joven pero se las arregló para sujetarla antes de que cayeran los dos.

Oh, eh, Mike, eh, chicos. —Hermione se acababa de fijar en los cuatro chicos que subían por la playa y los saludó con el brazo libre. Los cuatro hombres llevaban gafas de sol pero los cristales oscuros no pudieron ocultar la expresión libidinosa que invadió las cuatro sonrisas cuando vieron que las mujeres estaban en topless.

Los celos retorcieron las tripas de Draco. Sabía que no debería importarle. Hermione no era nada suyo. No debería importarle si quería enseñarle los pechos al mundo entero, pero fue incapaz de contener aquel impulso primitivo e irracional que se disparó cuando aquellos hombres lanzaron una mirada de deseo a aquel cuerpo que él consideraba suyo.

_No, no es tuya, nunca lo fue y nunca lo será. Y una reacción como esta es el ejemplo perfecto de por qué tienes que guardar las distancias. Cuanto más lejos de ella, mejor_. No obstante, Draco no podía quedarse allí sentado y dejar que otros cuatro hombres se comieran con los ojos a Hermione. Así que se inclinó y, sin hacer caso de su chillido, la cogió por las piernas y se la echó al hombro. Le rodeó con un brazo firme los muslos y le hizo un gesto a Amy para que le pasara el pareo y la bolsa de la playa de Hermione.

Bájame ahora mismo, imbécil —chilló Hermione mientras le aporreaba la espalda con el puño cuando Draco emprendió el camino que llevaba a la quinta de la joven.

Draco le dio un azote firme en el trasero pero después no pudo resistir la tentación de rodear la nalga femenina con la palma de la mano para darle un buen apretón.

¿Me estás metiendo mano?

Cállate, ¿quieres que nos oiga todo el mundo? —la riñó Draco.

Me da igual quién nos oiga, eres tú el que se está llevando a una de tus huéspedes como si fueras un Neandertal. Seguro que eso queda muy bien.

Eh, que eres tú la que estás borracha antes de las doce de la mañana y la que anda por ahí sin sujetador. —Draco dobló la esquina.

No estoy borracha.

Draco bufó.

Te digo que no lo estoy. Y en cuanto a estar en _topless_, no te oí quejarte de ninguna de las otras. Ay.

Draco le dio un par de empujones mientras buscaba la llave en su bolsa.

¿Qué hace que mis pechos sean especialmente ofensivos?

Draco se tomó un momento para dejar que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la penumbra de la quinta. Pasó por la pequeña cocina y el salón y entró en el dormitorio, donde lanzó sin más cumplidos a Hermione sobre el colchón gigante. Después le tiró el pareo pero la chica hizo caso omiso de él y dejó que la tela se deslizara por su cuerpo y cayera al suelo.

Ron siempre pensó que eran demasiado pequeños —dijo mirándose el pecho desnudo.

Aquella mujer seguía hablando de sus pechos. Draco estuvo a punto de gemir de frustración.

¿Crees que necesito un hechizo engorgio? He oído que también hay pociones para eso, pero un son experimentales

Draco tragó saliva en un intento de conseguir humedecerse un poco una boca que se le había quedado seca como el desierto. Le estaba tomando el pelo, ¿no? Pero cuando la miró a la cara, vio que a su manera, un poco borracha, por cierto, la joven estaba preocupada de verdad. Había fruncido el ceño, se había apoyado en los codos y había metido la barbilla para ver mejor.

Creo que tus pechos son perfectos —dijo Draco al fin y la expresión de felicidad que cruzó el rostro femenino fue casi suficiente para hacerlo caer de rodillas allí mismo. ¿Cómo se había metido otra vez en la misma situación, a solas con una Hermione Granger casi desnuda y deseándola tanto que su miembro estaba a punto de hacerle estallar la bragueta, pero sabiendo sin sombra de duda que no debería hacer nada en absoluto sobre el tema?

¿De veras? —insistió Hermione.

Oh, Dios, aquella mujer tenía que dejar de hablar de sus pechos y ponerse algo encima o él iba a volverse loco.

Draco intentó apartar la vista pero hasta su olor, aquella piel cálida y el bronceador con aroma de coco, era suficiente para tensarle la entrepierna.

Por citar una de nuestras películas favoritas, «hay escasez de pechos perfectos en el mundo y sería una pena perder los tuyos».

La sonrisa de Hermione se iluminó un poco más, si es que eso era posible.

_La Princesa Prometida_. Hace años que no la veo.

Bueno, Leoncita, si eres una niña buena y no te quitas el sujetador del bikini, podemos verla en mi casa antes de que te vayas.

Me gustaría —respondió Hermione en voz baja pero no hizo nada por cubrirse.

Incapaz de soportarlo más, Draco cogió de un manotazo el pareo del suelo y se lo puso alrededor. Pero antes de que pudiera erguirse, el brazo de Hermione le rodeó el hombro y Draco sintió que los dedos femeninos se le enredaban entre el pelo un poco húmedo de la nuca.

¿Qué más te da que otros hombres me vean en _topless_, Draco?

Hermione tenía los labios rosados y separados y si él no pudiera oler la ya leve dulzura del alcohol en su aliento, se habría inclinado más para saborearla.

¿Estás celoso? —lo picó ella.

Le causó un dolor casi físico estirar la mano y desprender con suavidad la mano de Hermione de su cabello. Aquella chica lo estaba matando, se le hizo un nudo en las tripas cuando su cerebro conjuró un torrente de imágenes de los dos, desnudos, pasando el resto de la tarde envueltos en una vigorosa maraña de miembros entrelazados.

Pero Hermione estaba borracha y eso estaba alimentando sus coqueteos. Y le gustara a Draco o no, el mismo instinto protector y los celos que hacían que quisiera ocultarla de los ojos de otros hombres era lo que evitaba que se olvidara de su sentido común y se derrumbara sobre esa cama con ella. Eso y saber que si la volvía a tomar, sobre todo borracha como estaba, solo terminaría complicándole a él la vida todavía más.

Es solo que no quiero que te metas en una situación que no puedas manejar, Mione —dijo al fin. Era una excusa patética, ¿pero qué otra cosa iba a decir? ¿Que con solo pensar que otro hombre pudiera verla desnuda le apetecía atravesar una pared con el puño? ¿O que la sola idea de que estaba celoso lo confundía y cabreaba más de lo que lo había estado en toda su vida?

Hermione sacó el labio inferior con un puchero enfurruñado.

No soy ninguna niña. —A la joven le pesaban los párpados cuando lo miró entre las pestañas inclinadas.

—Eso ya lo sé. Es solo… Digamos que me cuesta romper con las viejas costumbres.

La joven puso los ojos en blanco, igual que la adolescente hosca que afirmaba no ser.

De acuerdo, Draco, voy a hacer un trato contigo. Yo no me quito el sujetador del bikini y no me acerco a ti, si eso es lo que quieres. Pero tú tienes que relajarte un poquito y dejar que me lo pase bien.

Draco frunció el ceño de repente.

Jamás he dicho que no quería que te acercaras a mí.

Pamplinas.

Dios, deberías haberte visto la cara cuando aparecí aquí. Estabas muerto de miedo, como si esperaras que lanzara un Avada o algo asi.

Draco hizo una mueca pero no intentó defenderse.

Me lo pasé muy bien contigo, Draco, y creí que tú lo habías pasado bien también —dijo Hermione en voz baja—. Pero sé de sobra que no hay que confundir un sexo estupendo con el verdadero amor. Sobre todo contigo.

Eso sí que lo golpeó como la proverbial estaca en el corazón. Draco contuvo el aliento por un instante, dolido, cuando el casual comentario de la joven dio en el blanco de lleno. Por desgracia para ella, Draco no estaba dispuesto a ser su juguetito personal de la semana. Y aunque la idea lo ponía físicamente enfermo, no tenía ningún derecho a detenerla si quería buscarse un sustituto.

Está bien, de acuerdo. Yo me relajo. Pero tú ten cuidado. —Cuando Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, Draco la silenció tapándole la boca con la mano—. Mira, sé que eres una mujer adulta y que quieres pasártelo bien, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que hasta ahora has llevado una vida bastante protegida. Así que no te vuelvas loca. No todos los tíos son buenos chicos como yo.

Está bien, papá —dijo Hermione de mal humor. Y después, con un tono más cordial—: ¿Significa eso que somos amigos otra vez?

Sí, supongo que sí.

Hermione volvió a dejarse caer entre las almohadas y cerró los ojos. Draco se inclinó sobre ella y depositó un beso en la piel suave de la frente de la joven.

Antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar, Hermione le deslizó los brazos por los hombros y levantó la cabeza. Abrió los suaves labios sobre los de Draco y sacó un poco la lengua para incitar la piel resbaladiza de la boca de su amigo.

Con un suspiro, Draco se dejó llevar por el beso. Hermione sabía tan asombrosamente bien, dulce y cálida, con el matiz picante de los daiquiris por debajo. Al tiempo que el cerebro le chillaba que parase, que se apartase, que se levantara de aquella cama, Draco le recorrió el brazo con la mano. Deslizó la palma por la piel sedosa del vientre femenino y fue subiendo bajo el pareo con el que la había envuelto.

Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño gemido cuando la mano masculina le envolvió un pecho, después deslizó las manos por la espalda de Draco e introdujo los dedos por la cinturilla de sus pantalones cortos. Draco gimió al saborear la sensación de tenerla entre sus manos, al sentir el sabor de aquella mujer en su boca, al percibir el calor femenino apenas contenido que se frotaba contra sus pantalones.

Un golpe seco resonó en la puerta de la quinta.

El ruido le devolvió a Draco el sentido común con una sacudida. Se apartó de Hermione y se sentó tan rápido en la cama que le dio vueltas la cabeza.

Vete —exclamó Hermione.

¿Hermione? Soy Amy. Solo quería ver…

Estoy bien, vete —repitió Hermione. Se puso de rodillas e intentó atraer a Draco otra vez a la cama—. Bueno, ¿dónde estábamos?

Hermione, debería irme. —Draco intentó desprenderse con suavidad de los brazos que le rodeaban el cuello pero la joven lo envolvía como un pulpo—. No podemos hacerlo —dijo con una mueca ante su propia falta de convicción.

¿Por qué no? No es como si no lo hubiéramos hecho antes. Y estuvo taaan bien —murmuró Hermione mientras lo torturaba con mordisquitos incitantes por el cuello y las orejas—. No he dejado de pensar ni un momento en lo bien que me sentía cuando me follabas hasta el fondo, con tanta fuerza.

Draco estuvo a punto de correrse con solo oír eso, escandalizado e insoportablemente excitado por aquel lenguaje tan poco propio de Hermione. Cerró los ojos. Estaba deseando rendirse a la lógica femenina pero sabía que se odiaría, y Hermione también lo odiaría, si lo hacía.

Solo porque hayamos cometido un error una vez no significa que tengamos que volver a cometerlo.

Hermione dejó caer los brazos y se derrumbó de nuevo en la cama.

Muy bien. Supongo que tendré que arreglármelas sola. —Con una sonrisita picara estiró los dedos y deslizó la palma de la mano por el vientre desnudo. Mientras Draco la miraba, paralizado de lujuria, deslizó la mano bajo la cinturilla de las bragas del bikini y se arqueó para acoger los dedos con un gemido ronco.

Draco tenía mil razones para no volver a caer jamás en el anhelo que le inspiraba Hermione pero en ese instante no se le ocurrió ni una sola, porque toda la sangre de su cuerpo huyó a su entrepierna, la cual, le palpitaba mientras observaba los dedos femeninos que se movían bajo la tela sedosa del bikini. Se le secó la boca cuando Hermione capturó su propio pezón entre dos dedos y lo apretó un poco.

El Slytherin había intentado ser bueno con todas sus fuerzas, hacer lo que debía. Pero el aguante de un hombre tiene un límite.

A los pocos segundos estaba en la cama al lado de Hermione, cubriendo con su mano la de la joven, que se acariciaba y masajeaba el pecho. Hermione abrió los ojos de repente y después los labios en un jadeo sorprendido al sentir la caricia masculina. Draco aprovechó la oportunidad para envolverle la boca con la suya y hundir la lengua para saborearla y atormentarla. Deslizó la palma de la mano por el vientre plano y bronceado de la joven y se detuvo solo un momento para desatarle un lado del bikini y quitarle la brillante tela de color coral.

Tragó saliva al ver aquellos dedos esbeltos que se habían enterrado entre los pliegues resbaladizos del sexo femenino. El clítoris era una mora roja perfecta, jugosa y bañada por su propia humedad, que asomaba con impaciencia entre los labios suaves de la vagina, Hermione se acariciaba, se rodeaba con los dedos con un ritmo firme y constante, y gemía. El sonido envió oleadas de calor que hicieron crepitar directamente los testículos de Draco y este supo que no iba a aguantar ni un segundo más sin toPansy Pansy.

Trazó con dos dedos la jugosa ranura. Los dedos de la joven se quedaron inmóviles.

No pares —susurró él entre un beso y otro, besos húmedos con los que le cubrió el pecho entero—. Enséñame cómo te corres tú sola.

Hermione emitió un suspiro estremecido y continuó acariciándose. Draco deslizó los dedos por la entrada de la joven y provocó otra oleada de humedad que bañó el sexo femenino al presionar en su interior. Se le cerraron los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido al sentir los músculos resbaladizos que le rodeaban los dedos. Hermione se fundía a su alrededor como miel caliente, azúcar líquido que bañaba su mano en su dulce calor al arquearse e incitarlo para que metiera más los dedos.

Ella también movía los dedos más rápido, con más firmeza, así que Draco cruzó los suyos y empezó a meterlos y sacarlos, retorciéndolos para que la sensación fuese extrema. Lamió las gotas de sudor que perlaban el pecho femenino y después siguió subiendo, acariciando la piel de Hermione con la lengua hasta que le capturó el pezón duro como un guijarro. Le succionó el pecho con fuerza y estuvo a punto de correrse cuando la joven se tensó contra él y dejó escapar un grito penetrante. El sexo femenino se estremeció alrededor de los dedos de Draco en oleadas, apretándoselos en su presa resbaladiza. Tenía que penetrarla. Ya.

Se peleó un momento con el botón de los pantalones y después le sonrió al colocarse sobre ella. Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios separados y su respiración se iba ralentizando. Después emitió un ruidito que hizo gemir a Draco. Pero no de placer.

Estaba roncando. Se había quedado frita. A Draco le hubiera gustado llevarse el mérito de haber hecho que se corriera hasta el punto de desmayarse pero sabía que el único responsable del estado inconsciente de la joven era el alcohol.

El sonido de los suaves ronquidos femeninos lo torturó mientras salía del chalé. Eso era lo que pasaba cuando te haces el tonto con tías borrachas.

….

Hermione se despertó de repente. Levantó la cabeza de la almohada, abrió los párpados llenos de lagañas y miró por la habitación. ¿Pero qué hora era? Miró la franja de luz que se colaba por las cortinas. Estaba anocheciendo, supuso.

Sacó las piernas de la cama e hizo una pequeña mueca cuando sintió el cerebro agitándose dentro del cráneo. ¿Cómo se le había podido ocurrir? Ponerse a beber a las diez de la mañana y para colmo sin haber desayunado. Tenía un sabor asqueroso en la boca, como si hubiera estado comiendo sándwiches de tierra.

Se levantó con cierta vacilación y miró el reloj de la radio que tenía en la mesita. Cinco y media. Se acercó a las puertaventanas que llevaban al patio de la quinta y retiró las cortinas. Qué raro. Estaba inusualmente oscuro para la hora que era.

Encendió la luz del baño y guiñó los ojos cuando la asaltó el fulgor. Se examinó por encima del vaso mientras se tomaba unos cuantos tragos de agua. Qué mona. Tenía el pelo de punta, una auténtica Medusa, y llevaba un rastro de saliva seca en la mejilla. Le gruñó el estómago cuando tragó el agua.

Servicio de habitaciones y a la cama otra vez. Con esa intención se arrodillo en la chimenea de su habitación y marco por la rede de polvos flu a el restaurante del hotel.

Sí, me gustaría pedir algo de cenar —dijo cuando contestó la operadora.

¿Cenar? Señora, todavía estamos abriendo para servir el desayuno.

¿Desayuno? —dijo Hermione como si fuera tonta.

Sí, pero no empezamos a servirlo en las habitaciones hasta las seis. Pero si quiere hacer su pedido ahora, será un placer llevárselo tan pronto como nos sea posible.

¿Desayuno? ¿Era posible que…? Hermione miró su reloj. Sí, así era, según la ventanita que mostraba la fecha era lunes por la mañana. De alguna manera se las había arreglado para dormir casi dieciocho horas seguidas.

¿Señora?

La voz de la operadora la sobresaltó y la devolvió a un estado semiconsciente.

Sí, quiero decir, no, no quiero desayunar ahora mismo.

_Debe de pensar que soy una auténtica idiota. O una auténtica borracha. _

Claro que la operadora del servicio de habitaciones era el menor de sus problemas, ¿no? Dadas sus hazañas del día anterior, había varias personas que seguramente pensaban que era idiota.

Empezando por Draco.

Ay, Dios —gimió al recordar de forma vaga que su amigo la había llevado hasta su habitación. Y después… ay Dios, los momentos que pasaron hasta que ella se quedó dormida. Los dedos de Draco sobre su cuerpo, y dentro de su sexo, haciendo que se corriera casi hasta… No, espera, se había desmayado, sin casi. Hermione cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas y la embargó la vergüenza cuando recordó lo que había dicho, lo que había hecho. ¡Oh, Merlín bendito, pero si se había tocado justo delante de él! Se había metido las manos en las bragas y había empezado a masturbarse en un intento de incitarlo.

Como era obvio, había funcionado hasta cierto punto, pero hasta qué punto Hermione no estaba del todo segura. Se devanó los sesos e intentó recordar qué había pasado luego, si es que había pasado algo. ¿Se habían acostado? ¿O él se había ido después de ponerla a mil?

Quizá, si tenía mucho cuidado, podría arreglárselas para evitarlo durante los siguientes cinco días.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando su cerebro emitió unos cuantos fragmentos más de la mañana anterior, como el tráiler mal editado de una mala película. Se había quitado el sujetador del bikini. El último daiquiri de plátano. Draco echándosela al hombro y llevándosela de la playa.

Sacudió la cabeza y se hizo una taza de café. En su noche de bodas se había jurado que la nueva Hermione iba a animar las cosas. Al contrario que la hijita buena y obediente que siempre había sido, la nueva Hermione no tendría miedo de armar la gorda, de ser el centro de atención y de provocar algún que otro escándalo.

Pero emborracharse, desnudarse en público y que se la llevaran de un sitio delante de sus nuevos amigos no era precisamente lo que tenía en mente cuando hizo sus votos.

¿Qué podía decirle a Draco, «Siento haberme arrojado entre tus brazos como una actriz porno»? Siempre se había reñido por llevar una vida tan aburrida, pero la aburrida Hermione, la que nunca se desviaba del buen camino y nunca se saltaba las reglas, esa Hermione jamás había tenido que enfrentarse a una situación parecida.

Y prácticamente intimidar a Draco para que se acostara con ella cuando era obvio que él no quería reanudar su amistad no entraba en absoluto en ninguno de sus planes.

Para empeorar las cosas, Hermione le había demostrado que tenía razón, ¿no? Después de todas sus protestas diciendo que no había viajado hasta allí con ninguna expectativa concreta, se había pegado a él como una lapa a la primera de cambio.

_Solo porque hayamos cometido un error una vez no significa que tengamos que volver a cometerlo_. Aunque el resto de la conversación había quedado envuelta en una espesa niebla, esas palabras resonaron con claridad en su mente. Un error. Para él eso era lo que había sido acostarse con ella. No unas cuantas risas, no un buen rato que merecía la pena repetir, sino un error. ¿Qué más daba que al final se hubiera rendido el día anterior? Ella estaba medio desnuda — ¡tocándose!— y prácticamente rogándole que la tomara. Hermione no se consideraba ninguna experta en hombres, desde luego, pero hasta ella sabía que le había hecho una oferta que cualquier hombre soltero y heterosexual tendría que estar casi muerto para resistir. Recordó entonces que, antes de que ella hubiera sacado la artillería pesada, él se había apartado.

Solo había una solución. Alejarse todo lo posible de Draco durante el resto de su estancia.

Volvió a mirar el reloj. Las seis de la mañana. Algo le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Algo que se suponía que tenía que hacer ese día.

Hizo otra mueca cuando lo recordó. Bucear. Iba a ir a volar con Mike esa mañana. No tenía muchas ganas de ir pero Mike le había parecido tan sincero al decir que quería ayudarla a superar su aversión que le sabía mal rechazarlo.

Si acaso, al menos en un par de horas tendría garantizado que no se tropezaría con Draco.

Miró fuera, al sol que en ese instante derramaba su luz amarilla como la de un limón por toda la playa. Se había deshecho de la resaca gracias a una poción que encontró en el botiquín de la habitación y sintió que la invadía una energía inquieta. Sin duda uno de los efectos secundarios de dormir casi un día entero.

Decidió que una buena carrera era lo mejor para matar un poco el tiempo y deshacerse de paso de unas cuantas toxinas, así que se puso las zapatillas de deporte y salió.

Una hora después se sentía reanimada y un poquito mareada de correr con el estómago vacío. Dio un rodeo por el restaurante de la piscina para pedir un batido de frutas.

Mientras esperaba a que le mezclaran el potente batido de proteínas de melocotón, la mirada de Hermione se clavó en el hombre que hacía unos largos en la piscina. Le sorprendió ver a otra persona levantada tan temprano. Quienquiera que fuera, era asombroso. Tenía una espalda fuerte que resplandecía bajo la superficie del agua y los brazos se estremecían al empujarlo por el agua sin aparente esfuerzo con unas brazadas impecables.

Después gimió cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

¿Es que una chica no puede respirar tranquila ni un momento?

¿Cómo dice, señorita? —preguntó la camarera, que estaba muy ocupada limpiando la barra.

Oh, nada —dijo Hermione—. Solo estoy esperando mi batido.

¿Qué pasaba, es que habían ido a recoger los melocotones a la huerta? Hermione le lanzó una mirada furtiva a Draco, todavía absorto en sus brazadas. Hermione rezó en silencio para poder salir de allí sin que él se diera cuenta. Sabía que al final tendría que dar la cara pero en ese momento temía morirse de vergüenza allí mismo.

Durante una décima de segundo se planteó la posibilidad de saltarse el desayuno del todo y pedir algo al servicio de habitaciones pero temía seriamente desmayarse por un bajón de azúcar antes de llegar a su quinta.

Lanzó un suspiro de alivio cuando apareció por fin la camarera con un gran vaso lleno de un espeso batido.

Sigue nadando. Por favor, que aquel hombre siguiera nadando.

Dejó escapar un ruidoso suspiro cuando se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo de ver a Draco saliendo de la piscina. El agua chorreó por el torso musculoso cuando se aupó para levantarse. Todavía no la había visto, estaba muy ocupado secándose la cara y el pelo. Todavía podía escapar.

Por desgracia, los pies se negaron a obedecerla y no pudo echar a correr. En su lugar se quedó allí plantada, con la saliva manchándole sin duda la camiseta de tirantes muy finos y bebiéndoselo con los ojos. Incluso después de la noche que había pasado conociendo a Draco de una forma tan íntima y personal, la visión de aquel cuerpo medio desnudo era suficiente como para que se le doblaran las rodillas.

Siguió con los ojos las gotas de agua que le recorrían los abdominales estremecidos y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contenerse y no tirarlo al suelo para secárselas con la lengua.

Ah, hola, Mione. Te has levantado temprano.

La mirada de Hermione regresó de pronto a la cara de Draco, sorprendida de ver lo que solo se podía describir como una sonrisa cordial en su rostro. Qué raro, después de lo del día anterior, esperaba que la evitara como si fuera la peste.

¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó Draco cuando ella siguió sin decir nada.

Estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Hermione tomó un largo sorbo de su batido y saboreó la dulzura helada que se deslizaba por su garganta. No era solo la carrera lo que le subía la temperatura.

Los hombros de Draco se estremecieron cuando se secó los brazos y la espalda con la toalla.

Me pareció que tendrías un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

Hermione lanzó una carcajada nerviosa. Por la razón que fuera, Draco estaba siendo muy agradable esa mañana pero decidió no darle demasiadas vueltas.

Bueno, sí tenía resaca, supongo que la dormí entera. No sé a qué hora me quedé dormida pero desperté hace más o menos hora y medía.

Draco dejó escapar un silbido bajo mientras se reunía con ella en el bar. Le dio las gracias a la camarera que de inmediato le colocó delante dos vasos gigantes, uno de agua y otro de zumo de naranja.

Estabas más curda incluso de lo que pensé.

A Hermione se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

No estaba tan borracha. —Evitó la mirada de su amigo fingiendo que colocaba la pajita antes de tomar otro trago.

Ya, por eso perdiste el conocimiento dieciocho horas seguidas…

No perdí el conocimiento. Últimamente no he dormido nada bien y…

Justo después de intentar aprovecharte de mí —terminó Draco con una irritante sonrisa de satisfacción.

Hermione creía que era imposible tener más calor pero la temperatura de su rostro aumentó unos diez grados. Ja, si Draco pensaba que ella estaba como una cuba la noche anterior, ¿por qué no seguirle el juego?

Estaba tan borracha que ni siquiera sé de qué estás hablando. —Su anfitrión le había proporcionado la estrategia perfecta: dejarlo correr como si no se acordara de nada.

Draco se echó a reír pero el tono burlón que Hermione temía no apareció.

Bobadas. No estabas tan borracha.

Pero acabas de decir…

Sí, porque sabía que te ibas a cabrear y eres una monada cuando pierdes los papeles. ¿Has ido a correr esta mañana?

El súbito cambio de tema fue demasiado para la mente de Hermione, todavía un poco entumecida, así que todavía tardó un momento en contestar.

Sí. Quería ir antes de que hiciera demasiado calor. Y no soy ninguna monada.

Lo de «monada» era algo que llevaba persiguiéndola toda su vida. Por una vez quería que la describieran llamándola belleza o sexy.

Eres adorable. Y sé a lo que te refieres, yo también intento hacer ejercicio antes de que el sol llegue al punto de ebullición. Por no mencionar que tampoco me apetece mucho que todos mis huéspedes me vean así. —Draco señaló con un gesto los ceñidos pantalones cortos de _lycra_ que llevaba a modo de bañador—. A menos que seas Lance Armstrong, los pantalones de _lycra_ no son una prenda que un hombre deba ponerse a la ligera.

Hermione se quedó mirando la prenda en cuestión. Por el modo en que se adaptaba como una segunda piel a aquellos muslos atléticos y lustrosos y al extraordinariamente apretado y fantástico culo que cubría, Hermione no pudo menos que estar de acuerdo. Por no mencionar que no hacía mucho por ocultar los más que impresionantes bienes que Draco tenía entre las piernas.

El Slytherin carraspeó un momento.

Oh, Dios, se le había quedado mirando a la entrepierna. Bueno, tampoco era culpa suya. Había sido él el que le había empezado a hablar de su cuerpo y el modo en que los pantalones se aferraban con ternura a todas sus… partes.

Pues yo creo que estás muy… bien —dijo Hermione. Y acompañó la afirmación con un trago tan grande de su batido que de inmediato tuvo que cerrar los ojos y sujetarse la cabeza cuando estuvo a punto de sufrir una congelación cerebral instantánea.

Una carcajada profunda resonó en el pecho masculino.

Dios, Mione, contigo me parto. Solo tú podrías ser tan educada mientras te comes con los ojos el paquete de un tipo.

Hermione ahogó un grito.

No me estaba comiendo con los ojos tú… tu paquete.

Oye, que no es una queja. Escucha, Hermione, en cuanto a ayer…

La verdad es que no quiero hablar de ello. No estoy muy segura de lo que pasó —_mentirosa_— pero no voy a darle mayor importancia a las intenciones o falta de ellas que puedas tener. Sé que actué de un modo de lo más inapropiado y estoy muy avergonzada. Te prometo que no volveré a arrojarme en tus brazos en lo que queda de semana, y si lo hago, puedes mandarme a casa sin devolverme el dinero siquiera, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione, no me refería a…

¿Por qué no podía dejar el tema de una vez?

No puedo evitar que seas un tipo francamente guapo y disfruté mucho cuando me acosté contigo pero —Hermione levantó las manos cuando él abrió la boca para interrumpirla— también entiendo que no te interese acostarte otra vez conmigo y voy a respetar tus deseos, por mucho que me emborrache.

Draco no dijo nada, solo se quedó allí de pie, mirándola con expresión un tanto confusa.

Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que irme. —Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa triste al mirarlo—. Voy a volar con Mike. Sin duda para ti será un alivio saber que ya tengo a alguien que me distraiga y que no voy a acosarte más.

El joven la cogió del brazo cuando se dio la vuelta para irse.

No tienes que avergonzarte de nada. No estoy disgustado…

Hermione se soltó de un ligero tirón. Solo Dios sabía lo que era capaz de hacer si aquel hombre seguía tocándola. Después hizo un esfuerzo por recomponer la serena apariencia que siempre le había servido tan bien antes de hablar.

Pondré todo mi empeño en no causarte más molestias durante el resto de mi estancia.

Hermione se permitió una última mirada, tan ávida como discreta, al pecho de Draco antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse. ¿Quién sabía cuándo volvería a estar tan cerca de un espécimen masculino de semejante perfección?

...

_Pondré todo mi empeño en no causarte más molestias durante el resto de mí estancia_. ¿Quién coño hablaba así?, pensó Draco mientras se terminaba el agua y el zumo.

Hermione. Hermione hablaba así. Hermione, cuando se sentía amenazada o incómoda, siempre corría a refugiarse tras la armadura de la cortesía y los cumplidos.

Era una monada, tanto cuando escogía con todo cuidado esas ridículas expresiones como cuando se cabreaba de verdad.

Pero sí bien a Draco siempre le había encantado tomarle el pelo e intentar echarle un vistazo a su aparentemente inexistente genio, no le gustaba verla avergonzada.

Draco regresó andando a su casa mientras se iba secando con la toalla. Por no mencionar que aquella chica estaba de vacaciones. Hermione había pagado lo que hasta él admitía que era una cantidad obscena de dinero para alojarse allí y, fueran cuales fuesen sus razones para haber viajado hasta Mónaco Bay, se merecía pasárselo bien como quisiese.

El Slytherin frunció el ceño. Pero no si su idea de diversión incluía coger la gran curda y desnudarse delante de cualquiera que quisiera contemplar sus pechos perfectos.

En menudo embrollo se había metido. Apenas había podido dormir la noche anterior mientras intentaba contener el impulso de salir corriendo, forzar la puerta del chalé de Hermione y tomarla como era obvio que aquella chica quería. Tampoco había sido capaz de hacer nada en la oficina. En lo único que podía pensar era en la sensación de la entrepierna dulce y ardiente de Hermione ciñéndole los dedos, lo magnífico que hubiera sido deslizarse por los suaves labios de aquella cueva oscura. Una y otra vez hasta que no le quedó más remedio que irse a casa y darse una larga ducha de agua fria para poder concentrarse después.

Y verla así, sudada y ruborizada tras la carrera, lo ponía a mil, hasta tal punto que tuvo que ponerse la toalla alrededor de la cintura para no escandalizar a algún inocente miembro del personal o a algún cliente.

En lo único que podía pensar él era en volver a estar dentro de ella y resultaba que ella se iba a pasar la mañana con Mike. Mike, con su cara bonita de portada de revista y su impaciencia de buen chico, sin duda había podido echarle a Hermione un buen vistazo el día anterior, antes de que Draco se las arreglara para devolver a Hermione a su quinta.

Fantástico, joder. El futuro éxito de Mónaco Bay dependía de su capacidad para llevar a buen puerto aquella estúpida boda y gracias a una mujer castaña y menuda con unos senos perfectos y un culito descarado, él era incapaz de concentrarse ni un minuto.

Tal y como él había temido, Hermione representaba la mayor distracción del mundo en un momento de su vida en el que no podía permitirse el lujo de distraerse. La pregunta era, ¿cómo se suponía que debía solucionarlo? La respuesta obvia era ponerla de patitas en el _ferry_. Pero ni siquiera él era tan imbécil y además, ¿qué imagen daría de Mónaco Bay si él se hacía famoso por echar a sus huéspedes sin razón aparente?

Y aunque detestaba admitirlo, Draco tampoco estaba listo para despedirse de aquella mujer todavía.

Horas más tarde seguía sin saber qué hacer y Pansy tampoco lo ayudaba mucho.

¿Qué quieres decir con que no pasó nada? —dijo Pansy cuando Draco la puso al corriente de lo que había pasado después de que Hermione y él dejaran la playa—. ¿Te la llevaste como si fueras un gorila de montaña y no pasó nada? Pero si estaba prácticamente desnuda. —Pansy se recostó en su sillón y se cruzó de brazos, indignada.

Estaba como una cuba…

Y arrojándose en tus brazos, aunque no sé muy bien por qué, teniendo en cuenta lo imbécil que has sido con ella…

No quería aprovecharme de ella.

Oh, por favor, has aceptado las ofertas de cientos de mujeres igual de borrachas.

¡No tantas!

Está bien, docenas.

Draco hizo un cálculo mental rápido y no discutió.

Docenas de mujeres —continuó Pansy— y jamás has sentido el menor escrúpulo por sus estados de embriaguez. —Pansy hizo una pausa y un pequeño ceño le arrugó la frente—. Bueno, eso no es del todo verdad, jamás te he visto irte con alguien en peligro inminente de ponerse a vomitar.

Lo que decía Pansy era verdad y, coño, le dolía. Draco jamás había sentido ningún escrúpulo por su comportamiento.

Ninguna estaba tan borracha como para no saber lo que estaba haciendo. —Era un argumento bastante endeble pero por primera vez en su vida a Draco le estaba costando justificar su comportamiento.

¿Y Hermione?

¿Y Hermione qué?

El tono de Pansy se hizo más exasperado todavía.

¿Estaba tan borracha como para no saber lo que estaba haciendo?

Draco pensó bien la pregunta antes de contestar. No cabía duda de que Hermione había bebido demasiado pero, sí tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, tenía que admitir que había sido más bien un caso de pérdida de inhibiciones que de que Hermione hubiera hecho algo que no habría hecho de ninguna otra manera.

Igual que en la noche de bodas de la joven. Draco sintió una tensión conocida en el estómago cuando recordó las horas que había pasado con ella en aquella gran cama de Malfoy Manor. La había hecho suya de todas las maneras que se le habían ocurrido y, con todo, seguía empalmado y ansiándola cuando se había subido al translator que lo había devuelto a Mónaco Bay.

Igual que en ese mismo instante, al recordar la sensación del pecho de Hermione, desnudo y perfecto, bajo su mano.

Pero no había estado bien aprovecharse de la falta de inhibición de Hermione en su noche de bodas, igual que tampoco habría estado bien si se hubiera acostado con ella el día anterior.

Después de todos los sermones que me has echado sobre mi comportamiento en el pasado, se diría que estarías orgullosa de mi contención.

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco.

Muy bien, por una vez no se te escapó de los pantalones. ¿Qué quieres, una medalla?

Draco intentó lanzarle una mirada asesina pero sin gran resultado.

Lo único que digo es que es obvio que la deseas. Y aunque ella intenta mantener la compostura, está claro que el sentimiento es mutuo. Así que no veo por qué te sigues torturando. Por no hablar de como me atormentas a mí, que tengo que cargar con tu perpetuo mal humor.

No es buena idea, Pansy.

¿Pero qué problema hay? ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?

¿Miedo?—se burló Draco—. Yo no le tengo miedo a nada —dijo, quizá con demasiada pasión porque Pansy se recostó en su sillón y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados con esa expresión tan suya.

Te gusta, ¿verdad? —dijo al fin con un brillo en los ojos, como si acabara de descubrir algún gran y oscuro secreto.

Pues claro que me gusta…

No, te gusta pero de verdad. Sigues suspirando por ella, como cuando ibas a la universidad.

Yo jamás…

Su amiga continuó, aplastando cualquier protesta que él pudiera haber hecho.

Estabas loco por ella en aquel entonces. En tus cartas siempre era «Hermione y yo hemos hecho esto, Hermione y yo hemos hecho lo otro…».

Sí, y siempre estaba saliendo con otra persona.

Siempre te estabas tirando a otra persona —lo corrigió Pansy—. Pero a la que deseabas de verdad era a Hermione.

Solo éramos amigos.

Sigo sin entender por qué nunca le entraste —dijo Pansy sin advertir la tensión que agarrotaba cada músculo del cuerpo masculino.

Dejemos el tema —dijo Draco. Fue más duro de lo que había pretendido pero al menos su prima cerró la boca con un arqueo sorprendido de las cejas.

Draco regresó al ordenador e intentó quitarse a Hermione de la cabeza pero los comentarios de Pansy le devolvieron todos aquellos desagradables recuerdos de Hogwarts, después de la caída de Voldemort y de su absolución debido al sacrificio de su padre. Paso por una etapa muy oscura, se las arreglaba siempre para andar metiéndose en líos, estaba enojado con la sociedad y la culpaba de la muerte de su padre. Hasta que la Directora, Minerva McGonagall, lo obligó a recibir clases tutoriales con la brillante alumna y heroína de guerra Hermione Granger.

Compartiendo tanto tiempo con ella, puedo darse cuenta que las decisiones que su padre había tomado en la vida lo llevaron a ese final, y que al menos en el último momento demostró su amor al sacrificar su vida por su familia, lo que debería considerar con un regalo en lugar de una maldición, ya que como Mione dijo una vez, nunca perteneces al lado oscuro, mientras tienes alguien a quien amar. Gracias a ella se alejo de sus pensamientos dañinos.

En su lugar intentó centrarse en los estudios y se ganó la distraída aprobación de su madre cuando consiguió sacar todo sobresaliente sin demasiado esfuerzo. Pero incluso entonces, Draco nunca sintió la aprobación de la comunidad mágica y su madre en cierta forma aun lo culpaba de la muerte de su padre.

Todo el mundo había sido muy agradable con él pero había oído rumores suficientes. Especulaban sobre las verdaderas intenciones por las que su padre se cambio de bando a última hora, decían que fue un plan de espionaje, que le pasaba información a Voldemort de los movimientos de la orden.

Draco jamás se había molestado en intentar convencerlos de la verdad. Que su padre fue espía en secreto desde que se dio cuenta que no quería ser mortifago, que los ideales que lo llevaron a formar parte de ese grupo de locos, fueron impulsados por los deseos de venganza de su juventud, pero que en realidad lo que quería es que todo siguiera normal, mientras seguía amasando su gran fortuna y disfrutaba siendo un elitista, snob.

Solo Hermione llegó a saber la verdad. Hermione había visto a mi padre varias veces cuando iba a las reuniones de la orden. Y fue la única que se atrevió a preguntarme de frente sobre si mi padre en realidad había sido leal a la orden o solo fue un mal entendido de circunstancias. Cuando le explique me dijo-

—Sabía que en el fondo tenía un alma gentil, después de todo mira como saliste tu—le había dicho.

Pero a pesar de toda su dulzura, Hermione jamás iba a ser suya. Lo que no había impedido que él la deseara con todas sus fuerzas. Para cuando cumplió los veinte años y Draco ya había disfrutado de unas cuantas chicas malas pero entonces le había echado un vistazo a Hermione, con su piel cremosa y aquellas curvas jóvenes y frescas, y se había preguntado qué haría falta para, hacer que una chica buena como Hermione se portara mal.

Sus cavilaciones debieron de ser bastante obvias porque Arthur Weasley no había perdido el tiempo: lo habían arrinconado y lo había desengañado de cualquier idea que Draco pudiera tener sobre Hermione. _Puede que tu padre haya servido a la Orden, le había gruñido. Pero no eres uno de nosotros. No te acerques a Hermione_.

Draco nunca supo si Arthur le había hecho la misma advertencia explícita a Hermione pero en Francia fue obvio que la chica quería mantener en secreto su creciente amistad.

Draco se había planteado durante un tiempo la idea de seducirla para vengarse, para desquitarse de unas personas que, a pesar del gran sacrificio de su padre nunca llegarían a aceptarlo. Pero muy pronto se dio cuenta de que Hermione le gustaba demasiado para hacerle eso.

¿Así que Pansy quería saber por qué no le había entrado nunca? Jamás lo admitiría ante ella pero podía admitirlo para sí. Porque había sido un cobarde, así de simple. Porque siempre había sabido que cualquier relación con Hermione terminaría reduciéndose a una sencilla elección: o él o todo lo demás, subida, sus amigos, su prestigio y la aceptación de la comunidad mágica. Y siempre había sabido que perdería él.

Y como el idiota que era, durante un tiempo, tras licenciarse, había intentado conseguir la aceptación de su mundo trabajando duro para el ministerio, intentando demostrar que era uno de ellos, alguien digno de una chica como Hermione. Se había pasado tres años golpeándose la cabeza contra el muro antes de espabilar de una vez y abandonarlo todo para construir Mónaco Bay.

Si ella está dispuesta, no sé por qué no te lanzas y te lo quitas de una vez de la cabeza —dijo Pansy, sacándolo de su desagradable viaje por la calle de los recuerdos.

Draco se frotó los ojos con la esperanza de que eso devolviera al primer plano los números de la hoja de cálculo.

Te he pedido que dejaras el tema. Además, los dos sabemos que ahora mismo no me puedo permitir distracciones.

¿Es que ahora no estás distraído? —respondió Pansy—. ¿Sabes? Quizá si te lanzaras y te lo quitaras de encima, podrías concentrarte en esto de una vez.

Draco no se molestó en decirle a Pansy que ya había hecho suya a Hermione una vez y que eso no había hecho mucha mella en el deseo que sentía por ella.

No es tan fácil.

¿Qué es lo peor que podría ocurrir? —Maldita fuera, aquella mujer era como un perro con un hueso.

¿Lo peor? Que Hermione se fuera y regresara con sus amigos, dejándolo a él solo y con todos aquellos patéticos anhelos que había vuelto a despertar. Básicamente, lo inevitable. Por fortuna sonó la red flu antes de que Draco se viera obligado a pensar una respuesta. Mientras Pansy sostenía otra conversación llena de tensión con el jefe de seguridad de Julia Bowden, Draco regresó al siempre creciente presupuesto de la boda.

Pero por mucho que intentara concentrarse, no podía quitarse a Hermione de la cabeza, cosa que, como bien había señalado Pansy, ya era una enorme distracción sin ni siquiera haberse acostado con ella otra vez. Dios, en ese momento estaba sufriendo todas las consecuencias que más temía pero sin ninguno de los beneficios.

Y si lo pensaba bien, llevaba años obsesionado con una versión idealizada de Hermione. Una Hermione que jamás lo habría utilizado para vengarse, que jamás le habría propuesto a un tipo una aventura casual. En los cinco años transcurridos desde la última vez que la había visto, Hermione se había convertido en una persona diferente. Quizá si Draco tomaba una dosis de realidad, de la mujer real en la que Hermione se había convertido, podría enterrar aquella obsesión de una vez por todas.

Pero primero la iba a enterrar a ella, en una cama. Y empezando esa misma noche.

CONTINUARA

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO,¿CUMPLIRÁ DRACO SU DESEO DE ENCERRARAN A HERMI EN SU HABITACIÓN?

¿QUE LES PARECIO ESTE CAPITULO? SI LES GUSTÓ O NO, HAGAN ME LO SABER. LO REVIEWS NO SON SOLO PARA AGRADECER, DE HECHO ES PARA INTERACTUAR CON LA AUDIENCIA. A MI ME GUSTAN MUCHO, TANTO SI SON DE FELICITACION COMO SI ME INSULTAN Y ME MANDAN CRUCIOS; POR ESO NO ME DA PENA DECIRLO, LO LOGICO ES QUE SI HAY UN NUMERO DE PERSONA SIGUIENDO LA HISTORIA, HALLA UN NUMERO APROXIMADO DE REVIEWS POR CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE A NADIE LE MOLESTE ESTO; PERO SI LES MOLESTA, PUEDEN HACERMELO SABER, CON UN REVIEW, XD

PD: ESPERO NO HABER SIDO MUY REDUNDANTE. JIJIJI lOl


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAMER: ** Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter ni su mundo me pertencen.

**_ADVERTENCIA:_** Este capitulo contiene Lemon altamente explicito, asi que si son susceptibles a esos temas les aconcejo que no lo lean.

* * *

><p>Volvi,<em><strong> ¿Me extrañaron? <strong>_Y es que como no volver con los fantásticos reviews que me dejan con cada capitulo. He de decir que esta historia ha superado mis expectativas y espero que pronto, muy pronto lleguemos a los 100 reviews.

antes que nada quiero agradecer a mis files lectoras.

_**Emmi:**_ me fascino tu review, es cierto que a veces leemos historias que nos dejan en depresión total ya se porque su final no sea feliz o porque simplemente ha sido tan buena que se acabo. De antemano te advierto que odio los finales tristes y ninguna de mis historias terminara en fatalidad. espero tu próximo review para saber que te pareció este capitulo.

_**Andirula Malfoy:**_ este capitulo es un poco mas largo ya q la cosas empieza a ponerese buena. espero tus impresiones.

_**Lian Doyle**_

_**Kasi M**_: Ps si te aprecio fantástico Draco en licra, te encantara sin dada en la ducha. xD.

_**ZhirrruUrie**_

_**Amy-tsubasa**_

_**sailor mercuri o neptune**_

_**caroone**_

_**the chronicles of Cissy Black**_

_**romiix:**___ Ps sip es una desconsiderada esa Hemione borracha, como se le ocurre quedarse dormida, pero te aseguro q Draco se lo hará pagar en esta capitulo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO VIII<strong>_

_Desayuno en la Terraza_

O eso pensaba. Draco miró furioso a Hermione desde el otro lado del patio. La joven estaba en el bar de la playa con un vestido blanco de flores sin mangas ni espalda que revelaba la piel dorada de su espalda hasta por debajo de la cintura. Su cabello castaño y ondulado brillaba bajo la luz arrojada por las antorchas. Draco apretó la mandíbula cuando la vio dibujar otro giro y moverse sin perder un paso al ritmo de la música de la banda de salsa que tocaba a varios metros de la barra. El vuelo de la falda de su vestido le descubrió los muslos. Si no tenía cuidado, con el siguiente movimiento iba a enseñar las nalgas de su culito redondo y perfecto.

Pero Mike volvió a atraerla hacia sí y extendió los largos dedos por la piel sedosa y desnuda de la espalda de Hermione. Los nudillos blancos de Draco se apretaron alrededor del vaso que sostenía. El nudo que tenía en las tripas se tensó cuando Mike atrajo las caderas de Hermione hacia las suyas y los dos se movieron con ritmo sensual en perfecta armonía.

Hermione se echó hacia atrás el cabello y su rostro dibujó una amplia sonrisa cuando se rió de algo que le dijo Mike justo entonces tropezó y Mike, el muy cabrón, aprovechó la oportunidad para tocarle el trasero mientras fingía ayudarla. Después le subió la mano por la espalda a toda prisa, como si hubiera sido un accidente, pero Draco notó la expresión lasciva que adquirían los rasgos de Mike.

Como también notó el rubor que bañaba las mejillas de Hermione; si fue de vergüenza o de excitación, Draco no lo sabía. Pero sí que se dio cuenta de que la joven no estaba intentando apartarse.

No lo soportaba más. Ver a otro hombre tocando su piel desnuda. Verla moverse contra otro hombre en un baile que prácticamente simulaba una relación sexual.

Había acudido al bar esa noche para aceptar la oferta de Hermione: sexo sin compromisos. No esperaba verla riéndose, coqueteando y tocando a otro hombre, pasándoselo tan obviamente bien. Y tampoco esperaba el destello ardiente de rabia que lo había invadido al verla con otro. Aquella mujer era suya.

Pero tampoco se paró a analizarlo. No podía. Un solo pensamiento, uno solo, reverberaba por todo su cerebro. Mientras estuviese en la isla, Hermione era suya; le pertenecía solo a él.

…

Hermione se rió con Mike con la esperanza de que no se le notara la tensión.

Quizá debería sentarme. Estas sandalias no están hechas para bailar, precisamente.

Para demostrarlo, en ese preciso instante el tacón de aguja de una sandalia se metió en una grieta. Hermione tropezó y cayó contra el pecho de Mike, que la sujetó poniéndole una mano firme en el trasero.

Hermione se puso tensa y se enderezó. Mike llevaba todo el día haciendo lo mismo. Esa mañana, con el pretexto de protegerla con sus brazos, se las había arreglado para rozarle los pechos con la mano por lo menos diez veces. Por no mencionar las docenas de roces «casuales» más en las piernas, las caricias en los brazos y las veces que le había cogido la mano.

Hermione sonrió con decisión cuando reanudaron el ritmo del baile. El problema era que tampoco se podía decir que ella lo hubiera desanimado. Esa mañana, después del encontronazo con Draco en la piscina, Hermione había saludado a Mike con algo más que su habitual cordialidad. A decir verdad, se había comportado como una auténtica coqueta.

Después de que se burlaran de ella por arrojarse en brazos de Draco, Hermione se había sentido obligada a demostrarse a sí misma que había otros hombres en el mundo además de él. Y llámala superficial, llámala presumida, pero necesitaba que algún hombre confirmara su atractivo, que le demostrara que podía conseguir un hombre sin necesidad de quedarse en cueros y comportarse como una estrella del porno aficionada. Mike era justo lo que necesitaba. Era un hombre francamente guapo por derecho propio y podría haber conquistado a cualquiera de las mujeres solteras que había en Mónaco Bay. Pero le estaba prestando atención a ella y Hermione tendría que estar muerta para no disfrutar de ese pequeño estímulo a su orgullo.

Claro que esa noche tenía que pagar las consecuencias por darle la idea equivocada. No era que Mike no le cayera bien. Le caía muy bien. Era divertido y considerado, por no hablar de lo guapísimo que era.

Pero con él no sentía nada. Su roce no le provocaba cosquilleos por la columna. No se le erizaban los pezones cuando le acariciaba los pechos con la mirada. Y esa mañana, cuando Mike había intentado besarla, en lugar de ansiar el sabor de su boca como una mujer muerta de hambre, prácticamente se había tirado de la escoba para intentar evitarlo.

Y en ese instante tenía que sufrir la incomodidad del pulgar masculino que dibujaba círculos diminutos en sus riñones y no sabía muy bien cómo se iba a apartar con elegancia sin provocar una situación apurada para los dos. Hermione miró por encima del hombro de su compañero con la esperanza de llamar la atención de Amy o Jen. Quizá si Hermione parecía lo bastante desesperada, una de ellas la vería y acudiría al rescate.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a Draco, que la miraba sin apartar los ojos desde la barra. Se le encogieron los dedos de los pies en las sandalias y volvió a tropezar cuando el Slytherin se apartó de la barra y se dirigió a ella sin prisas pero con decisión.

En medio del patio lo abordó Kara y, como siempre, Hermione sintió una oleada de irritación al ver a la bellísima morena de piernas largas. Hermione sabía que era irracional, Kara siempre había sido muy civilizada con ella. Con todo, tenía una actitud cínica y calculadora que a Hermione la ponía enferma.

Kara envolvió la cintura de Draco con los brazos y movió las caderas contra las del hombre en un seductor movimiento del que Draco se hizo eco de buena gana. Rodeó los hombros de la joven con los brazos y le sonrió desde su altura, esa sonrisa perezosa y encantadora que nunca dejaba de enviar una sacudida por la columna de Hermione.

El orgullo y el dolor se enfrentaron mientras Hermione luchaba por mantener la compostura. Por si no bastara con que prácticamente se hubiera reído de ella por sus hazañas sexuales, encima tenía que verlo babear por otra mujer. Una morena alta y curvilínea. No era de extrañar. Draco siempre había sentido preferencia por todo lo que Hermione no era.

Con eso desapareció todo pensamiento de rechazar a Mike. Le demostraría a Draco que había hombres —montones de hombres— a los que las castañas menudas como ella les parecían atractivas, por no hablar de sexys y deseables. Hermione cerró la brecha de un centímetro que separaba sus caderas de las de Mike y ejecutó un intrincado giro. La mano masculina se tensó sobre la cintura de Hermione y la lujuria tiñó la sonrisa del hombre.

Gracias otra vez por llevarme hoy a volar —dijo Hermione con la voz entrecortada—. Me sentí tan segura contigo allí arriba…

Los ojos azules de Mike brillaron al mirarla.

—Me alegro de que lo pasaras bien. Espero poder hacer que te lo pases bien con muchas otras cosas.

Ay, madre. No le iba a hacer ninguna gracia cuando Hermione lo dejara con solo un beso ante su puerta. Suponía que lo más correcto, lo que tenía que hacer, era desilusionar a Mike con suavidad antes de que se tomara la molestia de acompañarla a su quinta. Pero desde luego no pensaba dejar que Draco la viera irse sola.

Una mano cayó sobre su hombro y Hermione ni siquiera tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber quién era. Una oleada de calor irradió desde el punto de contacto de aquella palma ancha y cálida hasta la boca de su estómago.

¿Puedo interrumpir? —Aunque formulada como una pregunta, tanto ella como Mike reconocieron la exigencia por lo que era.

Hermione, ¿te parece bien? —preguntó Mike, la lujuria coqueta de su expresión dio paso a la preocupación.

No pasa nada —dijo Hermione mientras se giraba para mirar a Draco. Cuando Mike empezó a apartarse, Hermione lo cogió de repente por la muñeca—. Te veo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Mike sonrió, asintió y le lanzo una mirada venenosa, a Draco.

No cuentes con ello —murmuró Draco cuando Mike ya no pudo oírlo. En lugar de cogerla entre sus brazos y emprender un nuevo baile con ella, Draco cogió a Hermione por el antebrazo y tiró de ella para sacarla de la pista y llevarla a una zona oscura del patio en la que no había clientes.

Hermione tiró de la mano que la sujetaba e intentó sin mucho éxito clavar en el suelo los tacones de sus poco prácticas sandalias.

¿Qué manía te ha entrado con sacarme a la fuerza de los sitios? —dijo mientras tropezaba tras él.

Draco miró con el ceño fruncido la mano que envolvía el brazo femenino pero no la soltó.

¿Estás intentando volverme loco? —Los ojos grises de Draco destellaban con una furia que Hermione no había visto jamás.

¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —le soltó Hermione.

A pesar de la escasez de luz, Hermione vio que la boca de Draco se convertía en una línea tensa y que entrecerraba, los ojos.

Prácticamente te lo estabas tirando en plena pista de baile. Solo estoy evitando que cometas una estupidez, y lo sabes.

No entiendo por qué te importa siquiera —respondió Hermione; un matiz desagradable se había colado en su tono—. Has dejado claro de una forma meridiana que a ti no te interesa.

Y ya que a mí no me interesa, ¿crees que puedes revolcarte con el primer tipo que te haga caso?

Hermione hizo una mueca cuando los dedos de Draco se tensaron y se clavaron en la piel de su antebrazo.

Quizá. —No tenía intención de acostarse con Mike pero Draco no tenía por qué saberlo—. No creo que sea asunto tuyo.

Al menos tengo el consuelo de saber que el primero en recibir la oferta fui yo.

Hermione tiró del brazo pero Draco seguía sin soltarla.

No fue eso.

¿Entonces qué fue? —dijo él en voz baja y amenazante—. Porque me parece a mí que tu noche de bodas fue solo el comienzo de tu venganza contra la comadreja, la que pretendes llevar a cabo restregándote a todo lo que respire.

Hermione sintió aquellas palabras como un puñetazo en el estómago. Se quedó sin aire en los pulmones y, por un momento, incluso se mareó.

¿Sabes? —dijo mientras luchaba para qué no se le quebrara la voz—. Jamás lamenté, ni por un segundo, la noche que pasé contigo. Hasta ahora. —Se soltó de un tirón. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y sabía que iba a llorar, incapaz de soportar aquella última humillación, Hermione se dio la vuelta y echó a correr.

…

Draco no podía creer lo que acababa de decir. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan increíblemente bruto? Sobre todo con Hermione, la única persona que había sabido reconocer que él era algo más que un gilipollas, algo más que un intruso en la buena sociedad. Era la única que lo había tomado en serio cuando hablaba sobre crear un lugar como Mónaco Bay. Y esa noche, en lugar de llevar a cabo su gran plan de seducción, había arremetido contra ella. Se le encogió el estómago con una sensación de culpabilidad cuando volvió a revivir el dolor de la joven, la expresión estupefacta de su rostro al oírlo. Fueran cuales fuesen sus intenciones, Hermione jamás lo hubiera herido de forma deliberada como acababa de hacer él con ella.

Se llenó de obscenos insultos y salió corriendo playa abajo tras ella. No le llevó mucho tiempo alcanzarla. Había una luna casi llena así que tenía una visión clara de la joven corriendo por la playa, y tampoco era que se pudiera mover muy rápido con aquellas estúpidas sandalias.

Hermione —la llamó mientras corría detrás de ella—. Lo siento. Para, por favor.

La joven no se detuvo sino que siguió tropezando tan rápido como pudo con los tacones de aguja que se le clavaban en la arena con cada paso.

Déjame en paz.

Lo siento —repitió Draco cuando llegó a su altura—. No hablaba en serio, es que estaba tan…

Mi noche de bodas no fue solo por venganza —dijo Hermione—. Está bien, quizá un poco pero sobre todo era por tener al fin algo que quería de verdad. Me lo había negado durante años y al fin tenía la oportunidad, así que la aproveché.

Draco sintió que un puño le estrujaba el corazón cuando vio el brillo de unas lágrimas en los ojos de la joven.

Y ahora —continuó Hermione con la voz a punto de quebrarse—, me siento como una idiota, no hago más que arrojarme en brazos de alguien que ni siquiera me desea.

Draco no pudo soportarlo más.

¿Crees que no te deseo? —le susurró al tiempo que la abrazaba con gesto brusco.

Hermione levantó los brazos y le empujó el pecho en un intento de liberarse pero Draco la estrechó con más fuerza.

Lo cierto es que te deseo como a nadie —susurró Draco mientras enterraba la nariz en la suavidad del cabello femenino—. He intentado ser bueno y no acercarme a ti pero la verdad es que me vuelves loco.

Hermione no respondió, pero tampoco intentó apartarlo de ella.

Y ahora que sé lo maravilloso que es tocarte —siguió susurrando Draco al tiempo que entrelazaba los dedos en el cabello de Hermione—, lo que es tenerte —susurró mientras le levantaba la cabeza para poder contemplar aquellos grandes y preciosos ojos, aquella boca rosada y sexy—, me saca de quicio pensar en lo que me estoy perdiendo.

Los brazos de Hermione se deslizaron por su cuello y con una mano le sujetó la nuca y le bajó la cara para besarlo.

En cuanto la boca de Draco rozó la de la joven, el Slytherin tuvo la sensación de que iba a explotar. Abrió la boca sobre la de Hermione e introdujo la lengua para que copulara con la de ella mientras con las manos le soltaba la tira que sostenía el vestido.

Los dos gimieron a la vez cuando la mano masculina capturó el pecho de la joven y lo apretó, lo masajeó y lo pellizcó con un fervor que excluía cualquier dulzura.

Dime que me deseas —jadeó Draco al tiempo que dibujaba la garganta de Hermione con los labios.

Te deseo —gimió Hermione mientras hundía los dedos en los músculos de los brazos del Slytherin—. Te deseo más que a nada en el mundo.

Draco gimió cuando la joven deslizó con descaro la mano por el bulto que le forzaba los pantalones y después le estrujó y acarició su miembro hasta que la tuvo dura como una roca. Las manos masculinas levantaron la falda de Hermione, Draco gimió en la boca femenina cuando sus manos encontraron la piel suave que dejaba expuesta el tanga de Hermione. Draco le metió una mano entre las piernas y sintió la humedad cálida que empapaba la fina tira de tela.

Estás tan mojada, lista para mí —murmuró al tiempo que succionaba la lengua femenina—. Tengo que meterme dentro de ti—Le deslizó los dedos bajo la finísima tela del tanga y gimió cuando un líquido ardiente le empapó la mano. Algo se le agito en sus pantalones exigiendo ocupar el lugar de los dedos.

—P-protección —tartamudeó Hermione—. Tengo una poción en el bolso. —La joven respiró hondo y se apartó para buscar el bolsito que había caído en la arena.

Draco se quedó desconcertado por un instante. ¿Hermione llevaba pociones anticonceptivas en el bolso? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué decía eso de sus planes para esa noche? ¿Que…?

Un segundo más tarde era incapaz de pensar de forma racional cuando las afanosas manos de Hermione le abrieron la cremallera y le bajaron los pantalones cortos hasta las rodillas. Rodillas que amenazaron con doblarse cuando la joven le acarició la su miembro desde la raíz a la punta y con tal expresión de admiración que Draco se sintió como un maldito dios del sexo.

Para —gimió. Draco cogió a Hermione con las manos y la apartó con suavidad al tiempo que se arrodillaba en la arena a su lado.

La joven lo envolvió entero, besándolo y lamiéndole el cuello, el pecho, luego como si lo hubiese recordado saco de su bolso un frasquito con un líquido azul y lo bebió. Las pociones anticonceptivas eran muy efectivas, funcionaban como la poción rompe huesos, pero sin dolor y en vez de crear huesos, creaban una membrana tipo diafragma en el útero impidiendo así la concepción. Draco ni siquiera se molestó en quitarle las bragas, se limitó a enganchar la tela con un dedo y apartarla cuando Hermione se acomodó en su regazo.

Hermione bajó la mano, cogió la erección y la colocó contra su entrada. Y luego —sí, Dios, sí— Draco estaba dentro de ella y la calidez húmeda de su sexo lo ceñía como un puño cuando ella lo absorbió por completo.

Draco le sujetó las caderas cuando Hermione empezó a balancearse con fuerza, a toda prisa. Las caderas masculinas respondían a cada embate de la joven, uno por uno. No había elegancia ni sutileza en aquel acto, mientras Draco se clavaba en ella sin compasión. El Slytherin bajó después la cabeza, le rodeó un pezón con la lengua, se lo metió en la boca y succionó, quizá con demasiada fuerza. Hermione chilló y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras le clavaba la pelvis sin parar.

_Frena un poco_, se dijo Draco con dureza. Iba demasiado deprisa, con demasiada fuerza, Hermione no iba a…

Draco, Draco, Draco —canturreó Hermione mientras se agarrotaba y daba una sacudida contra él. Después abrió mucho la boca en un grito silencioso y le clavó las uñas en el bíceps al tiempo que sufría un último estremecimiento.

Pero Draco no paró, sino que la echó de espadas en la arena y empujo dos, tres veces, clavándola en la arena con cada golpe de cadera. El orgasmo lo golpeó con una fuerza cegadora mientras luchaba por introducirse todavía más en el cuerpo femenino. Después se derrumbó encima de ella, temblando con las últimas pulsaciones de la eyaculación.

Ayy. —Draco dio un salto cuando la joven le dio un mordisco en el cuello, y no con demasiada dulzura precisamente—. ¿A qué viene eso?

Has sido muy cruel conmigo —dijo Hermione.

Draco se levantó de encima de ella y sonrió.

Lo sé y lo siento, cielo. —Se inclinó y besó la punta de aquella naricita perfecta.

Vas a tener que compensarme. —Hermione le deslizó las manos por debajo de la camisa y le pasó las uñas por toda la espalda.

Creía que acababa de hacerlo —la provocó Draco mientras disfrutaba del sabor de aquella mujer al dejar un rastro de besos por sus mejillas y párpados.

Mmm. —La joven se agitó contra él—. No fue un mal comienzo pero tienes mucho más que hacer antes de que esté dispuesta a perdonarte.

En tal caso —dijo Draco mientras se ponía de rodillas y la ayudaba a sentarse—, será mejor que volvamos a mi casa, donde puedo lavarte hasta el último grano de arena y de paso pueda demostrarte cuánto lo siento.

Se colocaron la ropa lo mejor que pudieron sin dejar de reírse al intentar quitarse lo peor de la arena el uno al otro.

Este sería un gran tratamiento de belleza —dijo Hermione mientras le ofrecía la espalda a Draco—. Exfoliación a fondo con arena. Eh, que te has saltado algo. —Y le lanzó una mirada provocadora por encima del hombro antes de levantarse la falda.

Draco quedó maravillado. Solo con ver aquel culito redondo y salpicado de arena volvía a tener una erección. No había experimentado una recuperación tan rápida desde que estaba en la universidad. La atrajo hacia él y se frotó contra ella la bragueta forzada.

Tengo una ducha estupenda en mi casa, muy grande —le susurró mientras sacaba la lengua para saborear la piel del lóbulo femenino, dulce como un melocotón—. Caben, dos personas.

Eso suena —Hermione hizo una pausa y arqueó el cuello para darle mejor acceso— genial.

El sonido de unas voces los sacó a los dos de repente del momento. Antes de que alguien los descubriera salieron corriendo y solo se detuvieron para que Hermione pudiera quitarse las sandalias. Unos minutos después llegaron jadeando a la puerta de la quinta de Draco.

El Slytherin le abrió la puerta a Hermione mientras intentaba hacer caso omiso de la sensación que tenía, como si estuviera en plena caída libre, precipitándose en picado hacia algo que no había experimentado jamás. Cerró la puerta principal, atrapó a Hermione contra la madera y la besó como si se estuviera muriendo de hambre, duro como una roca aunque no hacía ni cinco minutos que se había corrido. Existía una posibilidad muy real y peligrosa de que por mucho que se dejara llevar por sus fantasías, quizá nunca dejara de desear a Hermione. Y que cuando la joven se fuera, él se quedara allí plantado con un anhelo que no tenía nada que ver con el deseo sexual.

Se obligó a quitarse todo eso de la cabeza y optó en su lugar por centrarse en el sabor cálido y dulce de la boca femenina, en la suavidad lozana de sus labios bajo los de él, en el movimiento impaciente de los dedos de Hermione sobre su piel. De momento, al menos, Hermione había decidido estar allí, estar con él. Algún día se iría, por supuesto. Pero al menos Draco podía asegurarse de que aquella mujer le echara de menos cuando tomara su translator.

Draco no perdió tiempo a la hora de llevar a Hermione al cuarto de baño y desnudarla por completo.

Y ahora —le dijo mientras la guiaba a la ducha recubierta de mármol—, vamos a ver si podemos dejarte limpia otra vez.

El baño de Draco era el sueño de cualquier hedonista, con su _jacuzzi_ del tamaño de una pequeña piscina y una ducha independiente con varias alcachofas que parecían golpear a Hermione desde todos los ángulos posibles. Claro que tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para admirar las comodidades cuando Draco cogió la alcachofa móvil, la giró para ajustar la presión y se la pasó por la parte posterior de los muslos, Hermione chilló cuando el agua le dio en el trasero y los vibrantes chorros le hicieron cosquillas en la piel.

Cuidado, a ver dónde metes ese trasto —se rió mientras intentaba apartarse. Una piel húmeda se deslizó contra otra piel igual de húmeda cuando Hermione se retorció, juguetona, junto a él, después escupió por un momento cuando una de las otras alcachofas le dio directamente en la cara.

Con una risita baja, Draco la cogió por la cintura y le ciñó la espalda contra su torso mientras utilizaba la alcachofa que tenía en la mano para rodearle los pechos con gesto incitante. Los pezones femeninos se erizaron convertidos en pequeños y anhelantes puntos.

Tengo que asegurarme de que te quito toda la arena. —La voz masculina, baja y profunda, reverberaba en las paredes de la ducha y vibraba por el cuerpo de Hermione como una caricia.

No creo que tenga arena ahí arriba —respondió la joven mientras arqueaba con picardía la espalda hasta que apretó las nalgas contra los muslos musculosos de su amante.

¿Y por aquí? —La voz de Draco era más ronca cuando fue bajando la alcachofa y le rozó la parte superior de los muslos con el chorro. La otra mano abandonó la cintura femenina y Hermione lo observó, contuvo un gemido cuando esa mano le cubrió el monte de Venus. Un calor líquido la atravesó entera y empapó la mano de Draco. Así de preparada estaba, lista para dispararse como un cohete a la menor caricia de aquellas manos.

Poco a poco, con gesto deliberado, Draco la abrió con los dedos y la expuso por completo al chorro caliente de la ducha. Con la primera pasada, Hermione estuvo a punto de morirse del susto. Con el segundo, dejó escapar un grito agudo y clavó las uñas en el antebrazo de Draco en un intento inútil de detenerlo. Aquella estimulación era excesiva en una zona ya híper sensibilizada por el anterior orgasmo. Hermione encogió los músculos del estómago y los sonidos ásperos de su propia respiración llenaron su cabeza y bloquearon todo lo demás.

Sin una palabra, sin un solo sonido, Draco dejó la alcachofa en su soporte y mientras sostenía a Hermione estiró el brazo para coger una pastilla blanca de jabón. Un aroma intenso a coco llenó la cámara llena de vapor cuando Draco la frotó para crear una espuma densa. Le dio la vuelta a Hermione para apoyarle la espalda en la pared y después deslizó las manos por todo su cuerpo en caricias firmes y seguras. Mientras que antes la había tocado de una forma desesperada, casi frenética, en la ducha lo hacía con lentitud, con movimientos deliberados. Aquellos dedos la frotaban, le untaban la espuma, le masajeaban de arriba abajo la espalda, las piernas, los brazos.

A pesar de su actitud casi perezosa, no cabía duda de que Draco estaba tan excitado como ella. Su verga sobresalía erecta de su cuerpo, gruesa y repleta de venas, con la cabeza hinchada de un delicioso color rojo oscuro. Hermione jamás había sido una gran admiradora de los penes pero le impresionaba la belleza primitiva de la erección de Draco. Aquel falo que se hinchaba y alzaba, solo por ella.

Las manos de Draco le cubrieron los pechos y trazaron con los pulgares resbaladizos círculos alrededor de los pezones. Hermione cerró los ojos, la cabeza le rodaba por el mármol duro como si pensara por un momento que iba a correrse solo con la sensación de aquellas manos en sus pechos. Los dedos masculinos la pellizcaban y tiraban de los pezones, después la calmaban.

Por favor —murmuró sin saber muy bien si le estaba rogando que parase o que siguiese.

El Slytherin capturó el ruego con la boca e introdujo y sacó la lengua con un ritmo que hizo ansiar a Hermione sentirlo dentro otra vez. Aunque en comparación con la playa se estaba moviendo a paso de caracol, había una intensidad especial en él, en su manera de tocarla. Levantó la cabeza y la expresión de sus ojos hizo a Hermione contener el aliento. Había desaparecido todo rastro del donjuán encantador. Aquellos ojos se habían oscurecido de tormento, deseo y quizá incluso furia.

La expresión desapareció antes de que Hermione pudiera seguir analizándola y una vez más el sabor de su boca sobre la de ella, la sensación de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, alejó cualquier pensamiento lógico de su cabeza y lo único que pudo hacer fue sentir.

Hermione entrelazó los dedos en unos mechones espesos y húmedos de cabello cuando él la besó, con más fuerza todavía, atormentándola con suaves mordisquitos. La joven gimió y se pegó más a él hasta que enterró los pezones con impaciencia en el torso masculino y sintió la verga de Draco deslizarse por la piel enjabonada del vientre. Bajó una mano entre los dos y la cogió; y su sexo se estremeció al sentirla tan gruesa, tan caliente, dura como una roca entre sus dedos.

Draco gimió y se inclinó hasta apoyar la frente en la de Hermione. Después apretó la mandíbula cuando la joven apretó el puño una vez, dos, antes de que él le detuviera la mano.

No quiero acabar otra vez hasta que haya acabado contigo.

Había solo una insinuación de amenaza en su voz pero en lugar de asustarla, envió una ráfaga de calor a aquel lugar que tenía entre las piernas y que ya amenazaba con sufrir una combustión espontánea. Draco le cogió las manos entre las suyas, se las levantó por encima de la cabeza y se las sujetó contra la pared de mármol. Mientras con una mano le sostenía con facilidad ambas muñecas, la otra quedaba libre de recorrerle el torso húmedo y desnudo. Impaciente por acariciarlo de nuevo a su vez, Hermione intentó liberarse una mano de un tirón pero Draco no pensaba consentirlo. Aunque no le hacía daño, la mano que la sujetaba era firme.

Un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura despertó cada nervio de la joven con un grito. Draco estaba frotando cada centímetro de su piel enjabonada y seguía a cada caricia con los labios y la lengua. Le succionó y le mordió el cuello, los hombros y los pechos, con tal fuerza que a Hermione le preocupó que dejara marcas pero fue incapaz de pedirle que parara. Aunque tampoco Draco iba a parar, ni aunque se lo pidiese. Y esa idea, tanto como el cálido tirón de los labios masculinos sobre uno de sus pezones, hizo que se le derritieran las rodillas.

El Slytherin se inclinó sobre ella. Hermione estaba atrapada, con el mármol resbaladizo a la espalda y el muro musculoso del torso masculino presionándola por delante. Draco le levantó una pierna y se la apoyó en la cadera, después utilizó la mano y guió la punta de su miembro hasta que acarició la boca húmeda del sexo de la joven, Hermione apenas fue capaz de reconocer como propios los sonidos que se escapaban de su boca mientras se ponía de puntillas y luchaba por conseguir un contacto más profundo. Pero Draco era implacable, se introducía en ella pero después la sacaba para dibujar círculos cálidos y sedosos alrededor de su clítoris. Y luego la volvía a introducir y se hundía un centímetro más pero la sacaba antes de penetrarla a la profundidad que ella ansiaba.

Hermione tironeó de la presa que le aferraba las muñecas, pero en vano. Draco la miró y esbozó una enorme sonrisa; un brillo casi malvado resplandecía en sus ojos a través del vapor. Aquella mirada decía que Hermione era suya y que iba a hacer con ella lo que él quisiese y que sabía de sobra que Hermione disfrutaría con cada segundo de lo que él le quisiese infligir.

Hermione decidió que procedía un acercamiento más directo.

Deja de atormentarme y métela de una santa vez.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos, escandalizado y encantado al oír aquella gráfica exigencia. La joven aprovechó el momento, soltó una mano y le envolvió su pene con ella al tiempo que se la apretaba y se colocaba para que él pudiera hundirse en ella. Tras encajar el codo bajo la rodilla que tenía apoyada en la cadera, Draco dobló las rodillas y con un solo embate alto y fuerte la penetró. Un gruñido bajo se escapó de su pecho mientras la sostenía allí, con las caderas pegadas a las de la joven mientras presionaba para entrar en ella hasta donde pudiera y quizá un poco más.

Las manos femeninas se clavaron en los hombros de Draco cuando se retorció contra él, convencida de que era capaz de matarlo o volverse loca si aquel hombre no empezaba a moverse. Pero él solo la sujetó allí, con los ojos apretados y la mandíbula tensa, cada músculo en tensión para poder contenerse. Y entonces, por increíble que pareciera, Draco se retiró.

¡No! —La protesta de Hermione resonó por aquella cámara de mármol y cristal.

Draco emitió una sola palabra mientras la cogía entre sus brazos.

Condón.- la poción era muy efectiva pero solo duraba una vez.

A pesar de toda su frustración, Hermione le dio las gracias a Dios porque al menos a uno de los dos le funcionara todavía alguna neurona. Draco la llevó al dormitorio, apartó con una mano el edredón y la depositó de lado en la amplia cama. Después sacó un condón de la mesita y Hermione lo observó ponérselo con los ojos nublados por la lujuria. Aquel hombre era un espécimen extraordinario, todo músculo, duros, estremecidos bajo la piel. El aroma a jabón y excitación masculina irradiaba de él en oleadas, acrecentando su ardor casi hasta un punto doloroso, Hermione no sabía que era posible estar tan excitada, que se podía pender sobre un precipicio en el que la menor caricia amenazaba con enviarla al abismo.

Su amante se inclinó y la besó con una suavidad sorprendente, con los labios succionándole con dulzura, los suyos y deslizando la nariz junto a la de Hermione en una caricia llena de ternura. Se arrodilló entre sus muslos y Hermione se mordió el labio al anticipar la sensación de la penetración.

Pero para su sorpresa, Draco le levantó las piernas, las apoyó en sus hombros y bajó la cabeza para enterrar la lengua en los pliegues del sexo femenino. Hermione enredó las manos en el cabello de Draco, no sabía si para apartarlo o para apretarlo más contra sí.

El Slytherin hizo una lenta exploración de la ranura, una caricia que disparó las caderas de Hermione fuera de la cama cuando el placer le invadió la columna.

—Sabes incluso mejor de lo que recordaba —susurró Draco—. Eres tan dulce y jugosa, como un melocotón pequeño y húmedo. —Hermione gemía y jadeaba, le costaba respirar mientras él se la comía, implacable, lamiéndola y succionándola hasta hacerla caer en el olvido—. Eso es, nena —Hermione apenas lo oyó murmurar—. Me encanta cuando te corres en mi boca.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo Hermione: su cuerpo entero se sumió en los espasmos cuando las olas de placer la bañaron entera. Después se relajó en el colchón, suponiendo que él la penetraría entonces. Pero Draco se quedó donde estaba y la cubrió de besos dulces y tiernos hasta que, por increíble que fuera, Hermione sintió otro orgasmo que se formaba en la base de la columna. Draco le cogió el clítoris entre los labios y se lo succionó con suavidad hasta que ella estalló entre sus labios.

El Slytherin la penetró cuando se alejaba la última ola de placer, el cuerpo femenino se ciñó a su alrededor cuando él se apretó contra ella. Hermione estaba tan hinchada, tan sensible, que no sabía si podría soportarlo y le puso las manos en las caderas en un intento no muy decidido de detenerlo. Pero Draco no admitió oposición alguna, la cogió por las muñecas y se las sujetó por encima de la cabeza igual que en la ducha.

Indefensa. Hermione volvía a estar indefensa bajo él, bajo lo que él quisiera hacerle. Indefensa contra el placer que incluso en ese momento, cuando creía que ya no podría soportar más, se iba cimentando en su interior a medida que Draco se mecía contra ella en unos embates profundos y casi imperceptibles. Aquel hombre estaba por todas partes, la rodeaba, el vello de su pecho le rozaba los pezones mientras sus besos le quitaban el aliento. Sus movimientos eran lentos, lánguidos, como si pudiera hacerlo hasta que ella entrara en combustión espontánea de puro placer sexual.

Hermione estaba ardiendo. Draco se convirtió en todo su mundo: el sabor de aquel hombre en su boca, el sonido de su voz susurrándole cosas que ya ni siquiera era capaz de entender, Y sobre todo y ante todo, la sensación de aquel hombre en su interior, tan dulce y profundo que por un momento quiso mantenerlo allí para siempre y no soltarlo jamás.

Se estaba partiendo, deshaciéndose, rompiéndose en un millón de fragmentos diminutos. Oyó gemir a Draco de forma vaga y sintió que le hundía los dedos en las curvas suaves de sus caderas cuando él también se estremeció y tembló. Las partículas femeninas comenzaban a encontrar el camino de vuelta, a asentarse en algo parecido a un cierto orden.

Pero cuando Hermione abrió los ojos y miró aquel rostro duro y hermoso, se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a ser la misma. Entre el agotamiento echó raíces una semilla de inquietud. El sexo con Draco había sido intenso antes pero esa vez se sentía como si hubiera desatado algo con lo que no contaba.

Aquel hombre siempre había tenido el encanto del chico malo, de la oveja negra, pero por primera vez Hermione se dio cuenta de que Draco era peligroso. No en un sentido físico, no era un peligro que fuera a poner en riesgo su vida. Pero desde luego era una amenaza clara para su seguridad emocional.

Había vivido negándose aquello, pensando que no sentía por él más que un encaprichamiento adolescente que no se había desvanecido. Pero Draco le había arrancado las anteojeras y había revelado la profundidad de las emociones que podía desatar si Hermione volvía a bajar la guardia. Si no tenía cuidado, aquel hombre le iba a romper el corazón sin remedio.

…

Hermione se despertó desorientada. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en el dormitorio principal de la casa, una habitación con las paredes forradas de blanco, los techos altos y las vigas a la vista. La luz se filtraba por las puertaventanas y bañaba el edredón con el que se había cubierto para defenderse de la brisa fresca del aire acondicionado.

Se dio la vuelta y frunció el ceño cuando vio la almohada vacía que había a su lado. ¿Dónde estaba Draco? ¿Había vuelto a escabullirse mientras ella dormía? Después de la noche anterior, no estaba muy segura de poder soportarlo si Draco se había ido otra vez sin despedirse.

Un tintineo apagado resonó por encima del zumbido de la brisa. Hermione se levantó de la cama, frunció la nariz al ver el vestido arrugado y rebozado de arena y optó por ponerse la camisa que se había quitado Draco. Era tan grande que las mangas cortas le llegaban hasta los codos y el borde le rozaba las rodillas. Después siguió los sonidos que salían de la cocina abierta que daba al salón de la villa.

Draco se afanaba en trocear una pequeña montaña de fruta. Por un momento Hermione no dijo nada y disfrutó de la oportunidad de admirar las líneas lustrosas de la espalda masculina que se marcaban al trabajar. El Slytherin iba sin camisa, vestido solo con un par de deshilachados pantalones cortos de color caqui. Los músculos del hombro y el brazo vibraban mientras cortaba una piña en trozos pequeños, perfectos y uniformes.

Como si hubiera sentido su mirada, Draco hizo una pausa en su trabajo y se dio la vuelta para saludar a Hermione con una sonrisa tan cálida y sexy que la joven la sintió hasta en la punta de los pies descalzos. Después cruzó el salón abierto hasta la cocina y se encontró envuelta en un paraíso de piel cálida y brazos musculosos. Hermione apoyó la cara en los músculos firmes del torso de Draco y enterró la nariz en los suaves mechones de vello que lo adornaban. La bañó el aroma masculino: jabón, sexo y hombre. Hermione sintió el suspiro satisfecho de Draco contra su pelo y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

Buenos días —le dijo mientras se ponía de puntillas para recibir el beso de Draco con sabor a piña. El Slytherin la cogió por la nuca y Hermione abrió la boca sin dudar cuando su amante convirtió lo que había comenzado como un simple beso inocente en algo más profundo. Hermione estaba a punto de arrastrarlo a la cama otra vez cuando él levantó la cabeza.

Venga, vamos a la terraza.

Hermione lo soltó de mala gana y cogió la fuente de fruta que le indicó Draco mientras él llevaba una bandeja con una cafetera, tazas y platos.

La joven se quedó sin aliento cuando salió al patio por las puertaventanas. Situada por encima del resto del complejo turístico, la terraza de Draco ofrecía una vista de doscientos setenta grados de la bahía. El color turquesa del agua era casi iridiscente bajo el sol de la mañana.

Este lugar es asombroso —suspiró Hermione mientras colocaba la fuente de fruta en la mesa.

Draco se sentó en uno de los sillones acolchados de teca. Hermione se sirvió una taza de café y fue a sentarse en otro sillón a su lado pero él la cogió por la cintura y se la sentó en el regazo.

Yo creo que la asombrosa eres tú —murmuró Draco.

En unos cinco segundos iba a derretirse sobre aquel hombre como un trozo de mantequilla al sol.

De verdad, hablo en serio —dijo Hermione recorriendo con las puntas de los dedos el fornido antebrazo que le rodeaba la cintura—. Mónaco Bay es fantástico. —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en el hombro de Draco para poder mirarlo—. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Draco.

El inclinó la cabeza y la besó con ternura en la mejilla, en la nariz y al fin en la boca.

Gracias, Mione.

Se quedaron en silencio varios minutos, conformándose con tomar el café y disfrutar de las vistas.

Y tu quinta es también fantástica —dijo Hermione entonces.

Las mejores vistas de la isla —murmuró él.

Es mucho más… pequeña de lo que esperaba —comentó Hermione. Lo cierto era que cuando Draco le había dicho que iban a su casa, Hermione esperaba que la llevara a una de las enormes quintas, casi pequeñas mansiones, en realidad, que había en la colina pero en lugar de eso habían ido a un chalé pequeño pero precioso. La joven no había explorado mucho más allá del baño y el dormitorio pero le había dado la impresión de que era un lugar espacioso y cómodo que encajaba a la perfección con la personalidad informal y relajada de Draco.

Vivo solo —respondió él mientras estiraba una mano y escogía un trozo de piña para dárselo a Hermione en la boca—. No tiene mucho sentido que ocupe uno de los edificios grandes.

¿Y cuando tienes… visitas? —Hermione se obligó a hablar antes de tragar el trozo agridulce de fruta. Detestaba la nota de celos que teñía su voz pero también se preguntaba cuántas mujeres habían disfrutado de la pericia de Draco con la ducha de masajes.

No las tengo —se limitó a decir Draco al tiempo que le ofrecía un trozo de mango.

El zumo dulce que le estalló en la lengua distrajo a Hermione por un instante. ¿La fruta sabía alguna vez tan bien en casa?

¿Qué quieres decir con que no tienes visitas?

Quiero decir que aquí no se queda nadie. ¿Por qué iban a quedarse cuando tengo habitaciones de sobra para cien personas?

¿Nunca? —Hermione giró la cabeza para poder mirarlo a la cara. Le costaba creer que Draco no tuviera visitas nocturnas regulares.

Hasta anoche, nunca —susurró Draco.

_Tampoco le des tanta importancia_ se advirtió Hermione con firmeza. La noche anterior, vulnerable tras varios e intensos orgasmos, había empezado a confundir un sexo asombroso con otra cosa. Pero a la luz del día todo volvía a quedar claro una vez más. Se lo estaban pasando bien. Estaban compensando una década de deseo mutuo nunca satisfecho. Una vez que se les pasara la fiebre, todo volvería a la normalidad. Ella se iría a su casa, él se quedaría allí y la vida continuaría tal y como ambos la conocían; solo que los dos conservarían recuerdos muy felices de la idílica semana que habían pasado en Mónaco Bay.

Draco interrumpió su silencioso sermón, le cubrió la boca con la suya y la impidió articular cualquier otro pensamiento racional. Draco con sabor a mango. Una pena que tuviera que irse en menos de una semana porque no le costaría nada acostumbrarse a aquello.

_No me costaría nada acostumbrarme a esto_ pensó Draco mientras le metía la lengua en la boca a Hermione. Le encantaba sentir el peso suave del cuerpo femenino en su regazo, oler su aroma, dulce y limpio pero marcado también por el olor del propio Draco; el aroma a sexo.

Jamás había llevado allí a ninguna mujer. Aquella era su casa, su santuario, y si bien, disfrutaba de la parte social de su trabajo, para él era importante saber que tenía un sitio en el que podía estar solo sin que nadie lo molestara.

Cuando se trataba de mujeres, era él el que siempre iba a sus habitaciones, así siempre tenía la opción de irse si quería. Y la mayor parte de las noches quería. Muy pocas veces le apetecía despertar al lado de una mujer. Las mañanas tendían a quitarle a una mujer cierto _glamor_ y Draco prefería verlas en toda su gloría y sofisticación. Le gustaba tener privacidad, disfrutaba de la soledad que le ofrecían las mañanas y no le entusiasmaba la idea de tener que hablar de nada en concreto con una mujer prácticamente desconocida nada más despertarse.

Pero Hermione no era ninguna desconocida. Por alguna razón le había, parecido natural dormirse junto a ella. Tan natural que se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Hermione se iba en solo unos días, se recordó antes de adormecerse, y no podía dedicarse a suspirar por ella y fantasear con mil noches más durmiendo a su lado después de hacerle el amor hasta dejarla agotada. Pero esa mañana la había mirado, cálida y despeinada, dormida con la cara enterrada en una almohada, y en lugar de huir a la oficina se había puesto a hacer el desayuno. Tenía una tonelada de trabajo pendiente pero había preparado el desayuno, nada menos, porque no tenía ninguna gana de dejarla y quería darle una excusa para que se quedara.

Y por mucho que quisiera hacerle el amor, seguir explorando las profundidades recién halladas de su sensualidad, también quería hablar con ella, solo eso, pasar el rato, juntos como antes. Aunque no era que estuvieran hablando mucho de momento. Draco jadeó cuando Hermione se giró hacia él. Después le cogió las piernas por detrás de las rodillas y la acomodó en su regazo.

Hermione respondió con un gemido cuando Draco le deslizó una mano por la suave la piel del muslo. La palma siguió subiendo hasta que el pulgar se posó en el pliegue que quedaba entre el muslo y la cadera de la joven. No llevaba nada bajo la camisa y los dedos de Draco no encontraron nada salvo piel desnuda y sedosa. No cabía duda: no le costaría nada acostumbrarse a eso.

…

Hermione tardó otra hora en regresar a su chalé. Draco la acompañó y la dejó en la puerta con otro de aquellos besos que le quitaban el aliento.

Si entro, no voy a salir más —dijo Draco al apartar la boca de mala gana—. ¿Cenas conmigo esta noche? :

Hermione sabía que seguramente tenía en la cara la sonrisa más atontada y soñadora del mundo, pero le dio igual.

Por supuesto.

Estaba tan contenta que se puso a tararear al entrar en la quinta. Estaba cansada, agradablemente dolorida y, sin embargo, llena de una energía inexplicable.

Iba de camino a la ducha cuando notó la luz que parpadeaba en la chimenea. Tenía varios mensajes. El primero era de Amy.

Hermione, soy Amy. Intenté localizarte anoche después de que te fueras. —La boca de Hermione se curvó en una sonrisa al pensar por qué había estado ilocalizable. Si Amy supiera—. Bueno, solo quería avisarte de que nos van a hacer a todas la pedicura y nos van a dar unos masajes esta mañana, a partir de las nueve. Decidí pedirte cita a ti también así que nos vemos en el_ spa_.

Hermione le echó un vistazo al reloj. Menos cuarto. Iba a tener que darse prisa.

Mione, soy yo. —A Hermione se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando oyó la voz de Ginny. ¿Para qué le iba a llamar Ginny si no hubiera una emergencia?—. Siento darte la tabarra, ni siquiera iba a llamar pero no quería que te llevaras un susto cuando volvieras a casa. —Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Vamos, Ginny, al grano—. El caso es que Ron no ha dejado de llamarme para intentar averiguar dónde estás. — Hermione tuvo que agarrarse de la repisa de la chimenea para no desmayarse y después se relajó cuando Ginny continuó—: No se lo he dicho, por supuesto, pero deberías saber que te está buscando. Y hay otra cosa. —Hermione se sentó al borde de la cama y se dobló cuando las náuseas le invadieron el estómago—. Va a recurrir la anulación. No quiere firmar los papeles. Dice que no es tan sencillo. En fin, siento darte la paliza con esto mientras estás de vacaciones pero quería que estuvieras preparada para el huracán de mierda que te espera. Llámame si me necesitas.

¡Increíble! ¿Pero qué se creía Ron que iba a pasar? ¿Que si él se negaba a firmar, Hermione regresaría corriendo a su lado? Conociendo a Ron y su ego, seguramente era lo que había pensado. Parte de ella quería llamarlo en ese mismo instante y decirle que acababa de disfrutar del sexo más increíble que había experimentado nadie jamás, y, por cierto, con su némesis, Draco Malfoy. A ver si quería entonces que volviera.

De hecho, estaba acercándose a la chimenea cuando se detuvo en seco. No. No iba a estropearlo todo. Iba a disfrutar de sus vacaciones, maldita sea, y si Ron quería negarse a firmar la anulación, era asunto suyo. Ya se ocuparía de él cuando volviera a casa.

Claro que la idea de restregarle al engreído de Ron por la cara… bueno, lo que fuera que tuviera con Draco, era de lo más tentadora.

Hermione hizo todo lo que pudo por quitarse de la cabeza a Ron y el mundo real. ¿Qué mejor forma de relajarse que disfrutar de unos cuantos cuidados exquisitos? Media hora después, Hermione y las cuatro amigas se habían envuelto en los esponjosos albornoces del_ spa_ y disfrutaban mientras les frotaban los píes, les aplicaban lociones varías y se los dejaban cuidados y perfectos.

Incluso consiguió olvidarse casi por completo de Ron hasta que Amy le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

Pues claro —dijo Hermione dando un pequeño respingo cuando la mujer que le estaba frotando con piedra pómez la planta del pie izquierdo se topó con un punto en el que Hermione tenía cosquillas—. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

Quizá no te conozco lo suficiente —Amy hizo una pausa para asentir cuando su pedicura le mostró un frasquito de esmalte iridiscente de color violeta—, pero no pareces tan alegre como siempre. Es como si le estuvieras dando vueltas a algo.

Kara le lanzó a Hermione una mirada astuta.

¿Es por Draco? Porque os fuisteis los dos muy deprisa.

Cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron como uno solo en Hermione.

N-no —dijo Hermione con la sensación de que una vaharada de calor le encendía las mejillas. Aunque estaba diciendo la verdad (Draco era la menor de sus preocupaciones en ese momento), todavía se sentía como si la hubieran sorprendido haciendo algo que no debía.

La cara que puso el pobre Mike cuando Draco te sacó de allí —se rió Kara—. Como si alguien acabara de atropellarle al perrito.

¿De verdad estaba Mike muy disgustado? —preguntó Hermione. Le sabía mal haberle dado esperanzas a Mike.

Tú no te preocupes por Mike —sonrió Chrissy—, que el chico ya ha encontrado consuelo,

Por suerte para ti —dijo Kara con un matiz desagradable en la voz— para Mike las castañas menudas son intercambiables, lo mismo le da una que otra. Al contrario que a Draco —la mirada dura de Kara se clavó otra vez en Hermione—, que solo tiene ojos para ti.

No seas arpía, Kara —dijo Jen—, solo porque haya pasado de ti por completo.

Hermione miró a Amy, cuya sonrisa era cada vez más crispada con cada comentario mordaz que intercambiaban sus amigas.

Quizá sí se desahogaba y les contaba el desastre con Ron, tal vez pudiera evitar que Jen y Kara terminaran montando una auténtica pelea de gatas. Y, en cualquier caso, esas mujeres tenían muchísima más experiencia que ella, seguro que le podían dar buenos consejos.

Esta mañana me ha llamado mi mejor amiga —dijo Hermione sin alzar la voz—. Ron quiere recurrir la anulación.

Menudo imbécil —dijo Jen poniendo los ojos en blanco.

No puedo creer que tenga tan poca vergüenza —dijo Amy—. ¿Es que cree que podéis solucionarlo?

No tengo ni idea —respondió Hermione—. Ron siempre se sale con la suya y puede que se le haya metido en esa cabezota que tiene que voy a volver con él arrastrándome.

Valiente gilipollas. —Chrissy se inclinó hacia ella y le dio a Hermione unos golpecitos en el muslo—. Espero que no dejes que te estropee las vacaciones,

De eso nada —suspiró Hermione mientras intentaba convencerse a sí misma tanto como a las demás—. Pero es una tensión que ahora mismo no necesito, ¿sabéis? Ojalá pudiéramos terminar de una vez y seguir adelante. —_Y encontrar a alguien que me quiera de verdad, añadió _para sí.

¿Por qué no le dices que estás jugando a esconder el salchichón con Draco? —dijo Kara—. Yo diría que eso le hará cambiar de opinión sobre la anulación.

Es que no es eso —protestó Hermione pero el comentario de Kara le llegó muy hondo. Aquella tipa había reducido su aventura con Draco a su esencia más sórdida. ¿Pero acaso la propia Hermione no se había planteado restregárselo a Ron por la cara solo unas horas antes? Podía protestar todo lo que quisiese pero ella no era nadie para dar lecciones de moralidad.

Kara se burló un poco más.

¿Qué pasa, es que crees que Draco y tú vais a ser felices y comer perdices?

Jen la interrumpió antes de que Hermione pudiera responder.

No le hagas ningún caso. Solo porque todos los tipos se hartan de ella en un par de semanas, ya cree que le pasa a todo el mundo.

Kara le lanzó a Jen una sonrisa engreída y malvada.

Pero los dos meses que pasé con tu chico fueron la hostia.

Se quitó los separadores de los dedos de un tirón y se fue a grandes zancadas a hacerse la exfoliación y el tratamiento con miel. Jen levantó el dedo corazón en un ademán dedicado a la espalda de Kara.

Ni caso —dijo Amy—. Se aburre enseguida y siempre le gusta provocar algún drama. Si no hay una cámara siguiéndola constantemente, no está segura de existir de verdad.

¿Por qué sois amigas de ella? —A Hermione se le escapó la pregunta antes de poder contenerse—. Lo siento, eso ha sido una grosería.

Amy suspiró.

No, para nada. Kara y yo crecimos juntas. Antes era muy diferente, antes de que sus padres se divorciaran. Va de arpía que no se pierde ninguna oportunidad para llamar la atención de sus padres.

Oh, por favor —soltó Jen, enfadada—. Sus padres se divorciaron hace más de quince años. No puedes seguir disculpando su comportamiento solo porque fuera simpática contigo cuando teníais, ¿cuántos, cinco años? —Chrissy le dio la razón con un gesto de la cabeza. Era obvio que no era la primera vez que las chicas tenían aquella conversación—. Olvídate de Kara y sus chorradas de pobre niña rica, mi papi no me quiere —dijo Jen mientras miraba con intención a Hermione y luego a Amy.

Hermione intentó relajarse pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza los comentarios de Kara.

¿Qué piensas de Draco? —preguntó Hermione mientras Amy y ella yacían en sendas camillas para recibir sus tratamientos faciales.

Que está como un pan, y parece un tipo bastante agradable —dijo Amy.

Pero lo que dijo Kara… Es que el siempre ha sido como el rival de Ron. —Hermione se giró un poco para poder ver el perfil de Amy, cubierto con una mascarilla verde de algas—. ¿No crees que el que me acueste con él es… bueno, de mal gusto?

Amy lanzó una pequeña carcajada.

Hermione, Ron se estaba tirando a su secretaria en el cuarto de las escobas en pleno banquete de boda, de vuestra boda, ¿y a ti te preocupa hacer algo de mal gusto?

La esteticista lanzó una risita y sostuvo con suavidad la cabeza de Amy para que no la moviera. Hermione agradeció tener puesta también una mascarilla que ocultara su vergüenza. Con Hermione nueva o sin ella, seguía sin hacerle ninguna gracia que su vida privada se hiciera tan pública.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA...<p>

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

¿Se habrá saciado por completo Draco y y ya no querrá mas a Hermi o todo lo contrario? ¿ Podrá controlar Hermione el nuevo sentimiento que le ocasiona Draco? averigua esto en el próximo capitulo.

* * *

><p>Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y no les molestara el lemon, porque creo que seguirá habiendo mucho de eso en los próximos capitulo. Ya saben espero sus impresiones y opiniones de este capitulo en sus maravillosos reviews y nos vemos en los próximos 12 reviews.<p>

xoxo

Eli Black Malfoy de Lannister


	9. Chapter 9

_**DISCLAMER: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER ME PERTENECE.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO SIGUE CONTENIENDO LEMON ALTAMENTE EXPLICITO, YA SABEN LO QUE LES ACONSEJO.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tal y como lo prometi a los 100 reviews estoy actualizando, es laprimera vez que llego a los 100 reviews en solo 8 capitulos de mas esta decir q estoy super emocionada con la acogida que ha tenido la historia y que espero que les siga gustadon.<strong>_

_**antes de empezar me gustaria agradecer a todas mis lectorasque dejan review:**_

_**andirula malfoy: **_Me alegra que te siga gustando la historia, y no es solo esta, todas mis historias son buenas. jajajaja. en fin, me gustaria aclarar que Kara no es amiga de Hermi, solo esta a su alrededor, mas bien como una mosca fastidiosa, xD. Te aseguro que Ron lo pagara, aun no se como pero se me estan ocurriendo algunas ideas de tortura para el.

_**caroone**_

_**amy -tsubasa**_

_**zhirruUrie**_

_**JenGyPotter: **_Asi que ahora si crees en las relaciones amor-odio. jajajaja. he de decir que nunca he leído un HarryGinny ya que mi personaje favorito de toda la historia es Hermi, he leído parejas de Hermione hasta con Severus, pero nunca un Harry Ginny.

_**Merian Li**_

_**The Chronicles of Cissy Black**_

_**sailor mercuri o neptune**_

_**Keira Potter **_

_**Marie: **_No me hagas ojitos a mi, leer y no dejar Review, asi ses un " me encanto el capitulo" no tiene perdón. Jajajaja, es broma, yo entiendo que a veces no tenemos el tiempo ni la inspiración. Pero así se para decir me gusto el capitulo actualiza pronto, tu review es importante para mi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO IX<strong>_

_Botoncito_

Una exfoliación, un tratamiento con hierbas y un masaje completo siguieron sin ser suficientes para tranquilizar a Hermione. Todas las dudas y recelos que se había quitado de la cabeza regresaron de repente con los maliciosos comentarios de Kara. ¿Pero qué creía que estaba haciendo?, pensaba mientras se duchaba para quitarse los residuos dejados por un sinfín de capas de aceites y lociones.

Ah, sí, eso es, se estaba acostando con el némesis de su marido, un ex mortifago de muy mala reputación. Si sus amigos (los Weasley, cualquiera que no fuera Ginny) se enteraban la, la mataban. Si la prensa llegaba a enterarse de dónde estaba Hermione y lo que estaba haciendo, se iba a montar una buena.

Pero Hermione no era del todo idiota. Siempre había sabido que aquel impulso podría llevarla al desastre, pero estaba tan harta de preocuparse por lo que pensaba todo el mundo y por tener que hacer siempre lo que debía que, durante un tiempo al menos, había podido hacer caso omiso de la realidad y divertirse un poco.

Nadie podría averiguar que estaba allí. Y nadie podría averiguar lo de Draco. Se mordió la uña del pulgar y rezó para que ninguna de las chicas dijera nada cuando volvieran a casa. Sobre todo Kara. Esa sí que parecía capaz de cantarlo todo por pura mala uva. Por otro lado, Hermione y ella no se movían en los mismos círculos. Quizá ni siquiera se diera cuenta de que Hermione podía ser objetivo de la prensa.

Miró el reloj. Las cuatro y media. Todavía tenía hora y media antes de encontrarse con Draco para cenar. Hora y media para llamarlo y anular la cita. Porque eso sería lo más inteligente. Terminar de una vez antes de darle a nadie más de qué hablar. Y antes de que los sentimientos de Hermione se complicaran todavía más. Venga, ¿a quién estaba intentando engañar?

A pesar de todas las charlas de Ginny y dejando aparte su resolución de esa mañana de mantener las cosas en un plano casual y sin complicaciones, el caso era que no había nada casual en lo que aquel hombre la hacía sentir, no había nada casual en lo que sentía cuando las manos y los labios de Draco la tocaban. Pero incluso si había una mínima probabilidad de que hicieran durar aquello más allá de esa escasa semana, ¿de veras podría enfrentarse a sus amigos (los Weasley) y decirles que estaba enamorada de Draco?

Buena pregunta. Le gustara o no, Hermione todavía tenía una responsabilidad con su familia y la familia de su marido, que eran como su otra familia, además tenía una imagen que mantener como delegada del ministerio. Cuando volviera a casa, bastante lío tenía que solucionar sin añadir encima a la mezcla un ardiente romance con el ex mortifago más polémico de el mundo mágico.

Debería cortar aquel tema de raíz antes de que demasiados sentimientos —es decir, los de ella— terminaran pisoteados por el barro.

Pero antes de que pudiera coger su varita para mandar un patronus, oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Se ciñó mejor el albornoz blanco de algodón y abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Draco apoyado con gesto informal en el marco. El cabello platinado resplandecía con mechas bruñidas por el sol y aunada los preciosos ojos grises en una sonrisa de auto desprecio.

Sé que no habíamos quedado hasta dentro de una hora —dijo mientras se apartaba de la puerta y le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos—, pero no podía esperar para verte otra vez.

La levantó del suelo para besarla y todo pensamiento de cancelar la cita y terminar con la aventura se disolvieron con el primer roce de la boca de él. Hermione no pensaba negarle a aquel hombre —ni a sí misma— nada, diablos.

Llevo todo el día pensando en ti —dijo Draco con tono casi acusador. La llevó al salón y la sentó en su regazo en el sofá de mimbre acolchado—. Llevo seis horas con los ojos clavados en unas hojas de cálculo pero soy incapaz de concentrarme porque en lo único que pienso es en esto. —Le desató el nudo de la cintura y le abrió las solapas poco a poco, después se lamió los labios cuando los pechos de la joven quedaron expuestos ante sus ojos.

El brillo ávido y ardiente de los ojos de Draco hizo que Hermione se sintiera la mujer más bella y deseable del universo. Cuando él le cubrió los pechos con las palmas grandes y varoniles, Hermione fue incapaz de contenerse. Hundió los dedos en la seda densa de su cabello y atrajo su boca para introducir la lengua entre los labios suaves de Draco. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba como a nadie.

En ese momento daba igual que aquello no fuera a ningún sitio, que cuando dejara Mónaco Bay Draco y ella siguiera caminos separados sin mirar atrás. Le importó poco que si el mundo lo averiguaba, el escándalo sería mayor que cuando la orden había abogado por la absolución de los Malfoy por sus delitos de guerra. Hermione no pensaba renunciar a aquello de ninguna de las maneras. Estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que Draco pudiera darle y disfrutar del tiempo que pudieran pasar juntos.

¿Y si, como temía, terminaba con el corazón roto? Ya cruzaría ese puente cuando llegara a él.

…

Draco nunca tenía suficiente cuando se trataba de Hermione. Era así de sencillo. Hermione se acomodó contra las almohadas de su gigantesca cama con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

Draco no pudo resistir el impulso de inclinarse y saborearla.

Mmm —gimió Hermione—. Eres el amante más asombroso del mundo —ronroneó.

El tono suave y ronco de su voz fue suficiente para que a Draco volviera a ponérsele casi a punto.

Me vas a matar —suspiró.

Hermione se revolvió contra él con una sonrisa traviesa y adormilada.

¿De veras? Porque yo tengo la sensación de que necesito más práctica. —Le recorrió la espalda con las uñas, con suavidad, una caricia que hizo estremecerse a Draco hasta las plantas de los pies—. Todo esto del sexo salvaje y desinhibido es nuevo para mí. Tengo mucho que hacer para ponerme al día. —Le estaba dando mordisquitos en el cuello, seguidos por pequeños lametones con la lengua, como a Draco le gustaba.

Confía en mí —le dijo él mientras le recorría el muslo con la mano—, lo tuyo es innato.

Por increíble que pareciera, volvía a estar excitado. Pero justo cuando deslizaba el cuerpo femenino bajo el suyo para el segundo asalto, los dos estómagos rugieron. Con estrépito. Y en estéreo.

Hermione prácticamente hizo temblar la cama de las carcajadas que lanzaba.

—Dios, para ser una chica tan pequeña tienes una barriga muy estruendosa —dijo Draco mientras se apartaba de ella.

¡Mira quién habla! Pero si pareces la jaula de los leones a la hora de comer.

A los dos volvió a entrarles otro ataque de risa hasta tal punto que las lágrimas les corrían por las mejillas. Y mientras otra oleada de hilaridad lo envolvía, Draco admitió que ni siquiera tenía tanta gracia. Pero se sentía tan bien, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer salvo reírse?

Al parecer, Hermione pensaba lo mismo. La sonrisa de Draco desapareció cuando observó los pechitos de la joven, que zangoloteaban cuando se reía. Con un gemido burlón, Draco la volvió a echar en la cama y le envolvió los pechos con las manos mientras gruñía y la mordía en el cuello.

No —jadeó Hermione mientras hacía lo que podía para escabullirse, aunque hizo una pausa cuando lo sintió duro y ardiente contra su trasero. Por un momento se apoyó en él antes de hablar—. No —repitió—. Me muero de hambre. Tenemos que comer. —Le tiró de las muñecas y su amante le soltó de mala gana los pechos.

Supongo que necesitamos conservar las fuerzas —dijo Draco mientras observaba con pesar a Hermione, que se había puesto el albornoz.

Hermione se levantó y se dirigió al baño, un segundo después Draco la oyó abrir la ducha.

¿Quieres que solo bajemos al bar de la playa? —exclamó Hermione por encima del agua.

Draco lo pensó un momento. Nunca había sido un gran fan de las largas cenas románticas con velitas. A decir verdad, después de un par de horas a solas con una mujer, por lo general empezaba a aburrirse y a ansiar alguna compañía adicional para animar un poco las cosas.

Además, sabía que debería salir por el complejo y alternar con los otros huéspedes. Pero por extraño que fuera —por aterrador que fuera, en realidad—, la idea de compartir a Hermione con alguien más esa noche no lo atraía en absoluto. No quería ver ni hablar con nadie más. La quería toda para él.

Una idea que le habría hecho morirse de miedo si se hubiera parado a pensarlo un momento.

Así que no se paró.

En lugar de eso se dirigió a la ducha, entró y cogió la pastilla de jabón de las dóciles manos de Hermione.

—Tengo una idea mejor —dijo mientras la masajeaba con suavidad con la espuma con olor a coco—. ¿Por qué no pedimos algo al servicio de habitaciones y hacemos un picnic en la playa para poder tenerte para mí solo?

Hermione atrajo su boca hacia la de ella y le rodeó la cintura con una pierna. Draco se lo tomó como un sí.

Para cuando llegó la cena estaban tan muertos de hambre que se lanzaron sobre la comida como un par de hienas. No hace falta decir que no llegaron a la playa, más bien le ladraron al camarero que dejara la bandeja en la mesita de café. Después de engullir la mitad de su hamburguesa en unos dos segundos y medio, Hermione se echó hacia atrás con un gemido.

—Oh, tengo que frenar un poco o va a sentarme mal.

Se cubrió la boca y Draco no pudo creer lo que oyó a continuación, por delicado y silencioso que fuera.

¿Eso ha sido un eructo? —Una carcajada sorprendida le estalló en el pecho.

¡Cállate, idiota! —Hermione le tiró la servilleta, un gesto seguido por otro eructo bastante más alto—. Tampoco es para tanto —chilló mientras se ponía roja hasta las raíces—. Soy humana y he comido demasiado rápido, así que he eructado. Como si tú no lo hicieras todo el rato.

Draco se secó otra lágrima del rabillo del ojo,

Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, es solo… —empezó a reírse otra vez—, es solo que tú eres…

Ya sé —dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Yo soy perfecta. Nunca eructo, nunca tiro pedos, nunca huelo mal, nunca digo lo que no debo, nunca hago lo que no debo, y estoy hasta las narices. —Se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá con los brazos cruzados en gesto beligerante—. Estoy harta de ser perfecta todo el tiempo.

Draco se dio cuenta de que había tocado una fibra sensible.

Eh —le dijo mientras se limpiaba la boca, se apoyaba en el respaldo a su lado y le rodeaba los hombros con los brazos. Después le levantó la cabeza para que lo mirara—. Sé que no eres perfecta. —Las cejas de color castaño oscuro de la joven se inclinaron cuando apartó la vista. Draco le rodeó la mejilla con la mano y atrajo la cara hacia él—. Pero me da igual. De hecho, me gustas más así. Te olvidas que te conocí cuando eras una adolescente desgarbada, antes de que te convirtieras en una mujercita perfecta y toda arreglada. Es la Hermione de verdad con la que yo quiero estar. La que eructa de vez en cuando.

Hermione lanzó una risita tímida.

Draco la besó en la frente.

—La que a veces dice lo que no debe. —La besó en la mejilla—. Y me gusta sobre todo la chica que anda por ahí con hombres que no le convienen. —Le pasó la lengua por la superficie resbaladiza de los dientes—. Pero me niego a aceptar los pedos en la cama.

Hermione lanzó un chillido y lo golpeó con un cojín. La lucha cuerpo a cuerpo resultante terminó con los dos medio desnudos, jadeando en el suelo y completamente excitados otra vez.

Hermione se mordió el labio con coquetería y se apretó contra la creciente erección de Draco.

Mmm, parece que has recuperado fuerzas.

Draco le deslizó una mano bajo la solapa del albornoz e hizo rodar uno de los pezones femeninos entre el pulgar y el índice. Después se inclinó y rastreó con la lengua el lado aterciopelado del cuello de Hermione.

Más o menos. Pero antes necesito el postre. —Se incorporó un momento y recogió la cesta que había escondido detrás del sofá del salón.

¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Hermione. Pero Draco se dio cuenta por el brillo impaciente de sus ojos que ya lo sabía. Cuando había pedido la cena, también había dicho que le enviaran una de las cestas «especiales» de Mónaco Bay para parejas. Por la expresión de su cara, parecía que Hermione estaba impaciente por probar el contenido.

Vamos a ver qué tenemos aquí —dijo Draco llamándola con un gesto para que se reuniera con él en el sofá. Después fue sacando los artículos uno por uno—. Aceite para masajes con olor a canela. —Draco esbozó una sonrisa de aprobación cuando Hermione le quitó el frasquito y se frotó un poco en las manos al tiempo que olisqueaba con gusto el aroma especiado—. Hmm, esto no nos hace falta. —Tiró un tubo de lubricante por encima del hombro—. Pero éstas…

Hermione cogió las esposas falsas recubiertas de pelo, y un ligero rubor le manchó las mejillas.

—¿Quieres atarme?

—La idea era esa —sonrió Draco.

—Pues yo tengo una mejor —dijo Hermione. Lo llevó al dormitorio y le dio un suave empujón en el pecho para que cayera en la cama. Sin prisas, con deliberación para que a él no le quedaran dudas sobre sus intenciones, le rodeó una muñeca con una de las esposas. Draco sintió un pequeño mareo cuando toda la sangre de su cuerpo se precipitó de repente hacia su miembro. No era la primera vez que practicaba aquel tipo de juegos pero nunca en el papel de sumiso. La idea de tener a Hermione encima de él, lamiéndolo, acariciándolo… mientras él yacía allí, incapaz de detenerla, era, sin lugar a dudas, lo más erótico que podía imaginarse.

El Slytherin se quedó echado, sin moverse, y dejó que le atara la otra muñeca.

—Haz lo que quieras conmigo, nena. Estoy listo.

Hermione se mordió el labio y esbozó una sonrisa sensual que le quitó el aliento a Draco.

—Eso ya lo veo —dijo mientras observaba la erección que forzaba la tela de los _boxers_ de su amante. Después se quitó el albornoz y, desnuda, se arrodilló en la cama junto a Draco.

El crujido del velero cuando Hermione ajustó las ligaduras envió una oleada de chispas por cada terminación nerviosa de Draco, que cambió de postura, inquieto, sobre las sábanas.

—No te muevas —le ordenó Hermione mientras pasaba la cuerda por los barrotes y cerraba los clips de cada extremo tras ajustarlos a las esposas.

El tono autoritario excitó a Draco todavía más.

—Qué mandona. Me gusta —murmuró. Después le dio unos tirones a las ataduras para probarlas—. Estoy a tu merced. ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?

…

Hermione le deslizó la mano por el pecho, un simple roce pero le encantaba el modo en el que los músculos masculinos vibraban y se estremecían bajo sus manos.

—No estoy segura del todo.

Cuando había visto las esposas, le había parecido la oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo una pequeña venganza por el modo en el que Draco la había dominado la noche anterior. En ese momento no estaba muy segura de cómo proceder así que se tomó un momento para mirarlo y bebérselo con los ojos. Era todo músculos y fibra. "Y ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con él. Una explosión de humedad le estalló entre los muslos.

Hermione se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y se frotó el resbaladizo monte contra la erección que alzaba la tela de los _bóxers_. Al parecer era un paso en la dirección adecuada porque Draco gimió y levantó las caderas hasta clavarse más contra ella. Hermione se inclinó como si fuera a besarlo pero se detuvo justo antes de rozarle los labios. El aliento húmedo de Draco se mezcló con el de su captora cuando se alzó hacia ella en un intento de apresarle la boca.

—Todavía no —susurró Hermione mientras bajaba la cabeza para recorrer aquellos firmes pectorales con la lengua. Los bíceps masculinos se tensaron cuando Draco apretó y relajó las manos en un intento inconsciente de forzar las ataduras.

Hermione saboreó la embriagadora sensación de poder al sentir la impaciencia de su prisionero. Podía torturarlo de verdad si quería. La pregunta era, ¿cuánto tiempo podría aguantar Draco?

La joven se deslizó un poco hasta que quedó arrodillada sobre las pantorrillas de su cautivo y le enganchó la cinturilla de los calzoncillos con los dedos. La erección de Draco se liberó de golpe como si agradeciera la posibilidad de huir de los confines de la ropa interior. El miembro del Slytherin quedó apoyada en su vientre, gruesa y larga, con la punta hinchada alzándose para rozar el ombligo de su dueño.

Hermione destapó el frasquito de aceite y se vertió una generosa cantidad en las manos. Comenzó por los pies de Draco y fue subiendo, masajeando los músculos con pasadas firmes y suaves hasta llegar a las pantorrillas y luego los muslos. Una ligera película de sudor hacía brillar la piel del hombre y el olor intenso y almizclado se mezclaba con el olor cálido de la canela.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Hermione. Draco encogió los dedos de los pies, los músculos de los muslos le vibraban cada vez que las manos femeninas se deslizaban por su piel.

—Es fantástico —gimió Draco—, pero quizá podrías frotarme un poco más arriba.

—¿Así? —Hermione se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta rodearle la cintura con las piernas y le vertió un poco de aceite en el pecho. A Draco se le escapó algo que estaba entre la carcajada y el gemido cuando Hermione inclinó el torso para frotarse los pechos contra él.

—Aah, la canela me pone a cien —dijo la joven cuando el aceite le hizo cosquillear la piel ruborizada.

—Ya estás a cien —murmuró Draco. Movió las caderas bajo ella y Hermione sintió la ereccion de Draco, dura y gruesa, frotándose contra la cara interna de sus muslos.

Hermione se puso de rodillas y se inclinó sobre él de modo que los pechos le colgaban, incitantes, sobre los labios masculinos.

—¿A qué sabe? —lo provocó mientras se inclinaba de modo que Draco apenas pudiera tocarle el pezón con la lengua—. ¿Sabe bien? —Se inclinó un poco más y Draco comenzó al instante a succionarle el pezón con una presión que provocó otro estallido de calor entre las piernas de Hermione.

—Sabe dulce y picante —susurró él entre un ávido lametón y otro—, y arde. Estás ardiendo.

Hermione volvió a bajar el cuerpo hasta que quedó sentada a horcajadas de la cintura masculina. Draco era como un festín erótico y ella no sabía qué saborear antes. El cautivo se alzaba contra su muslo, su miembro se iba endureciendo con cada segundo que la miraba e intentaba anticiparse al siguiente movimiento de su captora.

Hermione cogió el aceite de masajes y se vertió un poco más en la mano, experimentó una lánguida y profunda sensación de satisfacción cuando le chorreó entre los dedos y cayó en la piel de Draco. Después se frotó las manos y se las llevó a les pechos. Sintió la mirada gris y ardiente de Draco, como una caricia que seguía cada movimiento de sus dedos y de la palma de su mano cuando empezó a acariciarse y se untó de aceite los pechos y los pezones.

Draco tuvo miedo de estar a punto de correrse en ese mismo instante, mientras la miraba. Las manos femeninas se movían sobre los pechos y Draco no pudo contener un gemido cuando la joven se pellizcó con suavidad los pezones entre el pulgar y el índice. Se le hizo la boca agua al pensar en saborear aquellos pezones rosados y duros. Le picaban los dedos por sentir la presa resbaladiza y musculosa del sexo de Hermione cerrándose alrededor de él. Cambió de postura bajo ella y se frotó la dolorida erección contra la suavidad de la cara interna del muslo de Hermione.

—Mione, si no avanzas un poco, muy pronto no vas a tener mucho con lo que trabajar.

Hermione fue deslizando las manos por su propio cuerpo poco a poco y lo miró con una severidad fingida.

—Creo que mi prisionero ha olvidado quién manda aquí —dijo mientras se iba deslizando hasta quedar a horcajadas de los muslos masculinos. Una mano pequeña se estiró para envolver la erección de Draco. Una gruesa gota de fluido seminal apareció en la punta y Draco gimió cuando Hermione usó el pulgar para extenderla alrededor en una caricia que le hizo tensar los testículos y apretar los dientes.

—Por favor, Hermione, no estoy de broma —gimió.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Hermione al inclinarse sobre él. Draco contuvo el aliento, con todos y cada uno de los músculos tensos al anticipar el momento en el que los labios y la lengua de la joven se cerraran sobre él. Pero el momento nunca se produjo.

—Para, por favor —le rogó Draco sin aliento, aunque después lo lamentó cuando Hermione se levantó de repente y se fue—. ¿A dónde vas? —dijo, incapaz de contener la nota frenética de su voz.

Hermione desapareció en el baño. Draco cambió de postura, inquieto, mientras la oía rebuscar algo y después suspiró aliviado cuando la vio reaparecer segundos más tarde.

Sostenía un paquetito recubierto de aluminio.

—Gracias a Dios —graznó Draco.

Pero para inmensa frustración del cautivo, Hermione se limitó a dejar el condón en la mesita y no hizo movimiento alguno para ponérselo. En lugar de eso, se estiró sobre él, pecho contra pecho y abrió los muslos, que dejó caer alrededor de las caderas de Draco.

—Eres muy impaciente —le susurró antes de inclinarse para besarlo. Draco succionó con avaricia los labios y la lengua de Hermione y absorbió el sabor de la joven teñido de canela. Aunque mantenía las apariencias y no parecía haber perdido el control, Draco podía sentir el leve temblor de las manos de Hermione y lo húmeda que estaba cuando se frotaba contra él. Estaba seguro de que ella tampoco sería capaz de aguantar mucho más.

Hermione siseó y suspiró cuando deslizó su sexo abierto y muy, muy mojado contra él y lo provocó con su piel resbaladiza y excitada. Después se incorporó y cogió el condón.

Draco gruñó con impaciencia cuando Hermione sacó sin prisas el condón y se lo fue poniendo poco a poco.

—Dios, ¿estás intentando matarme?

Hermione lo hizo callar y le dio a la verga un apretón de advertencia.

—Jamás he puesto un condón y quiero asegurarme de que lo hago bien.

Draco contuvo una maldición justo cuando su torturadora desenrollaba el último centímetro alrededor de su miembro palpitante.

—Aah, eso ya está mejor —dijo Hermione—. Bien envuelto, como un regalo, y solo para mí. —Lo sostuvo en una mano y colocó la cabeza contra su entrada. Después gritó y se apoyó en el pecho de Draco cuando este alzó las caderas y la penetró con un embate firme.

Hermione empezó a moverse y abrió las rodillas para poder frotarse el clítoris contra él con cada acometida. Se alzó un poco y se inclinó hacia atrás para poder mirar a Draco, que se movía como un animal sin domar bajo ella. El sudor perlaba la piel masculina impregnada de aceite. Le palpitaba el pecho mientras luchaba por mantener el control y le vibraban los bíceps al forzar las ataduras, con las manos rodeando las barras del cabecero. Y aquel hombre era suyo. Todo suyo.

Hermione siguió bajando la mirada, hasta el lugar donde ambos estaban unidos y dejó escapar un suave grito. En ese momento levantó la vista y vio a Draco, que, con un brillo satisfecho en los ojos, la observaba observándolos. El Slytherin apoyó bien los pies en el colchón y se clavó en ella. Hermione arqueó la espalda y gritó cuando lo sintió penetrarla todavía más, por imposible que pareciera. El orgasmo la golpeó con tal fuerza que se quedó sin aliento y su cuerpo se ciñó alrededor del miembro de Draco sin poder evitarlo.

Las manos apoyadas en los hombros de Draco la sujetaron mientras continuaba moviéndose, arriba y abajo, extrayendo hasta la última oleada densa de su propio clímax mientras lo conducía a él al suyo. En pocos segundos él gritó y se corrió con tal fuerza que Hermione sintió cada palpitación, cada sacudida de Draco dentro de ella.

—Maldita sea, mujer, puedes mangonearme cuando quieras —bramó Draco cuando al fin pudo hablar otra vez.

A Hermione le encantaba el modo en el que Draco la hacía sentir, a salvo, segura de sí misma, tanto que podía probar lo que fuera con él, sexualmente hablando, sin preocuparse por vergüenzas o inhibiciones. Podía dejarse llevar por completo.

Me alegro. Porque creo que me gusta. —Para gran asombro suyo, así era—. Quizá sean todos esos años de dejar que todo el mundo controlara mi vida —caviló.

Quizá —dijo él con un bostezo mientras Hermione se acurrucaba contra su pecho. Draco se quedó callado unos minutos y su captora estaba ya a punto de dormirse.

Esto… Mione —le susurró.

¿Hmm?

¿Te importaría desatarme?

…

_Me voy cuando se quede dormida_, pensó Draco más tarde mientras yacía en la cama con la cabeza de Hermione apoyada en su hombro. Todavía era temprano pero la respiración de la joven se iba regularizando y profundizando. Draco sabía que en su sonrisa había un matiz engreído. Hermione había quedado agotada.

A él también le pesaban los párpados. Luchó contra la necesidad de dormir. Tenía que irse a casa. De hecho., quería irse a casa. No le gustaba pasar la noche entera con una mujer. Necesitaba su espacio, su privacidad. Además, nunca dormía bien con una mujer en su cama. Y con todo el trabajo que tenía con la boda inminente, necesitaba dormir bien…

Hermione se acurrucó más contra el torso duro que tenía detrás. Abrió un ojo a la luz gris de la mañana que se filtraba por las persianas de las puertaventanas. Aún era temprano, ni siquiera había amanecido. Sonrió. Draco todavía tardaría horas en tener que levantarse. Tenía tiempo de sobra para saborear la sensación de tenerlo en su cama.

Como si le leyera el pensamiento, el musculoso antebrazo masculino se tensó alrededor de la cintura de Hermione y la joven sintió un muslo firme cubierto de vello que se deslizaba entre los suyos al tiempo que encajaba las caderas femeninas en su pelvis con más firmeza.

Hermione sintió una oleada inmediata de calor al sentir su erección palpitándole contra el cojín de las nalgas. Se frotó con suavidad contra él, satisfecha cuando Draco respondió con un gemido bajo y sordo.

Se mordió el labio inferior para ahogar un gemido cuando los dedos masculinos le tironearon y pellizcaron los pezones mientras Draco le cubría el hombro y el cuello de besos ardientes con la boca abierta. Asombroso. Una caricia, un beso y ya estaba mojada. Jamás había imaginado que fuera dueña de una libido tan activa.

Cambió de postura para girarse entre los brazos de Draco pero él tensó el brazo que la rodeaba y evitó que se diera la vuelta.

—Te quiero así —le susurró con calor contra el cuello mientras le levantaba la pierna y la apoyaba en su propio muslo. Hermione pudo sentirlo, duro y tanteando la entrada de su cuerpo—. Así puedo tocarte. —De las palabras pasó a la acción, deslizó los dedos entre las piernas de Hermione y acarició la piel impaciente—. Me encanta sentir lo mucho que me deseas —dijo antes de coger un condón.

El sonido del paquete que se rasgaba provocó un escalofrío por la columna femenina. Hermione se tensó de anticipación cuando sintió la mano de Draco rozarle las nalgas al ponerse el condón. Después se estaba deslizando en su interior, estirando poco a poco su cuerpo mientras sus dedos parecían estar por todas partes, pellizcándole los pezones, frotándola entre las piernas, hasta que Hermione tuvo la sensación de que iba a explotar. Y Draco ni siquiera se había movido.

—Me la pones a mil —dijo él; su voz era un susurro áspero en el oído de Hermione—. No puedo creer lo mucho que me gustas.

Sus palabras, junto con el movimiento de caderas que las acompañó, enviaron una oleada de calor al sexo de Hermione.

—Oh, Dios mío, eres tan bueno —gimió Hermione, que arqueó la espalda y se apretó contra la mano que tenía delante y las caderas que tenía detrás. Le encantaba aquella posición, que permitía que sintiera presión y fricción de formas nuevas y muy interesantes.

Hermione no tardó mucho en ponerse a jadear y estremecerse contra él mientras su cuerpo se contraía y palpitaba a su alrededor al llegar al final.

Pero Draco no había terminado con ella. Al contrarío que la noche anterior, el que mandaba esa mañana era él y se iba a salir con la suya. Y Hermione estaba más que dispuesta a permitírselo.

—Córrete conmigo —le ordenó él al tiempo que alternaba azotes ligeros con embates profundos y duros que penetraban en el cuerpo femenino cada vez más—. Quiero que te corras otra vez.

Hermione oía la respiración alterada de Draco, el sonido increíblemente excitante de la palma de su mano golpeándole el culo. Aquel hombre la empujaba cada vez más para que llegara más alto hasta que se tambaleó al borde de un placer tan fiero que temió que la consumiera. Se ciñó alrededor del miembro masculino y gimió cuando la verga de Draco pareció hacerse imposiblemente más grande, imposiblemente más dura en su interior.

—Oh, Dios.

La fuerza del orgasmo cayó sobre ella como un golpe físico. Oleada tras oleada de éxtasis que la atravesó como un chisporroteo y se precipitó por cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas desde el último pelo de la cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos. Se derrumbó sobre la almohada, débil, sin fuerzas entre los brazos de Draco. Percibió de una forma vaga que su amante se estremecía contra ella y oyó el gemido profundo que hizo palpitar el pecho masculino.

Draco se derrumbó sobre la espalda femenina y después rodó de lado con Hermione acurrucada contra él.

Una vez que se desvaneció la dicha sexual, Hermione sintió una vaga sensación de inquietud. Cada vez que Draco la tocaba, cada vez que tenían relaciones sexuales, se sentía como si estuviera perdiendo otra parte de sí misma entre las manos de Draco. En la universidad había estado medio enamorada de él y mucho se temía que la otra mitad había empezado a caer también.

Hermione era realista y sabía que no debía permitir que él se diera cuenta de aquella horripilante realidad. Incluso aunque a Draco le interesara algo más que una aventura, se había pasado los últimos años alejándose de la comunidad mágica inglesa. Seguro que lo último que le apetecía era mezclarse con todo aquel jaleo. Y Hermione era lo bastante honesta consigo misma como para darse cuenta de que parte de la atracción que ejercía sobre él era la novedad, ver lo que se sentía al convertir a la princesita perfecta en una chica mala.

Una oleada de calor invadió su cuerpo al recordar hasta qué punto había sido mala en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Pero no era solo el sexo. El tiempo que había pasado con él en los últimos días la había hecho recordar todas las razones por las que en sus días de universidad le encantaba su compañía. Por qué aquel hombre era tan buen amigo. Era divertido e inteligente. No la juzgaba cuando quería ver películas tontas o un programa absurdo de televisión. Jamás la hacía sentirse como si tuviera que mantener un nivel inalcanzable de perfección. Estar con él le recordó cuánto lo había echado de menos cuando se había ido. Un dolor intenso le perforó el corazón. Esa vez, cuando se separasen, lo iba a echar de menos todavía más.

En solo cuatro días tendría que regresar a Londres, mientras que Draco seguramente no perdería el tiempo para llenar cualquier vacío que Hermione pudiera dejar en su cama. Que ella supiera, quizá ni siquiera volverían a hablarse otra vez.

Aquella idea era mucho más que deprimente.

Dudaba mucho que Draco estuviera interesado en algún tipo de relación a distancia.

¿Draco?

¿Sí, Botoncito?

Hermione sintió una reticente sonrisa que le tiraba de los labios al oírle usar aquel apodo.

¿Me prometes una cosa?

Se le hundió el alma a los pies cuando oyó la vacilación de Draco. Menos mal que no iba a pedirle una promesa de amor eterno. Entonces sí que la habría decepcionado de verdad.

¿Qué? —preguntó Draco mientras flexionaba la mano con gesto nervioso sobre el vientre femenino.

Hermione se dio la vuelta para poder mirarlo y levantó la mano para acariciarle la incipiente barba de la mejilla.

Solo prométeme que cuando esto termine, no vas a desaparecer por completo otra vez.

Draco sonrió y el alivio que percibió en aquel gesto estuvo a punto de romper el corazón de Hermione.

Eso es fácil —dijo Draco—. Hasta que volví a verte, no me di cuenta de que te había echado de menos todos estos años. No voy a desaparecer.

Hermione sabía que era mucho más de lo que Draco le ofrecía por lo general a sus amantes y mucho menos de lo que ella tan tontamente quería. Pero tendría que bastar.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA<p>

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO...

¿Captara Draco lo que Hermione le quiso decir con su juramento, o estará demasiado nublada su mente como para leer entre lineas? ¿Se acabara todo cuando acabe la semana?

* * *

><p>¿les gusto o no? ¿sera que debería bajarle la intensidad a los lemons? respondan me esas preguntas en un review, tranquilas si no me envían ninguno, entenderé que son demasiado timidos con esos temas y de inmediato editare todas las partes con lemon, para hacerlas todo publico.<p>

Elizabeth Black Malfoy de Lannister.

xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAMER: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER ME PERTENECE.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: EN VISTA DE LOS RECIENTES REVIEWS, ACERCA DE MIS LEMONDS, CREO QUE DEBO ADVERTIRLES QUE ESTE CAPITULO, NO CONTIENE LEMOND.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hola, he vuelto, de mas esta decir que estoy super emocionada con la cantidad abismal de reviews que he recibido. tanto que ahora me ha dado por escribir todo en negritas y subrayado. tal parece que el amenazarlos con quitarles los lemonds es lo que mas las anima a dejar reviews. jajajaj, xD.<span>**

**antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas mis lectores que deja reviews, a las que no tambien les agradezco, pero en mi corazón asi como ellas.**

**Sobeida S Dracul**

**violeta 15: **bienvenida, mi nueva lectora, me alegra que te haya gustado y gracias por lo de la habilidad para los lemonds, a veces me parece que me estoy pasando de tono, o que esta muy irreal pero me alegra saber que no los hago tan mal, al menos no para ser la primera vez que los escribo. En cuanto a tu propuesta hablare de ello al final.

**Merian Li**

**Andirula Malfoy**

**sailor mercuri o neptune**

**emmi: **Ps, si el no decir lo que sientes, siempre trae problemas en cualquier relación transendental de la vida, pero no pienso hacer un drama muy sufrido porque considero que cambiaría el tono de la historia.

**romiix: **Que bueno que hayas olvidado el libro porque creo que apartir de aqui hacer muchos mas cambios.

_**princesaartemisa**_

**malfoy19dany**

_**JenGyPotter:**_ interesante, prometo que les dare una mirada a esas historias en lo que tenga tiempo, a ver si me convence la pareja, asi como me convencieron los Dramiones, leyéndolos.

_**marie: **_El apodo no es mas q una forma de señalar lo pequeña en estatura que es Hermione en comparación con Draco.

_**the chronicles of cissy black**_

_**madeleinemarivop**_

_**littlevampireMajo**_

_**kasy M: aquí vermos mas de la faceta de Draco trabajador.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO<strong>_** X**_

_Compenetrados_

Las palabras de Hermione seguían resonando en la cabeza de Draco dos días después, mientras intentaba concentrarse en los preparativos de la boda que se iba a celebrar al cabo de una semana. _Prométeme que no vas a desaparecer_. Pero si era ella la que se iba; en dos días, para ser exactos. Y debería sentirse aliviado. Le había estado costando concentrarse en su trabajo y una vez que Hermione se fuera, quizá al fin podría centrarse en la boda del infierno.

Pero lo único que ansiaba era meterse en la bolsa mágica de Hermione y seguirla a Londres.

Esa mañana, en la cama, había sentido la tentación incluso mayor de pedirle que se quedara para que pudieran averiguar de una vez lo que había entre ellos. Pero Draco conocía a la familia de Hermione (los Weasley, que aparecían haberla adoptado) y sabía que el deber la llamaba. Lo había notado en el ceño que había fruncido la frente femenina cuando se había asomado al balcón de Draco. Con sus vacaciones a punto de terminar, la vida real y todas sus preocupaciones comenzaban a hincar las garras en Hermione para apartarla de la isla y llevarla de regreso con su familia y un mundo donde no había sitio para él.

Pero tampoco importaba, se recordó Draco con fiereza. No era como si estuviera listo para sentar la cabeza y tener una relación para el resto de su vida, ni siquiera con Hermione.

¿Entonces por qué anhelaba la presencia de aquella mujer por encima de todas las cosas? Al principio había intentado achacarlo a la satisfacción de una fantasía. Después de todo, llevaba casi una década codiciándola. Era de esperar que se permitiera ciertos lujos.

Pero ya habían pasado cuatro días. Cuatro de los días más asombrosos de su vida, una vida superficial y emocionalmente en quiebra, y Draco comenzaba a preguntarse qué tendría para ofrecerle su existencia una vez que se fuera Hermione.

Sacudió la cabeza e intentó olvidarse de unos pensamientos tan ridículos. Estaba drogado por el sexo. Eso era todo. El sexo con Hermione era mucho mejor de lo que lo había sido en mucho tiempo —está bien, nunca— con nadie, tanto que estaba dominado por la novedad. ¿Pero y si Hermione se quedaba allí con él? El lustre se desgastaría y con el tiempo dejarían de obsesionarle sus espesos rizos castaños y la sensación que sentía cuando le rozaban los muslos cuando Hermione bajaba la cabeza para…

¡Tierra llamando a Draco!

La bola arrugada de papel lo golpeó en toda la boca entreabierta.

—Tienes que llamar al proveedor de licores otra vez —dijo Pansy mientras agitaba una factura delante de él—. El precio que nos dio por el champán, es inferior a lo que nos está cobrando.

Draco sacudió la cabeza en un intento de despejarla de cualquier visión de Hermione y su perfecta y rosada boquita.

—Perdona. Estoy un poco distraído.

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eso es porque tienes toda la sangre en la otra cabeza.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada pero no discutió. Pansy tenía razón y estaba empezando a ser un auténtico problema. En los últimos cuatro días, Draco había cometido un error en el pedido del _catering_, se había liado con las reservas de la familia de la novia y había colocado a ocho de ellos en una quinta de dos dormitorios en lugar de en una de las mansiones, y sin querer había puesto la dirección de la novia en un correo que le había mandado a Pansy y en el que llamaba a la futura esposa «fulana malcriada y más agarrada que un chotis.

Menos mal que Pansy había podido solucionar sus desastres. Incluso así, y si no faltara solo una semana para la boda, a Draco no le cabía duda de que la novia ya habría cambiado de escenario.

—Esto no es propio de ti —dijo Pansy por centésima vez esa semana—. Por lo general siempre estás muy centrado. Jamás te había visto ponerte tan tonto por una mujer.

Draco hizo una mueca y clavó los ojos en las facturas que tenía encima de la mesa. Por eso precisamente debería alegrarse de que Hermione se fuera en un par de días. Estaba distraído por completo en un momento en el que, desde luego, no podía permitírselo. Esa boda podía ser un don del cielo para sus relaciones públicas o un desastre, y estaban tan cortos de personal que tanto Pansy como él tenían que concentrarse al cien por cien en la boda y en llevarla a su fin sin ningún contratiempo.

Sin embargo, se había pasado la mañana luchando contra el impulso de escaquearse del trabajo, ir a buscar a Hermione y arrastrarla hasta su casa. Pero se tragó el resentimiento de tener que desperdiciar en el trabajo un solo momento de los días que le quedaban a ella en la isla y se centró en lo que le estaba diciendo Pansy.

—No quería decirte nada —continuó Pansy— porque lo cierto es que pareces feliz, pero te necesito aquí, Draco. No puedo hacer esto sola y lo sabes.

—Es verdad, lo sé. Y desde ahora mismo, ya estoy aquí, al cien por cien. Hermione tendrá…

¿Yo tendré qué?

Draco sintió que el cerebro se le convertía en gachas cuando la causa de su distracción, apareció en la puerta de su despacho con un aspecto delicioso, con aquel alegre vestido de playa estampado de flores y sujeto por unos tirantes muy finos. Calzaba unas chanclas de tacón alto muy poco prácticas y la mirada masculina se tropezó con el reflejo plateado del anillo que le rodeaba el cuidado dedo corazón del pie derecho.

Draco sintió una tensión incómoda en la entrepierna cuando recordó que había estado chupando ese mismo dedo esa mañana, con el pie de Hermione apoyado en su hombro mientras su miembro se abría camino por el sexo femenino. Poquito a poco, centímetro a centímetro, tal y como a Hermione le gustaba…

¿Yo tendré qué? —repitió Hermione.

Draco le echó una rápida mirada a Pansy, que lucía una expresión severa y expectante. Trabajar. Eso. Centrarse. Cómo no.

—Tendrás que entender que tengo que anular el almuerzo para poder resolver unos detalles de la boda que estamos organizando.

—La actriz, ¿no? —preguntó Hermione mientras se acercaba al escritorio de Draco para mirar por encima de su hombro.

Pansy le lanzó a Draco una mirada furiosa.

¿Se lo has dicho? ¿Sabes cuántas veces me ha puesto a parir Dan el Capullo insistiendo en lo importante que es que nadie averigüe que Julia va a celebrar su boda aquí? —Dan el Capullo era el apodo cariñoso que le había dado Pansy al jefe de seguridad de Julia—. Te juro que si aparece por aquí un solo periodista, yo te mato.

Hermione intervino antes de que Draco pudiera responder.

No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. —Y levantó una mano para darle énfasis—. Créeme, entiendo la necesidad de discreción que exige el tema.

Pansy asintió y se volvió a acomodar en su sillón mientras lanzaba, un suspiro exasperado.

A decir verdad, parte de mí siente la tentación de filtrárselo a la prensa para que Julia cancele la boda. Está siendo un auténtico coñazo con todo —dijo Pansy.

Antes de que Draco pudiera detenerla, Hermione cogió la factura del distribuidor de licores y se le formó una arruga adorable en la frente cuando la leyó.

Sabréis que os están cobrando más de la cuenta por estas cajas —dijo Hermione.

Ya lo sé —respondió Pansy—. Nos dijo trescientos cincuenta galeones por caja pero ahora dice que dado que la cantidad ha cambiado, tiene que cobrarnos trescientos setenta y cinco galeones…

Hermione la interrumpió con una carcajada áspera.

No, me refiero a que os está cobrando de más de verdad. No es la primera vez que trabajo con estos tíos y sé que pueden haceros un precio mejor.

Draco sintió que se le ponían los pelos de punta al oír lo que insinuaba Hermione, que era demasiado estúpido para saber cuándo lo estaban timando. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, coño, y solo porque ella fuese la bruja más inteligente de su generacion, no significaba que tuviera idea de cómo sacar adelante un evento como aquel.

—Creo que ya nos ocupamos nosotros de eso —le soltó a Hermione—. ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablarme?

Draco fingió no notar la mirada herida que le lanzó Hermione aunque necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sentarla en su regazo y besarla hasta que lo perdonara.

—Vine a ver si querías comer conmigo —dijo Hermione—, pero es obvio que no es un buen momento.

Se dio la vuelta para irse pero antes de llegar a la puerta oyó la voz de Pansy.

¿Así que conoces a alguien en Kingsley's?

Por supuesto, el dueño es el hermano menor de Kingsley Shacklebolt, el ministro de magia —dijo Hermione—. Podría llamarlos por vosotros si queréis.

—No… —empezó a decir Draco.

¿Por qué no? —Pansy se encogió de hombros—. Toma el número.

—Ya me lo sé —dijo Hermione mientras se encaramaba al borde del escritorio de Pansy y marcaba.

Draco y Pansy la observaron y escucharon, conmocionados y admirados a la vez. En la conversación más dulce y civilizada que Draco había oído jamás, Hermione se las arregló para negociar el precio de su proveedor de licores y bajarlo otro treinta por ciento.

—Eso ha sido… —empezó Pansy.

—Impresionante —terminó Draco por ella.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione con un encogimiento de hombros—. Teniendo en cuenta que es como me gano la vida, es agradable saber que se me da bien mi trabajo. (Hermione trabajaba en el ministerio y como delegada de protección de las creaturas mágicas en peligro de extinción se encargaba constantemente de negociar con empresas que atentaban contra el habitad de esta criaturas)

—Yo creía… —comenzó Draco pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

—Sé exactamente lo que creías. Pensabas que el mío no era más que un título sin sentido, que porque soy la heroína y mejor amiga del jefe, nunca me he molestado en trabajar de verdad.

Hermione se tomó el silencio de Draco como un asentimiento. No sabía, por qué le sorprendía tanto, ni por qué le dolía tanto que Draco la viera como la veían, todos los demás. Una pretenciosa, creída, que se aprovechaba de ser amiga de el niño que vivió, cuyo trabajo no era más que un título en una tarjeta de visita con su nombre en un elegante relieve.

Era cierto que disfrutaba de un estilo de vida muy agradable, cortesía de su participación en la guerra, pero también le gustaba su trabajo como delegada de protección de creaturas mágicas en peligro de extinción, y se rompía los cuernos para asegurarse de que las recepciones que organizaba superaran todas las expectativas.

Bajo su dirección, se habían protegido y garantizado la subsistencia de varias criaturas en graves peligros y todo sin recurrir a medidas extremas de sanción contra organismos privados.

Hermione contuvo el impulso de hacerle una lista a Draco de todos sus logros. No tenía que justificarse ante él. Pero era una dosis de realidad que le costó asumir después de la idílica semana que habían pasado juntos. Mientras ella se iba enamorando de él cada vez más, él la veía como una chica de la alta sociedad, superficial y ociosa. Lo cual no era la receta ideal para vivir felices para siempre.

Pansy se quedó mirando a Hermione con una expresión especulativa en los ojos.

Draco, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto? —Pansy se levantó y le señaló la puerta con un gesto.

Draco la siguió al pasillo y dejó a Hermione allí, dándole vueltas a la cabeza, Hermione no oyó nada de la conversación, solo susurros apagados junto a la puerta. Contuvo el impulso de acercarse a escuchar y se quedó donde estaba, sentada en el escritorio de Pansy.

Regresaron al cabo de unos minutos; Pansy parecía impaciente y satisfecha, Draco indudablemente incómodo.

Esto te va a sonar muy raro —dijo Pansy con las manos juntas—, y no se me ocurriría pedírtelo si no fueras una amiga tan… —hizo una pausa y le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Draco— íntima de Draco.

Hermione se apoyó en el borde del escritorio de Pansy y le hizo un gesto para que continuara.

Supongo que te habrá contado que nuestro jefe de _catering_ nos dejó sin avisar hace unas dos semanas y que también hemos perdido a otros miembros de nuestro personal…

¿Queréis que os ayude con la boda? —la interrumpió Hermione.

—Te lo agradeceríamos más de lo que te puedes imaginar —dijo Pansy con una sonrisa de alivio.

La expresión de Draco era tan sombría como la de Pansy satisfecha.

No sé, Pansy. No te ofendas, Hermione, pero una cosa es hacer una llamada y usar tu nombre para conseguirnos un buen precio y otra organizar los detalles de un evento de esta magnitud.

Ah, no me digas —dijo Hermione, el desdén chorreaba de cada una de sus palabras—. ¿Y cuántos «eventos de esta magnitud» has organizado tú? —preguntó cuando sabía de sobra que la respuesta era cero patatero—. Porque solo el año pasado fui la coordinadora de la función de beneficencia para los elfos libres conde se logro establecer el fondo para los libertos. —Hasta Draco, que nunca le había prestado mucha atención a esos asuntos, reconoció que el evento había sido todo un acontecimiento ya que incluso varios ex mortífagos sangre pura habían decidido colaborar y hasta darle libertad a todos sus elfos —. Asistieron mil personas, Draco, así que creo que puedo echar una mano en una boda diez veces más pequeña.

Draco no parecía demasiado convencido y Hermione sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Que su idea de coordinar una boda se limitaba a elegir las flores y sugerir langosta como plato principal. Bueno, obras son amores, pensó. Hermione disfrutó de la oportunidad de demostrarle que se equivocaba y enseñarle que ella era mucho más de lo que parecía.

Muy bien —dijo—. Hagamos un trato. Dame el resto de la tarde para trabajar contigo. Sí lo único que hago es estorbar y no contribuyo con nada, me voy a casa el sábado como estaba planeado.

De acuerdo —dijo Draco con tono brusco y la instaló al otro lado de su escritorio.

Dos horas después, Hermione había reorganizado por completo sus archivos y había ideado cuatro menús diferentes para satisfacer las incomprensibles preferencias de Julia Bowden. Después se reunió con el chef y utilizó hasta el último gramo de su adorable hechizo juvenil y sus ojos chocolate, hasta tal punto que el cocinero se mostró encantado de preparar todos los platos para que Julia Bowden los catara y aprobara cuando llegara.

Y para perplejidad de Pansy y su infinito agradecimiento, Hermione había hablado con Dan el Capullo y lo había convencido — ¡y para colmo sin gritos ni maldiciones!— que no había razón alguna para rodear la isla con yates repletos de guardas armados para mantener a la prensa a raya.

Al final, Draco se levantó de su sillón y levantó las manos.

Lo admito. Siento haberte subestimado. Sí todavía estás dispuesta, me encantaría que te quedaras y nos ayudaras con la boda.

Hermione sabía que su sonrisa era bastante engreída pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Quizá se me pueda persuadir, depende de la oferta.

Draco estiró la pierna para rozarle la de ella bajo el escritorio.

—Puedo ofrecer grandes beneficios —dijo moviendo las cejas.

Hermione se echó a reír; su anterior irritación comenzaba a desvanecerse bajo la fuerza de aquella sonrisa. La verdad, ¿quién podía culparlo por subestimarla? Si ni siquiera su propio padre putativo, el señor Weasley sabia cuan duro trabajaba, y eso que era su jefe.

La verdad es que necesitamos tu ayuda —le dijo Draco, ya más en serio. El Slytherin se cruzó de brazos y se derrumbó en su sillón.

Tampoco tienes que poner esa cara —dijo Hermione.

Piensa cómo te sentirías tú si tuvieras que pedirle a un huésped que está pagando una fortuna para alojarse en tu complejo que te ayudara con un evento. Es embarazoso, por no decir otra cosa.

Hermione entendía cómo se sentía Draco. Sabía bien la presión que implicaba ocuparse de todos los caprichos de un huésped sin aparente esfuerzo. Permitir que alguien viera el trabajo que costaba arruinaría la ilusión.

Es que yo no soy un huésped cualquiera, soy tu… —cerró la boca de golpe. Guau, había estado a punto de referirse a sí misma como su novia. Eso sí que lo habría hecho huir despavorido—. Soy tu amiga —empezó otra vez— y resulta que tengo mucha experiencia con este tipo de cosas.

Y por supuesto se te devolverá el importe de todas tus vacaciones —dijo Pansy. Después miró a Draco en busca de aprobación.

Pansy se dirigió a su escritorio para comprobar su ordenador. Después frunció el ceño cuando empezó a recorrer la página.

Solo hay un problema… —tickleo otra vez con su varita en el fondo del bol y sacudió la cabeza—. Esto es muy embarazoso… —Miró a Hermione con una mueca tensa en la cara—. Con lo de la boda vamos a estar al completo desde el sábado, incluyendo tu quinta. Sé que es un abuso pero tenemos habitaciones de sobra disponibles en el alojamiento del personal y estoy segura de que podemos arreglar algo.

Hermione se va a alojar conmigo —interpuso Draco.

¿Contigo? —dijo Pansy sin molestarse en ocultar su sorpresa—. Pero si nadie se queda jamás en tu casa. Incluso esa vez que estábamos al completo y vino tu mejor amigo a visitarte, lo obligaste a dormir en mí casa…

Hermione sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago, quizá había esperanza. Quizá eso era una señal, una indicación de que Draco quería algo más que una simple aventura. Quizá sentía algo por ella que iba más allá de la lujuria y la amistad.

¡Por Dios, tampoco es para tanto! —dijo Draco mientras se pasaba los dedos por el pelo. Miró primero a Hermione y luego a Pansy. Después repitió en un tono de voz mucho más bajo—: No es para tanto.

Hermione se miró los pies varios segundos y se centró en el rosa brillante de las uñas de los pies. Sí parpadeaba, las lágrimas que le llenaban los ojos iban a correrle por las mejillas y eso sería la humillación definitiva.

Siempre se le había dado bien ocultar sus emociones y no ceder a las lágrimas de frustración o rabia delante de nadie. Y desde luego tampoco pensaba hacerlo delante de Draco. Así que no era para tanto. Quedarse en su casa no significaba nada, como tampoco acostarse con él. ¿Acaso no llevaba toda la semana repitiéndose lo mismo?

…

Hermione se pasó los dos días siguientes trabajando codo a codo con Draco y Pansy para organizar los últimos detalles de la boda. Draco había insistido en que tenía que divertirse también y se había asegurado de que esa tarde tuviera tiempo de sobra para disfrutarlo en la playa o en la piscina con Amy, Jen, Kara y Chrissy. Las chicas se iban a la mañana siguiente y después de eso, Hermione se pasaría todo el tiempo ocupada, ayudando a Draco y Pansy con los últimos preparativos de la boda que se iba a celebrar a la semana siguiente.

Incluso a pesar de la insistencia de Draco, Hermione se sintió culpable al tomarse la tarde libre. Parte de ella todavía estaba resentida por las dudas iniciales de Draco. Siempre había tenido la sensación de que tenía que trabajar más y echar más horas que los demás para demostrarles a los otros empleados que no había conseguido aquel trabajo solo por puro nepotismo. Y la presión se multiplicaba en aquella boda porque quería demostrarle a Draco lo bien que hacía su trabajo, que podía contar con ella.

Con todo, era un placer alejarse de él unas cuantas horas, despejarse un poco y empezar a lidiar con unas emociones que se le estaban yendo de las manos. Era una situación peligrosa. Si bien Hermione siempre se había llevado bien con él y había disfrutado de su amistad, cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Draco, más crecía su admiración por él. Le encantaba la inteligencia de aquel hombre, su penetrante perspicacia empresarial, su capacidad para manejar las crisis y seguir motivando a un personal al que ya se le exigía un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Y le encantaba notar que él comenzaba a confiar en ella y le permitía hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer Hermione: organizar los detalles y asegurarse de que todas las partes implicadas en el evento quedaban satisfechas, con la seguridad de que todo iba a salir a la perfección. La madre de la novia ya había llamado a Pansy para felicitarla por su nueva coordinadora de bodas.

Es fabulosa —se había entusiasmado la señora Bowden—. Por supuesto que sabía que lo tenías todo controlado —matizó de inmediato—, pero es un placer saber que Hermione nos está cuidando.

Menuda impresión después de solo una llamada de teléfono —había dicho Draco con una sonrisa cálida.

El recuerdo de la aprobación que había brillado en los ojos masculinos todavía era capaz de provocarle un cosquilleo por la columna. Era una tontería, en realidad. Hermione ya sabía que hacía muy bien su trabajo. No sabía por qué la admiración de Draco le parecía tan importante, pero llenaba un vacío en su interior al saber que alguien la necesitaba.

Claro que sus motivos no se basaban solo en la generosidad y el deseo de ayudar a Draco. Quedarse allí unos días más también le resultaba útil a ella. O a su cobardía, dependiendo del punto de vista que se adoptase. Sabía que solo estaba evitando la realidad, retrasando el enfrentamiento inevitable que se produciría cuando volviera a casa. No era la primera vez que se preguntaba qué iba a pasar cuando llegara a Londres. Algo había cambiado en ella y no le parecía que pudiera regresar a su vida cotidiana sin más.

No era solo que su vida amorosa ya no le resultara satisfactoria. En los últimos días, mientras trabajaba con Draco, no había podido evitar pensar en su carrera, o la falta de ella. Cierto, tenía un empleo y tenía la fortuna de sentir pasión por él. Al contrario que Draco, que estaba dispuesto a confiar en el instinto de Hermione y a escuchar de verdad sus ideas, muchas veces su Jefe el ministro de regulación de creaturas mágicas no la tomaba en cuenta y varias veces la trataba como una niña caprichosa.

Draco tenía razón, en cierto sentido. Para Arthur Weasley, el trabajo de Hermione no era más que un cargo en una tarjeta de visita. Una forma de mantenerla ocupada y bajo control hasta que se casara, tuviera hijos y dejara de trabajar para criar a la siguiente generación Weasley.

E incluso aunque su jefe tuviera planes para hacer ascender a Hermione, la joven no estaba muy segura de que eso fuera lo que ella quería. Siempre la trataría como si fuera su padre y ella un una niña pequeña, con sus reglas y las cosas hechas a su manera.

Por no mencionar que tendría que estar cerca de Ron, cosa en la que prefería no pensar siquiera. Ojalá se pareciera más a Draco y tuviera el valor para dejar atrás su familia y abrirse camino ella sola. Pero se había pasado los últimos veintiséis años haciendo siempre lo que debía, cumpliendo con su obligación de cara a sus padres y a lo que la comunidad mágica esperaba de ella. No podía darles la espalda de repente a todas sus obligaciones.

Suspiró, se obligó a relajar la mandíbula y se recordó que no era el momento de hacer análisis de su vida. Era el momento de disfrutar del calor del sol sobre su piel, de la suave brisa de la costa Francesa en su pelo y del aroma salobre del mar. Ojalá pudiera quedarse allí, en el paraíso, para siempre.

No sé lo que te está haciendo para que tengas esa expresión, pero ya estoy celosa.

Hermione giró la cabeza de repente para mirar a Jen, recostada en la hamaca que tenía al lado.

Sí —dijo Amy—. Creí que a mi prometido se le daba bien pero es obvio que Draco tiene habilidades que van más allá de las de cualquier mortal.

Seguramente es verdad —sonrió Hermione—, pero de hecho estaba pensando en lo divertido que es trabajar con él. Nos compenetramos muy bien.

Apuesto a que sí —dijo Chrissy con una risita—. Apuesto a que se compenetra contigo por todos y en todos lados, el escritorio, en la silla…

—Tienes una mente muy sucia —se rió Hermione.

Pero al tiempo que protestaba, su cerebro se inundó de imágenes de la tarde anterior. A pesar de toda la locura de la boda, Draco había encontrado un momento para jugar.

Pansy se había ido para ir a hablar con el cocinero.

—Vuelvo en veinte minutos —dijo mirándolos a los dos con intención—. ¿Entendido? Veinte minutos.

Draco había respondido con expresión inocente a la mirada severa de Pansy pero en cuanto su amiga cerró la puerta tras ella, Draco se levantó de la silla y rodeó el inmenso escritorio. Sin una sola palabra había sacado a Hermione de su silla y la había sentado a pulso sobre la resbaladiza superficie de la mesa.

¿Pero qué…?

Draco había ahogado las protestas de la joven con un beso y le había metido la mano bajo la falda sin miramientos.

Ya solo aquella urgencia había provocado una vibración de calor en Hermione que la atravesó entera. Saber que aquel hombre la deseaba hasta ese punto ya era suficiente para que estuviera lista al instante. Draco había dejado escapar un gemido de satisfacción al sentir la humedad que había saturado en un momento la tela sedosa de las bragas de su chica.

Después no había perdido un instante y se había puesto a toda prisa el condón que había tenido la precaución de meterse en el bolsillo de los pantalones cortos. Le quitó a Hermione las bragas, la echó en la mesa y la penetró con urgencia, hundiéndose todo lo que pudo con un solo embate.

Hermione sintió que el cuerpo se le tensaba de placer al recordar el modo en que se había corrido casi de inmediato. Habían terminado con cinco minutos de sobra, lo que le dio a Hermione tiempo suficiente para correr al baño a asearse y salpicarse la cara con agua, fría para mitigar el rubor orgásmico que le teñía las mejillas.

Para cuando Pansy regresó, Hermione había vuelto a su puesto en el escritorio, enfrente de Draco, y estaba estudiando la última, revisión de los arreglos florales, Hermione estaba convencida de que habían salido impunes de la travesura, y eso que Draco se había negado a devolverle las braguitas, que había preferido guardarse en un bolsillo.

Para que me den suerte —dijo con una sonrisa que le quitó el aliento a Hermione. Pero Pansy no tenía por qué saberlo.

Lo vuestro es ridículo, francamente —dijo Pansy y Hermione captó la expresión de asco en su rostro cuando levantó el envoltorio vacío del condón—. Trojan Mágnum —leyó Pansy en la etiqueta—. Draco, eres un fantasma, que lo sepas. Y ahora decidme que no lo habéis hecho encima de mi mesa.

Hermione se lo aseguró entre tartamudeos y contuvo el impulso de huir del obvio desdén de Pansy mientras Draco, el muy gilipollas, se reía, a carcajada limpia al ver a su amiga comprobar su mesa en busca de pruebas.

Pero qué _colgaaada_ estás de él —dijo Amy con tono cantarín. Las otras chicas se unieron tirando besitos al aire.

Hermione y Draco, sentados en un árbol, f-o-1-1… —canturreó Jen.

No digas eso, Jen —dijo Chrissy—. Es obvio que están haciendo el amoooor.

¿Pero queréis callaros de una vez? Estoy intentando disfrutar del último día que vamos a pasar aquí, ¿estamos? —soltó Kara de repente—. No es tan fácil relajarse cuando actuáis como si estuviéramos en el recreo. Así que Draco se está tirando a Hermione. ¿A quién coño le importa?

Hermione no tenía ni idea de cómo había conseguido Kara aquella reputación de juerguista. Jamás en su vida había conocido a nadie tan capaz de terminar con toda la diversión de cualquier momento. El caso era que, de repente, el sol le pareció bochornoso, la brisa le estaba metiendo arena por la nariz y la boca le sabía a sal por el baño que se había dado. Aunque todavía le quedaban un par de horas antes de regresar con Draco y Pansy, Hermione decidió recoger sus cosas.

—No te vayas, Mione —le rogó Amy—. Es nuestro último día y quiero pasar un rato contigo.

Sí, no le hagas ni caso a esa. —Jen no se molestó en levantar la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo para señalar a Kara—. Está cabreada porque a ella no se la folla nadie y si hacemos mucho ruido, la isla tiene sitios de sobra donde puede ir para estar sola.

Kara sacó sus tapas oídos de la bolsa y con una mirada llena de intención, se puso los auriculares.

No pasa nada —dijo Hermione mientras recogía su bolsa de la playa—. Debería irme, de todos modos.

Oh, venga —dijo Jen—. Puedes quedarte un ratito más. Nos tomamos una copa y nos cuentas más detalles de la boda súper secreta.

Hermione se echó a reír.

Si creéis que voy a picar, vais listas. —Las chicas llevaban todo el día intentando sonsacarle información sobre los novios. Habían jurado por todo lo sagrado que mantendrían el secreto pero Hermione sabía de sobra que sería demasiado jugoso para no compartirlo con nadie. Incluso a ella le estaba costando un triunfo resistirse al impulso de llamar a Ginny: Julia Bowden era una de las actrices favoritas de su mejor amiga.

Os prometo que hoy salgo pronto y voy a cenar con vosotras —dijo Hermione con un pequeño gesto de la mano sin hacer caso de las afables protestas de las chicas.

¡Eh, Hermione!

Hermione sonrió. Sus amigas no la echarían de menos mucho tiempo. Mike, Brad, Greg y Dan se acercaban por la playa. Hermione se tomó un momento para admirar el suculento despliegue de carne bronceada sobre músculos sin grasa. Ninguno de ellos le llegaba a Draco a la suela de los zapatos, claro estaba, pero tampoco estaba ciega.

Amy tenía razón. Estaba muy colgada de él. Pero mucho. Y trabajar con Draco solo estaba empeorando las cosas, creando un efecto de bola de nieve. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más anhelaba su compañía. Por no hablar del sexo. Eso también parecía alimentarse de sí mismo. En lugar de disiparse, el deseo que sentía por él parecía hacerse más intenso cada vez que hacían el amor.

En su momento Hermione había creído estar enamorada de Ron pero al fin había comprendido que ni siquiera se había acercado. El moderado afecto y la atracción pasajera que sentía por el enemigo más acérrimo de Draco no tenían ni punto de comparación con lo que sentía en esos momentos. Pero no había razón para que Draco se enterara. En lo que a él se refería, Hermione se lo estaba pasando bien con un viejo amigo, haciendo realidad un antiguo encaprichamiento. Y sí cuando llegara el momento de irse, dejaba la isla con el corazón magullado y maltratado… bueno, la única responsable sería ella.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA...<p>

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO...

¿SERA QUE VUELVE EL LEMOND? ¿cOMO RESULTARA LA BODA? ¿SERA QUE HABRÁN INVITADOS INDESEADOS?

* * *

><p>¿QUE LES PARECIÓ? ¿EXTRAÑARON EL LEMOND? UNA DE LAS LECTORAS SUGIRIÓ QUE AL MENOS UNA VEZ A NUESTRA PAREJA FAVORITA SE LE ROMPIERA O SE LE OLVIDARA EL USO DE ALGÚN ANTICONCEPTIVO, ¿UDS QUE OPINAN? ¿LES GUSTARÍA VER A UNA MIONE PREOCUPADA POR ALGÚN RETRASO NO ESPERADO? YA SABEN COMO HACERME SABER SU OPINIÓN.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

_**DISCLAMER:**_Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece.

_**ADVERTENCIA**:_ ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMOND ALTAMENTE EXPLICITO, PORFAVOR ABSTENERSE DE LEERLO MENORES DE EDAD Y PERSONAS ALTAMENTE SUCEPTIBLES O CON PROBLEMAS CARDIACOS.

* * *

><p>Hola chicos, ya saben vuelvo con otro capitulo. pero antes quiero agradecer a todas mis lectoras y a quienes dejan reviews:<p>

_**Bellatrix Monserat**_

_**Ellie Muse**_

_**marie**_: Estas mas o menos acertada con lo de el descuido, pero te aseguro que si Hermione llega a estar embarazada no sera como nada que hayas visto en otros Dramiones. Pd: me alegra que te haya gustado el significado del apodo.

**_melycullenblack_**

**_madeleinemarivop: _**Tu tampoco no estas muy perdida en cuanto a el futuro desenlace de la historia, lo cual supone un reto porque las quiero impresionar a todas, xD.

_**Vvioleta15:**_ gracias por tu review, tienes razón una relación tienen que ser mas que solo sexo, ademas te aseguro que la historia no puede acabar sin que Draco ponga en su sitio a Ron.

_**caroone:**_ Ps, obvio que Draco tiene que darse cuenta que Hermione también esta tragadisima de el, pero a pesar de ser casi perfecto, no deja de ser hombre, no ven mas allá de sus narices ni que los golpeen con la verdad.

**_Emmi:_** si se alargo la estancia de Mione y Draco bravo.

**_Kasi M_**: tienes razón, aveces para ver las cosas mas claras debemos alejarnos un poco, del mismo modo Hermione y DRaco no podrian darse cuanta de lo que el otro realmente siente, si no dejan de estar uno encima del otro todo el tiempo.

_**JenGyPotter: **_Aqui nos vemos, con otro capitulo en el que se dicen cuanto se aman, solo que no precisamente con palabras.

_**The chronicles of cissy black**_

_**Romiix:** _Claro, no hay trama si es solo sexo, pero supongo que te alegrara ver que en este capitulo vuelve el Lemond.

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPITULO XI<em>**

_Viviendo Juntos_

Draco hizo lo que pudo por parecer absorto en lo que decía la supermodelo pero su atención la acaparaba Hermione, que estaba sentada con Amy y sus amigas y los jugadores de Quidditch. También observó, no sin alivio, que Mike estaba muy ocupado con Chrissy encaramada a su regazo.

Dado que era la última noche para varios invitados, incluyendo al grupo de amigas y al de jugadores, el deber de Draco era socializar y alternar con sus clientes antes de irse a cenar con Hermione. Pero lo que quería hacer en realidad era encerrarse en su casa con ella, como ya había hecho varias veces en la última semana.

Lo cual era una locura, teniendo en cuenta que también estaba pasando varias horas al día con ella en la oficina para trabajar en la organización de la boda. Descubrió que después de terminar el trabajo del día, la idea de llevar a Hermione a uno de los tres restaurantes del complejo tenía muy poco atractivo para él. La mayor parte de las noches lo que le apetecía era pedirle algo al servicio de habitaciones y pasar la velada viendo las películas favoritas de los dos y haciendo el amor.

Esa misma tarde Hermione había trasladado todas sus cosas a la casa de él para que su quinta pudieran ocuparla a la mañana siguiente varios invitados de la boda. Draco se había plantado allí, a verla deshacer las maletas y guardar su ropa en los cajones, junto a la de Draco, y a ver cómo colocaba su cuchilla con cuidado en el borde de la ducha. Todo aquello debería haberlo hecho sentir una intensa sensación claustrofóbica pero en lugar de eso, se sentía extrañamente satisfecho.

Aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos. Se estaban haciendo realidad todos sus recelos sobre una posible relación con Hermione. Siempre había sido la única chica que no había podido olvidar, la chica buena, dulce y sexy que lo había vuelto loco. La había puesto en un pedestal y se había obligado a no tocarla jamás, temeroso de que un solo beso, una caricia, nunca fuera bastante.

Mierda, cómo odiaba tener razón. Cuando Hermione había llegado a Mónaco Bay, Draco se había convencido de que aquella chica había cambiado con los años. Que la jovencita dulce, divertida y sorprendentemente inteligente por la que había perdido en secreto la chaveta en la universidad ya no existía, si es que alguna vez lo había hecho. Esa chica jamás se hubiera casado con Ron. Ni tampoco hubiera utilizado a Draco para echar un polvo y vengarse de su marido en su noche de bodas. Draco comprendió que se había engañado de forma deliberada al pensar que podía mantenerse a distancia y darle lo que querían los dos: una aventura sin compromisos que satisficiera el gusto de ambos por lo prohibido.

Menudo idiota. Desde el momento en que la había visto en la cena de gala, antes de su boda, y había tenido aquella extraña sensación, como si se precipitara, sin control por un acantilado, había sabido que más le valía no acercarse o se arriesgaría a salir chamuscado. Bueno, pues estaba bien jodido, a lo grande. Porque en el poco tiempo que Hermione había pasado con él, le había demostrado a Draco que era todo lo que él había creado en su mente, y mucho más. Trabajaba cada día a su lado y con cada día iba cayendo más y más bajo el embrujo de Hermione. No le costaba nada imaginársela allí, en su vida. Convertida en su compañera, en su amante.

La observó al otro lado del bar atestado y sintió un nudo en el pecho cuando Hermione le sonrió a otro huésped. En los últimos dos días había sentido la tentación más de una vez de pedirle que se quedara. A la mierda con la vuelta a casa, a la mierda con su vida en Londres. Podía quedarse allí, con él, y ver a dónde iba aquello. Pero a pesar de la asombrosa conexión que había entre los dos, Draco no sabía en realidad a qué atenerse. Era obvio que a Hermione le gustaba, y que le gustaba estar con él, y a Draco no le cabía duda de que la joven disfrutaba del sexo.

Pero no era idiota. Sabía que una gran parte de la razón que la había llevado allí había sido poder escapar del caos que tenía en casa, y que había prolongado su estancia para evitar eso mismo. Pero a la hora de la verdad, Hermione no estaba lista (si llegaba a estarlo alguna vez) para darle la espalda a su familia y comenzar una nueva vida con él.

Estamos deseando volver con Nicole y su novio, pero tienes que prometer que no se lo vas a filtrar a la prensa —le decía Nadia.

Por supuesto —respondió Draco mientras intentaba obligarse a centrarse en la conversación y no en la ambigua relación que mantenía con Hermione—. Aquí somos famosos por nuestra discreción.

¿Discreción? Supongo que eso solo se aplica a tus huéspedes y no a ti mismo.

Draco se giró al oír la voz. Tenía a Kara tan cerca que cuando se dio la vuelta, no pudo evitar rozarle los amplios pechos. Y solo por si Draco no había notado el profundo escote del vestido que llevaba, sin mangas ni espalda, Kara apretó los brazos con sutileza contra los costados de los pechos hasta que estos amenazaron con escaparse de los confines del vestido.

En otras circunstancias, Draco habría agradecido la generosa exhibición de carne femenina pero el caso fue que le resultó desconcertantemente fácil centrarse en el rostro de Kara cuando le contestó.

No sé muy bien a qué te refieres.

A ti y a Hermione —respondió Kara al tiempo que sustituía la sonrisa coqueta por un puchero huraño—. A cómo os vais metiendo mano por las esquinas; estoy segura de que a la prensa le encantaría saber cómo ha pasado la chica de un ex compañero a otro.

Draco se puso tenso.

No sé cómo lo iban a averiguar —dijo con tono de advertencia.

A mí no me mires. —Kara adoptó una expresión inocente—. No me hace falta darle a la prensa más razones para molestarme.

Draco, que era muy consciente de la reputación de aquella mujer, bufó.

Serías capaz de cualquier cosa por un poco de publicidad.

La sonrisa de la joven se tensó en las comisuras y sus ojos verdes adoptaron un matiz duro como una piedra.

En cualquier caso, a mí no me hace falta competir por un espacio en la prensa —dijo con una mirada desdeñosa hacia Hermione—. Tampoco es que tenga mucho de lo que preocuparme. —Pasó los dedos con ademán seductor por el antebrazo de Draco—. Escucha, cuando Doña Niña Buena se vaya a casa, si te hace falta una mujer de verdad, dame un toque. El translator de papá está preparado las veinticuatro horas del día.

Draco contuvo el impulso de limpiarse el sitio donde lo había acariciado Kara pero antes de que pudiera responder, sintió una presencia cálida y familiar tras él. Hermione. Ni siquiera tenía que darse la vuelta para saber que estaba allí. Podía oler su perfume suave, a flores, y el aroma limpio de su champú.

Se giró, aliviado, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la atrajo en un abrazo ceñido.

Eh, Botoncito. —Después se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un jugoso beso en la boca.

La expresión de su chica se suavizó pero también le lanzó una mirada recelosa a Kara, que parecía resuelta a fingir que Hermione no existía.

Todo el mundo va hacia el restaurante —le dijo Hermione a Kara con una gran sonrisa—. Amy quería que te lo dijera.

Kara le lanzó a Draco una última y seductora mirada antes de dar la vuelta y alejarse con un pavoneo.

Una mujer a la que no voy a echar de menos —dijo Hermione con fiereza.

Draco lanzó una risita.

Parece que nos sentimos un poco territoriales, ¿eh?

¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —Hermione alzó la barbilla, retadora.

Desde luego que no —sonrió el Slytherin al tiempo que le cogía esa barbilla testaruda. Y el caso era que no le importaba, lo que daba un poco de miedo. Por lo general, cuando una mujer empezaba a dar muestras de celos, Draco pensaba que era hora de poner distancia entre los dos—. Me gusta que te pongas celosa.

Bien —susurró Hermione y se alzó un poco para besarlo en el cuello, en el sitio exacto que garantizaba que el miembro de Draco se pusiera en posición de firmes. Al mismo tiempo le metió algo en la mano.

¿Qué es esto? —consiguió decir él.

Solo un recordatorio.

Draco sintió que se le ponía incluso más dura cuando bajó la cabeza y vio la bolita de tela sedosa que tenía en el puño. Las bragas de Hermione. El tanga de encaje y seda de color rosa pálido de Hermione. Gimió al tiempo que sonreía. Ni en un millón de años se habría imaginado a Hermione Granger dándole su tanga en medio de un restaurante. Era otro de los sorprendentes lados de la joven que Draco adoraba: la mujer asombrosa, sensual y sexualmente segura de sí misma que había cobrado vida en su cama. Recordó la primera vez que lo habían hecho, solo unas semanas atrás, pero tuvo la sensación de que habían pasado años. Draco se había preocupado mucho aquella noche, y se había contenido para no asustarla con toda la fuerza del deseo que sentía por ella.

Pero desde la noche que había empezado en la playa y había terminado en su cama, Hermione se había deshecho de todas sus inhibiciones. Draco le había dado rienda suelta a su lujuria porque sabía que Hermione podía asumirlo todo y devolverle incluso más. Para gran regocijo de Draco, había descubierto que detrás de que aquellos ojos grandes e inocentes, se ocultaba una mente muy sucia.

¿Un recordatorio? —preguntó mientras sus ojos examinaban el bar en busca de la ruta de escape más rápida. A la mierda con lo de alternar con los clientes. Tenía que meter a Hermione en algún sitio más privado antes de hacerse daño, o hacerle daño a alguien, con la inmensa erección que lucía de repente.

Un recordatorio de lo que te espera. —Hermione se echó a reír y arrastró los dedos por el antebrazo masculino en una clara burla de la caricia de Kara. Pero en lugar de repugnarle como le había ocurrido con la otra chica, el roce suave de Hermione envió esquirlas calientes a todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Draco le deslizó la mano por la espalda, hasta la cintura, y le dio a la voluptuosa curva un buen apretón mientras la atraía hacia él con más firmeza.

Te veo en la cena —susurró Hermione al tiempo que se deslizaba de entre sus brazos. Otro beso suave en el cuello y la joven había desaparecido.

Dejándolo solo y dolorido mientras intentaba dominar su erección. Giró el cuerpo hacia la barra con la esperanza de que nadie notara que los pantalones cortos le quedaban antinaturalmente ceñidos en el trasero.

…

Hermione se metió en el reservado junto a Greg con una sonrisita satisfecha. Misión cumplida, y con no poca finura, aunque estuviera mal que lo dijera ella. A Hermione siempre se le habían dado bien las negociaciones. Nunca perdía la calma ni permitía que la situación se hiciera hostil. ¿Quién habría pensado que sus habilidades le vendrían tan bien en el mundo de las citas?

Kara le lanzaba miradas asesinas pero Hermione se limitaba a responderle con una sonrisa serena. La cara que había puesto Draco cuando le había dado sus braguitas… Aunque solo fuera eso, era agradable saber que la atención de su amante no estaba decayendo. Le producía un cosquilleo de emoción nada razonable saber que ella, que hasta hacía muy poco tenía una vida sexual francamente normalita, era capaz de poner de rodillas a todo un atleta sexual como Draco.

Se excusó para ir al baño mientras los demás esperaban los aperitivos.

Acababa de terminar y estaba en la puerta cuando esta se abrió de golpe y la envió tropezando y sorprendida al pasillo. Antes de poder reaccionar, un par de grandes manos la volvían a meter de un empujón en el baño.

¿Pero qué estás…?

Draco la miró desde su altura con una sonrisa que era decididamente animal.

¿Crees que me puedes dar las bragas y marcharte tan contenta? —La arrinconó hasta que la tuvo sentada en el mostrador que había junto a los lavabos—. Tienes que aprender a no jugar con fuego, Botoncito.

¿Y si entra alguien? ¿No tienes clientes de los que ocuparte? —tartamudeó Hermione, Pero después se quedó callada cuando la expresión de los ojos de Draco la hizo mojarse en ese mismo instante.

Tienes razón, será mejor que bloqueemos la puerta.

Con un movimiento tan rápido que a Hermione le dio vueltas la cabeza, Draco la bajó del mostrador y la apoyó en la puerta. Después le levantó la falda hasta la cintura mientras ella le desabrochaba a toda prisa los pantalones cortos y se los bajaba por las caderas.

—Me vuelves loco —gimió Draco contra el cuello femenino, después se estremeció de dicha cuando la joven le rodeó la erección con los dedos—. Pienso en ti, desnuda y mojada —deslizó dos dedos por la hendidura de Hermione como si quisiera demostrar su argumento— y se me olvida todo.

La soltó de repente y le cogió el bolso con un gruñido de satisfacción cuando encontró un condón. A los pocos segundos se lo había puesto. Dobló las rodillas, levantó a Hermione todavía apoyada en la puerta del baño, y la penetró con fuerza.

—Eres una niña muy mala, mira que darme las bragas así. —Después le mordió el hombro desnudo.

Hermione ahogó sus gemidos en el hombro de Draco y le rodeó la cintura con las piernas. Una gota de sudor rodó por las mejillas encendidas del Slytherin.

—En lo único que puedo pensar es en ti, en hacer que te corras —gruñó Draco—. Por ti me olvido de todo, salvo en meterme dentro de ti, hasta el fondo y con tanta fuerza como pueda.

Las palabras de Draco, combinadas con la impresión de sentirlo tan duro y pesado en su interior, fueron suficientes para que Hermione cayera disparada por el abismo. Las manos masculinas le apretaban el trasero en una presa que debería haberle dolido pero Hermione se aferró a él sin poder contenerse mientras él seguía martilleándola con las caderas. Después, Draco se apoderó de su lengua y ahogó su propio gemido cuando se corrió con tal intensidad que se le doblaron las rodillas.

—Creo que si no tenemos cuidado, nos vamos a matar —murmuró Draco mientras hacía lo que podía por recuperar la compostura.

Justo entonces se oyeron unas voces junto a la puerta. Hermione gruñó cuando la puerta se abrió un par de centímetros, solo para que la bloqueara su nuca.

—Solo un segundo —rezongó Draco.

Hermione no pudo evitar lanzar una risita cuando vio el reflejo de los dos en el espejo. Dejando aparte que ella tenía la falda por las axilas y Draco los pantalones cortos por los tobillos, dejando aparte la ropa desaliñada, era obvio lo que había estado pasando en aquel baño.

La cara de Hermione estaba ruborizada con un intenso color rosado y llevaba el pelo pegado a las mejillas en mechones sudorosos. Además tenía la piel alrededor de la boca irritada por el rastro de barba de Draco, Hermione levantó la cabeza y miró a Draco, que se apoyaba con las dos manos en la pared. El sudor le corría por la cara y estaba jadeando como si acabara de correr los cien metros lisos.

Esto no va crear muy buena impresión —murmuró él con una risita reticente.

Hermione le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le dio un rápido beso en la barbilla.

Bobadas. Mónaco Bay tiene fama de ser un sitio muy sexy. ¿Qué tiene de malo que el propietario aproveche la coyuntura?

Sexy es una cosa. Guarro, otra.

Hermione le dio un manotazo en el hombro haciéndose la ofendida.

Solo porque tenga relaciones sexuales en un baño público no significa que sea una guarra. —Por lo menos Hermione prefería pensar que no lo era.

Tú jamás podrías ser una guarra —dijo Draco mientras se apartaba un poco de ella para poder subirse los pantalones—. Tienes demasiada clase.

Pero sexy con clase, ¿no? ¿No es que sea una de esas estiradas con clase? —El tono de Hermione era ligero pero estaba un poco preocupada. Había hecho todo lo que había podido durante la última semana para demostrarle a Draco que era algo más que una princesita buena y malcriada, y le parecía que había hecho algún progreso.

Con clase y muy, pero que muy sexy, definitivamente —la tranquilizó él mientras la ayudaba a estirarse el vestido—. Tan sexy que si no salimos de aquí pronto, la que esté esperando fuera va a terminar en el lavabo de caballeros.

…

Para cuando se reunieron con el grupo para cenar, Draco sentía esa clase de relajación que solo se obtiene de una inmensa satisfacción sexual. Pero, por asombroso que pareciera, bastaba con que Hermione le rozara el muslo con la mano para que su miembro cobrara vida, esperanzada. Por fortuna, el mantel ocultaba todo lo que le pasaba de la cintura para abajo y Draco aprovechó la circunstancia para deslizar la mano por la pierna bien tonificada de Hermione, bajo la tela sedosa de la falda, para poder sentir el calor húmedo y suave del sexo de la joven, completamente desnudo bajo sus caricias.

Kara les lanzó una mirada asesina, como si supiera con exactitud lo que había pasado entre la visita de Hermione al baño y su regreso con Draco del brazo. Draco le respondió con una sonrisa engreída. Una mujer de verdad, se había llamado Kara. No tenía ni idea de la diosa del sexo que se ocultaba bajo la imagen de niña buena que Hermione cultivaba con tanto esmero. No podía creer que le hubiera llevado tanto tiempo averiguarlo.

Y no podía creer que le quedara tan poco tiempo para disfrutarlo.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y el exquisito mahi-mahi a la parrilla que estaba masticando de repente le supo a tierra. Bajó la mano un poco y la dejó en la rodilla de Hermione.

Bueno, Hermione, ¿y cuándo vuelves tú a casa? —le preguntó Jen, como si leyera los pensamientos de Draco.

El próximo sábado —dijo Hermione. A Draco lo animó un poco ver que al menos parecía un poco triste.

Tienes que llamarme en cuanto vuelvas a Londres —dijo Amy—. Puedes venir a visitarme a la bodega. Y, por supuesto, tienes que venir a mi boda el mes que viene.

Es muy amable por tu parte —dijo Hermione.

Draco, ¿quizá puedas ir tú también con ella?

La sonrisa huyó de la cara de Hermione y Draco se encontró esperando en tensión la respuesta de su chica.

Estoy segura de que Draco tiene mucho que hacer aquí —dijo Hermione con tono despreocupado, como si aquello fuera una idea ridícula.

Por desgracia, estamos al completo. No podría dejar a Pansy en la estacada así como así —contestó Draco, que actuaba como si no sintiera la tentación de seguirla hasta Londres como un puñetero y penoso cachorrito abandonado.

Además —dijo Kara con desdén—, tampoco es que Hermione pueda pasear a su nuevo amante por el club de campo sin que las cotorras de la alta sociedad se lancen como posesas a por sus pastilleros.

Aunque el comentario pretendía ser burlón, Draco no pudo negar que Kara había dado justo en el clavo. Con su pericia sexual recién hallada o sin ella, Hermione no era de las que hacía alarde abiertamente de la aventura que estaba teniendo con alguien de reputación tan reprochable como él.

Hermione se recostó en el respaldo de su silla y clavó en Kara una mirada gélida.

Tiene que ser muy triste —dijo Hermione— saber que la única forma de conseguir llamar la atención es que te conozcan como la arpía más grande del mundo, y que has llevado esa necesidad de atención tan lejos que ya ni siquiera les caes bien a tus propias amigas.

Una gran carcajada estalló entre los labios de Jen, seguida de inmediato por la risita ahogada de Chrissy. Kara ahogó un grito de indignación y miró a Amy en busca de apoyo pero esta evitó sus ojos al tiempo que sacudía poco a poco la cabeza y se ruborizaba.

—Es que te pasas, Kara, y ya no tiene gracia. —dijo Jen.

Kara se levantó y los miró furiosa a todos y cada uno. Pero a través de la arrogancia y la indignación, Draco vio unos vestigios de vulnerabilidad. Por un momento creyó vislumbrar a una niña pequeña que gritaba, para que alguien, quien fuera, le prestara atención, y durante esa fracción de segundo sintió lástima por ella. Pero la niña quedó oculta de inmediato por una sonrisita engreída de superioridad.

Puede que sea una zorra, pero nadie se olvida jamás de mi nombre. —Después se fue con paso colérico y agitando su espesa melena negra.

Bien hecho —dijo Jen, que alzó una copa para brindar por Hermione—. Es agradable ver que la gatita dulce y bien educada también sabe sacar las uñas.

Todos los demás siguieron su ejemplo y brindaron por Hermione, por enfrentarse a una de las zorras más grandes del universo conocido. En las pocas semanas transcurridas desde que habían vuelto a verse, aquella mujer divertida, sexy y sorprendentemente dura había dejado pasmado a Draco a cada momento, y se preguntó una vez más cómo coño iba a arreglárselas para dejarla marchar.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA...<p>

En el próximo capitulo, todo el estrés de la boda, ¿ Podrá Draco poner sus miedos a un lado y confesar le a Hermione lo que siente?

* * *

><p>¿que les pareció? ¿les gusto o no? en serio quiero saberlos, porfa no me dejen con la incógnita.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

_**DISCLAMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Este capituo NO contiene lemond**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>hola aqui estoy con otro capitulo, pero antes no puedo mas que agradecer a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia, y sobre todo a quienes capitulo a capitulo me dejan sus hermosos reviws, ellos son:<strong>_

_**caroone**_

_**zelawyn: **_Gracias por tu review, me encanto, y si en cierta forma esa era la idea de Hermione probar recordar le a Draco lo fogosa que ella podía llegar a ser, para de esta manera, borrar cualquier ideas que pudiera tener respecto a enredarse con Kara; después de todo el hecho que solo el conozca esa faceta de ella pondría a cualquier hombre a mil.

**_Violeta15:_** me encanta que re guste la historia, y que te parezcan buenos los lemods, sinceramente es la primera vez que escribo lemonds, me alegra ver que no lo hago tan mal. En cuanto a Kara, no estas tan perdida, pero si llegara en un momento de clímax y separación; pero te aseguro que no sera muy largo ni muy doloroso, solo necesario.

_**littlevampireMajo**_

_**madeleinmarivo**_p: Hermoso Review y aunque las cosas no seran tan repentinas como las planteas, pero eso si tendra que suceder.

**_sailor mercuri o neptune_**

**_emmi_**: Lamento informarte que en este capitulo Draco seguira sufriendo y que no se confesaran aun. y si efectivamente Kara dara problemas.

_**Ellie Muse**_

_**wonderwall:**_ me encanto, me encanto, me encanto, tu review. gracias por decir que este es el mejor fic que has leido, despues de haber leido tantos y tan buenos es un gran halago.

_**the chronicles of cissy black**_

_**Sobeida S Dracul**_

_**marie:**_ Jajaja, no había pensado en un Draco borracho y si ya no hubiese escrito el siguiente hubiese hecho una escena como esa pero ya quedara para otro fic. Y si Kara es una arpía.

_**Martgy**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO XII<strong>_

_Imposible, Sin Ti_

A la mañana siguiente, Julia Bowden, la reina incontestable de la audiencia del hollywizard llegó con su séquito nupcial a remolque. El caos resultante se recordaría a partir de entonces y para siempre en Mónaco Bay como «huracán Julia».

Típicos nuevos ricos de Hollywizard—murmuró Pansy varias horas después, cuando Hermione y ella se encontraron reorganizando la disposición de las mesas por quinta vez.

Vamos, Pansy, no seamos esnobs —la riñó Hermione, aunque también estaba algo más que un poco molesta. El ensayo de la ceremonia era en menos de una hora pero en lugar de estar asegurándose de que todo estaba en orden para la cena de esa noche, Hermione y Pansy estaban atrapadas, con el resto del personal, sudando y trabajando bajo el sol tropical.

Julia había echado un vistazo bajo la carpa de gasa para mirar la configuración de las mesas para la recepción del día siguiente y de inmediato la había declarado inaceptable. Ni Hermione, ni la madre de Julia, ni siquiera el novio, pudieron convencerla de que había cosas más importantes que reclamaban su atención.

Mamá, tú no sabes nada, así que calla, ¿estamos? —le soltó Julia a su progenitora—. Tenemos que disponerlo para que todo el mundo tenga una buena vista. —Julia insistió en que había que reconfigurar toda la distribución de las mesas para que todo el mundo tuviera vistas de la playa. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que, si se distribuían las mesas así, el sol de últimas horas de la tarde cegaría a todos y cada uno de los invitados antes de que se sirviera la tarta. Entonces los obligó a cambiarlo, todo, otra vez.

Tengo que irme —les soltó Julia entonces—. Tengo una cita para la manicura y la pedicura. Tal y como van las cosas, no me extrañaría terminar con hongos.

La madre de Julia, una mujer de rostro dulce de cuarenta y tantos años, tan suave y rellenita como su hija agresiva y huesuda, les ofreció a Hermione y Pansy una sonrisa de disculpa antes de echar a correr detrás de su hija.

Míralo por el lado bueno —dijo Hermione mientras levantaba dos sillas plegables por encima de los hombros—. Podría haber hecho esto mañana, justo antes de la ceremonia. Y al menos así no tendrá tiempo para cambiar el menú.

Esta noche no —asintió Pansy—, pero te apuesto cinco pavos a que intenta cambiar el menú del banquete. —Pansy giró de repente la cabeza cuando Dan, el jefe de seguridad de Julia, la llamó. Por Dios, no empecemos —murmuró Pansy mientras recogía la carpeta y sus notas—. Si me pide que repasemos una vez más «posibles puntos de infiltración», me voy a cortar las venas.

Vamos, Pansy —bromeó Hermione—, es mono.

Sí —bufó Pansy—, si te gustan los defensas cachas que son todo músculos y nada de cerebro. —Y, a juzgar por el meneo de las caderas de la joven al acercarse a Dan, a Pansy desde luego le gustaban ese tipo de tíos. A pesar de su anconada relación por la red flu, ni a un observador casual se le escaparía la tensión sexual que vibraba entre aquellos dos como un ardiente destello. Hermione estaba segura de que para cuando los invitados de la boda dejaran la isla, Pansy y aquel tipo terminarían enrollándose. Eso si no se mataban antes, claro.

Pero en ese momento ella tenía mayores problemas que solucionar que la posible vida sexual de Pansy. A saber, una novia que parecía haber dejado la medicación y puesto rumbo a toda vela a maniaticalandia.

A Hermione no le sorprendió en absoluto que a última hora de la tarde Draco la llevara a un lado para hablar con ella.

Tenemos un problema —dijo.

Hermione hizo todo lo que pudo por concentrarse en lo que le decía su amante, aunque no le resultaba muy fácil porque Draco no dejaba de frotarle la piel suave de la parte interna del codo con el pulgar.

—Julia ha decidido que no podemos servir pargo de ninguna de las maneras, porque eso fue lo que Sarah Michelle Gellar comió en su boda. —Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se preparó para lo peor—. Así que quiere merluza negra en su lugar.

—Pero eso cuesta el doble, por no mencionar que no puede ser más políticamente incorrecto.

Draco se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—Sí, lo sé y he intentado decírselo. Se diría que después de todos los líos que me montó con el presupuesto… —Apretó la mandíbula y le apareció una vena en la sien izquierda.

Hermione se puso de puntillas y le plantó un suave beso en la boca con la esperanza de disipar parte de la tensión. Funcionó un poco, a. juzgar por el modo en el que la boca, masculina se abrió con impaciencia sobre la suya. Hermione se apartó de él de mala gana antes de contestar.

—No te preocupes, yo me ocupo de todo.

Se dio la vuelta pero antes de que pudiera irse, Draco la cogió de la mano, la atrajo hacia sí y volvió a rodearla con sus brazos.

—Es fantástico, de verdad, tenerte aquí, ayudándome —sus palabras iban puntuadas por el modo en que la apretaba entera contra él en un cálido abrazo—. No sé qué haríamos sin ti.

—Estoy deseando que me demuestres lo agradecido que estás —le contestó Hermione con coquetería mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de acariciar la poderosa espalda musculosa bajo la tela de la camisa. Aspiró la fragancia salada y jabonosa que emanaba de la piel del pecho de Draco y tuvo que contenerse para no mandar a tomar vientos a Julia y sus preocupaciones por el menú y arrastrar a Draco a un sitio un poco más privado—. Pero supongo que será mejor que esperemos hasta un poco más tarde para que me des las gracias —dijo al tiempo que se desprendía de mala gana de sus brazos.

—Más tarde, entonces —dijo Draco con una sonrisa lobuna. Hermione notó con satisfacción que la única frustración que el Slytherin parecía sentir en ese momento era de naturaleza sexual.

—Más tarde —le respondió a su vez.

….

A Draco seguía asombrándole el modo que tenía Hermione de manejar sin ninguna dificultad cada crisis. Resolvió con toda facilidad el fiasco del pescado recordándole sin aspavientos a Julia la pesadilla que supondría para sus relaciones públicas que la prensa se enterara de que había servido una especie en peligro de extinción en su banquete de boda.

¿Un vestido de novia que «encogía» al plancharlo? Hermione localizó a una camarera que daba la casualidad de que era una costurera experta y además de estar dispuesta, era capaz de hacer las alteraciones necesarias sin ni siquiera pedir la gratificación que Hermione había prometido.

¿Encogido? Y una mierda. Lo que pasa es que tiene que dejar los hidratos de carbono —se burló Pansy mientras observaban a Amalie, la camarera, que estaba dando las últimas puntadas al vestido, perfectamente entallado ya, de Julia—. No puedes pasarte toda la vida matándote de hambre y esperar no hincharte como un globo con el primer bollo que te comas.

A Hermione se le escapó una risita cansada pero la sofocó de inmediato cuando Julia les lanzó a las dos una mirada asesina.

¿Un padrino borracho? Hermione se las arregló para llevárselo de la fiesta y quitarle la curda lo suficiente como para que pudiera hacer el brindis de rigor.

¿Invitados que se emparejaban y se iban a montárselo a la playa? Hermione alertó a los camareros para que tuvieran cuidado, ya que la arena podía hacer un poco resbaladiza la pista de baile.

En ese momento estaba al borde de esa misma pista de baile, observando a los novios, que giraban como salvajes al ritmo de «Brick House». Parecía un milagro pero Julia estaba sonriendo. Hasta Dan, el tío de seguridad, había esbozado una sonrisa al oír algo que estaba diciendo Pansy.

Draco se acercó a Hermione por detrás y le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

Mírala —le susurró mientras rozaba con la nariz los rizos castaños que rodeaban la oreja femenina—. Prácticamente resplandece.

Hermione suspiró. Draco ladeó la cabeza para poder mirarla a la cara. Fue entonces cuando notó la extraña y triste expresión de la cara de Hermione.

¿Qué te ocurre? Has conseguido convertir al gorila de las novias más grande de Hollywizard en la encarnación de la novia ruborosa. Deberías estar muy orgullosa de ti misma.

Gracias —dijo Hermione con una sonrisita fugaz—. Parecen muy felices —suspiró.

Pues tú no pareces muy feliz por ellos. —Draco le sacudió un poco el brazo en un intento de sacarla de su depresión.

Pues lo soy. Me alegro por cualquiera que consiga encontrar a la persona adecuada.

El brazo de Draco se tensó alrededor de la cintura de la joven.

Estás pensando en Ron. —El Slytherin no pudo evitar el tono resentido que se le coló en la voz.

Sí. No. —Hermione se giró para mirarlo—. Es que me resulta duro mirarlos y saber que fui lo bastante débil como para casarme con alguien solo porque, según mis amistades, era la persona «adecuada».

Hermione alzó la cabeza y lo miró con unos ojos llenos de auto desprecio, unos ojos que resplandecían con un intenso color chocolate claro a la luz de las antorchas. Cualquier resentimiento que Draco pudiera sentir hacia su ex compañero quedó anulado por la necesidad de consolar a aquella mujer.

No pienses en él —le dijo atrayéndola hacia sí y masajeándole los hombros para aliviarle la tensión.

Tienes razón —dijo Hermione metiéndole la nariz en el cuello abierto de la camisa—. Solo tenemos dos días más y no quiero que Ron se interponga entre nosotros.

La banda empezó a tocar una balada lenta.

Vamos —dijo Draco al tiempo que la sacaba a la pista de baile. Se meció contra ella y moldeó el cuerpo de la joven contra el suyo. Era un placer tenerla entre sus brazos, sentir bajo sus manos la espalda y la cintura esbelta de la joven, y la cabeza femenina acurrucada bajo su barbilla. No quería pensar en la partida de Hermione. Prefirió concentrarse en aquel momento concreto y en el modo en que aquella mujer encajaba a la perfección entre sus brazos.

Hermione rodeó con los brazos la cintura de Draco y se acurrucó un poco más mientras se movían al ritmo de la música en perfecta armonía. Se arrimó aún más y le cosquilleó la piel cuando Draco le deslizó las manos por los hombros, que dejaban al descubierto los finos tirantes de su vestido satinado de gasa. El calor emanaba del Slytherin en oleadas y su aroma, cálido y oceánico, la envolvía.

Estaba enamorada de él. No había forma de negarlo. Había intentado luchar contra sus sentimientos, se había dicho que estaba atrapada en la fantasía que suponía ver hecho realidad al fin su encaprichamiento adolescente. Que se estaba vengando de Ron teniendo al fin la aventura que siempre había querido tener con el chico malo, la oveja negra de Slytherin.

Siempre había estado loca por él, desde el instante que le había puesto los ojos encima. Pero siempre había sabido que Draco jamás sería el tío adecuado para ella. Era demasiado salvaje, demasiado hostil con el mundo en el que ella había creado. Además, jamás había mostrado el menor interés por ella.

Pero lo que Hermione sentía en Mónaco Bay iba mucho más allá de un encaprichamiento adolescente. Lo que sentía era profundo y real. Y no era solo que el sexo fuese asombroso. Hermione quizá no tuviera mucha experiencia pero no era tonta. Y tendría que haber sido tonta para no reconocer la intensa conexión que sentía con Draco, algo que iba mucho más allá del dormitorio.

Las manos masculinas se deslizaron hasta su cintura. Hermione suspiró cuando sintió el fulgor cálido de la excitación que despertaba entre sus muslos.

Aquel hombre la hacía sentirse tan… bien. No había otra forma de expresarlo. Guapa y sexy. Pero también lista y capaz. Los elogios que había dedicado al modo en que Hermione había manejado la boda de Julia y todos los desafíos consiguientes significaban más para Hermione de lo que Draco podría entender jamás.

Ni siquiera ella lo había entendido hasta esa noche, cuando el Slytherin le había dicho que no lo podrían haber hecho sin ella. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido indispensable de verdad, como si estuviera haciendo algo importante? Su jefe siempre la miraba con ojo crítico, hasta tal punto que Hermione trabajaba como una esclava solo para obtener una palabra de elogio de él. Daba igual que sus compañeros le dijeran sin parar lo buena que era, ella siempre estaba luchando por alcanzar el esquivo cumplido de Arthur Weasley.

¿Y Ron? ¿Cuándo la había tratado Ron como algo más que un adorno? Según él, el cargo de Hermione como directora de eventos especiales del departamento de cuidado de criaturas mágicas no era más que un _hobby_ diseñado para mantenerla ocupada entre un acto social y otro. Y pensar que había sido lo bastante imbécil como para casarse con él, y solo para tener al fin la sensación de que había hecho algo bien a los ojos de todos.

Era gracioso pero el corto espacio de tiempo que había pasado lejos de la mirada atenta de su familia había hecho maravillas por su autoestima. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan segura de sí misma, tan capaz y tan apreciada. Por una vez no estaba mirando constantemente por encima del hombro, preocupada por si alguien la sorprendía cometiendo un error. No se cuestionaba todo el tiempo a la espera de que alguien pusiera en duda sus decisiones. Draco y Pansy habían puesto toda su confianza en ella y sus habilidades y le habían proporcionado una energía y un entusiasmo aparentemente sin límites para enfrentarse incluso a la novia más exigente.

Ojalá el trabajo fuera igual en casa. Se acurrucó un poco más contra Draco mientras se mecían al ritmo de la música y se preguntó si quizá no necesitara un cambio de aires a largo plazo. Quizá, como Draco, le hacía falta salir del nido de una vez para ver de lo que era capaz de verdad. Ojalá pudiera quedarse allí. Pero desterró de inmediato esa idea. Draco ni siquiera había insinuado nada parecido al largo plazo y, con confianza o sin ella, Hermione no tenía intención de arriesgar el corazón y el orgullo preguntándole si podía quedarse algún tiempo más en Mónaco Bay.

Con todo, estaba decidida a hacer grandes cambios, y tan pronto como volviera a casa le iba a pedir a su jefe (el señor Weasley) que la trasladara a otra sucursal de protección mágica, al menos por un tiempo. El tendría que acceder, hasta él entendería que Hermione no quisiera trabajar tan cerca de Ron. Quizá se mudara a Nueva York, o incluso a Suramérica. _O a Paris. Entonces al menos estaríais en la misma región geográfica_, le sugirió una vocecita astuta. Hermione, mentalmente, apartó la idea de un bofetón. Por muy tentadora —aunque absurda— que fuera la idea, Hermione no pensaba quedarse sentada en Francia suspirando por si a Draco se le ocurría que le apetecía tenerla como novia.

Levantó la cabeza y lo miró, y sintió un estremecimiento al ver aquel calor ya tan conocido en sus ojos del color mercurio. Tenía unos labios carnosos, un poco separados en una expresión que Hermione había llegado a reconocer muy bien en las dos últimas semanas.

La deseaba. Al menos tenía eso.

Si sigues mirándome así, no vamos a aguantar hasta que Julia tire el ramo —bromeó Draco.

Hermione lanzó una risita cuando se desvanecieron las últimas notas de la balada y atrajo a Draco hacia ella para un último abrazo.

Ojalá pudiéramos irnos a casa, pero supongo que eso no sería muy profesional.

Una expresión sorprendida cruzó la cara de Draco, una expresión tan fugaz que Hermione creyó haberla imaginado. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Había dicho «a casa» para referirse a la quinta de Draco, como si también fuera suya. Una simple equivocación, comprensible además. Y totalmente insignificante, ¿verdad?

Al parecer no, si se fiaba de la tensión que había surgido en la cara de Draco.

Desesperada por evitar cualquier otra incomodidad, Hermione le dio a Draco un beso rápido en la mandíbula y se desprendió de sus brazos.

Tengo que decirles a los camareros que vayan pasando el champán para cortar la tarta —dijo—. Con un poco de suerte, Julia no se la estrellará en la cara al novio.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA...<p>

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO...

¿Cómo celebraran el exito de la boda de Julia? ¿esa celebracion tendra consecuencias? ¿Se declarara Draco en el ultimo momento? todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo.

* * *

><p>¿que les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les parece que Draco es tierno, sexy o empalagoso? haganmelo saber con uno de sus hermosos reviews.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

_**DISCLAMER:**_ Ninguno de los personajes del munco de Harry Potter me pertenece.

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_ Este capitulo contiene escenad de lemond altamente explicito.

* * *

><p><strong><em>liiac: <em>**cumplo con lo prometido y sigo escribiendo, gracias por tu review.

**_ellie Muse:_**

_**marie:**_ No te tengo mas en ascuas y pensando en ti actualice. Si Draco es perfecto y si Su apellido marca Malfoy saldrá a relucir pero aun no lo has visto en su mayor expresión. espero este capitulo te siga gustando y léelo muy atentamente por que encierra muchos problemas para el futuro.

_**allison cameron**_

_**salir mercuri o neptune**_

_**sol meyer**_

_**sobeyda S. Dracul.**_

_**littlevampireMajo**_

_**romiix:**_ Jajaja, no te preocupes yo entiendo que nuestras ocupaciones a veces nos impiden hacer lo que nos gusta. en cuanto a tus uñas, creo que debes darle suave, xq aun falta mucho para el retraso de Hermi.

_**Jhazy-malfoy-patts**_

_**Caroone**_

_**madeleinmariVop:**_ Me alegra que te siga gustando la historia, puedo adelantarte que si, ambos se declararan en el próximo capitulo, pero habrá algo de drama antes que decidan vivir juntos.

_**bellatrix Monserrat**_

_**jenGyPotter**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPITULO XIII<em>**

_Playa Privada_

Venga, vamos. —Draco la observaba con impaciencia mientras Hermione se ponía unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta encima del brillante bikini de color coral.

Ya voy —dijo ella con un gruñido—. Pero no veo a qué viene tanta prisa. Sólo son las nueve menos veinticinco.

Draco podía perdonarle el mal humor. Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando los últimos invitados de la boda habían dejado al fin la playa y se habían dirigido a una de las quintas más grandes. Y, pensó Draco con una sonrisita engreída, no se podía decir que Hermione y él se hubieran ido a dormir directamente.

Pero ese día era especial y él quería empezar lo antes posible. Iba a tener a Hermione solo para él, sin nadie alrededor, el día entero. Sin interrupciones. ¿Cómo no iba a estar impaciente?

—Ya llevo yo crema protectora en la mochila —exclamó Draco mientras Hermione revolvía por el baño.

—Ya lo sé. Estoy cogiendo la crema de cacao para los labios —le soltó ella al tiempo que cogía el tubo de donde lo había dejado con todo cuidado, en el aparador del baño. Justo entre la crema limpiadora y la hidratante.

Por alguna razón estúpida, la colocación de sus artículos de tocador hizo sonreír a Draco. Lo recordaba de la universidad, la forma que tenía de poner cada cosmético, cada prenda de ropa, en un lugar concreto, y siempre lo devolvía allí después de usarlo. En eso no había cambiado nada. Cuando había llevado sus cosas al chalé de Draco, este había sentido una emoción extraña mientras observaba cómo hacía sitio con todo cuidado para sus cosas entre el desorden masculino.

Pero Draco tampoco quería darle vueltas al hecho de que le parecía de lo más natural tener el champú de Hermione junto al suyo en la ducha. En ese momento, lo único que quería era tenerla solo para él y ofrecerle un día asombroso.

Había planeado ese día en parte como forma de darle las gracias por todo lo que los había ayudado con la boda. Hermione se merecía un premio por renunciar a sus vacaciones para echarles una mano a él y a Pansy. Y bien sabía que no habrían sobrevivido sin ella. Decir que no habían estado preparados para la boda de una exigente aspirante a estrella de Hollywizard sería quedarse muy cortos.

_Tomar nota: La próxima vez que intentes algo nuevo para ampliar el negocio del hotel, empieza con algo un poco más pequeño_. Pero ese nunca había sido su estilo. Draco siempre hacía las cosas a lo grande o no aparecía, y la primera boda de relieve de Mónaco Bay no iba a ser ninguna excepción. Y al parecer todavía no se le había acabado la suerte, porque le había llevado a Hermione justo a tiempo para salvarle el cuello.

Así que una excursión en velero alrededor de las islas vecinas y los cayos desiertos era lo menos que podía hacer.

Y, mira por dónde, al mismo tiempo podía satisfacer también sus propias necesidades.

Sonrió mientras Hermione bajaba por la playa gruñendo y sujetándose el sombrero con una mano para evitar que la brisa marina de la mañana se lo llevara.

¿Estamos listos? —exclamó Draco cuando llegaron al muelle.

Todo listo para salir, Draco. —Nathan, que trabajaba como marinero de cubierta en los barcos del complejo, hizo destellar una sonrisa blanca que contrastaba con su piel oscura—. Lleva gasolina de sobra y el depósito de agua potable lleno, suficiente para que os duchéis si os hace falta. Y he recogido la nevera de la cocina como me pediste.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Hermione al admirar el _Placer de Mónaco_, un Beneteau 505 de cincuenta pies. Se parecía muchísimo al que tenía su padre, el barco en el que Hermione y Draco habían navegado juntos en el puerto deportivo de la costa sur de Francia el último año que él había pasado en el instituto. Por la forma en que los ojos de la joven se arrugaron tras las gafas de sol de color lavanda, era obvio que se acordaba.

Draco —chilló; su porte, por lo general tan sereno, había huido despavorido ante tanta emoción—. Es un Beneteau 505. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba en la flota.

Ya lo sé. No forma parte de la flota del complejo, es para mi uso personal. Por lo general lo tengo en el dique seco, en Tórtola, pero les pedí a Nathan y Ricky que fueran a recogerlo. Pensé que quizá te gustaría navegar a vela en lugar de a motor todo el tiempo.

Hermione prácticamente resplandeció bajo la luz brillante del sol que se reflejaba en el agua.

Me encantaría. La última vez que navegué fue… Dios, antes de que te fueras.

Draco se sintió desfallecer un poco al oír eso.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota? Quizá si se hubiera molestado en llamar, coño, si le hubiera enviado algún email en los últimos cinco años, quizá Hermione jamás habría empezado a salir con Ron. Quizá Draco habría tenido alguna oportunidad si hubiera luchado por ella.

Draco tropezó al subir a bordo del _Placer de Mónaco_ y estuvo a punto de mandar su mochila al fondo de la bahía. ¿Qué se creía, que habrían terminado juntos? incluso si Hermione hubiera estado dispuesta a abandonar el nido protector de su familia —y eso era un «si» de proporciones gigantescas—, Draco se conocía lo suficiente, sabía cómo era en una relación. No, si en aquel entonces hubieran terminado juntos, él se habría aburrido y la hubiera dejado, como había hecho con casi todas las mujeres con las que había salido. Igual que si intentaba convertir lo que tenían en algo más, aquello estaba destinado a fracasar.

Al menos eso era lo que Draco se decía porque era más fácil enfrentarse a eso que a la idea de que quizá hubiera estropeado la oportunidad de estar con una mujer con la que podría haberse pasado el resto de su vida.

Hermione no pareció notar su angustia cuando trepó a bordo con gesto impaciente y se puso a inspeccionar cada centímetro cuadrado de la cubierta antes de bajar a ver lo que tenía que ofrecer la cabina.

Draco, entre tanto, repasó la lista de detalles con Nathan sin poner los cinco sentidos porque unos cuantos se concentraban por completo en Hermione y en aquellos sentimientos espeluznantes y tan poco conocidos que aquella mujer despertaba en él. ¿De verdad se habría aburrido de Hermione? En la universidad jamás se había cansado de su amistad. Y después de dos semanas de compañía casi constante —por no hablar del sexo continuo—, Draco no sentía la menor sensación de aburrimiento.

¿Era posible que Hermione fuera la mujer de su vida? ¿La única mujer de la que nunca se cansaría, la mujer junto a la que podría despertar durante el resto de su vida?

Era una idea tan aterradora que hasta se mareó un poco.

Porque eso significaba que tendría que creer en «el gran amor», y él no creía. Y estaba bastante seguro después de ver los desastres en los que se habían metido sus padres —hasta la propia Hermione, diablos— en busca de ese ideal.

Se obligó a sonreír cuando Hermione asomó la cabeza por la escotilla y lo ayudó a esquivar el muelle al sacar marcha atrás el barco de la grada. Draco sintió que su sonrisa se iba haciendo más natural a medida que respondía al entusiasmo contagioso de la joven.

El inusual afecto que sentía por Hermione era producto del deseo contenido durante tantos años, combinado con el cariño sincero de la amistad. La había codiciado durante, Dios, casi diez años, así que tenía sentido que le llevara más de lo normal sacársela de la cabeza, sexualmente hablando.

Hace un día tan bonito —gorjeó Hermione—. Aunque supongo que aquí todos los días son bonitos.

Draco gobernó con cuidado el barco para rodear el arrecife y puso rumbo a un grupito de islas pequeñas que sobresalían como grandes esmeraldas brillantes en el horizonte de color turquesa.

No dirías lo mismo durante la temporada de huracanes.

Hermione hizo una mueca irónica, después alzó la cabeza hacia el sol y Draco se quedó sin aliento al ver el fulgor brillante que se reflejaba en la curva de la mejilla femenina y destacaba la piel dorada de los pechos, que se henchían por encima del escote redondo de la camiseta de Hermione.

Es como en los viejos tiempos.

No del todo —dijo Draco.

¿A qué te refieres?

En el barco de tu padre nunca te hice lo que tengo pensado hacerte hoy.

Hermione suspiró, se colocó detrás de él y le deslizó la mano con gesto seductor por los abdominales. Después posó las puntas de los dedos justo por debajo de la cinturilla de los bermudas que llevaba Draco.

¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo qué, por ejemplo?

Los pechos femeninos se acurrucaron con una sensación deliciosa contra la espalda de Draco cuando Hermione se puso de puntillas para darle un mordisquito en el hombro.

Unos cuantos centímetros más abajo y vas a tener una idea muy clara de lo que tengo planeado —murmuró Draco.

Mmm, ¿no me digas?

Al Slytherin lo atravesó una oleada de calor cuando Hermione tuvo la amabilidad de bajar la mano un poco más y provocarlo hasta que se le puso dura y eso sin dejar de sostener el peso de los testículos con la mano.

Draco bajó de mala gana la mano y la detuvo.

Pero antes tienes que encargarte de la vela mayor para que podamos salir de aquí.

Todavía estaban a la vista del muelle, donde se habían reunido varios invitados a la boda para hacer un crucero matinal.

Con un puchero fingido, Hermione se alejó sin prisas y ocupó su puesto. Draco fue incapaz de contener la sonrisa.

¿Qué? —dijo ella a la defensiva cuando notó su expresión.

La pequeña Hermione Granger ha estado a punto de hacerme una paja justo delante de la madre de la novia.

…

A Hermione todavía le ardían las mejillas cuando Draco maniobró para meter el barco en una cala al sur de cayo Sandy, un islote desierto a varías millas de Mónaco Bay. No había visto al grupo que se estaba reuniendo en el muelle, y no había sido consciente de que para ellos sería obvio lo que estaba haciendo a solo cincuenta metros de la costa.

Soplaba un viento firme y pudieron salvar a vela casi toda la distancia que los separaba de cayo Sandy. Hermione bajó las velas con movimientos eficientes mientras Draco echaba el ancla. Hermione sacó una botella de agua de la bien provista nevera y echó un largo trago mientras saboreaba el sol, el mar y, sobre todo, el guapísimo hombre con el que se encontraba.

Lo miró con total desvergüenza a través de los cristales de las gafas de sol. Seguía dejándola alucinada lo increíblemente sexy que era Draco. Se había quitado la camisa en cuanto habían salido y se había quedado solo con unos bermudas verdes. Hermione se lamió los labios sin querer al fijarse en aquellas manos grandes de dedos largos. Tan grandes, lo bastante como para cubrirle a ella la espalda entera, pero siempre sensibles a cada una de sus necesidades.

Suspiró de forma audible y tomó otro largo trago del agua helada. Estaba empezando a entender lo que quizá había querido decir Ron cuando afirmaba que era adicto al sexo.

Solo que ella no era adicta al sexo. Ella era adicta a Draco.

Volvió a suspirar.

¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Draco mientras se limpiaba las manos en las bermudas después de atar todas las cuerdas. Aquel hombre era la fantasía definitiva de un día perfecto en la playa, con el cabello platinado y su Raybans enmarcando a la perfección aquella sonrisa amplia y descarada.

Solo tengo un poquito de calor —dijo Hermione acudiendo a su lado y rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.

Eso es porque llevas demasiada ropa —le contestó Draco mientras le quitaba la camiseta con un solo movimiento.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

No sé, todavía tengo mucho calor.

Las manos masculinas se apresuraron a bajarle los pantalones cortos y la dejaron cubierta por cuatro triángulos de tela de color coral y tamaños diversos.

Y estás increíblemente buena —le dijo.

Los dedos de Hermione se entrelazaron en las densas ondas del cabello de Draco y alzó la cabeza para recibir su beso. Pero en lugar del beso profundo y carnal que ella esperaba, la boca masculina se mostró sorprendentemente tierna cuando le cubrió los labios y la lengua de besos dulces y ligeros como plumas.

Hermione sintió un tirón en el sujetador del bikini y se estremeció cuando la prenda se soltó. Un tirón más y Draco estaba arrojando el sujetador encima de uno de los bancos de la cubierta.

Después le deslizó las manos por la espalda desnuda y las metió por debajo de la cinturilla de las bragas del bikini; una oleada de humedad brotó entre los muslos de Hermione al sentir el tacto cálido de los dedos de Draco en la piel desnuda del trasero. Antes de poder decidir si quería protestar, Draco le había desatado las tiras que sostenían las braguitas y se encontró desnuda por completo en un barco, a plena luz del día.

La timidez superó por un momento el deseo y se apartó mientras tanteaba en busca de algo con lo que cubrirse.

Pero Draco no se lo consintió.

No hay nadie en varios kilómetros a la redonda —dijo en un susurro cálido que provocó chispas que atravesaron todas las terminaciones nerviosas femeninas—. Estamos completamente solos —continuó Draco, que hacía las delicias de Hermione dibujándole con los dedos la parte inferior de los pechos—, y el otro día no tuviste mayor problema para tomar el sol en _topless_.

Pero, es que… estoy desnuda —dijo ella, aunque sabía lo estúpida que parecía.

Mucho mejor para empezar a quitar esas marcas del bikini, cielo. —Las manos de Draco le cubrieron la espalda entera cuando la atrajo de nuevo hacia su pecho y Hermione gimió contra la boca masculina al sentir el vello áspero de Draco contra sus pezones.

Hermione tenía unos dedos hábiles que no tardaron en desabrocharle a Draco las bermudas y en unos segundos se los estaba bajando por las piernas bronceadas y llenas de músculos. Después bajó la mano para acariciarlo y una calidez cremosa le estalló entre los muslos al anticipar aquel miembro largo y duro en su interior.

Con un solo movimiento Draco la cogió entre sus brazos y Hermione cerró los ojos y dejó que la invadiera una pequeña fantasía. El era un pirata y ella la doncella inocente que él había secuestrado para aprovecharse de ella…

¡Aaahi! —Hermione estaba cayendo en picado por el aire pero su grito se interrumpió de repente cuando chocó contra el agua, de culo.

Salió a la superficie escupiendo agua justo a tiempo de que Draco casi la aplastase al tirarse de cabeza a solo unos centímetros de ella.

Serás gilipollas —chilló Hermione mientras usaba la mano para lanzarle a Draco a la cara todo un muro de agua.

Draco se apartó el pelo de la cara y aulló de risa.

Deberías haberte visto la cara cuando te caíste…

No me caí, me tiraste.

Solo quería ayudar. —La sonrisa masculina apestaba a falsa disculpa.

Hermione se lanzó contra él con un chillido e intentó treparle a la cabeza para hundírsela. A Draco no le costó esquivarla y la inmovilizó envolviéndole una pierna con la suya y sujetándole los brazos al torso. Se mecieron y se salpicaron hasta que Hermione consiguió liberarse y salir nadando hacia la orilla.

Draco no tardó en alcanzarla y la interceptó cuando el agua les llegaba a las rodillas. Hermione intentaba llegar a la playa tropezando y riéndose pero Draco rodó encima ella hasta que se sentó con Hermione en su regazo y el agua lamiéndoles con suavidad el pecho a los dos.

Hermione, sin aliento, se apartó de la cara varios mechones de cabello.

—Creo que ya me he enfriado un poco —dijo con una risita ronca. Después se retorció hasta ponerse más cómoda, apoyada en él, y notó contra la cadera la más que evidente erección de Draco—. Pero creo que no tardarías mucho en calentarme otra vez.

Draco la atrajo hacia sí para que se apoyara más contra él. Hermione había cruzado las piernas, lo que la dejaba abierta al suave asalto de la mano masculina, que se deslizó por el muslo de la joven para atormentarla entre las piernas.

—Ya estás mojada —murmuró—, pero vamos a ver si podemos calentarte también.

Hermione ahogó un grito y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Draco. La boca de este capturó los quejidos de la joven, los dedos masculinos se deslizaron por su hendidura y la abrieron para dejar el botón duro de su deseo a merced del suave ataque de Draco.

Un dedo se deslizó por la entrada del cuerpo de Hermione y dibujó un círculo al salir, extendiendo así la suntuosa humedad de la joven, que se mezcló con el agua salada y cálida del mar Caribe.

Hermione empezó a gemir cuando Draco la acarició primero con dulzura y después cada vez con más presión. La mano de la joven se deslizó con gesto inconsciente para coger la muñeca de la otra mano que le envolvía con firmeza la cintura. Hermione tiró de esa muñeca y le subió la mano hasta que la palma de Draco le envolvió un pecho.

¿Qué quieres que haga? —le susurró él, acariciándole con la lengua el lóbulo de la oreja.

A Hermione no le salían las palabras. Era extraño que después de todo lo que habían compartido ella todavía pudiera sentir vergüenza. Pero era tan decadente, estar allí fuera, a plena luz del día.

Dímelo —dijo Draco al tiempo que detenía las caricias entre las piernas de Hermione.

Hermione le sujetó con la otra mano la muñeca e impidió que la mano masculina abandonara su puesto entre sus muslos.

No pares. —Cualquier sentido de la modestia que pudiera quedarle no era rival para la intensidad del deseo que la invadía.

Dime cómo quieres que te toque —repitió Draco.

Hermione tragó saliva. Y luego, en voz tan baja que apenas podía oírse ella misma, se lo explicó.

Tócame los pezones.

Los dedos de la mano izquierda de Draco rodearon con suavidad el pezón izquierdo de la joven, provocándolo, dándole golpecitos, en una caricia que solo alimentó la frustración femenina.

¿Así?

No.

¿Entonces cómo?

Hermione cerró los ojos bajo el sol, bajo la vergüenza que amenazaba con superar la necesidad que sentía de decirle exactamente lo que quería y cómo.

Pellízcalos —murmuró. Y después, con voz más firme—. Pellízcame los…

Se le quebró la voz en un gemido satisfecho cuando él la obedeció y tironeó con firmeza del duro botoncito.

¿Es todo?

Tócame… —gimió Hermione— entre las piernas, como antes. —Cubrió el dorso de la mano que descansaba entre sus piernas y la apretó contra su sexo basta que él ejerció la presión que ella ansiaba—. Ah, así —murmuró cuando los dedos masculinos se deslizaron por la piel resbaladiza que cubrían—. Dentro —le rogó Hermione con un grito cuando sintió la deliciosa sensación de los dedos que la abrían todavía más—. Más aún.

Hermione se retorció contra él y continuó jadeando palabras de aliento. Los dedos de Draco se hundieron y la penetraron mientras clavaba la palma contra el monte de Venus de la joven. Una última y firme caricia y Hermione se corrió, estremecida contra él. Draco la sostuvo contra su cuerpo, la sujetaba con un brazo mientras la acariciaba con la otra mano hasta que le arrancó hasta el último temblor del cuerpo.

Hermione suspiró y se relajó contra él. Se sentía bastante orgullosa de sí misma. Para ser una mujer que se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida intentando complacer a otros, no se le daba nada mal exigir que la complacieran a ella.

Se quedó allí varios minutos, reclinada entre los brazos masculinos. Se sentía segura, envuelta en la calidez de Draco, en su aroma.

Eres tan dulce —le susurró él rozándole con los labios la piel tierna del hombro.

Hermione giró la cabeza y acarició con la mejilla la mandíbula firme de su chico.

Draco cambió de postura bajo ella e intentó estirar las piernas para colocarse en una posición más cómoda. Hermione fue consciente de inmediato de la erección que palpitaba con insistencia contra sus riñones.

Se dio la vuelta y se sentó a horcajadas de Draco, de modo que su miembro quedó acunado por el calor húmedo del sexo de Hermione, todavía palpitante.

—No —gruñó él cuando ella se retorció un poco. Cada movimiento hacía que el miembro de Draco se frotara de una forma deliciosa contra la entrada húmeda de la joven—. Los condones están en el barco —protestó él mientras intentaba sin mucha, convicción levantarla.

—No los necesitamos —dijo Hermione al inclinarse para besarlo.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA...<p>

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO...

Draco SE EXPLICA... ¿QUE CONSECUENCIAS TRAERÁ SU PRIVADA CELEBRACIÓN? LLEGAMOS AL CLÍMAX DE LA HISTORIA.

* * *

><p>¿QUE LES PARECIÓ EL CAPITULO? ¿CREEN QUE NECESITEN EL PRESERVATIVO? YA SABEN ESPERO SUS IMPRESIONES EN UN REVIEW.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

_**DISCLAMER: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER ME PERTENECE.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTINE ESCENAS DE LEMOND EXPLICITO.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOLA AQUI ESTOY CON OTRO CAPITULO, PERO ANTES NO PUEDO MAS QUE AGRADECERLES ENCARECI<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>DEMENTE POR LA ACOGIDA QUE HA TENIDO ESTA HISTORIA, ESPECIFICAMENTE A:<strong>_

_**CAROONE**_

_**MERIAN LI**_

_**GWENOG BLACK JONES**_

_**ELLIE MUSE**_

_**MARIE: me alegra que mi historia haya tenido un efecto positivo en tu estado de animo, espero que te siga gustando.**_

_**ZELAWYN**_

_**MADELEINEMARIVOP: fijo a Ron le sale desfiguración facial marca Malfoy, pero ese sera para mas adelante.**_

_**ROMIIX: jajaja, definitivamente tu deberias ser profesora de adivinacion en hogwarts.**_

_**VIOLETA 15: este capitulo terminara de aclarar tus dudas.**_

_**LUNATICO 0030**_

_**LITTLE VAMPIRE MAJO**_

_**SAILOR MERCURI O NEPTUNE**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO XIV<strong>_

_Te Amo_

Draco observó a Hermione, que se bajó de su regazo y se arrodilló delante de él cuando él se levantó. Por un segundo sintió un ligero mareo, y no le ayudó mucho que Hermione se irguiera un poco y le rodeara los músculos firmes de las pantorrillas con las manos.

El Slytherin contuvo el aliento al sentir los suaves pechos femeninos apretados contra sus muslos y también su erección creciente, desesperada por sentir la boca de Hermione, que se cernía a solo unos centímetros de la cabeza palpitante de su miembro.

Un gemido sordo le retumbó en el pecho cuando Hermione le rozó la parte posterior de los muslos con las palmas de las manos y lo atrajo tanto hacía sí que Draco pudo sentir el calor de su aliento en la piel hipersensibilizada. Después entrecerró los ojos cuando sintió que Hermione se inclinaba hacia delante.

Pero en lugar de envolverlo con la boca como él esperaba, Hermione le depositó un beso, primero en una cadera, después en la otra.

—Me encanta lo suave que tienes la piel aquí —le susurró mientras hacía girar la lengua sobre el trozo sin vello que tenía Draco junto a la cadera. El Slytherin exhaló un suspiro entrecortado.

—Dios, por favor, Hermione —jadeó mientras entrelazaba los dedos en los rizos húmedos que enmarcaban la cara ruborizada de la joven.

—Y me encanta lo duro que estás aquí. —Hermione alzó los ojos marrones semi velados para encontrarse con la mirada masculina, después se lamió los labios como si no pudiera esperar más para saborearlo—. Me encanta saber lo mucho que te excito. Aunque acabo de correrme, tengo la sensación de que podría correrme otra vez con solo mirarlo.

Draco había pensado que nada podía excitarlo más que oír a Hermione rogarle que le pellizcara los pezones y decirle que le metiera los dedos en la dulzura de su sexo. Pero se equivocaba. Tenerla arrodillada delante de él, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento caliente en la polla… se le estaba poniendo tan dura que le dolía. Gimió y la sujetó por el pelo cuando ella le cogió la erección con la mano y se la apretó con suavidad antes de acariciarla con mano más firme. El Slytherin dejó escapar un grito y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. No era la primera vez que le hacía eso pero nunca con aquella especie de determinación resuelta, aquella especie de… entusiasmo.

Hermione parecía concentrada, solo y exclusivamente, en complacerlo con sus manos.

Me encanta —le susurró como sí le leyera el pensamiento. Aquellas palabras, francas y carnales, saliendo de una boca tan dulce fueron casi suficientes para hacer que se corriera allí mismo.

La mano de Hermione ajustó sus caricias, centímetro tras incitante centímetro, para después colmar de atenciones la cabeza henchida con forma de ciruela.

El Slytherin sintió que se le tensaban los testículos y luchó contra el clímax inminente que se cernía sobre él como un tren de mercancías. Quería absorber cada detalle de aquel momento. Las suaves manos de Hermione sobre su miembro, sus preciosos ojos chocolate que lo miraban con intención mientras observaban el placer creciente de Draco, el peso suave de sus pechos que se mecían con suavidad cuando el agua giraba y lamía su cuerpo.

Una mano furtiva se coló entre las piernas de Draco y le acunó con dulzura los testículos, haciéndolos rodar por la palma mientras la otra no dejaba de frotarlo.

Hermione emitió un gemido profundo y Draco sintió la vibración con cada célula de su cuerpo.

No estaba seguro de querer correrse así, y no sabía si ella querría siquiera. Cogió la cabeza de Hermione entre las manos para detener sus movimientos.

Tienes que parar —gimió—. Estoy muy cerca.

—Quiero sentir cómo te corres en mi mano. —Hermione lo obligó a soltar la y siguió con su labor.

Unas estrellas blancas aparecieron tras los párpados del Slytherin cuando se corrió, palpitante y denso. Después inclinó la espalda cuando Hermione siguió frotando sin detenerse, hasta extraerle la última gota de semen.

A Draco se le doblaron las rodillas con la fuerza de aquel orgasmo, se hundió en el agua y cogió a Hermione entre sus brazos mientras se maravillaba del leve temblor que le invadía las manos. ¿Cómo era capaz de hacerle aquello?

¿Hacerte qué? —preguntó Hermione con una nota vacilante en la voz.

Draco ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. La abrazó con más fuerza e intentó quitarse de la cabeza, tanta sensiblería como amenazaba con abrumarlo.

¿Hacerte qué? —repitió Hermione, que intentaba desprenderse de sus brazos—. ¿He hecho algo mal?

Draco la ciñó todavía más, la atrajo hacía sí y la obligó a sentarse de cara a él y que le rodeara la cintura con las piernas.

Dios, no —susurró mientras enterraba la cabeza en la curva suave del cuello femenino y absorbía aquella piel perfumada y cálida antes de saborearla con un mordisquito suave cuando el aroma ya no fue suficiente.

¿Entonces qué he hecho? —insistió Hermione con la voz ahogada por el hombro musculoso de Draco,

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que lo había hecho correrse como nunca en su vida? ¿Que ella, una relativa novata en lo que al sexo se refería, nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo y asombrarlo cada vez que hacían el amor? ¿Que tenía la sensación de que podría hacerle el amor sin parar y que jamás dejaría de desearla y que con solo pensar en eso se moría de miedo?

Es que no puedo creer lo que me haces sentir —dijo Draco al fin.

¿Qué es lo que te hago sentir? —Hermione se apartó un poco y le cogió la cara entre las manos para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Draco alzó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla y pasarle el pulgar por sus labios carnosos.

Algo asombroso —dijo el Slytherin en voz muy baja—. Lo que me haces sentir es absolutamente asombroso.

Hermione se quedó mirando a Draco pero fue incapaz de leer la emoción que se ocultaba detrás de su intensa mirada, oscura como el plomo. Mil preguntas se confundían en el cerebro de la joven. A Hermione le complacía, por supuesto, su respuesta. Pero quizá aquella expresión de agotamiento abrumador fuera de lo más normal, dadas las circunstancias.

_Asombroso_. ¿Asombroso como en «te quiero, eres asombrosa», o más bien «es asombroso lo bien que me siento siempre después de un buen polvo»?

Pero dado que no había nada en la expresión de saciedad de Draco que indicara una emoción más profunda, Hermione se guardó sus preguntas y se limitó a inclinarse y besarlo con suavidad para intentar transmitir toda la ternura que sentía con aquella única caricia.

Lo que tú me haces sentir también es asombroso.

Algo destelló en los ojos de Draco, algo ardiente y penetrante, pero desapareció antes de que Hermione pudiera identificarlo. Y después, sin previo aviso, Draco se levantó de golpe; apenas tuvo tiempo de sujetar a Hermione antes de que esta cayera de espaldas en el agua poco profunda.

Tengo hambre —dijo el Slytherin a toda prisa—. ¿No tienes hambre? Hay una tonelada de comida en el barco. —Se zambulló con limpieza entre las olas y su cabeza oscura reapareció empapada unos metros más allá. Después, con brazadas lentas y elegantes, Draco se dirigió al barco fondeado.

Hermione sabía que tenía que mantener el tipo, al menos hasta el momento de coger el_ ferry_. Estaba empezando a ver cosas que no existían. Por ejemplo, por un instante habría jurado que había visto algo parecido al amor en los ojos de Draco, antes de que este se pusiera a nadar sin prisas de regreso al barco. Pero solo porque ella quisiera verlo, eso no significaba que estuviera allí.

Se iba a casa en un par de días y ahí se acababa todo. Solicitaría el traslado y, armada con sus recién hallados conocimientos y experiencias, intentaría ser la mujer fuerte e independiente que sabía que llevaba dentro.

Y una vez que hubiera puesto su vida en perspectiva, vería su aventura amorosa con Draco como lo que era. Una anomalía momentánea en el radar de su vida amorosa, un interludio apasionado que la ayudaría a hacer arrancar su nueva existencia como mujer sexy, soltera e independiente capaz de controlar su propia vida.

_No era_, se dijo con firmeza mientras metía la cabeza debajo del agua, _amor_. Por lo menos no del de verdad, del que llevaba al matrimonio, a tener hijos y a frotarse el uno al otro una pomada en los nudillos artríticos.

_Recuerda quién es Draco_. Un ex Slytherin. El hijo de Lucius Malfoy. De tal palo, tal astilla, igualito que su padre. Draco nunca le había dado a entender que quisiera algo más. Quizá ella se hubiera enamorado de él pero no era tan tonta como para creer que Draco era el tipo de hombre en el que una mujer podía depositar sus esperanzas.

Hermione subió por la escalerilla del barco y se vio envuelta de inmediato por una enorme y gruesa toalla de playa. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Draco, sonriéndole desde su altura con una expresión tan tierna que ella no tardó en olvidar todo lo que se acababa de decir.

Aunque aquel hombre siempre había sido una especie de chico malo, la oveja negra, también era generoso con su familia y sus amigos. Y considerado, aquel día era la prueba.

Y era mucho más que eso. Era inteligente, responsable y un hombre con recursos. Había que ser una persona extraordinaria para levantar algo de la nada y convertirlo en una empresa respetada, por no hablar de muy lucrativa, en solo cinco años; pues eso había sido exactamente lo que había hecho Draco con Mónaco Bay.

No era la primera vez que Hermione pensaba que el Wizengamot no había sido justo no darle el reconocimiento de Héroe a Draco, por lo que él y su padre hicieron por la orden, al menos habían hecho mucho más que Ron que solo estuvo al lado de ellos peleando con Harry mientras buscaban los Horrocruxes. Ron quizás hablara de sus grandes hazañas para justificar su titulo heroico, pero en el fondo solo era un niño mimado al que solo le importaba el poder que podía proporcionarle el cargo.

Le escocieron los ojos con una mezcla de agua salada y lágrimas al contemplar su propia estupidez. A ella también la había cegado la pose de Ron e incluso cuando había comenzado a sospechar la verdadera naturaleza de su prometido, había preferido dejarse engañar por deferencia a los deseos de todos, sobre todo de la familia Weasley, todos menos Ginny insistieron en que eran la pareja perfecta.

Se había pasado años centrándose en el chico equivocado. Desde el principio al que había querido había sido Draco. Lo amaba con cada centímetro de su dolorido e hinchado corazón.

Sus ojos lo persiguieron con avidez mientras Draco recogía una cesta de picnic, unas hamacas y una enorme manta para la playa y lo cargaba todo en la pequeña lancha motora que los iba a llevar a la costa.

Pero daba igual si lo quería o no. Draco no iba a cambiar su estilo de vida ni sus costumbres solo porque Hermione se hubiera enamorado de él. Y Hermione no estaba preparada para darles la espalda a sus obligaciones familiares por algo que no era real.

Se limpió la cara y fue a recoger el bikini y los pantalones cortos de donde Draco los había dejado. Lo único que tenía que hacer era aguantar el tipo hasta la hora de irse y asegurarse de que Draco jamás se enterara de lo que ella sentía en realidad.

…

Qué fácil era hablar, pensó Hermione más tarde mientras ayudaba a Draco a extender la gigantesca manta en la arena y a desplegar las dos hamacas. El día entero parecía diseñado para seducirla. El velero, la playa privada, aquel picnic ridículamente sofisticado, con su langosta, su vino frío y todo…

Como si Draco necesitara ayuda. Hermione sintió una nueva oleada de deseo mientras admiraba el torso desnudo del hombre que estaba disponiendo el almuerzo delante de ella. Y el susodicho hombre le lanzó una sonrisa picara cuando la sorprendió mirándolo, como si supiera con toda exactitud lo que estaba pensando.

La comida primero, después el postre —dijo al tiempo que la arrastraba a la manta, a su lado.

Hermione se estiró en la arena y atrajo a Draco hacia sí hasta echarlo encima de ella. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le bajó la cabeza para apoderarse de su boca en un beso lento y profundo.

Draco respondió con entusiasmo mientras le deslizaba la palma de la mano bajo la camiseta que Hermione se había puesto junto con los pantalones cortos. Hermione se retorció y suspiró al sentir aquella mano cálida sobre su estómago. Unos segundos después, Draco le soltó los labios y comenzó a cubrirla de besos por la frente, las mejillas y la nariz. Hermione alzó la cara hacía aquella boca; el corazón se le henchía de gozo al sentir la ternura de aquellas caricias.

Después dibujó con las manos los músculos firmes de la espalda masculina. Cómo disfrutaba al sentirlos vibrar bajo la piel ardiente y lisa. Levantó una pierna, la apoyó en la cadera de Draco y dejó que la pelvis de este se acurrucara en la suave curva de su vientre.

La boca de Draco volvió a cubrir la suya y comenzó a darle dulces mordisquitos en el labio inferior para luego aliviarla con un ligero lametazo. Después se alzó un momento y la miró sin decir nada. Los ojos grises del Slytherin resplandecían de deseo, y de algo más. Era como si en ese momento estuviera tan abrumado como Hermione por el puro placer de estar allí con ella. Como si él también se sintiera la persona más afortunada del planeta por estar en aquella playa haciéndole el amor.

Dios, cómo amaba a ese hombre. Pero el único sonido que emitió Hermione fue un ligero gemido y volvió a atraer su cabeza hacia la de ella para intentar transmitir toda esa emoción en un beso.

Quizá fuera el duro sol del mediodía, quizá fuera el hecho de saber que aquella era una de las últimas veces que podría hacerle el amor, pero, de repente, todo se hizo más vivo, más intenso. El cuerpo de Hermione se convirtió en una masa de sensaciones incontrolables envueltas en el calor del sol, la caricia dulce de la brisa y el sonido y el olor del océano.

Y Draco, la textura de su piel, el vello áspero en algunos sitios y suave como el de un bebé en otros. Su olor, cálido, almizcleño, invadía los sentidos de Hermione. Quería tocarlo, saborearlo por todas partes, memorizar cada centímetro de su cuerpo y absorberlo como algo propio.

Sus caricias se hicieron más frenéticas a medida que se intensificaba el ansia palpitante que sentía entre los muslos.

Por favor, Draco, te necesito dentro de mí —le susurró. Lo deseaba tanto que casi era un dolor físico.

Pero Draco se negó a incrementar el ritmo.

Tranquila, Botoncito. Tenemos todo el día y esta vez quiero tomármelo con calma.

Hermione gimió cuando Draco le quitó la camiseta; la tela de algodón le abrasó los pezones ya hiper sensibilizados. La calidez del sol los hizo erguirse todavía más, hasta que fueron como diminutos puntos erectos que exigieran los besos y la succión de la boca masculina.

La joven suspiró de alivio cuando vio que Draco bajaba la cabeza, pero en lugar de ofrecerle la succión firme que Hermione ansiaba, rodeó las aureolas con la lengua, primero una, después la otra, con la boca acercándose a un milímetro de donde ella lo necesitaba pero sin llegar a tocarla jamás.

—No me atormentes —murmuró Hermione dándole un fuerte tirón de pelos para dejar claro su argumento. Draco abandonó los pechos de la joven por completo y dibujó un suave camino de besos por la piel lisa del vientre femenino. Hermione decidió que tenía que probar con otro enfoque.

Le soltó el pelo, metió la mano entre los dos y le frotó con firmeza la erección que forzaba el grueso nylon de sus pantalones cortos.

—Lo quiero, Draco, dentro de mí, ya.

Pero en lugar de obedecerla, Draco lanzó una suave risita y se apoderó sin más de la mano femenina para apartarla de su bragueta.

—Paciencia, Mione. Tú ten paciencia y te prometo que la espera merecerá la pena.

Hermione abrió la boca para protestar cuando él se apoderó de su otra mano y le sujetó las dos muñecas por encima de la cabeza. Pero cualquier protesta de Hermione murió en sus labios cuando Draco se acomodó mejor sobre ella, le aplastó suavemente los pechos con el torso y encajó el acero de su erección contra el sexo de Hermione, que ardía y se fundía bajo él.

—Esta vez quiero tocarte por todas partes —susurró Draco antes de embestirle la lengua con la suya en un ritmo profundo y conocido.

Hermione gimió y se retorció bajo él, al borde ya de alcanzar el clímax, y el chico ni siquiera le había quitado los pantalones cortos. Era como si los juegos sexuales de un rato antes ni siquiera hubieran ocurrido. Draco había despertado en su interior un ansia que jamás quedaría satisfecha del todo.

La boca de Draco se deslizó por la garganta femenina, cruzó la clavícula y por fin, sí, se cerró sobre el pezón con un tirón firme que levantó las caderas de Hermione de la manta. Hermione se frotó contra él, luchando por soltarse las muñecas y jadeando con fuerza.

Draco le soltó las muñecas y Hermione le metió de inmediato los dedos en el pelo para apretarlo contra ella. El Slytherin usó los dedos para atormentar el otro pico erecto, la mordió y la pellizcó hasta que la joven estuvo a punto de volverse loca de placer y dolor.

Las piernas femeninas se entrelazaron con las de Draco y con la planta del pie Hermione le frotó toda la pantorrilla para alentarlo mientras con las manos le masajeaba los músculos de la espalda y los hombros. Draco tenía la piel cálida, húmeda de sudor, y Hermione pudo oler la excitación que emanaba de él en oleadas.

Oh, sí —suspiró la joven de placer y anticipación cuando Draco dibujó un camino de besos cálidos y húmedos por su vientre. El Slytherin le bajó los pantalones cortos y las bragas del bikini con un solo movimiento.

Después le deslizó la mano por el interior de los muslos con la boca siguiendo el progreso de los dedos. Hermione se estremeció cuando el calor del aliento masculino le rozó el sexo como el más suave de los besos. Su carne, ya muy excitada, se hinchó todavía más y su cuerpo se tensó, ansiando la caricia de aquellos labios y aquella lengua.

¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me gusta comerte? —le susurró Draco. La lengua masculina le trazó con delicadeza la hendidura al tiempo que le separaba los labios con los dedos para abrirla todavía más a su mirada y sus caricias—. Sabes asombrosamente bien. —La lengua de Draco giró alrededor del botón duro del clítoris de Hermione—. Y cuando te corres en mi boca, me imagino lo que debes de sentir cuando estoy dentro de ti, palpitante, resbaladiza y ceñida alrededor de mi pene.

Draco enterró la boca en ella con impaciencia, giraba y metía la lengua y le succionaba el sexo con los labios. Hermione ya estaba tan preparada que se corrió en cuestión de segundos chillando el nombre de Draco.

¡Ay!

Hermione bajó la cabeza y miró a Draco con los ojos un poco nublados. Resultaba un poco extraño que después de solo dos semanas le pareciera de lo más normal ver la rubia cabeza del Slytherin enterrada entre sus muslos.

Fue entonces cuando notó que había apretado tanto los puños en el pelo masculino que al pobre tenía que dolerle.

Oh, lo siento mucho —jadeó.

No pasa nada —se rió él mientras le frotaba el vientre con la barbilla—. Lo tomaré como un cumplido, solo estabas intentando mantenerme ahí abajo.

Hermione agitó la cabeza y se rió, intentó cerrar las piernas y dejarlo fuera pero el Slytherin no cedió y le sujetó con firmeza las caderas mientras le cubría de besos el vientre.

Hermione dejó de reírse cuando lo abrazó con fuerza. ¿Cómo iba a dejarlo, a dejar todo aquello? Aquel pensamiento le provocó tal dolor que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Parpadeó a toda prisa para espantarlas antes de que Draco las viera.

¿Pero qué alternativa tenía?

Prefirió entonces concentrarse en la ternura con la que Draco la acariciaba. Era tan asombrosamente sensible, nunca dejaba de prestar atención a lo que a ella le gustaba para darle el máximo placer. Hermione siempre había pensado que era un tópico cuando lo leía en las novelas románticas pero lo cierto era que Draco conocía su cuerpo mejor que ella misma.

Y el Slytherin estaba haciendo buen uso de esa habilidad en ese momento. Los dedos masculinos habían comenzado a acariciar la entrada, del cuerpo de Hermione para después penetrarla con acometidas firmes que reavivaban el deseo de la joven y anticipaban el momento en que otra parte de su anatomía haría lo mismo, en lo más profundo, más allá de lo que ningún hombre había llegado jamás.

Te necesito dentro de mí —le susurró Hermione con la boca pegada al cuello de Draco. Necesitaba sentir esa unión, la fusión de los dos cuerpos, incluso más de lo que necesitaba el alivio físico. Necesitaba los recuerdos que podría saborear, los recuerdos de aquellos breves momentos en los que Draco formaba parte de ella de verdad.

Pues pídemelo —la provocó él, dominándose.

Hermione contuvo una sonrisa. A Draco le encantaba obligarla a decir obscenidades.

Fóllame, Draco. Méteme la hasta el fondo.

El Slytherin detuvo sus palabras con un beso casi salvaje y gimió en la boca femenina al tiempo que se ponía el condón a toda prisa. A los pocos segundos, la punta gruesa y roma de su erección se fue abriendo camino por el sexo de Hermione, raspando con una sensación deliciosa aquella carne resbaladiza y palpitante. Hermione se arqueó hacia él para absorberlo más en su interior y utilizó los músculos para empujarlo más.

Lo rodeó con los brazos y las piernas y se arqueó para recibir cada una de las embestidas masculinas. _Te amo_. Hermione enterró la boca abierta en el hombro de Draco para evitar decirlo en voz alta. _Te amo_, gritaba su mente mientras ella se corría, apretando los músculos alrededor de su miembro en vibrantes oleadas, dándoselo todo a aquel hombre, el corazón, el alma, cuando el orgasmo la abrasó entera.

_Te amo_, susurró Hermione en silencio mientras lo veía seguirla al abismo. Los ojos masculinos se clavaron en ella, ardientes, invitándola a compartir su rendición y ceder juntos a aquella sensación tan abrumadora, tan intensa. Draco se derrumbó sobre ella con un gemido profundo y apoyó la cara en el cojín suave de los pechos femeninos.

Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza y cerró los ojos para intentar grabarse en la cabeza cada detalle de ese momento. No podía tener la eternidad pero el presente era suyo. Y en ese instante, el presente era perfecto, qué coño.

…

El sol de la mañana golpeó a Draco en toda la cara. Guiñó los ojos mientras se acostumbraba a la luz brillante y sonrió al ver los rizos color avellana y despeinados que le cubrían el torso desnudo. Después de asearse y vestirse otra vez, Hermione y él habían disfrutado de un decadente picnic compuesto por cola de langosta, vino blanco y fruta fresca. Después de echar una siesta a la sombra, habían ido a bañarse desnudos otra vez. Draco había insistido en volver a echarle a Hermione la crema protectora por todas partes, lo que había llevado a que volviera a hacerle el amor.

Al final habían regresado al barco con la intención de poner rumbo de nuevo a Mónaco Bay, pero entonces Hermione había señalado que atardecería en solo un par de horas, ¿y no sería maravilloso contemplarlo desde el yate? Draco había accedido con gusto y habían decidido que, puesto que tenían comida y agua potable de sobra, bien podrían pasar la noche en el barco.

La noche había sido perfecta y despejada y él había hecho una cama improvisada con los cojines de los bancos y las sábanas que había quitado de una de las literas.

¿Para qué pasar la noche abajo cuando tenemos todo esto? —había dicho Hermione mientras se estiraba con pereza y contemplaba el cielo lleno de estrellas.

Era una belleza, tan guapa con la luz de la luna casi llena destacando cada una de sus curvas que Draco se había visto obligado a hacerle el amor una vez más.

Pero ya había amanecido y tenían que poner rumbo a casa de una vez. El tenía que volver al trabajo y Hermione tenía que hacer las maletas.

Porque se iba al día siguiente.

La rodeó con los brazos con más fuerza, casi sin querer. Hermione cambió de postura en sueños con un pequeño ruidito de protesta.

Draco prefería no pensar en su partida, la verdad.

Cerró los ojos y por una vez no intentó quitarse de la cabeza las peligrosas ideas que lo rondaban.

¿Y si no se iba? De lo que se trataba aquel viaje era de hacer unos cuantos cambios, ¿no? ¿Y qué podía sacudir su vida más que dejar Londres del todo? Bien sabía Dios que Pansy y él necesitaban ayuda para dirigir el complejo turístico. Era perfecto, Hermione tendría un trabajo a su medida y podía mudarse a su casa…

A Draco le dio un vuelco el corazón y después empezó a latirle más deprisa. Jamás en su vida se había planteado vivir con una mujer y sintió un hormigueo de pánico al pensar que estaba considerando la idea.

Pero más fuerte que el pánico era la voz que le decía que aquella era una gran idea, sin duda. Incluso una idea perfecta…

Hermione volvió a cambiar de postura junto a él y Draco abrió los ojos. La joven lo miraba con atención y durante un instante de locura Draco pensó que quizá sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Hermione lo miraba en silencio; sus ojos marrones ardían con un color intenso que contrastaba con el tono dorado de su piel. Tenía la boca rosa y borrosa, hinchada por los besos de Draco. Unas pecas diminutas le salpicaban la nariz y Draco podía ver cada pestaña que se rizaba en sus ojos, tan largas que casi le tocaban las cejas. Era tan adorable que a Draco le dolió el pecho.

El .Slytherin observó que una comisura de la boca femenina se alzaba en una sonrisa diminuta y curiosa.

¿Qué?

_Pídeselo. Pídeselo, nenaza. Dile que no quieres que se vaya, que quieres que se quede aquí, contigo para averiguar si estás enamorado de ella o no._

Nada. Solo pensaba, en lo hermosa que eres.

_Cobarde._

Hermione le sonrió todavía más y lo atrajo encima de ella. _Ya se lo pediré más tarde, cuando se presente la ocasión. No le sueltas algo como eso a una mujer que se acaba de despertar._

Hermione le rodeó la cintura con una pierna y le metió la lengua en la boca. _Y no se interrumpe a una mujer cuando es obvio que tiene otras cosas en la cabeza._

Iba a esperar la oportunidad que estaba buscando y entonces le pediría que se quedara, que se arriesgara por él, por los dos. Una oleada de calor lo abrasó entero cuando una manita se cerró sobre su miembro, que se iba endureciendo a toda prisa. Pero luego. Mucho después…

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA...<p>

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO...

¿LOGRARA DECLARARSE DRACO A TIEMPO? ¿QUE SORPRESAS LES ESPERAN EN MONACO BAY? EMPIEZA EL DRAMA Y SE VEN OBLIGADOS A AFRONTAR LA REALIDAD.

* * *

><p>Jajajaja, las encañe :D. necesito saber que les parecio el capitulo y las maneras para hacer sufrir a este Draco cobarde.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

_**DISCLAMER:**_NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER ME PERTENECE

**_ADVERTENCIA:_** Este capitulo NO contiene Lemond, pero si toneladas de DRAMA.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por la aceptacion que ha tenido esta historia, sobre todo a mis lectoraas a las cuales solo conozco a:<p>

_**luna-manga:**_ Se que mi Ron es bastante distinto al de Rowling, pero aqui entre nos, nunca me gusto mucho, nisiquiera el Ron de Rowling.

**_emmi:_** Como tu misma lo dijiste han de volver a la realidad y en esta capitulo no solo harán, sino que se estrellaran contra ella.

**_Bellatrix Monserrat: _**Me encanto tu review, y si Draco tendrá que sufrir por cobarde y luego tendrá q convencer a Hermione, bueno ya te di muchos Spoilers.

_**Romiix:**_ Cumpliendo con tus deseos no los hice sufrir en tu cumpleaños, por eso actualizo hoy y no el 30 , xD.

**_estefi:_** Gracias, se me infla el pecho cada vez q leo reviews como el tuyo.

_**madeleinemarivop:**_ Te prometo que Draco y Hermione quedaran juntos, pero antes ambos tendran que madurar un poco.

_**littlevampireMajo: **_Me encantan tus reviews casi tanto como a ti mi historia. Y si deben sufrir para que aprendan a valorar lo que tienen.

_**JenGyPotter: **_Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, porque si ya quieres verlos felices, puede significar también que quieres q la historia se termina ya o en el próximo capitulo. :D

_**sailor mercuri o neptune**_: Me alegra que te gustara.

**_Gweon Black Jones_** No te preocupes, Ron recibe su merecido de parte de Draco, y Harry también volvera a aparecer.

_**zelawyn:**_ Acertaste en cunato a Pansy, ella tendrá mucho que ver an que Draco abra los ojos, y no te preocupes Draco pagara su indecisión.

_**Caroone: **_Ps aquí esta otro capitulo para que te sigas enterando.

_**Violeta 15:**_ Bueno aun no se ha dicho la ultima palabra en cuanto al embarazo y les advierto que no sera nada tradicional al historia de aqui en adelante, si es q alguna vez les pareció q así era.

_**Ellie Muse:**_ este capitulo esta hecho especialmente pensando en ti y en todas las lectoras que se están comiendo las uñas, preguntándose que va a pasar.

_**lunatico0030: **_muchas gracias, x el review y x los besos. Speechless

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO<strong>** XVII**_

_Choque Con La Realidad_

La oportunidad se presentó cuando regresaban a casa.

Hermione, al timón del velero, se recostó contra el pecho de Draco, que le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos, después giró la cabeza y le sonrió.

El Slytherin la besó, recreándose en el sabor de su boca. La vida era perfecta, como tenía que ser. ¿Por qué había sido tan cobarde hasta ese momento? Jamás se había considerado una persona miedosa. Siempre había ido tras lo que quería. Hermione había sido la única excepción. Pero Draco la quería a su lado, más de lo que había querido nada en su vida y precisamente por eso se había convencido de que nunca podría funcionar, que Hermione jamás le daría la espalda a su mundo. Pero en ese preciso momento, en aquel barco, mientras lo besaba y parecía poner en aquel beso todo su corazón y su alma, ¿cómo podía dudar Draco de que ella sentía por él lo mismo que él por ella?

Hermione puso fin al beso con un suspiro.

Ojalá no tuviera que irme —comentó.

Draco no podría haber pedido un pie mejor aunque él mismo hubiera escrito el guión.

¿Y si no te fueras a casa mañana?

La joven se puso tensa entre sus brazos y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

¿Por qué no me iba a ir a casa mañana?

¿Qué prisa hay? Podrías quedarte aquí.

Draco, tengo un trabajo, tengo una vida a la que tengo que regresar.

Draco vaciló un momento. En realidad esperaba que Hermione no dejara escapar la oportunidad y le dijera que sí sin dudarlo.

Aquí necesitamos ayuda —dijo en un intento absurdo de salvar algún resto de orgullo.

¿Estás diciendo que quieres contratarme? —A Hermione se le nublaron los ojos de dolor y a Draco lo invadió otra oleada de esperanza.

No, quiero decir, sí, pero hay… Quiero que te quedes por nosotros. —El Slytherin se pasó una mano por el pelo. Por Dios, se sentía como un crío de trece años invitando a una chica al baile. ¿Dónde diablos había quedado su pico de oro? Cogió el timón cuando se acercaron al muelle de Mónaco Bay.

Pero la expresión de Hermione se había suavizado al fin y su sonrisa envió un cosquilleo cálido al vientre de Draco.

¿En serio?

Draco sintió que una sonrisa le curvaba los labios. Abrió la boca para contestar pero al meter el barco en la grada se dio cuenta de que había más barcos, barcos que él no conocía, anclados en la playa. Una Zodiac pequeña pasó junto a ellos a toda velocidad, con varios pasajeros disparando sus cámaras sin parar.

¿Qué cojones?

Draco y Hermione amarraron el barco a toda prisa, recogieron sus cosas y bajaron al muelle. Docenas de personas se arremolinaban alrededor, gritando, y empujándose, y daba la sensación de que los aurores de la isla estaban intentando meter a varias personas en el _ferry_ del complejo.

Un hombre saltó hacia ellos chillando cosas incomprensibles. Hermione se encogió cuando el hombre le metió algo por la cara y Draco la atrajo hacia, sí en un movimiento instintivo. La hostia, ¿eran _paparazzi_? A los pocos segundos los había rodeado más gente, por sí necesitaba una respuesta a esa pregunta.

Pansy y Dan consiguieron abrirse camino de algún modo entre la multitud, seguidos de varios aurores que se las arreglaron para mantener a los fotógrafos a raya para que ellos pudieran salir de allí.

¡Gracias a Dios que habéis vuelto! —dijo Pansy—. Aparecieron anoche, después de que os fuerais. No tengo ni idea de cómo averiguaron…

Porque hubo una filtración —la interrumpió Dan con voz tensa.

Draco se encontró con la mirada inquieta de Hermione. No hacía falta ser un genio para imaginarse quién le había dado el chivatazo a la prensa.

Kara —dijeron los dos al unísono.

Pansy apretó los puños de pura frustración.

Julia y su marido ya se habían ido, y no es como si hubieran podido fotografiar la boda. —Pero Dan no parecía muy convencido—. Pero eso no es lo peor —continuó Pansy—. No fue Julia Bowden la que provocó todo este jaleo, fue… —No dijo nada más porque la interrumpió la aparición de dos hombres tras ella—. Hermione, hay alguien que quiere verte.

Draco la oyó ahogar un grito y no supo bien si fue porque él de repente le había apretado el hombro o al reconocer a los dos hombres.

Ron y su padre los miraban furiosos por encima de los rizos oscuros de Pansy.

Hermione sintió que el cuerpo de Draco se ponía rígido; después sintió un escalofrío cuando el Slytherin le soltó el hombro y se apartó.

Ron se adelantó con los puños apretados y sacando pecho.

¿Qué coño te crees que estás haciendo con mi mujer?

Draco, que nunca había sido de los que se achicaban miró furioso a su ex compañero desde su altura superior.

En lo que a mí respecta, si no supiste apreciarla cuando era tuya, ahora no tienes nada que reclamar. Por no mencionar —Draco dio un paso adelante con actitud amenazadora y le dio un golpe a Ron en el pecho con el dedo— que ya no es tu mujer.

Claro que aun es mi mujer, mortifago hipócrita. – dijo Ron mientras lanzaba un derechazo que Draco esquivo fácilmente, habilidad que Ron fue muy torpe para emular.

Al contrario de Draco Ron, el golpe le dio en toda la cara lanzándolo de culo al agua. Tan pronto como se recupero de la impresión salió a frote con confusión en su mirada mientras Drado decía:

Dile Mione, dile que ya no eres suya.

En realidad no ha firmado los papeles de la anulación —dijo Hermione mientras les lanzaba miradas nerviosas a su Arthur y a Ron—. Todavía.

Los ojos de Draco se llenaron de confusión e ira pero antes de que Hermione pudiera intentar explicarse, su suegro la cogió del brazo.

No vamos a discutir esto aquí—dijo. Se volvió hacia Hermione; la amenaza que ocultaba su voz baja compensaba su falta de volumen—. Observarás que todos los reporteros de la prensa amarilla más sórdida del país están en este mismo instante en ese muelle o en el agua, sacando fotos como locos.

A Hermione se le cayó el alma a los pies y sintió que toda la sangre le abandonaba la cara. En pocas horas, minutos quizá, enviarían sus fotos a todas las páginas de cotilleos de la red mágica. Su foto y su historia se convertirían en pasto de la prensa amarilla durante semanas enteras. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? Y encima había arrastrado a Draco al barro con ella, y la reputación del Slytherin con él. Pero si se salía con la suya, al menos estaría allí para trabajar a brazo partido a su lado para levantar de nuevo Mónaco Bay.

Tienes razón —dijo con un gran nudo en la garganta—. Vamos a un sitio más discreto.

Echó a andar hacia el edificio principal con la idea de meterse en el despacho.

Hermione —la voz de Draco irrumpió entre el rugido de miedo que invadía la cabeza de Hermione. La expresión del Slytherin era tensa, con las líneas de la cara muy marcadas—. No tienes que ir con ellos.

Pero sí tenía que ir con ellos. Tenía que explicarle; a su jefe y a Ron lo que tenía pensado hacer y lo que no con su vida y su tiempo. Y si no les gustaba… por extraño que fuera y por una vez en su vida, podía decir con toda sinceridad que le daba igual.

Tengo que ir —le dijo a Draco—. Confía en mí, es lo mejor.

Una vez en el despacho, Hermione se giró en redondo y miró a Ron, que parecía sorprendido por la determinación de su mujer.

¿Por qué no has firmado los papeles de la anulación?

Porque no va a haber ninguna anulación —dijo Arthur. El cuerpo alto y fornido de Arthur Weasley lucía unas bermudas y un polo blanco de golf que ya tenía manchas de sudor bajo los brazos. El contraste con Ron era obvio y descarnado. El marido de Hermione, a pesar de su acalorado genio, apenas había empezado a sudar bajo el intenso sol.

Pues claro que la va a haber —prácticamente gritó Hermione, a la que complació la expresión sorprendida de su suegro. Jamás le había llevado la contraria hasta ese momento pero la sensación era de lo más agradable—. No puedo creer que quieras que siga casada con un hombre que no ha hecho más que ponerme los cuernos, incluyendo el día de mi propia boda.

Arthur suspiró y se pasó los dedos por el cabello corto y rubio que empezaba a encanecer.

No tienes que seguir casada para siempre. Solo un año, quizá dos, hasta que se olvide todo este asunto. Luego, cada uno puede irse por su lado, pero haciendo las cosas con discreción.

La mandíbula de Hermione estuvo a punto de golpearla en el pecho de puro asombro.

¿Estás de broma?

Tienes que volver a casa y arreglar el desastre que has provocado.

¿El desastre que he provocado yo?, ¿yo? —Hermione señaló con un gesto de impotencia a Ron, que no mostraba el menor signo de vergüenza por su comportamiento—. Pero si fue él el que…

Me da igual quién empezara —la cortó Arthur—. Fuiste tú la que montó el número.

Y fuiste tú la que te fugaste con ese Mortífago —interpuso Ron.

… y la prensa negativa resultante que hemos recibido ha sido demoledora para la compañía —terminó Arthur—. Y ahora, con este fiasco —señaló con un gesto el muelle que se veía por la ventana, donde lo que parecía una legión de periodistas estaba subiendo a bordo del_ ferry_ de buen grado o no, a los aurores les daba igual—, seremos todavía más el hazmerreír de todos. Tenemos que presentar un frente unido aunque solo sea algo temporal.

El nudo que tenía Hermione en el estómago se fue hinchando hasta que casi estuvo a punto de asfixiarla.

¿Llamas «temporal» a dos años? Estamos hablando de mi vida. —Hermione detestó la forma en que se le quebraba la voz, detestó la forma que tenía de mirarla al que hasta ese momento había sido como su padre, como si fuera la mayor desilusión del siglo. Y, sobre todo, odiaba el hecho de sentir la tentación de hacer exactamente lo que él decía, aunque solo fuera para borrarle aquella horrible expresión de la cara.

Pero no lo iba a hacer porque al fin había aceptado la verdad. Allí no se trataba de ella o de su felicidad. Se trataba de algo más fundamental y siempre había sido así.

¿Cómo me habéis encontrado?

No gracias a esa traidora que tengo por hermana ni al inútil de su novio, desde luego —dijo Ron.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza sin poder creérselo. ¿De veras había sentido algo parecido siquiera al afecto por aquel gilipollas mimado?

Una mujer, Kara no sé qué, no tuvo ningún problema en llamarnos poco después de alertar a los medios.

Y, sin embargo, a nadie parece importarle que tú te estuvieras tirando a tu ayudante y que después te la llevaras a las islas Fiji en lo que se suponía que era nuestra luna de miel —dijo Hermione con desdén.

Ron al menos tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse.

Los dos os habéis comportado como auténticos estúpidos —dijo Arthur—. Pero solo queda una solución. El hecho es que este desastre de matrimonio tiene a nuestros inversores preocupados por una posible ruptura entre el trió. Según está el mercado, tenemos que hacer todo lo que podamos para asegurarnos de que los inversores de las empresas Weasley sepan que nuestra compañía no se va a desplomar.

Quieres decir que soy yo la que tengo que hacer todo lo que pueda —le escupió Hermione. Era increíble. Ridículo. Los beneficios artilugios Weasley no dejaban de crecer y compensarían de sobra cualquier escándalo que ella hubiera contribuido a causar. Las acciones no tardarían nada en volver a subir.

Allí de lo único que se trataba era del ego de la familia. Esa era su forma de forzar la situación para no tener que admitir que se había equivocado al fomentar el matrimonio de Hermione y Ron.

Lo siento, pero eso es imposible. —Hermione se sintió orgullosa de sus palabras. Le había hablado con voz firme y clara, sin la menor señal de vacilación.

¿Qué? —estallaron Ron y Arthur al unísono, con los ojos casi saliéndoseles de las órbitas de la sorpresa.

No pienso hacerlo. Voy a volver a casa pero solo el tiempo suficiente para hacer definitiva la anulación. Después me voy a ir de Londres por un tiempo. —De hecho pensaba volver a Mónaco Bay y, con un poco de suerte, para el resto de su vida.

La boca de Arthur se abrió y se cerró como la de una carpa sacada del agua.

Harás lo que yo te diga, o ya puedes considerarte repudiada y desempleada —bramó.

Hermione sintió una punzada aguda, como una puñalada en el pecho. Así que así estaban las cosas. A eso se reducía todo.

Lo que siempre había temido pero nunca había querido reconocer del todo. A la hora de la verdad, lo más importante para los Weasley era el prestigio que habían obtenido después de la guerra. No su felicidad. A Arthur solo le importaba Hermione en la medida que pudiera ayudarlo a mantener la imagen limpia y perfecta ante la buena sociedad.

No puedo creer que me hagas esto.

Pues créetelo, jovencita —dijo Arthur señalándola con el dedo para dejar las cosas claras—. Tienes una reserva en un translator que sale de Paris esta noche. Más vale que lo cojas.

…

A Draco lo acosaron huéspedes disgustados y empleados preocupados en cuanto Hermione se alejó con su padre y su —le ponía enfermo incluso pensar en ello— marido. Hizo lo que pudo por tranquilizar a los huéspedes que estaban cabreados (con toda la razón) al ver invadida su intimidad. A la mayor parte de la prensa la había echado la seguridad del complejo turístico y los aurores de la isla pero, bueno, ¿qué podía hacer salvo permitirles que se fueran antes y devolverles parte de la estancia? Aunque los _paparazzi_ habían ido con la idea concreta de encontrar a Hermione, él tampoco podía garantizarles que no distribuyeran otras imágenes.

Allá se iba la reputación de Mónaco Bay como uno de los pocos complejos turísticos que podía garantizar la intimidad de sus huéspedes. Era cierto que la filtración de Kara a la prensa era una anomalía, pero los clientes en potencia no la verían como tal. Frustrado, se pasó una mano por el pelo y empezó a bajar por el muelle, rumbo a su casa. Tras el éxito de la boda de Julia Bowden se había sentido como un rey, pero cuarenta y ocho horas después tenía que enfrentarse al peor revés de su carrera.

Pero no era eso lo que le hacía sentirse como si alguien le estuviera devorando las entrañas. No, por muy disgustado que estuviera por las perspectivas futuras de Mónaco Bay, era Hermione la que le estaba retorciendo las tripas. Es lo mejor. Tres simples palabras pronunciadas con su voz queda y dulce, pero suficientes para acabar con él.

Hermione le había dado la espalda y se había ido corriendo con los Weasley en cuanto este la había llamado con el dedo. A Draco tampoco le había sorprendido. Siempre había sabido que iba a ocurrir.

Pero estaba muy cabreado. Sobre todo consigo mismo, por ser el puto idiota más grande del mundo y llegar a creer que esa vez iba a ser diferente, por pensar por un solo segundo que Hermione se quedaría con él y podrían vivir felices para siempre. Y también estaba cabreado con Hermione, por ser justo la chica que él siempre había sabido que era.

Draco regresó a su quinta y fue un alivio ver que Hermione no había llegado todavía. Cogió una cerveza, salió a la terraza y acarició la idea de largarse antes de que volviera la joven para hacer las maletas. No. No era ningún cobarde. Desde el comienzo había sabido en lo que se estaba metiendo y si no quería salir herido, no debería haberse acercado ni a un puñetero metro de Hermione Granger. No, era hora de que se enfrentara a ella como un hombre cuando fuera a despedirse de él. _Era lo mejor_, como había dicho ella. Cuanto antes se fuera Hermione, antes podría ponerse él a trabajar para salvar lo que quedaba de la reputación de Mónaco Bay.

¿Draco? —Cada fibra del cuerpo del Slytherin se tensó al oír la voz de Hermione. A los pocos instantes la joven lo encontró en la terraza. Con el pelo revuelto, los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja de llorar, parecía una niña triste y perdida. Draco se aferró a los brazos de la hamaca de teca para evitar ir hasta ella y envolverla en sus brazos.

La joven se acercó, se sentó al borde de su hamaca y le puso una mano vacilante en el brazo.

Siento mucho todo esto. Haré todo lo que pueda para…

Draco la interrumpió en plena frase.

¿Por qué no me dijiste que no iba a firmar los papeles de la anulación?

Hermione se apartó de un salto, sobresaltada.

Porque no importaba, no era más que un simple tecnicismo.

¿Un simple tecnicismo? —La amargura que le abrasaba la garganta estalló en un torrente de bilis—. ¿No te pareció que podía importarme estar follándome una mujer casada?

No pareció importarte mucho el día de mi noche de bodas —le soltó ella.

De acuerdo, en eso tenía razón.

Déjame adivinar, no te va a dar la anulación en un futuro cercano.

¿Te lo puedes creer? Quieren que siga casada con Ron un año o dos. —Hermione se levantó y se paseó, furiosa, por la terraza—. Como si eso no fuera nada.

Y lo vas a hacer, ¿no? —le dijo él casi con desprecio.

La joven dejó de pasearse y miró a Draco con actitud derrotada.

El Sr. Weasley dice que si no lo hago, me van a repudiar. Me va a quitar mi fondo fiduciario, mí asignación, todo.

Bueno, eso dejaba las cosas claras. Hermione estaba demasiado acostumbrada a una vida de lujos y comodidades como para arriesgarse a perder su posición. Y lo que era más importante: el dinero era el símbolo que definía la aprobación de su mundo. Si Arthur Weasley se lo quitaba, se lo quitaba todo. Draco no tenía ninguna posibilidad, si es que alguna vez la había tenido.

¿Te vas pronto, entonces?

Esta noche —suspiró la joven—. Pero solo por un tiempo, solo hasta que lo resuelva todo y pueda cerrar mi apartamento. Después pienso volver.

El corazón de Draco dio un vuelco y durante apenas un nanosegundo se permitió recobrar la esperanza, se permitió creer que aquella mujer iba a soportar el repudio de la sociedad por estar a su lado. La amaba tanto que eso era lo que quería creer, más que nada en el mundo. Pero sabía mejor que la mayoría que querer que alguien le amase tanto como para hacer sacrificios no era suficiente. El que Hermione estuviera dispuesta a correr a casa a la menor orden de su padre era una buena dosis de realidad que le recordaba que a los ojos de aquella familia —a los ojos de Hermione— él siempre sería la «oveja negra». Siempre tendría que mirar desde fuera su mundo perfecto. Incluso si Hermione volvía con él y continuaban con aquélla charada algún tiempo más, al final ella se daría cuenta de que había cometido un error. Draco les haría un favor a los dos si cortaba ya por lo sano y no alargaba las cosas hasta un final no por inevitable menos desagradable.

¿Por qué te ibas a molestar en volver? —La pregunta tranquila, casi carente de cualquier emoción de Draco, le congeló a Hermione el corazón en el pecho. Después empezó a latir otra vez, palpitando de aprensión.

¿Qué quieres decir? Antes estábamos hablando de que me quedara aquí, contigo. Solo porque tenga que regresar a Londres por un tiempo, eso no significa que no pueda volver luego aquí. —Hermione intentó controlar la histeria que se colaba en su voz. ¿Había confundido por completo lo que le había dicho Draco en aquellos pocos minutos, antes de que los distrajera el jaleo que se había montado en Mónaco Bay? Porque le había pedido que se quedara, ¿no? ¿No le había dicho que quería estar con ella?

Fue una idea absurda —dijo Draco sin más.

Hermione consiguió sacar la voz del cuerpo a pesar del puño helado que le atenazaba la garganta.

¿Y qué hay de nosotros? —Un evasivo encogimiento de hombros fue la única respuesta que recibió. Desesperada, la joven probó un enfoque diferente—. Tú mismo dijiste que necesitabais ayuda. Después de esta semana, sabes lo buena que soy…

¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que podrías vivir con el sueldo que puedo permitirme pagarte? —le soltó Draco—. ¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que acudas corriendo a Londres para que te devuelva tu fondo fiduciario y me dejes a mí en la estacada?

¡Sabes que yo no haría eso! —Le bastaría con lo que Draco pudiera pagarle, lo que fuera.

Vamos, Hermione, una cosa es jugar a ser la chica trabajadora durante una semana y otra muy diferente tener que trabajar de verdad para pagar las facturas. Y, con franqueza, ahora mismo tengo metido todo mi dinero en este sitio, no me sobra la pasta para cuidar de ti.

¿Qué hay de nosotros? —preguntó Hermione otra vez. Sabía cuál iba a ser la respuesta, se lo decía cada uno de los latidos de su magullado corazón, pero necesitaba oírlo. Necesitaba oírselo decir a Draco para que no quedara ninguna ambigüedad. Por un instante temió estar a punto de vomitar cuando vio la expresión compasiva en la cara de Draco.

Mione, los dos sabíamos que esto iba a terminar antes o después. Esto solo adelanta las cosas.

Algo se rompió en el interior de Hermione al ver la sonrisa condescendiente del Slytherin.

La joven no podía creer que fuera el mismo hombre que había trabajado a su lado y que le había hecho el amor con tanta pasión y ternura durante dos semanas. Ese hombre la había mirado con admiración y respeto. Ese hombre la había hecho sentirse querida.

El guapísimo hombre que la miraba en aquel momento sin parpadear era un auténtico, desconocido. El mundo se derrumbó y Hermione lo vio todo de repente con una claridad diáfana. Era una idiota. Se había dejado arrastrar por una fantasía, un cuento de hadas en el que Draco era el príncipe azul que al fin veía en ella a la mujer inteligente y capaz que era en realidad. Pero lo cierto era que Draco era como todos los demás. La miraba y lo único que veía era a una princesita mimada. Una mujer superficial, con pájaros en la cabeza, incapaz de cuidar de sí misma. Creía haberle demostrado lo contrario durante la última semana pero era obvio que ni siquiera eso había sido suficiente.

Muy bien —dijo Hermione; incluso a ella misma le pareció que su voz sonaba vieja y cansada—. Esto harta de intentar demostrarle a todo el mundo lo que valgo. Sé lo que puedo hacer, sé de lo que soy capaz, pero no pienso matarme intentando hacerte cambiar de opinión. —Lo recorrió entero con los ojos, memorizando cada línea de aquella maravillosa cara y cada músculo de su bien labrado cuerpo—. Pero quiero que recuerdes una cosa —dijo después, sorprendida de lo tranquila y firme que era su voz—. Cuando vuelvas la vista atrás y eches de menos lo que podríamos haber tenido, recuerda que has sido tú. La decisión ha sido tuya. Yo estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo y meterme de lleno en esto, eres tú el que te das por vencido.

Cinco horas más tarde Hermione se encontraba en el ministerio de Paris, en la puerta de translator, esperando la salida del translator 95 con destino a las oficinas del Wizengamot. Allí cogería el enlace que la llevaría a Hogsmeade. No quería irse a casa pero estaba tan aturdida que era incapaz de pensar en cualquier otra opción. De momento se iba a concentrar en conseguir la ayuda de sus amigas del departamento legal del ministerio para poner fin a aquella farsa de matrimonio. Después ya se ocuparía de cosas más grandes, por ejemplo, qué coño iba a hacer con su vida.

Ron y su padre se habían ido horas antes, a Dios gracias. Era evidente que estaban tan convencidos de que les iba a obedecer que no habían creído necesario acompañarla a casa en persona.

Muy a su pesar, Hermione no dejaba de levantar la cabeza cada cinco minutos; parte de ella seguía esperando que apareciera Draco y se la llevara a Mónaco Bay.

Draco no le había prestado ni la menor atención a su diatriba, en plan «me vas a echar de menos cuando me vaya». Con todo, Hermione se alegraba de haberlo dicho. Necesitaba que Draco supiera lo que pensaba, necesitaba que supiera todo a le que ella estaba dispuesta a renunciar, pensara él lo que pensara de ella.

O bien no la había creído o le había dado igual porque apenas le había dicho adiós con la mano cuando Hermione se había subido al_ ferry_, ni siquiera había esperado a que el barco dejara el muelle para irse.

Por sorprendente que fuera, a Hermione no le apetecía llorar. Por suerte se había asentado sobre ella un manto de aturdimiento mientras hacía las maletas y había decidido aferrarse a él con todas sus fuerzas. Sabía que más tarde lloraría pero de momento era agradable darles un merecido descanso a todas esas emociones tan intensas que habían sido sus compañeras constantes en las últimas semanas.

Anunciaron su translator y Hermione sintió que se quedaba sin aliento y que le empezaba a palpitar el corazón más deprisa. ¿Estaba sufriendo un ataque cardíaco? Tomó unas cuantas bocanadas de aire; le costaba respirar y la invadía una oleada de pánico, oscura e implacable. No sabía lo que le pasaba pero había algo en su interior, una voz que le salía hasta de los huesos, que le gritaba que no se subiera a ese avión. Si lo hacía, arruinaría su vida. Su futuro entero desfiló ante sus ojos. Una imagen de sí misma dedicándole una sonrisa cortés a Ron en alguna reunión social, obligada a soportar su compañía en nombre de las «apariencias», por el bien de la imagen. Se vio rompiéndose los cuernos en el trabajo, bajo órdenes de Arthur Weasley.

Hermione cogió su equipaje de mano y se fue derecha a la taquilla de información. Ni borracha pensaba tomar ese translator. En cuanto tomó la decisión, el corazón empezó a latirle más despacio y respiró un poco mejor. Se sentía, quizá no tranquila, pero al menos no tenía la sensación de estar a punto de sufrir un ataque cardíaco.

_No me sobra la pasta para cuidar de ti_. Las palabras de Draco resonaban en su cabeza, ofensivas por lo ciertas que eran. Tenía razón. Draco no tenía motivos para creer que Hermione sabía defenderse sola, en el plano financiero o en cualquier otro; después de todo, llevaba la mayor parte de su vida al cuidado de otros. Pero en lo que a ella, respectaba, esos otros tampoco lo habían hecho tan bien, así que ¿por qué no iba a intentarlo ella? Dudaba que le saliera mucho peor que a los demás.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA...<p>

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO...

¿Que hará ahora Hermione? y ¿Draco? ¿cuanto tiempo creen que les toma darse cuenta que no puede vivir sin Hermione?

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó? espero que si, me gustaría saber específicamente ¿cual fue su reacción ante este capitulo? ¿Cuantos quieren matar a Draco por comportarse como un idiota? Ya saben háganme lo saber en un review.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

_**DISCLAMER:**_ Ninguno de lo personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece.

_**ADVERTENCIA: **_Este capitulo NO contiene ninguna escena de reconciliacion.

* * *

><p>Hola, Como han sido tan buena conmigo y me complace ver que ya llegamos a los 200 reviews, he decidido hacer esta mini actualizacion. Es un capitulo supercortito, es el mas corto que he escrito; espero que lo disfruten pero antes quiero agradecer a:<p>

_**Ailei-Chan:**_ Bienvenida, nueva lectora me alegra q te encante la historia. En cuanto a tu pregunta sobre el fondo fiduciario de Hermione, en cuanto ella se caso con Ron sus bienes pasaron a ser mancomunados.

_**marie**_: Jajaja, si Draco se merece eso y mas, por eso este decidí alargar reconciliación, para que su sufrimiento sea lento.

**_Astorya:_** Gracias por tu hermoso review, ya q fue largo te perdono los capítulos anteriores en los que no dejaste. si no te gusta ver sufrir a Draquin no deberías leer esta capitulo.

**_zelawyn_**: Jajaja, ps si en esta capitulo a Draco le jalaran las orejas, pero aun no sabremos nada de lo q ha hecho Hermione, es solo un abre bocas para hacer mas llevadera tu espera.

_**Gweong Black Jones:**_ Wow, prácticamente ya resumiste la historia he hiciste el epilogo. jajaja, no estas muy mal en cuanto a lo que va a pasar en la historia, pero yo la contare a un ritmo mas lento. jijij.

_**Emmi: **_Estoy muy apenada contigo ya q me temo q tus dudas seguirán intactas y si lees el capitulo se les sumaran mas a las q ya tienes.

_**MadeleinemariVop: **_Jajaja, ps sip es hora de que Hermione los ponga a todos en su sitio pero eso aun no sucederá.

_** Estefi:**_ Deja de comerte las Uñas, xq si sigues asi no te antes que esta historia termine. pensando en ti y en todos los q no los deja dormir esta historia aqui les dejjo este abra bocas.

_**sailor mercuri o neptuno**_: Jajaja si Draco malo ese :(

_**JenGyPotter:** _Tienes razón ese detalle de Hermione gritándole que si luego lo lamentaba seria su culpa fue sera trascendental para lo que vendrá y Draco tendrá q arrastrarse realmente ante ella si quiere recuperar la.

_**littlevampiremajo:**_Para que no sigas picada.

_**amy-tsubasa:**_ Todo lo que dices pasara, pero no en este capitulo.

_**Romiix:**_ Que agresiva! Pero no te preocupes el miedo hiere mas que mil espadas y Draco lamentara su cobardia.

_**Keira Potter:**_ en esta capitulo solo veremos la agonia de Draco, pero te puedo adelantar que Hermione si se divorciara.

_**Ellie Muse:**_ Pues lamento informar que decidí retrazar un poquito mas la reconciliación.

**_Kriitii-G29:_** Wow, si que te emocionaste. jajaja. pero me gusta que así sea, y sip, Draco la rechazo ahora tendrá que rogarle y arrastrarse y buscarla hasta el fin del mundo en donde se haya escondido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO XVI<strong>_

_Mal De Amores_

Draco se había quedado observando el paisaje por la ventana de su despacho con la mirada vacía. El sol de la tarde se reflejaba en el agua de la bahía y le impedía ver el_ ferry_ que iba a llegar con la última hornada de huéspedes.

Pero no le hacía falta verlo para saber que se estaba acercando. Le echó un vistazo a su reloj. Las 15:24. Max, el capitán del_ ferry_ había dicho que llegaría a las 15:25 y Max siempre era puntual.

— ¿Listo para irnos? —Pansy le puso una mano en el hombro y lo empujó con suavidad.

Draco exhaló un fuerte suspiro e hizo lo que pudo por poner cara de fiesta, como había hecho cada semana de los últimos dos meses. Se obligaba a adoptar la máscara del anfitrión cortés y encantador, bajaba al muelle y recibía al nuevo grupo de los más acaudalados del mundo que llegaban en busca de las vacaciones de lujo por antonomasia.

Y cada semana observaba cómo desembarcaba cada huésped con una intensidad inquebrantable. De vez en cuando vislumbraba una figura delgada y pequeña con una melena de rizos castaños y el corazón le daba un vuelco en un instante de esperanza enfermiza.

Y cada una de las veces era otra persona. Draco sabía que era ridículo esperar que Hermione le dijera a los Weasley y a Ron que se fueran a tomar vientos. E igual de improbable, si no más, que después cogiera un avión y volviera a Mónaco Bay; por mas cartas que le haya escrito suplicándole perdón.

Con todo, no pasaba un solo día sin que resonaran en su mente las palabras de despedida de la joven. Sin que Draco se preguntara si la decisión de apartarla de su vida no había sido el peor error que había cometido jamás.

— Draco, venga, hombre, intenta no poner esa cara, ¿quieres? Ni que te acabaran de atropellar al perro —dijo Pansy con tono dulce a pesar de sus palabras—. Estas personas vienen en busca del paraíso y el paraíso no lo dirige un amargado gruñón con mal de amores.

— Yo no tengo mal de amores.

Pansy bufó.

— ¿Penando por las esquinas? ¿Encerrándote en tu casa cada noche? ¿Sin mostrar ni una pizca de interés por ninguna de las muchas, huéspedes solteras que hemos tenido en los últimos seis meses? Si eso no es tener mal de amores, ya me dirás tú.

Draco miró furioso a Pansy, incapaz de discutir la dolorosa y exacta descripción que había hecho su amiga de su comportamiento.

— Y si hay alguien que sabe de mal de amores, esa eres tú, ¿no? —Draco sabía que se estaba comportando como un animal. Solo a él se le ocurría restregarle a Pansy por las narices aquella dolorosa ruptura, pero al parecer no podía contenerse.

— Pues mira tú por dónde, así es —le soltó su amiga—. Y ahora entiendo lo pesada que debí de ponerme. Así que llámala, dile que la quieres y acaba de una vez. —La joven se detuvo un momento para guardar unos papeles en un archivo—. Además, está afectando a tu trabajo y tenemos demasiado que hacer como para que andes distraído por ahí.

Y era a Hermione a la que tenían que agradecer la nueva carga de trabajo. A pesar de todas sus rabietas y quejas, Julia Bowden había puesto por las nubes delante de todos sus amigos, incluidos unos cuantos que tenía en la prensa, la asombrosa boda, una auténtica maravilla, que le habían organizado en Mónaco Bay. Puesto que se había ido antes de que los _paparazzi_ cayeran sobre la isla como una plaga de langostas, la actriz, por milagroso que fuera, no tenía nada malo que decir sobre Draco, Pansy y el resto del personal del complejo turístico.

Gracias a ella, Pansy ya había recibido la reserva de dos bodas más en solo un par de meses y Draco estaba cortejando de forma activa a una princesa sueca que estaba recorriendo varios hoteles de la zona. No estaba nada mal, teniendo en cuenta que habían organizado su primera boda solo dos meses antes. Ojalá Hermione estuviera allí para ayudarlos, pensó Draco con tristeza.

Pero no era por su pericia y experiencia en la gestión de eventos por lo que la echaba tanto de menos.

Estaba enamorado de ella, de eso no cabía duda, y el corazón le dolía más y más con cada día que pasaba sin ella.

Se había dado cuenta de que quería a Hermione unos cinco minutos después de verla partir. Ese no era el problema.

— Jamás desafiaría así a todos sus amigos.

— ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿el sistema feudal? Hermione te quiere. Si le pidieras que volviera, lo haría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Draco envidiaba la convicción que teñía la voz de Pansy.

— Siempre ha hecho lo que le han dicho los Weasley. Siempre hace lo que debe. Es su manera de ser.

— Es obvio que está intentando cambiar, o no se habría metido en la cama contigo.

Draco lo pensó un momento y por un instante saboreó el regusto fuerte de un sorbito de esperanza. Pero incluso aunque fuera cierto que Hermione lo quería, se había ido, ¿no? _Solo después de que prácticamente la pusieras de patitas en la calle_, le recordó una voz dura.

_Pero tenía mis motivos_, se recordó también. Las mujeres como Hermione no dejaban atrás los estrechos lazos familiares que las ceñían como garras —por no hablar de un fondo fiduciario gigantesco— en nombre del amor. Aquella mujer quizá hubiera madurado un poco, pero en el fondo seguía siendo la misma universitaria que ni siquiera quería que sus amigos supiera que Draco y ella eran amigos.

— Tú no entiendes lo que pasa con esa familia. Hermione lleva toda la vida dominada por ellos, haciendo todo lo que le dicen sin cuestionarlo jamás. Y eso no va a cambiar.

Pansy clavó en él una mirada analítica.

— ¿Sabes lo que pienso? —dijo después de unos segundos. Draco no estaba seguro de querer saberlo pero se guardó mucho de decirlo—. Pienso que la subestimaste mucho, muchísimo. Quizá yo no la conozca tan bien como crees conocerla tú, pero sé que Hermione aquí era feliz. Quizá tengas razón. Quizá lo hubiera dejado todo en un par de meses y hubiera vuelto corriendo a casa con papá, pero no me lo parece. Creo que estás buscando excusas porque eres demasiado cobarde para arriesgar el corazón. En el fondo sigues siendo ese adolescente enfadado al que rechazo de su mundo.

— Gracias por el análisis, doctora Freud —le soltó su primo al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla con la fuerza suficiente como para derribarla—. Pero si has terminado con las chorradas, tenemos que ir a recibir a nuestros huéspedes.

Bajaron al muelle envueltos en un silencio tenso. Draco saludó a los huéspedes e hizo todo lo que pudo por mostrarse cordial y encantador a pesar de la tormenta interna que habían prendido los comentarios de Pansy. Su amiga se equivocaba. El no tenía miedo: estaba siendo práctico. Además, ya le había escrito y pedido perdón a Hermione de todas las manera posibles en sus cartas, todas las noches desde que ella se fue, se encerraba en su habitación y le mandaba una lechuza y la misma regresaba al otro día sin ninguna carta. ¿De qué servía someterse él y someter a Hermione a una tortura emocional cuando él ya podía prever el resultado, tan claro como el día?

_A menos que te equivoques._

_Yo estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo y meterme de lleno en esto_.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando recordó la cara de Hermione, la expresión vencida y resignada que había en sus preciosos ojos marrones. Y eso lo había hecho él. Había acabado con ella. Incluso cuando había vuelto a la quinta de Draco después de hablar con su padre, a Hermione todavía le quedaban fuerzas para luchar. Pero cuando Draco se había obligado a decirle que se fuera, le había dado el golpe de gracia.

Se ponía enfermo con solo pensarlo. No quería recordarla mirándolo con aquella resignación derrotada. Quería recordarla sonriéndole, mirándolo con el calor de la pasión cuando él sé introducía en el calor generoso de su cuerpo. Mirándolo con amor.

Y lo había tirado todo por la borda. El dolor lo atravesó como una cuchilla al rojo vivo. Pansy tenía razón. Era un idiota. Un cobarde. Aquel día, en su quinta, Hermione estaba dispuesta a luchar, dispuesta a enfrentarse a los Weasley, a Ron y a todas las personas que pretendían controlarla. Lo único que quería era su apoyo y en lugar de eso, él había cedido al miedo de que lo hirieran, a su puta cobardía, y la había apartado de su lado.

Debió de notársele algo de lo que lo que estaba pensando porque su amiga lo miró.

— Sabes que te quiere —dijo Pansy—. Y, al contrario que yo, ella no es una zorra rencorosa. Apuesto a que si le ruegas que te perdone, te da otra oportunidad.

Draco consiguió esbozar algo parecido a una sonrisa y rodeó el hombro de Pansy con un brazo mientras rezaba para que su prima tuviera razón.

— ¿Crees que va a ser tan fácil?

— Puede que el orgullo te escueza un poco, pero sí, yo diría que Hermione quiere perdonarte. Venga, volvamos al despacho para que puedas llamarla. Ruega y suplica, pero tráela cuanto antes. Necesito su ayuda con la princesa.

Draco siguió a Pansy, una sonrisa sincera se extendía por su rostro por primera vez en dos meses. Hermione. Si la llamara ya, su chica podría coger un translator esa noche y estar de vuelta entre sus brazos por la mañana.

Ojalá fuera tan fácil. Después de regresar corriendo a la oficina, se agacho ante la chimenea, arrojo los polvos flu y pidió conectarse con la chimenea a de Hermione en Londres pero solo para oír un mensaje que decía que el número ya no estaba operativo. No se había proporcionado ningún otro número.

Una de sus ex amiguitas la cual trabajaba en el ministerio, con la que Draco se puso en contacto después, le informó que Hermione ya no trabajaba allí y no, no tenía información de su paradero actual.

Draco se vino abajo estaba a punto de llamar incluso a la casa de los Weasley a exgir saber de ella cuando, como si lo hubise invocado, solo su chimenea y resulto ser Ron.

- ¿Que quieres Weasley?

- Solo llamo para hablar con la zorra de mi esposa no con su serpiente rastrera. - luego de decir esto la cara de Ron se asomo todo lo que le permitia la comunicacion por red flu como esperando ver la silueta de Hermione.- sal de donde estes zorra, no me importa que hayas forzado a Kingsley para que interviniera en nuestro divorcio pero esa demanda por miles de galeones no te la voy a perdonar, esperate que acabe contigo y nadie recordara tu nombre, ni en este mundo ni el el otro.

Luego de Draco oír esto y procesar la información de él hizo que la rabia que se cocía a fuego lento en el pecho de Draco pasara al punto de ebullición.

- Hermione no esta aqui pero ni a sus espaldas pienso permitir que la llames zorra, comadreja asquerosa.

Ron se rió de un modo que hizo a Draco desear poder cometer un asesinato por flu.

- ¿No me digas que a ti también te dejo y se fue a follarse a otro, Malfoy? Tal parece que ha vuelto ninfomana.

- Púdrete idiota. - y acto seguido corto la comunicación.

Draco colgó con una bola de ira y angustia en el estómago. Dios, Hermione estaba sola por alguna parte, sin dinero y sin que al parecer a su "familia" le importaba un comino. Al contrario de lo que él había pensado, Hermione no necesitaba el apoyo de nadie para plantarle cara a su dominante padre. La preocupación, el orgullo y el pesar formaron un nudo que le atenazó las entrañas. Pansy tenía razón. La había subestimado. Al darse cuenta se reafirmó en su determinación: la iba a encontrar e iba a utilizar los medios que fueran necesarios para convencerla de que lo perdonara.

Al final, en un último esfuerzo desesperado por encontrarla, Draco buscó en las listas de antiguas reservas mientras se maldecía por no tomarse nunca el tiempo necesario para introducir la información de los huéspedes en la base de datos informática. Después de revisar lo que le parecieron cientos de hojas y notas manuscritas, al fin encontró el número de la mejor amiga de Hermione, Ginny.

* * *

><p>CONTNUARA...<p>

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO...

¿Donde estará Hermione? ¿Sera Que Draco lograra dar con ella?

* * *

><p>¿Que les pareció el capitulo? sera que Draco ya sufrió bastante? lo hacemos sufrir otro poquito?<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

_**DISCLAMER:**_ Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece.

**_ADVERTENCIA:_** Este capitulo no contiene ninguna escena de reconciliacion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>sailor mercuri o neptune: <strong>_Mi mas sentido pésame, pero en este capitulo aun no se encuentran, Draco debe sufrir un poquito mas.

**_Ellie Muse:_** Draco sigue sufriendo para que nunca mas se atreva a dejar ir a Hermione.

_**Romiix:**_ Lo siento pero Hermione ha sufrido mucho, por lo que ya sabemos y por otras cosas, así que Draco debe agonizar un poco mas.

_**Caroone:**_ Lamento informar que aun Draco no podrá encontrarla.

_**Ellen Malfoy:**_ Bienvenida, nueva lectora. Y pues sip esta historia estará llena de giros inesperados hasta el final.

_**marie:**_ Jajaja, xD. La bomba atómica se demora todavía un capitulo mas.

_**Ailei-Chan: **_Me encanto tu review y si el anterior te gustó este te fascinará.

_**Amy-tsubasa:**_ Definitivamente debes estar emparentada con Trelawney.

_**littlervampiremajo**_: Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste la historia.

**_Sobeyda S. Dracul: _**No desesperes ya llego otro capitulo para saciar tus dudas, bueno algunas. jijiji. xD.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO XVII<strong>_

_La Quiero_

Draco suspiró con impaciencia cuando el teléfono de Ginny sonó por tercera vez. Mierda. Iba a salirle el contestador. Quizá debería reservar un translator para visitarla en persona…

—¿Diga? —la voz de Ginny parecía un poco entrecortada y no se veía en los alrededores.

—Ginny, soy Draco Malfoy.

—¿Qué coño quieres?

Draco miró la chimenea, sorprendido de que no se hubiera formado ningún carámbano.

—Estoy buscando a Hermione —empezó a decir.

—Mira, te voy a decir a ti lo que le dije a mi padre. Hermione está bien. Sabe cuidarse sola. No tienes que preocuparte por ella. Y ahora, hazle un favor y déjala en paz.

—Pero la qui…

—No, escúchame tú —se enfadó Ginny—. Hermione es una de las mejores personas que he conocido jamás y tú has jugado con ella y le has roto el corazón. Por fin tiene la oportunidad de organizar sola su vida y no pienso dejar que la torees más.

Draco tragó saliva con esfuerzo.

—¿Es feliz?

—Está en ello —respondió Ginny.

—¿Quieres decirle…?—El chasquido de la desconexión de la línea lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar—. ¿Que la quiero?

Draco apretó con impaciencia el botón de re llamada, y maldijo cuando se encontró con el contestador. ¿Quién coño se creía Ginny que era para interponerse entre él y la mujer que amaba? Con todo, consiguió controlar su cólera lo suficiente para dejar un mensaje civilizado. No tenía sentido ponerse en contra a la única persona que parecía saber dónde estaba Hermione.

—Ginny, sé que no tienes motivos para confiar en mí. Y no te culpo por intentar proteger a Hermione. Sé que crees que soy un imbécil y seguramente tienes razón. Pero también deberías saber otra cosa. La quiero. La he querido desde que ella tenía dieciséis años. La quiero más de lo que nunca pensé que llegaría a querer a nadie. Lo único que pido es la oportunidad de decírselo en persona, así que, por favor, llámame y dime dónde está para que pueda… —Lo interrumpió el pitido agudo que le indicaba que había agotado el tiempo para dejar el mensaje—. Mierda —murmuró. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era quedarse mirando el teléfono como un adolescente con mal de amores y rezar para que la mejor amiga de Hermione lo llamara.

…

Tú crees que debamos decírselo a Hermione.

¿Decirle que? – pregunto un chico de ojos verdes mientras succionaba el cuello de su novia.

Harry tu sabes de lo que hablo, acabas de oír ese mensaje desgarrador de Malfoy.

¿Desgarrador? No lo creo. – dijo mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por la cara interna del muslo superior de la chica y acariciaba su monte de Venus desnudo. – Sólo se q ese Malfoy es un inoportuno, podemos continuar en donde estábamos. – y acto seguido volvió a tumbarla en la cama.

Luego de saciar su pasión, mientras ambos miraban al techo tratando de controlar sus respiraciones Ginny volvió a hablar.

¿Tú crees que debamos decirle a Mione?

¿Decirle que? Que otro de los cretinos de su vida el anda buscando para hacérsela de cuadritos. Ese cambio de emociones es lo que menos necesita Hermi en este momento.

Pero ella aun lo quiere.

También quiso a Ron en un tiempo y su maltrato la hizo desilusionarse, lo mismo pasara con este.

No lo sé. Espero que tengas razón.

—… y o bien puede celebrar la recepción aquí fuera, junto a la piscina —Hermione señaló con un gesto la extensa terraza de la piscina, que en ese momento ocupaban varias hamacas—, o podemos instalar unas carpas y una pista de baile provisional en la playa.

Christina, la princesa de Suecia, miró las instalaciones del Ritz de Paris con ojo crítico.

—Me gustan sus ideas, pero queremos examinar otras propiedades de la zona antes de tomar una decisión.

Hermione sonrió y asintió con gesto afable.

—Espero que encuentre lo que busca. Por supuesto, estaríamos encantados sí eligiera el Ritz y haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para complacer cada uno de sus caprichos.

Hermione sabía que no era buena idea presionar a Christina para que tomara una decisión antes de que la princesa estuviera lista.

Y aunque una boda real sería todo un éxito, tampoco era que necesitaran el negocio con desesperación. En los dos meses transcurridos desde que se había convertido en la directora de eventos especiales del Ritz, Hermione ya había supervisado con éxito media docena de esponsales de diferente magnitud.

Por si eso no fuera suficiente, en ese momento estaba trabajando en un plan para vender bodas organizadas a parejas que quisieran ceremonias más pequeñas sin dejar de albergar al mismo tiempo acontecimientos más importantes. Si no se equivocaba con las cifras., podían llegar a ingresar varios cientos de miles de galeones más al año.

Hermione regresó a la oficina de ventas para preparar la reunión que tenía con el director de restauración. No estaba nada mal para una mujer que ni siquiera había podido conseguir una recomendación de su antiguo jefe.

Ni siquiera se había molestado en pedirle una referencia, temía que a) intentara sabotearla o b) se presentara en su departamento con una trulla de personas para tratar de llevarla de vuelta a Londres. Por fortuna, su currículum hablaba por sí mismo y varios de sus antiguos colegas le habían dado encendidas recomendaciones y habían prometido que mantendrían su paradero en secreto para que no se enterara su familia.

Todavía le parecía un poco surrealista. Allí estaba otra vez, trabajando. Pero esa vez nadie podía acusarla de conseguir el empleo por una cuestión de nepotismo. Y se estaba encontrando con que cuando se trataba de las fiestas de sus clientes, el cielo era el límite, pero cuando de lo que se hablaba era de su presupuesto personal, este tenía un techo bastante más limitado de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada.

Aquel día, al dejar el ministerio, había cogido un taxi y había ido a un hotel mágico, y solo para encontrarse con que rechazaban sus credenciales de Gringotts, supuestamente por un embargo legal. En su monedero solo llevaba dinero suficiente para pagar unas noches. Desesperada, había llamado a Ginny, que, como siempre, tenía la solución perfecta.

Por suerte para Hermione, el diamante de seis quilates de su anillo de compromiso era de tan alta calidad —al menos una cosa había que reconocerle a Ron, el tipo sabía comprar joyas— que el joyero estaba dispuesto a devolverle, sí no todo el dinero, al menos una cantidad sustancial. En cualquier otra circunstancia, Hermione quizá se habría sentido culpable por usar el dinero del anillo, pero en ese caso había cogido el dinero que le había girado Ginny y había abierto una cuenta corriente en Paris sin apenas ningún escrúpulo. Después de todo, era lo menos que Ron podía hacer.

Una vez saldadas las cuentas, a Hermione le había quedado lo suficiente para ir tirando hasta que encontró un empleo remunerado. Menos mal que el Ritz tenía una vacante en su especialidad.

No le pagaban una millonada pero por primera vez en su vida, Hermione tenía la seguridad de que la habían contratado porque sus jefes creían en su capacidad y en su disposición a trabajar duro. Aquel trabajo era perfecto para ella, estimulante, divertido y, además, incluía muchos beneficios que le habían sido muy útiles sobretodo en los últimos cinco meses.

Con todo, el trabajo no era suficiente para que no le decayera el ánimo de vez en cuando. Cuando se fue al pequeño apartamento que tenía en un barrio muggle al final del día, sintió que se instalaba en su pecho una pesadumbre más que conocida.

Miró a su alrededor, a la gran habitación única con su gran cama, la práctica cocina y una sola silla delante, del escritorio, y sintió el peso aplastante de la soledad que se derrumbaba a su alrededor.

Echaba de menos a sus amigos de Londres, sobre todo a Ginny. Pero todavía era muy temprano para llamarla, Ginny todavía estaría en entrenamientos con el equipo.

Pero la nostalgia era el menor de sus problemas.

Echaba de menos a Draco. ¡Dios, cómo lo echaba de menos! Todo le recordaba a él. El olor del océano le recordaba a la bronceada piel masculina. Cada vez que veía un tío con cabello extra rubio se daba la vuelta. Pero solo durante una milésima de segundo, hasta que su cerebro reaccionaba y le recordaba que Draco estaba en Mónaco Bay y que no se merecía que ella anduviera penando por él, no cuando la había echado con tanta frialdad y la había despedido como sí no fuera más que una princesita inútil y mimada de la alta sociedad. Estaba tan convencido de que la conocía que ni siquiera se había molestado en mirar más allá de la superficie.

Cada vez que recordaba las palabras de despedida de Draco se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. El modo en que la había dejado marchar sin luchar, como si ni siquiera mereciera la pena hacer un esfuerzo por ella.

Debería odiarlo; se dijo por milésima vez. O, como mínimo, estar muy, pero que muy enfadada con él. ¿Cómo podía amar a alguien que no tenía fe en ella? ¿Es que era mucho mejor que Ron? Al igual que ellos, Draco esperaba que metiera el rabo entre las piernas y se fuera trotando a casa como una niña buena.

Hermione se sirvió un tazón de cereales. No era la mejor cena del mundo pero era lo único que tenía en su apartamento. Ojalá Draco pudiera verla en ese momento. No se podía decir que aquella fuera la vida regalada a la que él sin duda pensaba que Hermione había regresado. Es decir, si es que se molestaba en pensar en ella alguna vez.

Aquella deprimente idea fue casi suficiente para hacerla perder el apetito. Pero masticó con determinación y se dio la misma charla que se había dado la noche anterior, y la noche antes que esa, y la otra. _Voy a olvidarlo. Y cuando lo olvide, voy a conocer a alguien nuevo. Alguien que me quiera y sepa apreciar a la mujer inteligente, capaz e independiente que soy_.

Mantuvo el ánimo, más o menos, exactamente cuarenta y cinco minutos, hasta que se tropezó con _El Lago Azul_ mientras iba cambiando de canal en la tele. La visión de dos amantes retozando en la playa y en el agua le recordaron tanto a su último día con Draco que se echó a llorar allí mismo.

Sonó el teléfono, así que Hermione respiró hondo y se sonó la nariz antes de contestar.

—¿Diga? —dijo, se le quebraba la voz.

—Mione, Dios mío, ¿te encuentras bien?

La voz preocupada de Ginny al otro lado de la línea provocó una nueva oleada de sollozos.

—Estoy b-bien —tartamudeó, solo para que Ginny no pensara que había muerto alguien ni nada.

—Solo quería ver cómo estabas. ¿Supongo que no te va tan bien?

—Estoy bien —repitió Hermione y esa vez solo le tembló la voz un poco. Se sirvió un vaso de agua fría para quitarse el sabor pegajoso y salado de las lágrimas—. Es solo… Es una estupidez. Es que estoy viendo _El Lago Azul_ y no puedo dejar de pensar en Draco. —Hermione luchó por controlarse—. Sé que es una tontería, a ver, llevo todo este tiempo manteniendo el tipo. —En público al menos. Que Ginny supiera, Draco no era más que otro tío que le había jugado una mala pasada a Hermione y para esta era un alivio haberse deshecho de él.

A Hermione le daba vergüenza admitir, incluso delante de Ginny, que lo cierto era que había sido lo bastante imbécil como para enamorarse de él.

—Hermione, estabas enamorada de él y el tío te rompió el corazón —dijo Ginny.

Hermione se irguió, sorprendida.

—No estoy enamorada de él —dijo, aunque su voz carecía por completo de convicción.

Ginny lanzó una risita cansada.

—Sé que estás intentando hacerte la dura delante de todo el mundo, pero recuerda con quién estás hablando.

Hermione se derrumbó en el sofá y cambió _El Lago Azul_ por la MTV.

—¿Tan transparente soy?

—Para mí, sí.

—No sé por qué no puedo olvidarlo. ¿Qué hay de esa teoría que dice que para superar una relación hace falta el doble de tiempo de lo que duró la susodicha relación? ¿O es la mitad de tiempo de lo que duró la relación? En cualquier caso, ¡ya han pasado 11 meses! A estas alturas ya debería haberme olvidado de él y no desmoronarme cada vez que veo a una pareja retozando por una playa. —Al menos enfadarse con una misma era mejor que la autocompasión—. Y no consigo superar el modo en que dejó que me fuera. Que él supiera, lo mismo podía haber vuelto con Ron, y ni siquiera le importó.

Ginny le murmuró algunas palabras de consuelo y después se quedó callada unos segundos.

Bueno tal vez por todo lo que paso después de su ruptura ya sabes, las consecuencias, tardes mas en olvidarlo—De hecho —dijo luego—, eso me lleva al otro motivo que tenía para llamarte. Pensé en no decírtelo, Harry me disuadió de no hacerlo por lo delicado de tu estado en ese momento pero en estos cinco meses no he dejado de pensar en que debo decírtelo y en vista que ya estas recuperada creo que es el momentos.

A Hermione se le pusieron de punta unos cuantos pelos de la nuca.

—Pues tú me dirás.

—Ayer recibí una llamada de Draco.

El corazón de Hermione le dio una sacudida en el pecho y después empezó a latir con tal fuerza que sintió la vibración en los dedos de las manos y de los pies, pero se recordó sin piedad que no debía hacerse ilusiones.

—¿Qué quería? —le preguntó a Ginny.

—Estaba intentando ponerse en contacto contigo. Te había llamado a tu antiguo número. Al final me llamó a mí como último recurso.

—¿Le dijiste dónde estoy? —En la fracción escasa de segundo que le llevó a Ginny contestar, Hermione envió una plegaria ferviente a los cielos. ¿Y si Draco intentaba ponerse en contacto con ella? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Y lo que era peor, ¿y si sabía dónde estaba y no había intentado ponerse en contacto con ella y tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo?

—No.

Hermione cerró los ojos y soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo en los pulmones con un gran suspiro. Pero al alivio lo siguió de inmediato la cólera cuando oyó las siguientes palabras de Ginny.

—Le dije que estabas bien, pero que si le importabas algo, que no se acercase a ti.

—¿Por qué tuviste que decirle eso?

—Porque pensé que era lo mejor. Pero después volvió a llamar y dejó un mensaje y… ahora ya no estoy tan segura.

—¿Qué dijo?

—No sé, cosas. —Ginny le estaba ocultando algo y ni siquiera intentaba disimular.

—¿Por qué no quieres decirme lo que dijo?

—Porque lo que dijo es mejor que se diga en persona. No quise darle tu número sin preguntarte antes pero creo que deberías llamarlo. Parecía muy preocupado cuando se enteró de que te habían cortado el grifo.

—Genial, así que está preocupado. Seguramente todavía piensa que apenas soy capaz de sobrevivir sin la cuenta corriente de papá. Seguro que te llamó para quedarse tranquilo, nada más. —A pesar de sus duras palabras, Hermione no pudo sofocar del todo la sensación de esperanza que intentaba liberarse del nudo de confusión que le embargaba las tripas.

—Creo que es más que eso —dijo Ginny, todavía esquiva—. En serio, deberías llamarlo y averiguarlo. O mejor todavía, vete a visitarlo.

Como si fuera tan sencillo.

—Hace casi un año me decías que se fuera a tomar vientos y que estaba mejor sin él. ¿Por qué crees ahora que es tan buena idea que corra tras él?

Ginny hizo una pausa y pensó la respuesta.

—Digamos solo que me parece que se ha dado cuenta de que ha cometido un error. —La joven hizo una pausa y luego lanzó una risita—. Tengo suerte de no estar en la misma habitación que tú, ¿verdad?

Hermione se miró el puño apretado. Ginny tenía razón. Si estuviera allí en persona, Hermione quizá ya le hubiera dado un buen puñetazo.

—¿Y si vuelve a echarme? —A pesar de la semilla de esperanza que le susurraba que Ginny tenía razón, la herida abierta dejada por la fría despedida de Draco estaba muy lejos de curarse. ¿Y si Ginny se equivocaba? Hermione no sabía si sería capaz de soportar otro de los rechazos aplastantes de Draco, ya no veía solo por ella.

—Fuiste lo bastante dura como para volver a levantarte y pasar solo por todo lo que pasaste. Creo que puedes manejar la situación con Draco y lo que sea que pase después. Además creo que hay muchas posibilidades de que esto termine como tú quieres.

—Gracias, Gin. Te quiero. Pero no pienso ir a buscarlo, no después de todo lo que me toco vivir yo sola, con Draco no hay garantía de que sea algo duradero y ahora no puedo darme el lujo de tener aventuras.

- Pero Mione…

- No quiero hablar más del asunto Gin.

* * *

><p>COTINUARA...<p>

EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: EL ENCUENTRO.

¿Como se encontraran? ¿Quien encontrara a quien? ¿Quien suplicara a quien? TODO ESO Y MAS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

* * *

><p>¿QUE LES PARECIÓ? ¿QUE CREEN QUE PASARA? ?¿COMO SE ENCONTRARAN? YA SABEN RESPONDAN ME TODAS ESAS PREGUNTAS EN UN REVIEW.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

_**DISCLAMER:**_ Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter y su mundo me pertenece.

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_ Este capítulo NO contiene escenas de reconciliación. y si muchísimas dosis de Drama.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LOU-ASUKA: <strong>_Bienvenida nueva lectora, aunque ya casi vamos a terminar, quedan dos o tres capitulo a lo sumo, sniff sniff. Lamento informarte que aun no habrá reconciliación.

**_astorya:_**Tienes razón ahora a Draco le toca buscarla a ella y si 11 meses te pareció mucho ahora que han pasado 12 te iras a morir.

_**Ghzala**_** Ayuni:** Aquí esta la respectiva actualización para cuidar tus nervios.

_**Andreinita:**_ Muchas gracias por tu review, tarde pero seguro, espero que te guste este capitulo.

_**estefi:**_Creo que tal vez no te guste este capitulo.

_**littlevampireMajo:**_ Muchas gracias cada vez que leo tus fic me impulso a escribir con mas aínco.

_**Bellatrix Moserratt: **_Gracias por tu review, espero que esta capitulo te siga gustando y te agrade ver a Draco suplicando.

_**Romiix: **_Jajajaja, no estas para nada equivocada en tus cavilaciones.

_**Marie:**_ Te entiendo totalmente, yo también me rendiría al primer beso, pero recuerda que ahora Hermione no es responsable solo por ella. Y si Draco suplicara y se arrastrara.

_**Madeleinemarivop:**_ Jajaja, muy interesante tus hipotesis pero creo que ya quedaran para otro fic.

_**Sailor mercuri o neptune: **_ Aquí esta la actualización para disipar tus dudas.

_**Violeta15:**_ Jajaja, Nop pero no esta mal para otro fic, creo que pronto subiré otro.

_**Ellie Muse: **_Quien te entiende? quieres q Draco sufra pero que se reconcentrar pronto?, jajaja, me encantan tus reviews.

_**luna-maga:**_ Cierto, esa Ginny no supo hacerla, pero en este capitulo la excusamos.

_**Gwenog Black**_** Jones:** Me encanta la forma en que reconstruyes y culminas mi historia en cada review. para q te deleites leyendo aqui les dejo un capitulo larguito.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PUBLICIDAD NO PAGADA:<strong>_ iDEAS PARA FUTUROS dRAMIONES:

1.- Voldemort ganó la ultima batalla, Hogwarts esta bajo su dominio y los sangres sucias son vendidos como esclavos de menos valor que los elfos. Luego de derribar uno de los refugios de la resistencia, Dos grandes mortifagos se pelean por el botín, una chica de hermosos ojos cafés y cabellos castaños rizados.

2.- Hermione trabaja como Niñera para terminar de pagar sus estudios de derecho mágico y por imposición de su jefe debe ser la niñera de el pequeño Scorpius Malfoy, ¿Cómo lograran sobrellevarse dos ex compañeros que siempre fueron enemigos? ¿Quien mandara a quien?

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO XVIII<strong>_

_Reencuentro_

_12 meses después de la separación._

Draco se encontraba en el restaurante de Mónaco Bay, desayunando su habitual Martini, desde que Hermione se había ido Draco bebía más que nunca y su infructuosa búsqueda no había dado muchos resultados, había contratado varios investigadores pero ninguno había podido dar con Hermione o alguna otra bruja de cabello castaño y hermosa que viviera sola.

Estaba allí compadeciéndose de sí mismo cuando Pansy se sentó en frente con su desayuno y el de ella. ¿Aun renegando por una mujer Draco?

- Claro que no, y quita eso de mi vista, no creo que mi estomago soporte ni siquiera el olor de tu asqueroso desayuno light.

- Bueno al menos no soy como esos que se juegan en una ruleta rusa el corazón y luego andan gruñendo de pal humor por las esquinas.

-Conque gruñen borrachos, ¿eh? -refunfuñó Draco con malhumor-. ¡Jamás me verás gruñendo borracho por amor!

-Oh, no, sólo por ella.

Draco frunció el entrecejo.

-No deseo hablar de ella. Te revelé más de lo que debía anoche.

-Cuando estabas gruñendo borracho -acotó Pansy con una carcajada.

Draco se incorporó abruptamente y, de inmediato dio un respingo ante la intensa punzada de dolor de cabeza.

-Puedo prescindir de tu jocosidad -afirmó con tono brusco.

Pansy permaneció impávido frente al mal genio de su hermano.

-¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor, hombre? ¿Se fugó acaso con Hermione?

-Pansy, te juro que si fueras hombre, ¡te despedazaría! -gruñó Draco, cerrando los puños-. No vuelvas a mencionarla.

-Precisamente porque soy mujer puedo hablarte con sinceridad –afirmó la joven con tono serio.

-No estés tan segura.

-¿Lo ves? -La expresión de Pansy se tornó muy solemne-. Reaccionas con irritación cuando yo sólo estoy bromeando. Abrigas una intensa ira en tu interior, Draco, y la dejas vivir en lugar de combatirla.

-Tu imaginación es demasiado activa, Pansy.

-¿Eso crees? -se arriesgó a preguntar el gemelo- Ella no solo no volvió con el imbécil de Ron como tu esperabas sino que también te saco de su vida a tal grado que tomo todas las medidas necesarias para que nunca la encuentres. ¿Me dirás que eso no te afectó?

-¡Ya basta, Pansy!

-Nunca volverás a verla. Eso no significa nada para ti, ¿eh?

-¡Basta! -bramó Draco.

-¿No llamas a eso ira? -continuó Pansy, exponiéndose a un violento golpe, ya que el rostro de su amigo comenzaba a transformarse en una verdadera máscara de cólera-. Mírate. Estás a punto de derribarme sólo porque te hice notar que la furia te está consumiendo por dentro. ¿Por qué no acabas de una vez con tu vida? Es obvio que no deseas vivir sin esa mujer y sin embargo, no haces ningún esfuerzo por recuperarla.

-Maldito seas, Pansy. Dime cómo podría recuperarla si no se donde está. ¿Cómo podría siquiera acercarme a ella?

- Es muy cómodo tratar de hacerlo desde aquí, ¿cuántas veces has ido a Londres a buscarla por ti mismo?

Al comprender que Pansy tenía razón pero aun sin atreverse a enfrentarse a esa sociedad mágica que lo rechazo y denigro durante tantos años cambio abruptamente de tema.

¿Qué has sabido de la princesa Christina? ¿ya decidió donde celebrara la boda?

Si, anoche su secretaria me llamo para decirme que habían elegido el Ritz de Paris.

¿Qué va a celebrar la boda dónde? —le preguntó Draco a Pansy delante de un plato de crepés de plátano y coco que habían pedido para un desayuno de trabajo.

—El Ritz de Paris —dijo Pansy mientras empapaba un crepé en jarabe de arce caliente.

—Pero eso es tan, tan… —Draco buscó las palabras adecuadas— pedestre —dijo al fin.

Pansy arqueó una ceja.

Draco hizo una mueca al oírse; aquello había sonado muy esnob.

—Dios, empiezo a parecerme a mi padre.

—Pedestre o no, la ayudante de Christina dijo que a su alteza le impresionó de forma especial la mujer que está a cargo de su departamento de eventos especiales. Dijo que le inspiraba mayor confianza la capacidad del Ritz para satisfacer el nivel de exigencia que pide la princesa.

Una oleada de cólera invadió la cara de Draco.

¿Qué pasa, que esto es un motel de mala muerte?

—Es verdad que dijo que en términos de belleza, Mónaco Bay era muy superior, pero al final tanto a ella como a su personal les pareció que el Ritz era más capaz de albergar el acontecimiento.

Draco maldijo con ganas.

—Hay que ser realistas, Draco, necesitamos a alguien que sepa de verdad gestionar estas cosas. Hasta ahora no nos ha ido mal, sobre todo por pura suerte. Pero al parecer somos incapaces de encontrar el modo de organizar uno de estos grandes eventos sin descuidar a los otros huéspedes, y eso no es justo.

Draco se tiró del labio inferior mientras pensaba.

¿Has dicho que era la persona que organiza los eventos del Ritz lo que decidió a la princesa?

Pansy asintió.

Draco se levantó de un salto sin una sola palabra y cogió su cartera.

—Llama a Max y dile que necesito que me lleve a Paris. De inmediato.

¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Me voy de caza a los terrenos de la competencia.

…

—Gracias por la oportunidad de organizar los esponsales de su alteza. Estamos entusiasmados. Le enviaré unas cifras la semana que viene y podremos empezar a resolver los detalles.

Hermione colgó y se quedó mirando la chimenea. Al final no había llamado a Draco la noche antes. Se había metido en la página oficial del hotel desde la red mágica, y había buscado el número principal de Mónaco Bay, incluso se había arrodillado ante la chimenea antes de detenerse.

La oficina estaría cerrada y no sabía el número privado de Draco. ¿Y qué posibilidades había de que estuviera en casa a las nueve de la noche? Lo más probable sería que estuviera alternando con los huéspedes, asegurándose de que todo estaba a la perfección en el mundo de fantasía que había construido para ellos.

Quizá incluso peor, podría estar cenando con una hermosa joven soltera que hubiera ido a la isla a pasar las vacaciones y que no llegara con suficiente bagaje familiar como para hundir el _Titanic_.

Cuando ese pensamiento tan deprimente echó raíces en su mente, decidió que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Hermione intentó zafarse de los pensamientos negativos. _Llámalo de una vez_, chilló una voz dentro de su cabeza.

También cierto pero casi bordeando la locura. Y, para ser justos, le echaba casi toda la culpa a Draco y sí, él se había ido pero había sido ella la que nunca le había dicho a Draco lo que sentía y la que había terminado saliendo con Ron.

Hermione hojeó sus papeles que estaban en su escritorio mientras intentaba ahogar la vocecita que le dacia _El tiene derecho a saberlo. _Cuando un golpeteo en su puerta capto su atención.

Pase.- musitó la castaña y acto seguido su mejor amigo Harry Potter entro por la puerta.

¿Como la publicitas más linda de todo Londres?

No sé cómo este ella, pero yo no muy bien anoche casi no dormí y estoy ahogada en trabajo ¿pero qué haces tú aquí? Ginny ya debe estar en los días de parto

Dios te oiga, ya no la soporto mas. Es decir la amo y todo eso, pero con el embarazo su temperamento se ha vuelto cada vez más explosivo, tanto que ya no se qué puede hacerla estallar, así que decidí venir a ver como estaba la segunda chica que reina en mi corazón.

Eso hasta que nazca tú hija y entonces seré relegada a un segundo plano y ya no seré ni la segunda en el corazón de nadie. – dijo Hermione mas para sí que para su amigo

Pero no tiene porque ser así, es decir, eres joven, hermosa, talentosa por no decir la bruja más inteligente de esta generación y una heroína de guerra,. Hay miles de hombres que estarían encantados de que les dedicaras aunque sea una oportunidad de robar tu corazón.

Tal vez, pero no pudo aceptar a cualquiera, ya no puede seguir siendo irresponsable, hay gente que depende de mí.

Esos es cierto, por eso te traigo noticias que te podrían interesar.- dijo con mirada cómplice y cuando logro captar su entera atención prosiguió.- ¿a que no adivinas quien está en la ciudad y estaría mas que ansioso de volverte a ver?- soltó del oji verde de golpe al no obtener respuesta prosiguió.- es el mejor jugador de Quidditch de nuestra generación por no decir uno de los solteros más cotizados de la comunidad mágica.

….

Su nombre empieza con V y tienes dos K.

Harry no empieces con lo de Victor.

Pero Hermione no entiendo porque sigues negándote, el ya te conoce es mas hasta tuvieron un pasado juntos.

Hace más de 10 años cuando solo tenía catorce.

En fin, yo se que Viktor aun te quiere solo hace falta ver la cara de borrego a medio morir que pone cuando te ve. Sabe de tu situación actual además ha estado más pendiente de ti que cualquiera. A su lado se que jamás volverá a doler tu corazón.

Es cierto que Krum me atrajo en algún tiempo, es cierto que ha expresado su deseo de retomar donde quedamos y sé que conoce mi situación y no le incomoda todo lo contrario…

Entonces porque sigues haciéndolo sufrir?

Porque volver con Krum no sería justo para él, no sería justo porque yo no siento lo mismo, le tengo cariño pero...- dijo la castaña, mientras exhalaba un suspiro antes de continuar, solo que esta vez no lo miro a los ojos cuando dijo:- como un amigo, es un cariño como el que siento por ti.

Si claro, dime la verdad Hermione todavía sientes algo por eso patán irresponsable que te uso y luego te boto como un trapo viejo sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Draco, Harry. Su nombre es Draco. Y él no sabe que hubo consecuencias ni tampoco me uso, nosotros….- luego de una pausa incomoda agregó.- nosotros desde un principio dijimos que sería algo sin compromisos…

Es lo mismo, es un patán, no me imagino a Krum haciéndote algo así, el tipo te adora.

Si lo sé, y por eso mismo no me parece justo, ya que no siento lo mismo por él.

Pero como lo sabes si no lo intentas, dale una oportunidad, quien sabe, tal vez luego de un tiempo descubras que si puedes amarlo tanto como él te ama a ti.

Ginny sabe que estas aquí haciendo de celestina?

No cambie el tema Hermione.- dijo el azabache con un gesto culpable cincelado en el rostro.- ¡Oh claro que no! tu cara me lo dijo todo, ¿sabías que hace un mes llamó para decirme q hace 5 meses Draco había llamado a su apartamento preguntando por mi y no me lo habían dicho? – dijo mientras lo señalaba con un dedo acusador.

¿Y eso qué? Es acaso malo que proteja a mi mejor amiga de sujetos indeseables? – dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. Y en cuanto a Ginny y sus perspectiva yo que tu no las tomaría muy en serio, recuerda que con las hormonas y el embarazo anda muy alterada, un día es una romántica empedernida y al otro es una histeria iracunda.

Así mismo se lo diré a Ginny.- bromeo Hermione regocijándose en el cara de terror que adopto su amigo y riendo un poco.

De todos modos si te interesa nadie te detendrá, puedes ir a arrodillarte a los pies de Malfoy si todavía lo amas.

Yo no he dicho que lo ame. Yo ya no lo amo.- dijo Hermione ya se apresuro a aclarar antes que su amigo volviera a mencionar a Krum.- pero no por eso pienso salir con Krum, ni por ti ni por nadie.

Está bien, pero que tal si un día de estos lo invito a cenar en casa con Ginny y tu llegas como de casualidad…- lo que fuera que iba a decir Harry en ese momento fue interrumpido por la abrupta entrada de la secretaria de Hermione.

—Hermione, siento interrumpirte pero hay un tío que quiere verte. No quiere decirme…

Hermione levantó la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver una mano grande y bronceada que abría la puerta del todo. Un hombre alto y fuerte pasó junto a la ayudante de Hermione con gesto decidido.

A Hermione se le cayó la pluma de la mano y el estómago hizo un triple salto mortal con una voltereta cuando se miró en aquellos ojos tan dolorosamente conocidos, aquellos ojos gris plomo.

—Siento molestarla pero… —La voz de Draco se fue apagando cuando reconoció a la mujer que lo miraba con la boca abierta desde detrás del inmenso escritorio. El Slytherin sacudió la cabeza. No podía ser…

Hermione cerró la boca de golpe e intentó serenarse pero Draco ni siquiera intentó contenerse, voló por la habitación y la cogió entre sus brazos. Hermione. Draco enterró la nariz en su cabello, la rodeó con los brazos y la levantó del suelo. El aroma fresco, a flores, de la joven le ofuscó el cerebro y se sintió tan bien al notar el peso conocido de aquel cuerpo entre sus brazos que por un momento ni siquiera pudo hablar.

Hermione, al parecer, no sufría de la misma aflicción.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó intentando apartarse pero Draco la abrazó con más fuerza, no tenía ninguna intención de soltarla—. ¿Cómo me has encontrado? Ginny me dijo que no te había dicho dónde estaba…

Draco la interrumpió rodeándole la nuca con la mano para inmovilizarla y besarla con pasión. Le buscó la lengua con la suya y disfrutó de su sabor dulce y salado a la vez. Ya respondería a todas sus preguntas después. En ese momento lo único que quería era disfrutar de la increíble buena suerte que le había permitido encontrarla otra vez. Draco sabía que, esa vez, jamás la dejaría escapar.

Hermione le devolvió el beso con febril impaciencia, absorbiendo la lengua masculina y hundiéndose en su pecho como si quisiera meterse en su piel. Le brotaban del fondo de la garganta unos gemiditos indefensos que enviaban una sacudida de deseo directamente a la entrepierna de Draco.

—Esto… Hermione, ¿va todo bien? —Draco oyó la voz de la ayudante. Tenía la sensación de que llegaba desde el fondo de un pozo, apenas capaz de atravesar la bruma de lujuria que le invadía el cerebro.

Hermione se desprendió de sus brazos y Draco tuvo que soltarla de mala gana; sonrió cuando la vio alisarse la pechera de la blusa sin mangas y pasarse una mano por el pelo.

—Sí, Meg, todo va bien. Draco es un viejo amigo. —Solo alguien que la conociera muy bien sería capaz de detectar el ligero temblor de su voz. Esa era Hermione, impecable y profesional.

Meg salió por la puerta y la cerró tras ella.

Draco seguía sin percatarse de la presencia del otro hombre hasta que Harry emitió un sonoro resoplido, al verle entrar, Harry se había incorporado abruptamente, al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a su varita.

-No aceptaré el reto si me desafías, Auror -se apresuró a advertir Draco.

Harry quedó sin habla, azorado ante la aparición de ese joven. Jamás hubiese imaginado que el Slytherin pudiera dar con Hermione, no después de todas las molestia que el se había tomado para que no lo lograra. Después de todo, él era el jefe del departamento de autores y el más famoso del mundo mágico.

- De verdad que eres un sin vergüenza Malfoy. – chilló Harry indignado.

-No vine aquí para pelear contigo, Potter -le aseguró Draco- Solo vine a hacer las paces con Mione.

-¿Las paces? -bramó Harry, irritado ante la calma de su inoportuno visitante. Sin titubear, asestó un violento golpe en el rostro del fornido hombre. Pero Draco permaneció sin inmutarse, tratando de controlar su mal genio.

-¡Maldito seas! -gruñó el anfitrión-. ¿Cómo te atreves a presentarte ante ella después de lo que le hiciste?

-Vine porque la quiero -confesó Draco con firmeza. Le sorprendió la facilidad con que podía pronunciar esas palabras, y decidió repetirlas-. Quiero a Hermione. La quiero por esposa.

Harry estuvo a punto de atragantarse ante semejante revelación.

-También la quisiste para satisfacer tu apetito carnal y luego la echaste como a una callejera.

- Eso no es cierto.

-Eso ya no es importante.

Draco perdió la paciencia.

-¡Maldición! Ponte en mi lugar.

-Estamos hablando de mi amiga casi mi hermana, no de una cualquiera.

- No pienso soportarte más Potter, eso es entre Mione y yo.- dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre el Auror.

-¡Draco! -exclamó.

Sin embargo, nadie pudo oírla frente a los feroces gritos de Harry. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban enfrentados a unos escasos metros de distancia: Harry, enfurecido y Draco, listo para extraer su varita.

-¡Detente! -exclamó Hermione, al tiempo que corría hacia los hombres-. ¡Te ordeno que te detengas! -Empujó a Draco, quien retrocedió sin apartarle la mirada. Luego, ella se volvió hacia su hermano.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?

-El no es bienvenido aquí.

-¿Serías capaz de expulsarle -preguntó la joven con irritación- sin saber por qué ha venido?

-¡Sé muy bien por qué vino! – exclamó Harry

-¿Por qué?

-Por ti.

Draco había respondido. Hermione se volvió para mirarle y continuó observándole durante un largo instante incapaz de apartar la mirada, al tiempo que el hombre la devoraba con sus oscuros ojos grises.

-Déjanos solos. Harry -murmuró la muchacha, sin mirar a su hermano.

Harry la sujetó del brazo y le forzó a mirarle.

-No te dejaré sola con él.

-Me agradaría hablar con Draco en privado Harry.

-No.

-Tengo derecho. Ahora, déjanos solos. Por favor.

Harry se sintió furioso, pero, aún así, aceptó marcharse.

-Estaré cerca si me necesitas, Hermione.

-Maldición -gruñó Draco, tan pronto como estuvieron a solas-. Tu amigo es un agresivo y obstinado...

-Cuidado, Draco -le interrumpió Hermione con una expresión helada en sus ojos castaños.

-Comenzó a gritar no bien entré. Si tú no hubieses intervenido, yo hubiera...

El muchacho enrojeció con un intenso sentimiento de culpa y la hostilidad en los ojos de la joven logró silenciarle.

-Sé exactamente lo que hubieses hecho, Draco -afirmó ella con calma-. Te conozco muy bien. Hubieras desafiado a Harry.

-No, -le aseguró él de inmediato-. Sólo intentaba detener sus gritos.

-Sólo dime por qué has venido -le ordenó la muchacha con brusquedad.

Draco exhaló un profundo suspiro. El comienzo había sido lamentable. Pero Hermione se encontraba por fin ante sus ojos y, ¡oh, Dios!, qué hermosa se veía, incluso más hermosa de lo que él creía recordar.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañé, Botoncito -confesó él impulsivamente, sorprendiendo a la joven con tan súbita revelación mientras trataba de acercarla a él.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí de verdad dijo Hermione —. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—No te he encontrado. Es decir, no sabía que estabas trabajando aquí.

Draco sintió que la joven se ponía rígida y la ciñó un poco más para que no pudiera escapar.

—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

—Quería averiguar quién le había caído tan bien a la princesa de Suecia para que decidiera celebrar aquí su boda. —Draco le dedicó el destello de una sonrisa, sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando Hermione no le respondió con otra—. Y quería contratar a esa persona para mi hotel.

Hermione apoyó las manos en el pecho de Draco e intentó apartarlo.

—¿Has venido aquí para ofrecerme un trabajo?

—No, bueno, sí, pero no a ti en concreto. No tenía ni idea de que la competencia eras tú.

Hermione apartó la cara pero no tan rápido como para que a él se le escapara el temblor de su encantador labio inferior.

—Creí que estabas contenta de verme.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado.

—Por un minuto pensé… —Después sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco mientras le cogía la barbilla con una mano y la obligaba a mirarlo otra vez. No pudo resistirse. La atrajo hacia sí, sacó un momento la lengua y trazó la rellenita curva del labio inferior femenino—. Dime qué pasa, Botoncito, para que yo pueda arreglarlo.

—Da igual. Por cierto, Ginny me dijo que la habías llamado, que estabas preocupado.

Draco apretó la boca en una mueca sombría.

—¿No te dijo nada más? —Recordaba haber dicho unas cuantas cosas más en el mensaje siguiente. O bien Ginny no se lo había repetido o a Hermione le importaba un bledo. Pues esperaba que fuera lo primero, coño.

—Creo que eso era lo esencial. Pues ya ves. —Hermione extendió los brazos y le mostró con aire sarcástico su pequeña oficina—. A pesar de lo que pensabas, parece que la pequeña y mimada Hermione sabe cuidarse sola.

Draco miró la oficina.

—Creo que lo has demostrado sin dejar la menor duda, además de demostrar que soy el mayor idiota que ha pisado la faz de la tierra.

—No te lo pienso discutir —murmuró Hermione pero Draco pudo ver una leve sonrisa formándose en la comisura de los labios femeninos.

—Mira, sé que fui un gilipollas. Debería haber tenido fe en ti pero no la tuve. —Draco le acarició la mejilla, le rozó un mechón de pelo; le maravillaba pensar que aquella mujer estaba allí, que era real y que al fin él tenía la oportunidad de hacer algo bien—. Te he echado tanto de menos que casi me vuelvo loco —admitió. A Hermione se le iluminaron los ojos—. Tampoco tienes que alegrarte tanto. Lo he pasado fatal.

—¿Entonces por qué no me has buscado antes?

—No quise permitirme creer que eras capaz de darle la espalda a todo solo para estar conmigo.

Los ojos femeninos se nublaron y apartó la mirada; una vez más a Draco lo golpeó toda la fuerza de su propia estupidez. No le hacía gracia pero iba a tener que suplicar en serio. Qué coño. Hermione merecía la pena.

—Fui un idiota —repitió.

—Creo que eso ya ha quedado establecido. Y las cosas ya no son tan sencillas como cuando me case con Ron, ahora hay alguien más en mi vida. Además, no creo que lo nuestro hubiese funcionado. No eres del tipo que se casa y forma una familia.

Mione…

No te lo estoy reprochando, lo que vivimos fue una linda aventura, pero nos e puede vivir en la fantasía…

-Hemos estado separados durante muchos meses, Hermione -prosiguió él con dulzura-. En realidad, me parecieron años... el tiempo se tornó irresistiblemente largo sin tu compañía. Eso no se siente cuando solo es una aventura.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Acaso esperas que yo crea que me has echado tanto de menos?

- Jamás he deseado nada tanto como te deseo a ti.

Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Cuántas veces había implorado oír esas palabras? Pero ya había trascurrido demasiado tiempo y ella había detenido sus ruegos. Se sentía herida en su orgullo. Ahora su corazón sólo abrigaba amargura, porque Draco le había abandonado. Durante todo el embarazo, durante esos largos meses en que tanto le había necesitado, él había estado ausente.

-Ya es demasiado tarde, Draco -susurró finalmente.

El corazón del muchacho se detuvo. -¿Te has casado?

-No.

-Entonces, no es demasiado tarde -afirmó él, aliviado.

De inmediato, extendió los brazos para tomar a la muchacha, pero ella se puso rígida y apartando el rostro hacia un lado, le suplicó:

-No me toques, Draco. No tienes derecho a venir aquí ahora y proponerme matrimonio. ¿Dónde estabas todos esos meses cuando ...cuando... -Un nudo se le atascó en la garganta y amenazó con sofocarla. Sintió deseos de llorar y se resistió con desesperación-. No me casaré contigo, Draco. Deberías haber llegado antes cuando... cuando aún sentía algo por ti. Ahora ya... ya no siento nada.

Draco la tomó de los hombros con furia y la forzó a mirarle. La joven sacudió la cabeza con violencia.

- Yo Te he estado buscando todos estos meses, hasta contrate investigadores privados, pero luego Harry se apareció en el hotel y me dijo que tú querías que te dejara en paz y que ya habías formado una familia. Si hasta me amenazo con hacer que cerraran mi negocio.

-No te creo. Harry me lo habría dicho.

-¡Maldición, Hermione! -bramó el muchacho- ¡Yo te amo!

-Si en verdad me amaras -gritó ella-, ¡me habrías buscado antes!

Desesperado, Draco la atrajo bruscamente hacia si para apoderarse de los delicados labios de la joven en un salvaje beso. Él le había abierto el corazón y ella intentaba destrozarle. Esa muchacha le estaba desgarrando. Hermione forcejeó con violencia, hasta que él se vio forzado a liberarla. Ella le condenó con la mirada cuando habló.

-No debiste hacer eso. Yo ya no te amo, Draco.

El reunió los últimos restos de su orgullo y se volvió, para alejarse de la joven sin siquiera mirar atrás.

-¡Oh, Dios, no me importa! -gritó ella hacia la puerta que cerraba tras de él.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA...<p>

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...

¿Quien intervendrá a favor de Draco? ¿Hermione y Draco quedaran juntos?

* * *

><p>¿Que le pareció? ¿Me quieren matar? espero que no yo los quiero mucho. ¿quiero que me digan en un review: ¿Que les pareció este capitulo? ¿Que creen que pasara? ¿que les parecieron mis nuevas ideas de Dramiones? ¿Cuales de ellas les gusto mas?<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

_**DISCLAMER**_: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece.

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_ Esta capitulo contiene excesivas escenas de dulzura.

_**PUBLICIDAD NO PAGADA:**_ iDEAS PARA FUTUROS dRAMIONES:

1.- Voldemort ganó la ultima batalla, Hogwarts esta bajo su dominio y los sangres sucias son vendidos como esclavos de menos valor que los elfos. Luego de derribar uno de los refugios de la resistencia, Dos grandes mortifagos se pelean por el botín, una chica de hermosos ojos cafés y cabellos castaños rizados.

2.- Hermione trabaja como Niñera para terminar de pagar sus estudios de derecho mágico y por imposición de su jefe debe ser la niñera de el pequeño Scorpius Malfoy, ¿Cómo lograran sobrellevarse dos ex compañeros que siempre fueron enemigos? ¿Quien mandara a quien?

* * *

><p><em><strong>mLgM. MalFoy GrAnGer: <strong>_Thanks a lot, I'm so glad you like ti. This is the new chapter.

**_Wonderwall:_** En donde te desagarraron? xD. jijiji aqui esta el siguiente capitulo para que dejes de sufrir..

_**Gwenog Black Jones: **_Ps, sip. Hermi quedo embarazada y es de Draco, imposible después de esas dos semanas tan moviditas. En vista que tengo que protegerme las espaldas ya q algunas de uds. son de mi país y tal vez hasta sean mis vecinas, en este capitulo se reconciliaran, pero es muy probable que no se como te lo imaginaste. Y Valoro todos los reviews que me llegan, ya que todos pintan una sonrisa en mi rostro. Como es eso? En donde es que me quieren matar? informa me de todos los detalles en un mensaje privado please.

**_Madeleinemarievop:_** Bueno aunque es cierto que el orgullo sera mencionado en este capitulo no sera Draco quien busque a Hermi.

_**Ellie Muse:**_ Listo, por votación unánime en esta capitulo se reconcilian.

_**Lou-asuka:**_ Si ya se esta acabando el fic, sniff, sniff. Pero bueno espero continuar escribiendo, como tal vez habrás notado tengo muchas historias empezadas. Tal vez te complazca saber que fuiste la única q se acerco en su hipótesis de reconciliación.

_**Littevampiremajo:**_ En este capitulo se resolverán todas tus dudas.

**_Alejandra:_** Aun no sabremos cuando quedo Hermione embarazada eso les queda de tarea. Por otra parte el uso del preservativo no es infalible, es cierto que es uno de los métodos mas seguros, pero no es infalible, ya sabes, siempre se puede romper o venir defectuoso.

_**sailor mercuri o neptune:**_ Tu me odias pero yo te quiero así que para que me vuelvas a querer aquí te dejo tu anhelada reconciliación.

**_Yuuki Kuciki:_** Cumpliendo con lo prometido aqui esta el siguiente cap.

_**Melroose M:**_ Ps no, leíste muy bien en realidad, y vengo dando pequeñas pistas sobre el asunto desde hace parios capítulos. Me alegra que ames la historia ya que es algo que compartimos.

_**Caroone:**_ Espero que esta capitulo llegue a tiempo y aun no te hayas muerto.

_**Ghzala Ayuni:**_ Bueno pues sip, toda acción tiene consecuencias y Hermione en efecto aprendió eso de una manera ardua.

_**Romiix:**_ Créeme que te entiendo, yo también tengo emociones encontradas, pero espero que después de este capitulo todo caiga en su sitio. Pd: no esta mal soltar una lagrimita de vez en cuando, sino que hasta es beneficioso para la salud.

_**bell29:**_ Entiendo tu punto, pero o seas tan dura con Harry en realidad pensó que seria lo mejor para su amiga y sin saber se estaba equivocando en grande con Draco.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO XIX<strong>_

_Sorpresa A La Dos._

- ¿Qué no te importa?

Hermione se volvió, para encontrar a su amigo de pie junto a la puerta, y cerró con fuerza los puños para controlar sus arrolladores deseos de llorar.

- No me importa que Draco se haya marchado -repitió con firmeza.

- Me alegra oír eso -afirmó Harry, aunque su voz reveló una marcada nota de incertidumbre.

El hombre se sentía tan abrumado por el remordimiento, que no supo cómo reaccionar frente a su amiga. Había oído toda la conversación, y hubiese deseado no hacerlo. La conocía muy bien a la muchacha. Hermione, en realidad, no había sentido todo cuanto había dicho a Draco. ¿Por qué quien era como su hermano no había sido capaz de comprender cuánto amaba ella a ese hombre? ¿Por qué había sido tan necio de permitir que la ira le cegara?

Sin embargo, aún no era demasiado tarde para enmendar los errores. Pero, ¿cómo podría confesar a la muchacha su terrible pecado? ¿Acaso la revelación la volvería en su contra? Finalmente, Harry se armó de coraje y decidió enfrentarse a ella.

- Jamás he conocido a un hombre con tanto valor como tu Draco -comenzó a decir-, ni con tanto amor.

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- El no mintió, todo este tiempo ha estado buscándote, Hermione, hace varios meses. No te lo dije porque creí que te perturbaría, especialmente en tu estado. Trató de buscarte con investigadores privados, pero cada vez que se acercaban a ti yo lo entorpecía y hace poco fui a su hotel y lo amenace con hacerlo quebrar incluso trate de darle la impresión de que ya habías rehecho tu vida con otra persona. Le advertí que no regresara nunca, pero, como ves, él no escuchó mi advertencia. Y ahora sólo puedo suplicarte perdón por no habértelo contado. El es un bruto bárbaro, pero si lo quieres, haré que regrese.

- ¡Oh, Dios, Harry! -Hermione liberó por fin sus lágrimas-. ¿No crees que será demasiado tarde?

- Le detendré.

- ¡No! -exclamó la muchacha-. Yo soy quien debe detenerle.

Hermione salió corriendo de la oficina. Harry la siguió hasta la puerta y le observó atravesar velozmente el hall de entrada hasta el jardín central, para luego perderla de vista. El joven se forzó a permanecer en su lugar. No deseaba volver a interferir en el destino de su hermana.

Draco se alejaba más y más, hacia la salida, pero aún se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para oír los frenéticos alaridos de la joven. Sin embargo, él no se detuvo. Ni siquiera se dignó a mirar atrás. Mientras la lluvia empezaba a caeré, primero una suave llovizna hasta convertirse en un imponente chaparrón.

Hermione le siguió, gritando su nombre una y otra vez. Su condenado orgullo había causado la partida del hombre. ¡Al diablo con ese orgullo! La muchacha comenzó a sollozar, temerosa de que fuera demasiado tarde, temerosa de haberle herido irremediablemente.

¡Draco, por favor!

De pronto, tropezó con una piedra y cayó, sollozando con desesperación. Se incorporó, pero él había continuado alejándose y, entonces, dudó de que pudiera oírla.

Draco... ¡regresa!

Ese fue su último lastimoso grito, y el joven lo ignoró. Entonces, Hermione se desplomó sobre las rodillas en medio de la ruta, con la cabeza gacha, derrotada y el cuerpo temblando con angustiados sollozos.

No advirtió que Draco se había vuelto, para encontrarla echada en el camino. El se detuvo, vaciló durante unos instantes y regresó velozmente hacia ella. Hermione oyó los pasos y se puso de pie, pero la ira reflejada en el rostro de Draco le impidió hablar.

¿Qué locura es ésta? -preguntó él con furia-. ¿Tienes acaso más palabras hirientes para desgárrame el corazón?

Hermione no pudo culparle. Había sido despiadada.

Draco... -Se acercó con vacilación a él, le miró con expresión suplicante-. Draco, te amo.

Los ojos del hombre ardieron más intensamente.

- Entonces -comenzó a decir él con tono helado-. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer yo ahora? ¿Pedirte que seas mía una vez más, de modo que puedas volver a rechazarme? ¿Acaso no te bastó una estocada del cuchillo?

- Draco, me sentí herida porque te había llevado demasiado tiempo sin buscarme. Oré mucho por tu regreso y finalmente abandoné los ruegos. Me sentía desdichada y comencé a abrigar un intenso rencor porque creí que ya no me querías. Traté con desesperación de olvidarte, pero no lo logré.

- Si me amaras, Hermione, no me habrías rechazado.

- Era la voz de mi orgullo herido la que hablaba. Sentía que si de veras me amabas, me hubieras buscado antes.

- Eso hice.

- Ahora lo sé. Harry acaba de confesarlo. No me lo dijo antes porque no sabía que yo te amaba. Nunca me atreví a revelarle mis verdaderos sentimientos porque solo pensarte dolía.

- ¿Quieres decir que tú sí me perdonaste por lo que sucedió?

- Te amo, Draco. Sería capaz de perdonarte todo... Por favor, no permitas que tu orgullo se interponga entre nosotros, tal como yo lo hice... De lo contrario, ¡moriré!

Draco salvo la distancia que los separaba para estrecharla en un fuerte abrazo.

- Mi Botoncito -le susurró con voz ronca-. Ningún hombre de esta tierra podría amar a una mujer tanto como yo te amo. Serás mía para siempre. Ya nada en el mundo puede impedirlo, ahora que sé que tú también me amas. -La miró fijamente a los ojos-. ¿Estás segura? ¿No tienes dudas?

- Me siento segura, muy, muy segura -afirmó ella con una sonrisa.

Draco rió con deleite y le cogió una mano, después jugueteó con sus dedos.

Esto te va a sonar de lo más cursi, pero te deseé desde el primer momento en que te vi. Creo que todo el mundo lo sabía salvo tú. Pero a todo el mundo le faltó tiempo para decirme que ni se me ocurriera acercarme. Que quizá mi padre fuese un mártir, pero no por eso merecía ponerte ni siquiera un dedo encima.

Las delicadas cejas de Hermione se fruncieron en un pequeño ceño.

¿Qué pasa, que yo no tenía nada que decir sobre el tema?

Vamos, Hermione, tú también lo sabías, incluso cuando estábamos en la universidad te asegurabas de que tus amigos nunca se enteraran de que salíamos por ahí. Pues claro que yo sabía que podíamos tener un rollo, pero a la hora de la verdad tú jamás te enfrentarías a tu familia por mí. —Aunque el tono de Draco no era acusador, solo franco, Hermione se estremeció al oír la verdad.

Supongo que tienes razón —admitió de mala gana—. Me gustaría decir que ha pasado mucho tiempo y que ya no soy esa adolescente de dieciocho años sin agallas, pero hasta hace solo unos meses, era una mujer de veintiséis años sin agallas dispuesta a casarse con un idiota solo porque todo el mundo así lo esperaba. Tampoco es que me sorprenda que pensaras que al final terminaría corriendo a casa con el rabo entre las piernas. —La caída derrotada de los hombros femeninos rompió el corazón de Draco, que le apretó todavía más la mano.

Te equivocas. Fui un cobarde, debería haber confiado en ti, debería haberte creído cuando dijiste que estabas lista para arriesgarlo todo. —Se inclinó sobre ella y la tomo en sus brazos y empezó a caminar hacia el hotel —. Yo también estoy listo para arriesgarme y si me das otra oportunidad, te juro que jamás permitiré que lo lamentes.

Hermione lo besó y se fundió en él con un suspiro cuando la invadió una oleada de amor y deseo.

No creas que por eso vas a poder contratarme tan fácilmente.

Te puedo ofrecer un puesto muy competitivo —murmuró Draco entre beso y beso—. Por no mencionar los incentivos adicionales. Ojalá hubiera sabido que estabas aquí —susurró sin abandonar los labios de Hermione— porque podría haber preparado un paquete mucho mejor.

De este paquete no tengo ninguna queja —dijo Hermione mientras deslizaba la mano entre los dos para apretar la erección que amenazaba con reventarle a Draco la bragueta.

El Slytherin emitió una mezcla de carcajada y gemido.

Sigue sin estar completo. Para empezar, no tengo anillo.

Eso la hizo detenerse en seco. El corazón se le disparó cuando Draco la deposito en el suelo en medio del pórtico techado de la entrada y le cogió los dedos temblorosos entre los suyos y se arrodilló delante de ella.

Después volvió a cogerle las manos y se las llevó de una en una, poco a poco, a los labios.

Las dos semanas que pasamos juntos me hicieron comprender algo que sabía desde hace mucho tiempo. Te amo, Hermione, más de lo que he amado jamás a nadie, más de lo que había creído posible amar a nadie.

Hermione contuvo la respiración con un sollozo y cayó también de rodillas.

Yo también te amo, no sabes cuánto —murmuró mientras entrelazaba los dedos en su pelo.

Por asombroso que pareciera, en los oscuros ojos grises de Draco empezaron a brillar las lágrimas y la nuez se le contrajo antes de continuar.

Sé que seguramente es muy pronto. Después de todo, acabas de salir de un matrimonio. ¿Pero crees que puedes enfrentarte a la idea de volver a ser una mujer casada otra vez?

Hermione se atragantó con un sollozo lo hizo levantar y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

No es demasiado pronto así que si me lo estás pidiendo, la respuesta es sí.

…

Harry no se sorprendió al ver a su amiga y al joven entrar en al apartamento de esta íntimamente abrazados, pero la expresión de dicha extática en el rostro de Hermione le dejó sin habla. Luego de la abrupta salida de Hermione había regresado al apartamento de Hermione para acompañar a Ginny quien estaba allí; tan pronto como llego le conto a su esposa lo que había sucedido.

La pareja se detuvo en el centro de la sala, y Draco miró al otro joven con cautela. Entonces, Harry se incorporó abruptamente.

- Por el amor de Dios, Draco. No soy un perverso ogro. -Sonrió con afabilidad-. Y tampoco soy tan necio como para no admitir que estaba equivocado. Deseo la felicidad de Hermione, y puedo ver que sólo contigo será feliz.

- ¿Contamos con tu bendición, entonces?

- Mi bendición y mis más sinceros deseos para una larga y dichosa vida juntos -afirmó el hombre con calma.

- Ya ves por qué amo tanto a Harry. -Hermione sonrió y se aproximó a su amigo para abrazarle con fuerza -Gracias, Harry.

- No me lo agradezcas, Mione. Sólo siento que hayas estado tanto tiempo separada del hombre que amas. Espero que puedas perdonarme por toda la pena que te he causado.

- Claro que te perdono. Ahora tengo a Draco y ya nada volverá a separarnos.

Harry le sonrió con cariño.

¿Y ya le hablaste acerca de...?

Hermione se volvió hacia Draco y le tomó de la mano.

Ven. Tengo una agradable sorpresa para ti. Condujo al hombre por las escaleras y luego, por el corredor, hasta detenerse frente a una puerta cerrada. -Espero que no me hayas arrastrado hasta aquí sólo para aprovecharte de mí-bromeó Draco con fingida severidad.

La muchacha sonrió y su mirada se topó con los oscuros aros grises de su amado.

- No, no se trata de eso.

- Entonces, con toda confianza yo si lo hare - murmuró el muchacho con voz ronca para luego besarla apasionadamente.

Empero, Hermione se apresuró a desligarse del abrazo.

Draco, por favor... -Esbozó una dulce sonrisa, sacudiendo la cabeza, y luego abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado. Le condujo hacia el interior del cuarto y le arrastró hasta el centro de la habitación, donde se encontraba una cuna totalmente revestida con delicados encajes blancos.

Draco frunció el entrecejo, confundido.

- ¿Bebés? ¿Me trajiste hasta aquí para ver unos bebés?

- ¿No son hermosos?

- Supongo que sí -gruñó el muchacho.

Hermione se inclinó sobre la cuna para tomar una de las diminutas manecitas.

- Se parecen, ¿no es verdad?

- Eso creo.

- ¿No los ves idénticos?

Draco miró alternativamente cada uno de los pequeños rostros y, entonces, notó que los rizo extra rubios, los diminutos ojos grises, todos los rasgos eran en verdad idénticos. De pronto, comprendió y soltó una carcajada.

¡Ja! ¡Son gemelos! Quisiste mostrarme dos bebés gemelos.

La muchacha se sintió decepcionada. El no había comprendido.

- Estos gemelos son muy especiales. -Levantó uno de los bebés para entregárselo a Draco. -Esta es Rose. Toma, sujétala.

- ¡No! -El retrocedió, alarmado.

- No te lastimará, Draco -le aseguró Hermione con una sonrisa.

El frunció el entrecejo.

- Es un bebé muy pequeño. Soy yo quien podría lastimarla.

- Tonterías.

Aun así, la joven decidió no presionarle. Era obvio que Draco jamás había alzado antes un bebé, pero debería aprender. Volvió a colocar a Rose en la cuna y levantó al otro pequeño.

- Y éste es Hugo.

- ¿Un niño? -preguntó el joven, aturdido.

- Un niño -asintió ella, divertida.

- Pero dijiste que eran gemelos.

- Así es.

Draco volvió a observar a los bebés con más detalle, y preguntó con vacilación:

¿Cómo supiste cuál era cuál?

Hermione volvió a colocar a Hugo en su cuna y le cosquilleó festivamente la diminuta pancita.

Lo sé, Draco. Y, muy pronto, tú también aprenderás a reconocerlos. -Miró al joven con expresión expectante, pero advirtió que él aún no había adivinado.

Entonces, agregó significativamente:

Creo que ambos se parecen a ti.

En ese instante, todo se aclaró para Draco y, de inmediato, su rostro empalideció.

- ¿Tuyos... y míos?

- Nuestros hijos, mi amor.

El la atrajo hacia sí, para observar a los niños por encima del hombro de la joven.

- Y pensar que debiste hacer frente a todo esto sin mí... Jamás imaginé que... -De pronto, apartó a la muchacha bruscamente-. ¿Y hubieses permitido que me marchara de aquí sin siquiera decirme que tenias a mis hijos?

- Así es -admitió ella, alzando el mentón con su acostumbrada actitud desafiante.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

- Eres una bruja obstinada- afirmó, dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación.

- En efecto -reconoció Hermione, curvando los labios.

El hombre volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos para hablarle con infinita ternura.

Pero eres mi bruja obstinada. ¡Mía! -La abrazó con más fuerza-. Y ellos son míos, un hijo y una hija, dos perlitas de mi Botoncito. ¡Eres maravillosa, Hermione! Y cuánto te amo. ¡Oh, Dios, cuánto te amo! Nunca me separaré de ti.

De inmediato, Draco selló esa promesa con un apasionado beso y Hermione no tuvo oportunidad de expresarle cuánto le amaba ella también. Pero se lo diría más tarde, y una y otra vez, durante el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA...<p>

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO...

¿lograra formarse la familia Malfoy Granger? ¿Como reaccionaran los Weasley cuando se enteren? ¿como sera Draco como papá?

* * *

><p>¿Que les parecio el capitulo? ¿les gusto la reconciliacion? ¿que les pareció la sorpresa? ¿quieren que halla epilogo? porfa denme a conocer sus deseos para saber si el próximo capitulo sera el ultimo.<p>

Por otra parte en cuanto a mis futuros proyectos la opción numero uno va ganando 2 a 1 a la opción numero tres, porfa sigan votando en sus reviews, recuerden que la que mas votos tenga sera en la que primero trabajare. Por fis respondan me todo eso y mas por medio de uno de sus maravillosos reviews.

ya saben que los amo, xD


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hello, ¿Cómo estan? Espero que bien. Se que me tarde un poco con este cap pero ya no mas. Este fue mi primer Dramione y siempre lo recordare con mucho cariño, es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir una historia de mi pareja favorita y es el primer fic que termino. sniff, sniff. (las lagrimas ya no me dejan ver las teclas)**_

_**De mas esta decir Gracias, Gracias, y mil millones de gracias por haber seguido y apoyado esta historia y por alentarme con sus hermosos reviews a:**_

_**adriene**_ culle: Bienvenida nueva lectora, llegas cuando ya se acaba, pero no te preocupes, hay buen viento en mi imaginacion para los dramiones.

_**purebloodprincess-sly:**_ Muchas gracias, me encanto tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto, a pesar que es la primeravez que escribo algo tan M, me alegra ver que te gustó.

_**Bellatriz Moserratt: **_A la final Drakito siempre se sale con la suya, eso comprobaremos en este capitulo.

_**minerva91:**_ Bienvenida nueva lectora, llegas justo en el final pero no desesperes, pienso escribir mas Dramiones. Espero que te guste este final.

_**SaranghaeEN:**_ Me alegra que te guste espero que siga asi.

_**:**_ Mentiría si te digo que no lo consideré, pero no quería romper el estilo desenfadado de la historia, ademas este Draco quiere recuperar a Hermione como sea.

_**astorya: **_Ps, sip tal vez si el no la hubiese corrido tendría derecho a reclamar, pero en vista de lo mal que se portó era mejor que se andará con cuidado.

_**Ghazala Ayuni: **_Jajaja. si creo q a la mayoría los sorprendió que fuesen 2.

**_caroone: _**Espero que en el mas alla, o donde sea que te encuentres, tengan internet, para que puedas leer este cap.

**_Sailor mercuri o neptune: _**gracias mil, me gusta tu estilo breve pero conciso de escribir reviews.

_**Gwenog Black Jones: **_Jajaja, la venganza de los Weasley quizás quede para otro .

_**Melroose M: **_Espero que no dejes de amarme, aunque me haya demorado un poco con este ultimo cap.

_**madeleinmarivop: **_Jajaja, este ultimo capitulo esta redactado como epilogo.

_**romix: **_Si esa era la idea, que todos pensaran que era solo un bebe,jiji.

**_marie: _**Wow q bueno q te guste, y aqui esta el ultimo capitulo como lo prometí.

_**littlevampireMajo **_Wow gracias, me halagas mucho, tanto que no se si lo merezca.

_**estefi **_Me encantó tu review, muchas gracias.

Thanks a lot, I'm very happy that you like it.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>CAPITULO<span> XX_**

_Felices Hasta Que La Muerte los Separe._

- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que te amo?

- Tan sólo, hoy como unas diez mil veces, pero jamás me cansaré de oírlo.- respondió la castaña mientras lo atraía hacia ella para besarlo. Cuando se separaron, él dijo:

- Te amo, te amo, te amo.- dijo el rubio con voz ronca, mientras aspiraba la fragancia fresca de sus risos y deslizaba su mano por la cara interna de su muslo, buscando la tibieza de su sexo.- y amo a nuestros hijos.

Luego de asimilar su nueva condición de padre y una vez él y Hermione estuvieron solos, ya que el matrimonio Potter se había ido para darle un poco de privacidad, Draco se dedicó a observar a sus recién hallados hijos. Miraba con embeleso como Hermione los bañaba y los alimentaba, sobre todo esta faceta capturo toda su atención. Finalmente, Hermione le enseño como cargarlos y a partir de ese entonces no hubo poder humano que lo apartara de ellos, era enternecedor ver como se le iluminaba la cara al descubrir un nuevo gesto o rasgo de cualquiera de ellos, aunque aun no los diferenciaba a simple vista.

En ese momento estaban disfrutando de los momentos de intimidad que les permitía el descanso de los gemelos, el apartamento de Hermione no tenía el lujo y confort que su chalet pero despedía un calor de hogar tan especial, como sólo podía darle la presencia de la castaña. La vivienda era estilo dúplex solo de dos habitaciones, la sala, cocina y comedor estaba en una misma habitación y constaban de lo esencial. La habitación de la castaña tenía una cama semidoble, sobre la cual estaba la pareja acurrucada. Luego de besar con ímpetu el cuello de su amada, el rubio se aparta y dijo:

Lo único que no me gusta son sus nombres.

¿Qué hay de malo con sus nombres? – dijo risueña la castaña con la mirada adormilada.

Son tan, tan, tan…- dijo como buscando la palabra adecuada el Slytherin y finalmente luego de no hallar una palabra menos polémica dijo: - muggle.

- Vaya, señor Malfoy, por si ya no lo recuerda, yo soy hija de muggles.- dijo la castaña indignada con él mientras que se apartaba y lo empujaba casi hasta el borde de la cama.

- No me mal interpretes, cariño. No tengo nada en contra de eso, pero es que nunca antes un Malfoy había tenido nombres tan, tan corrientes.

- Pues tampoco tienes de que preocuparte, ya que mis hijos no son ningunos Malfoy. Y nadie te está pidiendo que los reconozcas como tal.

- Claro que son Malfoy, son mis hijos, cada poro de su piel dice a gritos que son Malfoy, son tan Malfoy, como tú eres mía. – dijo mientras la posicionaba de espaldas en el colchón y se colocaba sobre ella.

- No estés tan seguro.- respondió la castaña indignada mientras esquivaba los labios del rubio.

- Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras y nada me hará creerte, porque lo leo en tus ojos cuando te miro, - dijo mirándola intensamente.- lo oigo de tu boca cuando te beso- dijo y acto seguido le dio un beso apasionado.- y lo siento en mis dedos cuando hago esto – dijo mientras deslizaba sus dedos en el interior de ella.

Hermione trato por todos los medios de negarle el placer de oírla gemir, pero fue imposible no hacerlo cuando el conocía el punto exacto que la hacía explotar y su cuerpo se convertía en traidor con el solo roce de las manos de él. Al oír el sonoro gemido de Mione, Draco sonrió de manera presumida y la volvió a besar.

Sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a perdonarte, si de ahora en adelante yo escojo los nombres de nuestros futuros hijos.

¿Futuros hijos?

Claro, quiero una gran familia.- Y sin dar tiempo a que ella respondiera, la volvió a besar. Justo cuando se estaba posicionando entre sus piernas, un desgarrador llanto infantil los sobresalto. El ruido procedía del aparato intercomunicador que estaba en la mesita de noche. Hermione solo atinó a hacer un gruñido de frustración y se disponía a levantarse cuando Le rubio se lo impidió.- Iré yo, tu estas muy cansada.

Pero tengo que alimentarlo.

¿Cómo sabes que eso? ¿Cómo sabes que es él? – pregunto el rubio asombrado y la castaña solo respondió.

Una madre sabe esas cosas.

Si resulta no se Hugo, les cambiaremos los nombres ¿vale?- la castaña solo se estiro en la cama y dijo muy sumisa:

Lo que tú digas, cielo.

El rubio se encaminó confiado hacia el cuarto de sus retoños, y cuando entro sigilosamente, efectivamente, quien lloraba era Hugo.

Si, si, Scorp. Yo te entiendo yo también lloraría si mi madre me hubiese puesto un nombre tan feo, pero no te preocupes yo encontrare la manera de salvarte. Papi al rescate.- le susurraba al bebe mientras los alzaba y lo llevaba a la habitación de su madre.

Al entrar con su hijo, Hermione empezó a reírse con presunción, por haber ganado otra vez. Draco le tendió el bebe, el cual se cayó inmediatamente al sentirse en brazos de su madre.

No sé cómo haces para adivinar cuál es cual, sin ni siquiera verlos.

En este caso, porque Scorp es el que siempre se levanta a media noche hambriento.- decía la Gryffindor mientras empezaba a darle pecho a su hijo.

Bueno, si mi comida viniera en un embase así, yo también viviría hambriento.- dijo el rubio mirando los senos de la chica.

Seis meses después.

Era, sin lugar a dudas, la novia más hermosa y sexy que había pisado la tierra. El corazón de Draco estaba tan henchido que temió que le explotara en el pecho cuando Hermione se acercó a él. El vestido de seda destacaba sus dulces curvas y a Draco le picaban los dedos de ganas de quitárselo. El cabello de la joven, con mechas castañas, le caía por la espalda y los rizos suaves le rozaban la piel ligeramente bronceada. No llevaba velo que ocultara su pelo sino que se había prendido una sola flor blanca y esponjosa detrás de la oreja derecha. Esbozaba una sonrisa tan grande que casi le cubría toda la parte inferior de la cara, y una felicidad pura y sin adulterar emanaba de sus ojos chocolate.

A Draco le costó respirar cuando la vio acercarse; el corazón le palpitaba con tal fuerza que estaba seguro de que su novia podría verlo a través del lino fino de su camisa. Con el corazón en la garganta, Draco tomó la mano que le tendió Hermione y, de repente, la tormenta furiosa que se había despertado en su interior se convirtió en una calma absoluta. Ya estaba. Al fin sostenía en su mano todo lo que siempre había querido de la vida.

…

—¿Pero dónde está? ¿No es hora de cortar la tarta? —le preguntó Pansy a Hermione.

Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro a la amiga de su marido para tranquilizarla.

—No te preocupes. Está allí mismo, hablando con Zabini —y señaló al amigo de Draco, del instituto.

—Esto es mucho más divertido que tu última boda. —Ginny, una vez más dama de honor de Hermione, se acercó a esta con sigilo y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

La joven posó por un instante la cabeza en el hombro de Ginny.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Claro que eso podría ser porque esta vez me he casado con el tío que debía, para variar. —Desde el otro lado de la pista de baile su mirada se encontró con la de Draco. La mirada velada que le lanzó su marido era tan ardiente que hizo avergonzarse al abrasador sol del Caribe. Al notar al novio distraído, su padrino se dio la vuelta, sonrió y saludó a las mujeres con la copa.

La mirada de Hermione volvió a clavarse en Draco. Estaba deseando pillarlo a solas. Los últimos meses no habían sido fáciles, se los habían pasado yendo y viniendo de Paria. A Hermione no le había parecido bien dejar al Ritz en la estacada y se había quedado hasta la boda de la princesa Christina. Al principio Draco se había mostrado decepcionado pero había terminado por comprender el sentido de la responsabilidad de Hermione, e incluso la quiso más por ello. Así que durante cuatro meses le había pagado a Max unas cuantas horas extras para que los llevara y trajera de Paris.

El último mes especialmente había sido una tortura porque Hermione había insistido en que se abstuvieran del sexo para hacer de su noche de bodas algo mucho más especial. Hermione se lamió los labios con gesto inconsciente ante la perspectiva de desnudar a su marido. Oh, sí, los quince segundos escasos que podría aguantar iban a ser muy, pero que muy especiales.

Los gemelos se quedarían con sus abuelos maternos, ya que Harry y Ginny tenían suficiente con el pequeño Albus. Finalmente, después de mucha insistencia por parte de Draco y de muchas ofertas excitantes por parte de él, la castaña acepto agregar segundos nombres de constelaciones a sus hijos. Asi que ese mismo dia fueron registrados como Rose Andrómeda y Hugo Scorpius Malfoy Granger.

—Y que lo digas, ese sí que es tu hombre ideal —suspiró Pansy—. Creo que a mí ningún hombre me ha mirado así jamás.

Era asombroso lo diferente que era esa boda de la anterior. Al contrario que la última vez, que se había puesto un vestido demasiado sofisticado, en esa ocasión Hermione lucía un sencillo vestido de satén, sin mangas. El diseño recordaba a la lencería y rozaba con picardía las curvas de su cuerpo mientras que el bajo le llegaba a los tobillos y permitía vislumbrar los pies de Hermione, totalmente desnudos salvo por un anillo de platino con un diamante diminuto. Era un regalo de Draco, que lo había mandado diseñar especialmente para que hiciera juego con el exquisito y sencillo diamante de tres quilates que le adornaba la mano izquierda.

Un pequeño grupo de amigos y parientes se habían reunido en el bar de la playa, bajo una carpa. Hasta los padres de Hermione parecían estar disfrutando de la fiesta. Poco después de que Draco se le declarara, Hermione había llamado a su madre, y su padre había exigido que Draco hablara con él y pidiese su mano formalmente, lo cual fue muy cómico, por el hacho que ya tenían hijos juntos.

Hermione sintió la presencia de Draco incluso antes de que este la tocara. Se apoyó en su torso y se giró para acariciarle con la nariz la piel cálida de la garganta que el cuello abierto dejaba al aire. Estaba guapísimo con los pantalones negros de lino y la camisa blanca de etiqueta. Al contrario que ella, él sí que iba calzado, con unas chanclas de cuero negras.

Los dos observaron a Pansy, que se afanaba por la carpa dándoles instrucciones a los camareros y diciéndole a la orquesta la canción que debían tocar mientras ellos cortaban la tarta.

—Es francamente agradable que, para variar, sea otra persona la que se ocupe de todo —dijo Hermione mientras se acurrucaba contra él.

—Sí, recuérdame que le dé a Pansy unas vacaciones —dijo Draco besándole los rizos. Los dedos masculinos soltaron el capullo de gardenia que Hermione se había prendido tras la oreja y la joven sintió los pétalos que le acariciaban la mejilla y el hombro al caer—. ¿Cuándo crees que podemos escabullimos?

El aliento cálido de Draco le acarició el oído antes de que los dientes del Slytherin se cerraran sobre su lóbulo en un mordisquito juguetón.

Los pezones de Hermione se endurecieron bajo la tela sedosa de su vestido. Ese era el problema del trópico. Cuando te excitabas, no había forma de ocultarlo diciendo que era el frío.

—Supongo que deberíamos quedarnos un poco más… —La humedad le empapó la seda del tanga de color marfil de La Perla cuando sintió la erección larga y dura de Draco que iba creciendo contra su vientre—. Pero conozco cierto aseo de señoras al que se le podría dar buen uso…

Y esa vez, cuando sorprendieron al novio de Hermione _in flagrante delicto,_ fue con la absoluta y ruidosa aprobación de la novia.

FIN

* * *

><p>BUENO ES MI PRIMER BEBE QUE CRECE Y SE VA DE CASA (ESTOY MUY SENTIMENTAL O SON IDEAS MÍAS?) DE MAS ESTA DECIR QUE ESPERO SUS REVIEWS CON SUS OPINIONES SOBRE ESTA HISTORIA Y QUE ESPERO CONTRA CON SU APOYO PARA EL NUEVO DRAMIONE QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO ¿SÓLO AMIGOS? (PUEDEN BUSCAR LA DIRECCIÓN EN MI PERFIL). DE LAS OPCIONES QUE PLANTEE LA QUE SIN DUDA SALDRA A LA LUZ PRIMERO SERA EN LA QUE HERMIONE ES LA NIÑERA DEL PEQUEÑO SCORP.<p>

SIN MAS ME DESPIDO, DE MAS ESTA DECIR QUE ME AGRADO INMENSAMENTE SU APOYO Y ANIMO.

NOS LEEMOS EN MI PROXIMO FIC.

SINCERAMENTE SUYA,

eLIZABETH bLACK mALFOY DE lANNISTER.


End file.
